The evidence in your actions
by Alter Night
Summary: Su confusión iba en aumento y la ansiedad por descubrir la verdad recae en sus manos. Necesitaba más pruebas que lo confirmaran. Solo eso, nada más... o quizás si necesitaba más, pero lo ignoraba. Esta vez es Yui x Synchro, un reverso.
1. Visiting you

**Nota de la autora:**

La imagen de cubierta de esta historia ha sido dibujada por mí. Si quieren ver el dibujo completo, vayan a mi perfil. Es un dibujo dedicado a una lectora mía, que lo disfrutes :)

**Argumentación de la tercera historia:**

**The evidence in your actions**

Yui ya lo sabe, o casi… lo sospecha. Las evidencias fueron claras, pero ella insatisfecha sale a la caza a por más. No sabe el riesgo que podría correr entrometiéndose en los asuntos personales de aquel joven de ojos azules.

Su confusión iba en aumento y la ansiedad por descubrir la verdad recae en sus manos. Necesitaba más pruebas que lo confirmaran.

El miedo a mal interpretar las cosas, el miedo a perder a su amigo y a separarse de los demás programas de software era señal de su fría distancia. Pero ahora él la estaba volviendo loca con cada mirada picara, con cada sonrisa burlona… y a la vez la confundía con su actitud cortante y autoritaria, con su otra forma de ver y actuar ante los sucesos.

…

**Capítulo 1: Visiting you**

…

¨No entiendo como ha sucedido esto… ¿cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él?, y él… ¿sentirá lo mismo por mí?

¡Pero por favor!, ¿acaso olvidaste que solo te lo imaginas tú sola?, ¡todo lo mal interpretas…!, pero lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en la biblioteca… ¡iba a besarme!, es una señal clara…

¡No puede ser!¨

**¿Señorita Kasuga?**

Yui: ¡Sí profesora! –Se puso de pie, firme como un solado.

Srta. Sayama: ¿Por qué no ha respondido antes a mi llamado?, ¡responda a la pregunta que aparece en el texto, la nº4! –Dijo la profesora muy seria.

Yui: ¡Disculpe profesora!, a ver… esto… –Elevó preocupada sus cejas mientras miraba a la pantalla. No tenía la respuesta… La joven no estaba centrada desde aquel suceso en la biblioteca –Eh… emh…

Srta. Sayama: ¿Señorita Kasuga?, ¡Kasuga! –Gritó irritada.

Yui: ¡Ay!, es que… n-no he llegado a la pregunta cuatro todavía –Agitaba sus brazos y las gotitas de sudor saltaban a su alrededor.

Srta. Sayama: ¡Cómo es posible!, ¡ha tenido una hora para leer el texto y realizar los ejercicios! –Se llevó una mano al cabello de manera desesperada.

Haruna: Yui… –Miraba a su amiga preocupada.

La Profesora estuvo a punto de despegar nuevamente sus labios para retar a la despistada estudiante pero la campana del recreo sonó.

Los estudiantes recogieron sus desayunos desesperados por salir al patio y comer, pero Yui tan solo abrió su mochila cantando con una sonrisa quedando atrasada.

Yui:_La, la, la~ Verás que un día se resolverán~ preguntas que tenías antes de empezar… Hay un lugar llamado eternidad~ debes confiar, que un día llegaraaaaaaaaaaaaas_~

Sus amigas, Haruna, Reiko y Akiko la esperaban en la salida del aula con caras que expresaban asombro e incomodidad. Todas pudieron observar cómo se aproximaba a la puerta bailando con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba A place called Eternity.

Reiko Kanonzaki: ¡Yui cuidad…!

*PAF*

Las chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡Yui!", pues la niña se había tragado la pared calculando mal la localización exacta de la puerta.

Akiko Yanagi: ¿¡Yui, estás bien!? –La sujetó de un brazo con rostro preocupado.

La estrellada estudiante apoyó las palmas de las manos contra la pared y separó su pegado rostro de ella. Su expresión era de anonada y sonreía como una enamorada.

Yui: He, he, he… ¡Oh!, ¿ya es recreo? –Se llevó un dedo índice a los labios mirando al techo.

Sus amigas tan solo suspiraron y se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos.

…

Place: Real World, Scroll High School; Garden.

La academia Scroll es un centro de estudiantes muy prestigioso. Una de las cosas que más destaca en primera vista, son sus enormes y hermosos jardines con árboles de cerezos plantados, flores silvestres y otras muy especies más raras.

El día estaba algo nublado pero aún no había lloviznado, por lo que el pastizal se presentaba seco y así los estudiantes podrían sentarse y desayunar entre la agradable naturaleza.

Sus amigas observaban sorprendida cómo esta vez su amiga, Yui Kasuga, se comía su propio desayuno, pues ellas siempre fueron víctimas del usurpamiento de comida. Ni siquiera a la propia cocinera le gustaban sus incomestibles preparados y solía desayunar del bento de sus pobres amigas, que educadamente le dejaban picar.

*Nom* *nom* *nom*

Yui: ¡Ah, sabe maravilloso! –Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonreía bobamente mientras sus ojos chispeaban estrellitas.

Akiko se acercó al oído de Reiko.

Akiko: ¿Sabes qué?, creo que Yui ha enfermado… no percibe el sabor de su propia comida –Susurró mientras miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados a la enamorada niña de rizos color miel.

Akiko es una de las amigas más calladas de Yui y Haruna. Es bajita, su pelo corto verde oscuro siempre lo recoge en dos coletas de pelotitas rojas brillantes. Sus ojos son azules y es de tez blanca. Su pasatiempo es ir detrás de las nuevas redes más populares, que normalmente acarrean algún problema a todo el colegio afectándolo de algún modo u otro…

Reiko asintió segura de sí misma. Es la muchacha más espabilada y extrovertida del grupo. Su cabello morado oscuro suele, también, recogerlo en una sola coleta de caballo. Ojos oscuros y piel pálida.

Haruna: No seas así Akiko… Me da la impresión de que Yui…

De la nada, un balón de futbol sorprendió a las jóvenes estudiantes en su hora de aperitivos golpeando ágilmente la nuca de la soñadora, provocando que esta enterrara su rostro en el bento.

Haruna: ¡Takashi! –Se llevó las manos a la boca.

Takashi Fuji: ¡Yui, eres una idiota!, ¡has tirado y pisado mi disquete!, ¡está totalmente destrozado y ahora perdí todos mis trabajos! –Dijo el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro. Al acercarse para recuperar su pelota, vio a Haruna y se ruborizó –¡Ho-hola Haruna!, perdón que te haya interrumpido…

Haruna: *Suspiro* No creo que Yui lo haya hecho con mala intensión… Creo que se ha vuelto a enamorar –Sonrió apenada.

Reiko: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿otra vez Yui?

Yui: ¿Eh?, emh… ¡no, en absoluto! –Se sonrojó mientras separaba su rostro del plato y los pegajosos granos de arroz se quedaban pegados en su piel.

Reiko: Pues tu cuerpo no reacciona de acuerdo a tu comentario… –Dijo hincando su dedo índice en la ruborizada mejilla de la rubia mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Akiko: Je, je, je… ¿Y quién es el afortunado esta vez? –Le dio un par de ligeros codazos al brazo.

La niña de cabellos de miel frunció el ceño.

Yui: ¡No me gusta nadie!, ¡no pienso enamorarme jamás!

Reiko: Sí, por supuesto… –Sonrió mientras flexionaba sus brazos hacia arriba con las manos abiertas.

Yui se levantó del césped.

Haruna: Yui, ¿a dónde vas?, el recreo no ha terminado aún…

Yui: V-voy… a lavabo –Respondió sin mirarlas a la cara. Acto seguido partió.

El chico del grupo la observaba de brazos cruzados.

Takashi: ¿No les parece raro? –Frunció el ceño.

Reiko: ¿El qué?, ¿qué le guste alguien?, eso no es raro…

Takashi: No es eso. Me refiero a que esta vez se niegue a aceptarlo.

Reiko: Bueno, eso se arregla fácilmente… –Comentó moviendo su dedo índice hacia delante y hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Haruna: ¿Piensas que deberíamos investigar quién es?

Reiko: ¡Exacto!, como aquella vez que se enamoró de Kosuke.

Haruna: Es que no sé si deberíamos de molestarla…

Reiko: ¡De eso ni hablar!, somos sus amigas… ¿qué hay de malo en indagar un poco?

Akiko: Seguro que es un muchacho apuesto… Yui tiene muy buen gusto *suspiro*

Reiko: ¿A qué esperamos?, ¡vamos!

Pero la campana volvió a sonar y el grupo no tuvo más remedio que partir de vuelta a clase. Cuando llegaron, no habían visto a Yui llegar…

Haruna: Como no se dé prisa, se meterá en problemas…

Place: Real World, Scroll High School; Garden.

La joven se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar al lavabo. Estaba muy bien cuidado y poseía un amplio espejo, cosa que ella rehuía a toda costa. Tenía miedo de reflejarse en un espejo. La vida se le complicó más desde que no podía mirarse en uno… no sabía si estaba bien arreglada, si tendría alguna marca o manchita en el rostro, o si sus cabellos estaban más rebeldes que de costumbre. Pero prefería sentirse indecisa e incomoda a invocar a un ente oscuro…

Yui sabía que la campana había sonado y que la clase ya estaba trabajando sin ella. Pero necesitaba mojarse la cara y relajarse, asique fue directo a un bebedero de agua potable. Apretó el botón y el agua de un pequeño orificio salió a poca presión, pero le bastó para llenarse las palmas de la mano y humedecer delicadamente su rostro con aquel rehabilitarte liquido inodoro e incoloro. Al hacerlo cerró sus ojos y se mojó también el cabello.

Al abrirlos pudo observar como las gotitas cristalinas caían una por una desde su flequillo al suelo. Respiró profundamente…

Si iba a clase con esa actitud le acarrearía muchos problemas y encima debía evitar que sus amigas estuviesen detrás de ella.

Dirigió sus ojos a la pequeña base de pavimento que se encontraba a los pies del bebedero, miró con detenimiento las gotas aterrizadas que oscurecían con puntos su firme material arenoso grisáceo.

"Yui… ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que Synchro…? debes averiguarlo, ¿y si lo estudias con más detenimiento?, quizás de más señales… ¡eso necesito!, más señales… y… la continuación de su diario, el volumen dos."

La joven caminó absorta en sus pensamientos hacia su clase. Al entrar todos callaron y miraron a la tardía estudiante.

Prof. Sayama: ¡Señorita Kasuga!, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Yui: Disculpe, profesora… me siento algo mal –Se excusó llevando la palma de su manon frente a su rostro de forma lateral y uniéndolas como el dios Buda mientras uno de sus ojos, a la vez que con el otro miraba con culpabilidad a su superior.

Prof. Sayama: ¡Oh, no puede ser!, pobrecilla… ¡señorita Kisaragi, por favor!, ¿puedes acompañar a su compañera hasta la enfermería?

Haruna: ¡Claro! –Se levantó decidida.

Yui: ¡Oigan!, ¡un momento!, no es necesario… yo…

Prof. Sayama: Espero que te recuperes, ¡hasta luego!~ –Alzó el brazo felizmente.

Haruna: Ven, date prisa… –La atractiva joven de cabello rosado tomó la manga de su amiga y la guio hasta la enfermería.

Las dos caminaban en silencio el pasillo. Yui miraba fijamente el suelo mientras meditaba.

¨¿Pero cómo puedo conseguir el segundo volumen?, debe de estar escondido… ¿estará en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?¨

Haruna: Yui… –Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Yui: ¿Sí? –Dejó de mirar el suelo y enfocó su visión en su amiga que la miraba de lado.

Haruna: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yui: ¡Claro que sí, no te preocupes!

Haruna: Bueno… si te decides, puede venir a contármelo, si lo que deseas en discreción, yo puedo guardarte el secreto, ¿sabes?

Yui: ¡No tengo ningún secreto! –Se ruborizó.

Haruna: De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

…

15 minutos más tarde…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School; Infirmary.

La joven yacía acostada en la camilla con los brazos flexionados hacia arriba y sus manos soportando el peso de su nuca. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo… mientras recordaba como luchaba contra War Wolf, quien estaba bajo el mando de Grosser hace muchísimo tiempo.

¨Y a pesar de ese odio, me había salvado la vida y había confiado en mí… ¿habría sido porque era originalmente un corrector? No… estaba infectado por un virus, no recordaba nada… ¿Entonces qué motivos habría tenido para bajar la guardia frente a mí?¨

El Com Con de la joven iluminó su esfera y allí apareció el octavo corrector, el Instalador.

IR: ¡Yui!, ¡ha surgido un problema en la Red Com, necesitamos que vengas enseguida!, ¿o estás en clases?

El Instalador al no obtener respuesta prestó atención a lo que llegara a captar limitadamente mediante escáner ocular, la chica estaba acostada y perdida en su mente. El lugar no se parecía a su aula.

IR: ¿Yui?, ¿Yui, me oyes?, ¡responde!

Yui: … *suspiro*

IR: Hmmm, tendré que llamar a Haruna.

…

Place: Com Net; Summer Mountains.

IR: ¡Rápido, Haruna! –El Instalador se aproximó rápidamente a la recién llegada.

Haruna: ¿Qué sucede, IR?, estoy en clases y no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí o me descubrirían dormida.

IR: ¡Hay dragones incendiando y destruyendo las cabañas de una pequeña aldea situada a lo alto de aquella montaña!

Haruna: ¿¡Qué!?

Control: ¡Están fuera de control, no podemos aproximarnos! –Apareció el presuntuoso líder bastante abrumado.

Eco: Controlar a los animales salvajes no es mi fuerte… –Suspiró el pequeño corrector.

Corrector Ai: Necesitamos que los correctores con velocidad desevacuen a los usuarios atrapados y dos correctores con el poder de agua… Eco y Rescue no han podido detener todo el fuego… ¡Haruna!, ¡instalemos el traje elemental de agua!

Haruna: ¡Sí, un momento!, ¡instalar traje elemental! –La transformación se instaló –¡Corrector Haruna, lista!, ¡Rescue!

Rescue: ¡A la orden!, ¡toma mi energía! –La corrector le ofreció su prisma a la peli rosa y ésta instaló el traje elemental de agua.

Corrector Ai instaló el prisma de Eco. Las dos se aproximaron rápidamente a la área afectada con Peace y Synchro cubriéndoles las espaldas.

El Regulador salía y venía cargando gente mal herida o con dificultades.

Control: ¡IR, mi velocidad no basta para rescatarlos a todos!, ¡necesito instalarle mi prisma a Yui!

IR: Intenté hablar con ella, pero no me hizo caso… estaba como ausente…

Corrector Haruna: ¡Ay!, ¡no!

Peace: ¡Cuidado Haruna! –El corrector apuntó con un rifle al dragón y disparó pero no surgió efecto.

El dragón aproximó peligrosamente su cola para golpear a la chica, pero Synchro desenvainó su espada y partió la cola a la mitad provocando un gran dolor seguido de un horrible chillido en la bestia.

Eco: ¡Pero qué haces!

Synchro: ¡No era posible frenar el ataque de otro modo!... ¡Ah!

El dragón escupió fuego contra los correctores. Synchro sujetó a Haruna del brazo y a Eco y los apartó, mientras Peace e IR, esquivaban milagrosamente los ataques.

Corrector Haruna: ¡Gracias, Synchro! –La joven decidió crear un escudo–¡Barrera de niebla!

Corrector Ai: ¡Cañón de agua! –El rayo de agua fue directo a las fauces del dragón deteniendo su ataque.

…

An hour later…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Eco: *Suspiro* por poco… –Se pasó la manga por la frente exhausto.

Rescue: Menos mal que nadie resultó herido, llegaste a rescatarlos todos a tiempo Control –Sonrió felicitando a su líder.

Control: ¡Hm!, no fue nada –Le devolvió la sonrisa y sus dientes brillaron como perlas blancas.

IR: Pero todo habría sido mucho más fácil si Yui hubiese atendido su trabajo… –El Instalador estaba cabizbajo mirando al suelo.

Rescue: ¿Y por qué no vino?

IR: Me ha ignorado…

Los correctores miraron curiosos a IR.

Control: Quizás se encontraba en clases, recuerda que Haruna también estaba en clases en aquel momento.

IR: Pues no… estaba en un lugar muy distinto y no hacía nada más que mirar perdidamente al techo y suspirar.

Rescue: Qué raro…

IR: Intenté comunicarme con ella más tarde y seguía ignorándome.

Control: Quizás Haruna sabe lo que le pasa… Cuando termine sus clases le preguntamos. Espero que no sea nada grave…

Two hours later…

La preciosa chica de cabellos fucsia tomó asiento y echó un vistazo a sus amigos, los correctores. Todos se veían algo incomodos, especialmente el Sincronizador, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pareciera que estuviese dormido pero estaba muy atento a todo lo que sucedía.

Haruna: *Ejem* ¿Y qué necesitabas IR?

IR: ¿Sabes por qué no vino hoy Yui a ayudarnos?

Haruna: Bueno… –Desvió los ojos.

Control: No me gusta que ningún miembro de mi grupo falte a sus obligaciones por nada serio.

Haruna: No lo podría confirmar con certeza, pero sé que actúa muy raro.

Control: ¿Qué hace exactamente?

Haruna: Pues… llega tarde a clases después de los recreos, se choca con todo tipo de obstáculos, se olvida de lo que estaba hablando al rato, se da cuenta tarde de todo lo que sucede alrededor suyo en general, no hace nada en clase salvo mirar perdidamente al techo, se ríe sola, canta y baila mucho, tiene cambios repentinos de humor, te suelta cualquier cosa cuando le hablas de otro tema y mucho más…

IR: Alguna de las cosas ya las hacía normalmente…

Haruna: Sí pero ahora es más intenso… es como que…

IR: ¡Ay, no!

Rescue: ¿Qué sucede IR?

IR: ¡Creo que ya sé lo que sucede!

Todos miraron expectantes al Instalador.

IR: ¡Creo que está enamorada otra vez! –Sus ojos proyectaron corazones rosados.

Todos dijeron al unísono "¿¡Quéeeeee!?"

IR: ¡Sí, debe ser eso, sin duda!

Anti: IR tiene razón –Dictó sentencia la Preductora.

Control: Hmmm, pues vayamos a bajarla de las nubes, no creo que siempre logremos apañárnosla sin ella. Hoy tuvimos suerte, no era ningún virus… tan solo animales fantásticos desorientados, pero no siempre será así.

IR: Haruna, ¿puedes llamarla?, quizás ella si te escuche a ti.

Haruna: E-está bien… –La chica tomó su Com Con – Yui, yui ¿me oyes?

-Yui: ¡Hola, Haruna!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Haruna: Yui puedes venir un momento a la Red Com, a la sala de reunión.

¨¿Cuánto tiempo?, si nos vimos en el instituto esta misma mañana…¨

-Yui: ¿Por qué?, ¿ocurre algo?

Haruna: Nada grave, solo ven.

-Yui: ¡Hmmmm!

Su amiga, intrigada, accedió y se conectó.

La rubia sintió rápidamente que todos clavaban su ojos en ella, excepto el Sincronizador que seguía de brazos cruzados y mirando a una esquina más irritado que antes.

¨No creo que pueda soportarlo…¨ pensó el corrector de cabellos violáceos mientras fruncía el ceño tensamente.

Ella simplemente se quedó mirándolo perdidamente.

IR: ¡Yui!

Yui: ¡Ah!, ¿ah?, ¿quién me llama? –Miró a todos lados confundida.

IR: *Suspiro*… esto es grave.

Yui: ¿Qué es grave?, ¿ha sucedido algo malo?

IR: Sucede que cuando necesitamos de tu ayuda para resolver un problema en la Red Las montañas de verano, tu no acudiste.

Yui: ¿¡Eh!?, ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?

Peace: Definitivamente, no tiene noción… –Dijo el Corrector altamente sorprendido.

Yui: ¡Ay!, ¿por qué se ven tan molestos?, anímense, hoy es un… día taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan hermoso –Juntó las manos y miraba a la nada con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Haruna: Debemos hallar la fuente del problema, quizás podamos moderar un poco el asunto...

IR: ¡Oye, Yui!, si tan hermoso es el día, ¿por qué no nos haces un dibujo?

Ellos sabían por experiencia que ella era una ventana abierta dibujando. Podría, quizás, dibujar a la persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Yui: ¡Claro que sí!

La joven se acercó animada a una casilla donde guardaba algunas pertenencias de la Red Com. Al abrirla extrajo unas hojas y elementos de dibujo. Se sentó y tomó su lápiz decidida a dibujar. Todos los correctores fijaron la atención en el resultado.

Yui podía percibir como su amigo, el Sincronizador, miraba aquella hoja como si estuviese a punto de prenderle fuego con la mirada fulminante que llevaba en ese momento. Pero la joven no lo miró, solo observaba la hoja blanca.

¨No puedo… no puedo concéntrame si me mira…¨ su mano empezó a teblar nerviosamente.

Yui: ¿Les importa mirar a otro lado?, me ponen nerviosa…

Todos fingieron mirar a otro lado. Cuando ella clavó los ojos nuevamente en el papel, ellos comenzaron a mirar con discreción.

…

Yui: ¿A caso se están burlando de mí?, no voy a realizar ningún test –Dijo tajante apartando el lápiz a un extremo de la hoja.

Synchro: Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo trabajo que hacer, bye-bye –El corrector se retiró furioso.

IR: Synchro lo llevaba escrito en la cara… ¿o solo me pareció a mí?

Anti: Es normal… A nadie le gusta la competencia en estos asuntos –Sonrió.

Yui: ¿De qué hablan?

Todos desviaron la mirada.

La puerta automática de metal de la sala chat se abrió dando paso un hombre bajo de lentes y pelo alocado, al que todos suponemos que se trata nada más ni nada menos que del mismísimo Inukai.

Prof. Inukai: Buenas tardes, correctores. Me alegro de que hayan resuelto el problema de los dragones –Los felicitó sonriente y relajado.

Control: Todo está en orden ahora mismo, profesor.

Prof. Inukai: Vaya, creí que estarían todos reunidos –El profesor miraba a todos lados buscando insistente al Sincronizador.

Rescue: Synchro se acaba de marchar… parecía irritado –Dijo la rubia mirándose los dedos pulgares, como si se sintiera culpable del asunto.

Prof. Inukai: Es una lástima, justo debía entregarle la actualización del software de su comunicador…

Yui: ¡Yo puedo ir y entregárselo, profesor! –Dijo levantando la mano felizmente, como si se tratara de una alumna voluntaria en plena clase.

Prof. Inukai: ¿En serio?, pues ten –El profesor le entregó una micro SD a la joven que lo recogió con mucho gusto mientras sonreía a la par.

¨¡Quizás su diario se encuentre en su casa!, debo investigar…¨

La joven dio un giro como una bailarina y se detuvo.

Yui: ¡Hasta luego amigos! –Alzo el brazo despidiéndose de ellos.

Los correctores se despidieron también de ella, que ahora mismo se aproximaba al Quick Access Portal.

…

Place: Real World; Vacational Center.

La joven apareció en un anaranjado bosque, gracias al rojizo atardecer.

Ya estuvo allí una vez, cuando el virus Boggles atacó la zona convirtiendo a los usuarios y NCP en animales y cobrando vida a las casas...

Caminó despacio por un sendero que conducía a la casa del dueño de aquella zona, el corrector más serio de todos.

Miraba a su alrededor curiosa. Ese lugar era muy lindo y a la vez muy triste, casi que se podía entender por qué la gente decidía quedarse de vacaciones en la zona. Con tan solo ocho horas del mundo real, podrías pasar como ochenta días en la Red Com, aproximadamente…

Los árboles de vez en cuando se agitaban por la presencia de alguna ventisca rebelde, y a su vez, se zarandeaban los arbustos y flores silvestres que crecía por el verde pastizal.

Al encontrarse con su casa, la observó con atención. Era como una cabaña de dos pisos, de madera fibrosa. La entrada estaba un poco más despegada del suelo, y se podía acceder subiendo por unas escaleras de madera. En el segundo piso había un gran balcón por el cual podrías asomarte y deleitarte del hermoso paisaje natural que rodeaba la choza.

La joven se sintió de repente muy nerviosa…

*Tu-tum… tu-tum…*

¨Es la primera vez que voy a visitarlo a su casa… ¡qué vergüenza!¨

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras miraba indecisa las escaleras. Apretó con sus manos la micro SD del nerviosismo que llevaba en su alma. Tragó saliva y dio el primer paso subiendo con cuidado el primer escalón, que al ser pisado crujió. El ruido hizo que la joven se quedara paralizada…

¨¡No!, no te retraigas… ¡todo por el diario!¨

Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo.

¨¡Vamos!, ¡llama a la puerta!... ¿y si…? ¡no!, ¿qué hay de extraño visitar a un amigo?, ¡es tu amigo caray!¨

Respiró profundamente y con su puño cerrado llamó.

*toc toc*

…

No hubo respuesta…

¨Quizás no esté en casa¨ pensó mientras soltaba el aire que retenía en sus pulmones con ansia.

La puerta se abrió en par, dando paso a un joven de rostro serio, pelo violáceo y traje de corrector. El corrector al verla allí abrió más sus ojos, sin disimular ninguna fibra de asombro.

Yui: Ho-ho…hola Synchro, ¿e-e-e-e-e-estás ocupado? –La niña temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Synchro: ¿Qué te sucede?, no soy el lobo feroz que va a devorarte… –Gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño muy enojado.

Yui: Eh…

¨Yo creía que sí, ja, ja…¨ se burló mentalmente la chica.

Synchro: Sí, estoy ocupado, pero en fin. Pasa, bienvenida –Dijo el corrector apartándose ligeramente e indicando con su aguantada mano el camino.

Yui: P-p-p-pero… si estás ocupado, mejor vengo en otra ocasión… –Dijo mirando el suelo.

Synchro: ¿Me tomas el pelo? –Dijo irritado mientras suspiraba.

Yui: ¡N-no!, tan solo no quiero molest…

El corrector no le dio tiempo a terminar, pues se acercó a ella y la agarró enojado de la muñeca para empujarla hacia el interior. Cuando la joven se encontraba totalmente a dentro la puerta se cerró poniéndola mucho más nerviosa…

¨¿Qué me pasa?, esta sensación es distinta… ¡nunca me he sentido así!¨

Synchro: Ven –Ordenó secamente sin mirarla a la cara.

Yui lo siguió algo preocupada hasta el salón. El corrector le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, mientras recogía furioso unos papeles impresos que yacían en la mesita central.

Yui: Con permiso… –Se sentó y clavó la mirada a aquellos papeles. Con el escaso tiempo del que dispuso, logró leer un documento que decía algo como…

_Observación: es un proceso cognitivo, y es el primer paso que se da para resolver delitos._

_La observación no se limita a "ojear" el lugar, es ante todo una acción sistemática, es decir, sigue una serie de procesos con los cuales la observación aportará algo de utilidad, por eso, cuando la realiza alguien con un "ojo" entrenado, las posibilidades de hallar indicios, que para el común de la gente pasarían desapercibidos, aumentan._

_Como la observación es un proceso, debe considerarse como un hecho activo y nunca como una acción pasiva. El investigador "observando la escena" está realizando un trabajo de gran complejidad. Este proceso se puede subdividir en una seria de etapas, a saber: metodología, conocimiento, interpretación y descripción._

_Metodología: se hace referencia a la manera como el investigador aborda los elementos contenidos en la escena de los hechos, el sitio del hallazgo del cuerpo de la víctima…_

…

Su letra era muy familiar, al no ser impreso, solo cabía la posibilidad de que el corrector hubiese usado una pluma con algún tanque de tinta de cobre. Pero… ¿por qué habría escrito eso?

El corrector apartó la hoja de su vista.

Synchro: ¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es el motivo de su llegada? –Dijo sentándose en un sillón que daba de frente al sofá donde la joven estaba sentada. El corrector separó sus piernas ligeramente y unió las palmas de su mano, como intentando centrarse.

Ella se sintió algo incomoda, él nunca la hablaba así de distante y formal.

Yui: Y-yo… eh… –Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Sus ojos azules la miraban expectantes y fríamente… impidiendo que ella pudiera recordar. La rubia rápidamente prestó atención a su alrededor. Los sillones eran oscuros, en una esquina había un gran perchero del que colgaba una gabardina y un sombrero…

¨Yo vi esa chaqueta y ese sombrero alguna vez… ¿pero cuándo?¨

Synchro: ¿Y bien? –Insistió.

Yui: Hmmm… –Ahora miraba detrás de él corrector. Había una gran estantería con libros. El fue el primero en criticarle que el uso de aquellos objetos era algo muy anticuado para la época, y mírense como los lucía orgullosamente en la pequeña biblioteca. Todos estaban malgastados del uso intensivo que el corrector les proporcionó durante aquellos años…

¨Quizás ahí está el diario…¨ la joven frunció el ceño.

Synchro carraspeó impaciente.

Yui: Oh… ¡Oh!, es que ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco… estoy algo cansada, ¿puedes…?

¨Piensa un excusa para que se retire, ¡piensa!¨

Synchro: ¿Sí?

Yui: ¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua?

El corrector rompió su capa fría y se levantó nervioso. Él **no**bebe agua… por mucho que dispusiera de agua potable en su hogar, no creía disponer de algún vaso… pero ante el nerviosismo decidió.

Synchro: No estoy seguro, pero déjame ver en la cocina, espera aquí y **no te muevas**–Ordenó mientras la señalaba amenazantemente. Ella tan solo asintió.

Prohibiciones, prohibiciones… la perdición de cualquier ser humano…

Al retirarse de la vista de la chica, esta se levantó procurando no tropezar con algún obstáculo y se aproximó a la biblioteca. Empezó a buscar entre los libros, alguno que dé el indicio de que pareciera un diario y no otro tipo de archivo.

Uno de ellos le llamó la atención. No estaba tampoco etiquetado como el primer volumen y su suave tapa encuerada de color rojo le daba toda la elegancia y magia que necesitaba para atesorar recuerdos. La chica se dio prisa en tomarlo y abrirlo.

En la primera hoja susurraba.

**_Secret Diary of Synchro_**

Ya está, eso era suficiente para determinar que aquello era lo que ella más anhelaba desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo…

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá. El pronto regresaría… entonces ¿dónde piensas esconder el libro?, si te vas… levantarías sospechas…

El corrector se aproximó a ella pensativo y la chica metió el libro en el primer rincón más inteligente para no despegarse de él… se sentó encima del diario.

Synchro: Yui, lo siento… pero es que no encontré nada adecuado para servirte agua… hmm… La próxima vez estaré más precavido.

Yui: ¡No pasa nada! –Dijo la joven poniendo sus palmas abiertas en dirección del joven, en posición de defensa –¡Ah, sí!

¨Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes…¨

Synchro: ¿Ya te acordaste? –Alzó las cejas curioso.

_To be continued…_


	2. Stealing your privacity!

**Capítulo 2: Stealing your privacity!**

Yui: Lo siento… Resulta que el profesor me envió aquí para entregarte esta micro SD, dice que tiene la actualización del software de tu comunicador –La joven se llevó la mano al bolsillo y empezó a hurgar hasta encontrar y sacar afuera el almacenamiento masivo para a continuación entregárselo al sorprendido Corrector.

Synchro: Gracias… no debiste molestarte –El joven parpadeó confuso mientras miraba la pequeña pieza en la palma de su mano.

Yui: Yo me ofrecí –Sonrió.

Synchro: Aun así, me parece absurdo que te haya mandado hacer tal cosa –El corrector se llevó los dedos al mentón, pensativo.

Yui: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Synchro: … –Él la miró y frunció el ceño.

¨¿Qué pretende el profesor?, no era necesario molestarla y hacerla venir hasta aquí cuando él mismo podría básicamente enviarme los archivos por correo electrónico…¨

Yui parpadeó confusa también.

Synchro: Nada, no te preocupes –Desvió la mirada a la mesa.

Yui: ¡Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir!, ¡que tengas un buen día!

El Corrector levantó la mirada alarmado. Él no quería que ella se fuera, ¿cómo podría entretenerla para que se quedara un poco más?

Synchro: ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

Ella lo miró buscando alguna excusa para soltar.

Yui: Tengo… tengo que estudiar.

Synchro: Puedes quedarte aquí y estudiar, ¿o no?

Yui: He quedado con Akiko –Dijo desviando la mirada.

El Corrector se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Luego alargó su brazo y tomó su rostro para redireccionarlo… ahora ella volvía a estar cara a cara con él. Yui se sonrojó ante el acto, pero él estaba serio.

Synchro: Mientes.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el ataque directo de su amigo.

Yui: D-digo la verdad… –Balbuceó mientras los bellos se le erizaban.

Synchro: No me mientas… –Entrecerró sus ojos un poco, signo de irritación ante los actos de su compañera.

Yui: ¿Por qué dices que estoy mintiendo? –Se apartó defensivamente.

Synchro: Te conozco muy bien, te conozco tan bien… Lo veo en tus ojos, pues son los portales que conectan directamente con tu alma, y tú me esquivas… ¿Cómo vas a pretender que suene creíble si me desvías la mirada?

Yui: Eso no es así… –Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, pero ella intentaba disimular sus reacciones lo máximo posible, aunque no pasó desapercibidos por los ojos de aquel minucioso analista.

Synchro: No es la primera vez que finges o que me ocultas cosas… Cuando entregaste tu com con y renunciaste, pretendías convencerme de que estaba todo bien… desde ahí empezaste a cerrarte conmigo. Pero tú no puedes escapar de mí, yo puedo leerte por mucho que me esquives…

*tu-tum… tu-tum*

Ella no sabía que contestar. Sus dudas empezaron a brotar amontonándose una tras de otra. Ahora ella le temía… era la fusión de un psicólogo y un detective… Concluyó que la mayor parte del tiempo el hacía la vista gorda ante muchas de sus acciones, oídos sordos ante muchos de sus comentarios, pero no era tonto…

Synchro: Si no me vas a replicar, me das el gusto de decir que el que calla otorga… –Sonrió lleno de placer ante su desmoronada víctima.

Yui: ¡Hm!, ¡yo no te estoy otorgando la razón!

Synchro:_ A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi._

Yui: ¡Ah!, ¡yo no sé latín! –Infló sus mejillas.

Synchro: "Al frente un precipicio; los lobos a la espalda", en otras palabras, Yui, "entre la espada y la pared".

Yui: Tomo nota –Dijo la desesperada joven –Ahora, si no te importa, debo irme porque tengo _cosas que hacer_ y eso sí que no es mentira. Además, créeme, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Synchro: _Si vis pacem, para bellum_… –Dijo el muchacho guiñándole pícaramente el ojo, cosa que ella recibió con un calambre en el estómago.

¨¡Necesito irme de aquí ya mismo!¨

Yui colocó su mano debajo de ella y sujetó el diario firmemente mientras se desconectaba.

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House.

La niña se despertó, tomó aire profundamente y lo expulsó.

¨¡Cielos!, por poco me atrapa… ¡caray!, es mucho más vivo de lo que imaginaba…¨

La joven miró preocupada sus manos… y allí estaba… ¡el diario!

¨Ojalá no se dé cuenta de que tomé su diario… parece ser muy observador¨

Acarició la tapa encuerada de color rojo. Sin pudor y riendo malvadamente la abrió.

En la primera hoja estaba aquella frase de identificación para aquel misterioso objeto.

_**Secret Diary of Synchro**_

Se lamió el dedo índice y pasó página ágilmente para comenzar su lectura…

…

_Ecce un nuevo libro para poder escribir en sus encantadoras hojas. _

_Había estado buscando desesperadamente uno, antes de que mis recuerdos se enturbiasen más de lo debido…_

_La directora de la biblioteca de la Red Com, una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos rasgados, piel de marfil y vestido beige, me atendió con mucha cordialidad ante mi extraña pregunta… Le dije que quería un libro normal y que no estuviese escrito, que sea de hojas vacías._

_Ella me miró extrañada… quizás sea el primer visitante de aquella misteriosa biblioteca que pedía un libro tan particular como para llamarlo normal. No le culpo en lo absoluto, nadie lee libros sin contenidos en las páginas._

_Le expliqué que no lo quería alquilar ni nada por el estilo, tan solo adueñarme de él, no me gustaría dejar archivado ciertas cosas en alguna computadora._

_Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Honestamente, esa clase de objetos no se pueden encontrar fácilmente, nadie los usa… todo es tan digital, yo soy digital…_

_Como si lo hubiese esperado toda su vida, abrió con decisión un cajón y sacó de su interior un libro encuerado de color rojo rubí. Me sorprendí en un principio que tuviera mi petición tan al alcance. Obviamente me cobró por él y no me molesté en pagarlo._

_Una vez ese libro tomó contacto con mis manos desaparecí de allí y volví al lugar de origen, el lugar que más paz y tranquilidad me transmitía, la torre de las Alter Galaxias._

_Cuando entré a la habitación que se encuentra en la zona más alta de la instalación volví a sentarme en el borde de piedra de aquel estanque con agua._

_Observé la hora… eran las dos de la madrugada. _

_Busqué entre mis bolsillos con impaciencia la pluma y un pequeño recipiente que contenía tinta de cobre._

_Llegó el momento de plasmar todo lo que se manifestaba en mi mente. Lo que más fresco tenía era la conversación que mantuve con ella y con el profesor Inukai. Empecemos por la continuación del día anterior, que ha terminado hace dos horas atrás._

_26 de Noviembre del año 2021._

_Yo ya había sido iniciado por la Corrector de cabellos dorados. Sentí una gran corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo y mi apariencia cambiaba abruptamente. Mis lentes oscuras se hicieron trizas y mi com con volvió a su lugar correspondiente, al pecho de mi uniforme de Corrector._

_Abrí mis ojos aturdido. Lo primero que hice fue mirarme las manos. Ya no llevaba aquella pesada armadura de metal resistente que me ha protegido en numerosas ocasiones. La he llevado por tanto tiempo que en ese mismo momento me sentí más libre, más ligero que de costumbre. Entonces escuché una voz masculina familiar cercana a mi localización, era el profesor Inukai…_

_Prof. Inukai: Ah… ¡Synchro!_

_Al parecer en cuento me vio recuperó de inmediato la memoria._

_Synchro: Profesor… _

_Dije cuando me volteé a mirarlo. Él me sonreía y me arrancó una sonrisa a mí también. Sus ojos perturbados ya no existían… aquel amnésico hombre de pose insegura y expresión perdida volvieron a retomar esa seguridad que llevaba cuando hablé con él por el monitor de su laboratorio._

_Prof. Inukai: Synchro, cuánto te extrañe…_

_Aquel comentario suyo me resultó bastante fuera de lugar… ¿cómo podría una persona extrañar a alguien cuando lo ha olvidado durante todo ese largo tiempo? _

_Rescue: ¡Ha recuperado la memoria, qué alegría profesor!_

_La quinta corrector tenía una voz que expresaba con facilidad toda la alegría del momento en tan pocas palabras…_

_IR: ¡Yo también me siento muy feliz!_

_Prof. Inukai: Lamento mucho que se preocuparan tanto por mí, ¡gracias, jamás los olvidaré!_

_El profesor se separó de mí y se dirigió al pequeño Corrector que se sentía también muy emocionado de volver a verlo._

_Prof. Inukai: Eco, ¿cómo has estado?_

_Eco: ¡Profesor Inukai!... ¡profesor Inukai!_

_Inmediatamente se abrazaron. Aquella imagen era muy tierna y paternal, parecían padre e hijo, sin duda…_

_Synchro: Al fin he vuelto a ser yo mismo… _

_Dije satisfecho. No paraba de observarme, no me lo podía ni creer yo mismo. Tuve la apariencia de una enorme y peluda bestia durante tanto tiempo, que verme como un humano me llenaba de alegría y libertad…_

_Rescue: Estamos felices por ti…_

_Comentó la rubia, ignorando con su inocencia que uno de los Correctores no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario._

_Entonces… por primera vez siendo corrector pude intercambiar mis primeras palabras con ella. Sus ojos me miraban de forma curiosa, como si a ella le atrajese, en cierto modo, mi aspecto original. Se acercó a mí y amablemente se presentó como empezando todo desde cero._

_Corrector Yui: Me alegro mucho conocerte así lobo, quiero decir… Synchro._

_Sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba muy acostumbrada a mi otro yo…_

_Synchro: Yui…_

_No pude decirle más. No me salían las palabras, estaba muy feliz como para pensar claramente. Ella habló amistosamente conmigo. Era muy linda, su amabilidad nunca ha cambiado…_

_Entonces, Eco apartó la mirada irritado y Rescue se apresuró a arreglar las cosas como buenamente pudo._

_Rescue: Gracias a Synchro, el profesor ha recuperado la memoria._

_Le dijo al enojado Corrector._

_Follow: Asique Synchro se convirtió en War Wolf cuando salvaba al profesor inukai… Pero ya pasó, vamos a olvidarlo ¡Lo importante es que todo se ha resuelto!_

_Aquel amable Corrector también quiso poner de su parte para ablandar aquella incómoda situación._

_Aunque todos lucían contentos pude notar un diminuto sentimiento de rechazo ante mí. No me extrañé, hasta hace unos minutos era su gran enemigo._

_Eco: Sí… pero…pero… _

_El pequeño Corrector miraba al suelo confundido intentando reorganizarse en su mente. De todos los Correctores, él fue el más abierto en negarse a perdonarme, podía notarlo en sus gestos corporales._

_Corrector Yui: Eso tú ya lo sabias, ¿o no?_

_La preciosa niña también intervino ante mi defensa intentando hacer entrar en razón al testarudo Corrector._

_Eco: ¡Uyy!_

_Corrector Yui: Solo necesitas tiempo para poderlo creer, ¿cierto Eco?_

_Eco: ¡Cielos!, parece que tú lo sabes todo… Pero yo sigo pensando si decido perdonarlo o no._

_Synchro: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo no espero que me perdones, ya cambiarás de idea._

_Dije mirándolo burlonamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos a la defensiva._

_Yui: Oye, Synchro, tu personalidad no ha cambiado, ¡sigues siendo el mismo!_

_Aquel comentario suyo me perturbó. Lo que menos quería que ella pensara era precisamente eso, que me pareciera al temible Corruptor, War Wolf…_

_Eco: ¡Es cierto!, ¡por eso es que en un tiempo él fue un malvado Corruptor!_

_Rescue se reía nerviosamente. Acto que demostraba que ella también pensaba lo mismo, y como ella… quizás todos los Correctores. La verdad, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que me costaría entablar amistad con todos ellos… excepto con Yui, quien no dudo en abrirse conmigo a pesar de mi condición._

_En ese momento el profesor se acercó a la Inicializadora y la miró incómodamente._

_Prof. Inukai: ¿Y quieres decirme quien eres tú?_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Claro que sí!, ¡soy la defensora de la justicia, Corrector Yui!_

_Prof. Inukai: ¿Corrector… Yui?_

_Corrector Yui: Pero lo siento, tengo que irme porque debo estar lista para el festival de alumnos de mi escuela. Disfruten mucho de esta reunión amigos. Profesor gusto en conocerlo… ¡adiós!_

_Tras ello vi como dio unos pasos y desapareció traspasando un portal para desconectarse. Me desanimé mucho, no pude hablar más con ella…_

…

_To be continued…_


	3. Synchro's Confrontation!

**Capítulo 3: Synchro's Confrontation!**

En cuanto al Corrector, aún seguía sentado en el sofá de su casa. Su posición peculiar de solitario pensador dominaba su cuerpo en aquellos incomodos minutos de alto silencio en aquel ambiente. Sus dedos apoyaban su sien con cierta relajación.

Tenía una paciencia de oro con aquella niña de pelos revueltos, una paciencia envidiable para muchos. Ella le mentía, le rehuía a toda costa, le ocultaba cosas y le enfrentaba frescamente. Era una amistad un tanto crítica la que llevaban ellos dos. Él se lo permitía hasta cierto punto, lo cual no significaba que un día de estos la hiciera trinar como un canario todas las verdades.

En cierto modo le parecía divertido, ella era misteriosa y eso a él le encantaba. Pero _quien provoca guerra al frente con ella_. Aquella duda que violaba sus otros pensamientos ocupando sus bits de memoria debía ser tocada lo más pronto posible.

¨¿A qué viene tanta introversión?¨

…

¨Ella estaba ahí hace un par de minutos, comida por los nervios, traicionada por mi presión.

Tenía repentinamente mucha prisa por irse, ¿acaso era cierto que había quedado con alguien?

¿Sería con la persona que supuestamente le gusta?¨

El Corrector pensó que ella era una chica libre de enamorarse y de estar con quien ella quisiera y él no podía interponerse en su vida. Lo correcto es respetar sus decisiones y sus sentimientos, aunque a él le doliera, sabía a la perfección que ella no es un objeto de posesión ni un trofeo a ganar, tan solo un ser humano y su mejor amiga.

Tanto IR como Haruna hablaron al respecto. Synchro quería al menos conocer al afortunado, pero solamente eso… conocerlo. No encontraba ningún sentido en armar una guerra o una competición, al fin y al cabo, es ella la que elije con quien quedarse.

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House.

Yui se llevó la mano al bolsillo que llevaba en la falda de su uniforme. De su interior sacó el marca páginas del diario anterior, que a esas alturas había olvidado donde lo escondió exactamente. Ya fue costumbre guardar aquel papel plastificado en su uniforme, sabía que siempre lo encontraría allí.

Colocó el marca páginas en la hoja actual y pasó a la siguiente.

…

_Cuando ella se fue, el profesor volteó para mirarnos con un disgusto a toda regla._

_Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Corrector Yui!? IR esa no es la chica que yo escogí, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Dijo sin remordimientos al instalador. En sus ojos pude ver algo de enojo e irritación…_

_IR: ¿Hm?, ¡Pero profesor!, ¡no me salga ahora con esto, me llevo muy bien con ella!_

_Al escucharlos inmediatamente empecé a darme cuenta de la desagradable situación que estábamos viviendo en ese mismo instante. Pude comprender cómo se sentía el Instalador en un momento como aquel, debió ser desesperante…_

_Prof. Inukai: ¡Eso no es posible!, la persona que yo elegí se llamaba Haruna kisaragi._

_Aquello que dijo me produjo una sensación similar a cuando te clavan un puñal en el estómago. Mis ojos se abrieron a la par mientras intentaba procesar aquella información._

_IR: ¡¿Dijo Haruna, profesor?!_

_Prof. Inukai: Entonces debo volver al mundo de la realidad. No voy a volver a dejar que esa chica se involucre en nuestros asuntos._

_Todos los Correctores nos quedamos helados ante la noticia. Ellos gimieron… yo no pude ni llegar a pronunciar si quiera una sílaba… me mordí los labios hasta rasgármelos un poco y sangrar._

_Los correctores se retiraron desanimados ante la noticia, excepto yo, que permanecía en la torre de las Alter Galaxias inmóvil y con un nudo en la garganta mirando al suelo en estado de shock._

_Escuché como una gota de agua cayó al suelo de piedra provocando un eco que rebotaba en aquellas paredes de piedra arenosa, haciéndome reaccionar y analizar mis propios sentimientos. Estaba furioso, muy furioso… La frialdad del profesor no tuvo límites, ignoró lo que sentíamos los Correctores por aquella chica, no pensó si quiera en cómo podría tomárselo ella…_

_La acabo de conocer desde un punto de vista distinto, por primera vez nos hablamos amistosamente... Ella fue amable conmigo y me sonrió sin dudarlo, conquistando mi orgulloso corazón con la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos infantiles penetrantes, cuya mirada inquebrantable pondría los bellos de punta a cualquiera. Tan solo se presentó ante mí como una nueva amiga más sin ni siquiera dudarlo… probablemente la única y primer amiga de corazón noble que tuve desde mi existencia… Era una niña que había asimilado a gran velocidad que su gran enemigo y adversario era su amigo de un segundo a otro, algo increíble, algo que dudo como podría transmitir en un papel como éste…_

_Y yo estaba tan contento de que todos estuviéramos reunidos… Quería trabajar en equipo con ella, ya lo hice anteriormente pero a medio de treguas por intereses comunes… y ahora es por medio de la unión, la misma misión y la amistad que acabamos de formar sin importarnos el pasado._

_Era como restablecer un inmenso castillo en ruinas, cuyos pesados cimientos erosionados por los daños del pasado, se colocaban pieza por pieza en su lugar correspondiente y sus grietas se llenaban de esperanza y descubrimientos._

_Roma no se construyó en un día, pero aquel castillo solo necesitó de unos segundos para volver a sostenerse en sus columnas y resplandecer…_

_Y ahora… todos los logros que con paciencia se realizaron, se despedazaban frente a mí y frente a ella, desfragmentándose en insignificantes granitos de arenisca y tierra… dejándose arrastrar por un suspiro cargado de orgullo y egoísmo._

_La falta de empatía de aquel ser humano, al que he de clasificar como mi verdadero creador (junto con Shintaro Shinozaki, claro está), carecía a veces de moderación. Quizás el profesor no sea consciente de sus propios fallos…_

_Ella se esforzó para luchar contra nosotros, los Corruptores y se esforzó por reunir a los ocho programas de software. Afrontó muchos peligros, dedicó muchas horas de trabajo, siempre con optimismo. Gracias a ella yo volví a ser Corrector y el profesor volvió a recuperar su memoria… ¿acaso, el profesor no es capaz de apreciar esos avances?_

_Con suma rabia me puse a leer y releer mi diario de Corruptor. Me quedé altamente sorprendido… En todas las páginas hablaba de ella, a pesar de que la odiara, ella era la protagonista de mi vida, la estrella de la historia. En cada hoja describía cada detalle acerca de ella, las cosas que me decía, las cosas que hacía… Incluso la dibujaba a una versión algo indecente y totalmente rechazable desde mi nuevo punto de vista. Intenté arrancar con rabia las páginas, pero no pude… tan solo el dueño de corazón oscuro pudo haberlo hecho, él… él arrancó una página del diario y no le ocurrió nada, en cambio yo, al intentar tan solo cortar un pequeño pedazo de aquel maldito objeto, sentí como un fuerte ruido ensordecedor invadió la cámara auditiva de mis oídos provocándome un intenso dolor y un gran dolor de cabeza. Me vi obligado a dejar caer aquella pieza tras el ataque._

_Miré con desagrado el libro que reposaba en el suelo. Debía hacer algo con aquella reliquia antigua, pero no se me ocurría nada de momento._

_Tras la ocurrencia de ir a la biblioteca para obtener mi nueva posesión y regresar. Pensé en estrenarlo una vez haya encarado los asuntos que tenía pendiente._

_Tenía una cosa en clara, nadie me iba a separar de Yui, nadie…_

_Mi com con se iluminó, y en la esfera transparente apareció un rostro familiar, se trataba del Instalador._

_Synchro: ¿IR?_

_IR: ¡Synchro!, debes reunirte con los demás Correctores…_

_Synchro: No sigas._

_Le corté en bando poniendo mi mano abierta a la par._

_IR: ¿Eh?_

_Synchro: Déjame adivinar. Yui entregó su com con…_

_IR: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Synchro: Clara hipótesis después de ver la reacción del profesor esta tarde…_

_IR: Así es. El profesor habló con ella en el mundo real y entregó su com con, pero el profesor sufrió un ataque y ahora se encuentra en una extraña instalación del mundo real, creo que los humanos lo llaman hospital. Estoy muy preocupado por Yui y por el profesor Inukai…_

_Synchro: No me digas._

_Dije sarcásticamente mientras sonreía._

_IR: Acabo de hablar con Haruna, Yui estaba hace un momento con ella y le entregó el com con… Yui se veía… emh…_

_Synchro: Me lo imagino._

_Asentí imaginándome el rostro del ángel en pena._

_IR: Pero debemos seguir adelante, ahora estamos reunidos Haruna, Ante, Control, Rescue, Eco y yo… necesitamos que se presenten Peace, Follow y, por supuesto, tú… ¿vienes?_

_Al comprobar cómo se estaban comportando mis compañeros corté inmediatamente la comunicación. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en aquel momento… Ya le estaban dando la bienvenida a esa otra humana, Haruna Kisaragi. Solo podía decir una cosa… eran unos indeseables traidores. No entiendo cómo es que no se echaron atrás de la vergüenza…_

_¿Y Yui?, ¿por qué la hicieron tan rápidamente a un lado?, la han sustituido… Pero ella necesita saber que no está sola, porque yo estaré siempre a su lado, así sea si tenga que separarme del resto de programas y tenga que contradecir al mismísimo profesor Inukai._

_¿Saben ellos lo que es la soledad?, no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que es la soledad…_

_Y aun cuando yo era un ser despreciable, ella de alguna forma u otra me aceptó… ¿se merece ese trato después de todo lo que hizo por ellos, por mí y por la Red Com?_

_Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con ellos… A pesar de mi claro mal humor, puse la mejor cara que pude y me intenté conectar con la chica. Era tarde… ¿estaría dormida?, muy pronto lo descubriría… ¿cómo estabas, Yui?, sentía el dolor que invadía su frágil alma, era la misma que sentía yo sin tenerla a mi lado, necesitaba verla… qué importa el tiempo cuando ella necesita de alguien que la apoyara._

_27 de noviembre del año 2021._

_Tomé con decisión mi com con e inicié la comunicación._

_Desde la esfera pude ver como iluminaba una habitación oscura. Al fondo había una cama y encima de ella, sentada, abrazando sus piernas estaba un ángel de rostro triste. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, era obvio… estuvo llorando recientemente._

_Ella levantó la mirada dirigiéndose hacia la pantalla de su computadora. Por supuesto, sonreí como mejor pude._

_Yui: ¿Eres tú, IR?_

_Al parecer, ese ángel no se esperaba que fuera yo quien había decidido contactar con ella._

_Yui: ¡Ah, lobo!, quiero decir… Synchro._

_Su rostro expresaba desconcierto, pero decidí mantenerme firme, aunque se tratase de una situación delicada debía transmitirle confortación._

_Synchro: ¿Aún estás despierta, Yui?_

_Pregunté, mientras planificaba cómo iba a abordar el tema que me traía entre manos…_

_Yui: No sé que tengo, que no puedo dormir… tal vez sea de la emoción por el festival de mañana…_

_Al hacerlo desvió su mirada. No estaba siendo sincera, pero no me importó, sería cuestión de tiempo que se abriera a mí, era muy temprano para establecer confianza…_

_Synchro: Hm, escucha, se perfectamente cómo te sientes, no finjas, lo veo en tus ojos…_

_Yui: Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_Se hizo la despistada, asique dejé de sonreír para que me tomara más en serio._

_Synchro: Me enteré de que entregaste tu com con a Haruna, ¿y estás conforme con eso, Yui?_

_Yui: Haruna es una de mis mejores amigas, la quiero mucho, me gusta verla sonreír, no tengo por qué sentirme mal, no tengo motivo…_

_Synchro: Y a mí me gusta verte sonreír._

_Tras ello volví a sonreírle._

_Yui: ¿Eh?_

_Esta vez ella me miró a los ojos confundida._

_Synchro: Me encanta tu fuerza de voluntad para no rendirte jamás._

_Corregí inmediatamente. Aquello había sonado más a coqueteo que a un comentario amistoso. Estuve a punto de ruborizarme, por poco se me escapaban las palabras. Me puse muy nervioso…_

_Yui: ¿Qué tratas de decir?_

_Preguntó. Fue una duda ante algo que le llamó la atención y no comprendía, por fortuna para mí, pero el que me exigiese una respuesta fue suficiente para ponerme en un gran aprieto._

_Synchro: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, nada, nada, ese es otro de tus lados buenos, pequeña Yui…_

_Esquivé como pude mientras me cruzaba de brazos a la defensiva y me reirá nerviosamente. Para mi bendición, ese pequeño ángel de cabellos rizados era demasiado inocente como para percatarse de mis intenciones…_

_Antes de que siguiera preguntando le dije que debía hacer un par de cosas, y que pronto estaría con ella. No le di tiempo a responder, ya había cortado la comunicación._

_Pude sentir como el rubor rojo granate se apoderaba de mis mejillas acalorando cada pequeño poro de mi piel. Me había quedado embobado por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Era una sensación poderosa e irrefrenable que hacía latir fuertemente mi corazón. Pero no debía dejar paso a que esa nueva sensación se apoderase de mí, debía enfriar la cabeza y el espíritu para hablar inmediatamente con el profesor._

_Activé nuevamente mi com con y di paso a la comunicación con él, pero su com con no respondía. Asique intenté buscar una vía de acceso a través de la Red Médica… quizás así lograría contactar con él. Al principio había fallo de conexión, pareciera que había una interferencia. Al averiguar la causa me llevé una sorpresa: Grosser estaba comunicándose con él. Pero, para mí fortuna, su comunicación se cortó y logré activar el monitor de alguna sala de aquella instalación del mundo real._

_Pude ver que el profesor estaba sentado en una camilla con una bata blanca puesta y estaba mirando muy seriamente hacia la pantalla donde aparecí yo._

_Synchro: Profesor Inuakai._

_Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿Synchro?_

_Synchro: Profesor, necesito hablar urgentemente con usted._

_Lo cité en la torre de las Alter Galaxias para hablar cara a cara con él. Afortunadamente accedió y se conectó._

_…_

_Prof. Inukai: ¡Ahh!, me siento mucho mejor en el mundo de la Red Com, es increíble en realidad. Pero dime, ¿de qué te urgía hablarme?_

_Su estado de relajación e indiferencia me dejaron helado. Yo tan solo le daba la espalda impotentemente cruzándome de brazos._

_Se me ocurrió usar la generalización como táctica para hacer de mis argumentos, una sensación objetiva…_

_Synchro: Es que creo que Corrector Yui era quien nos mantenía unidos…_

_Me volteé disgustado para mirarle y enfrentarle a la cara._

_Synchro: ¿Por qué quiso que dejara a los Correctores?, ¡nos hace falta!_

_Reproché sin cortarme un pelo._

_Prof. Inukai: No creas que no lo he pensado, Synchro… ¡pero es muy arriesgado que Yui trate de vencer a Grosser!, ¡es un sujeto muy peligroso!_

_Razón no le faltaba, ella era muy dulce… Grosser podría aprovecharse de su fragilidad fácilmente…_

_Synchro: Llegado ese momento, podemos protegerla para que no se quede sola…_

_Prof. Inukai: Te entiendo perfectamente, pero con esa estrategia no podrán vencer a Grosser, te aseguro de que no podrán utilizar todos sus poderes contra él._

_Me di cuenta de que el profesor ocultaba algo, no era muy detallista respecto a la razón por la cual prefería más a Haruna que a Yui…_

_Synchro: ¿Insinúa que teniendo a Corrector Haruna seremos más eficientes que cuando colaboramos con Corrector Yui es ese tiempo?_

_Realmente no estaba en posición de decir aquello… Yo hasta hace un par de horas atrás era tan solo un Corruptor. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con aquel ángel._

_Prof. Inukai: No me agrada que pienses en ti y en los demás Correctores como si fueran simples herramientas. Antes de tomar esta determinación. lo pensé y conociendo a Yui y a Haruna, sé que no habrá ningún problemas para los Correctores._

_En ese momento me aposté a que él tampoco estaba en posición para afirmar eso. Hasta hace pocas horas él no conocía en absoluto a la Corrector._

_Como me vi que nuestra discusión se iba tornando endeble, decidí tomar el asunto por las riendas y sincerarme, asique corrí hacia él sin importarme el discurso interno que se generase en su mente sacando extrañas conclusiones a partir de mis fundamentos..._

_Synchro: Perdóneme, profesor, pero la Yui que yo conozco es más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros Correctores y tengo razones muy poderosas para hablarle así. Pero le aseguro que debió pensarlo mejor…_

_Para dar énfasis a mi protesta me señalé con el dedo pulgar, dejando la táctica de la generalización y dando paso a la subjetividad, cambiando el transmisor en singular, usando la primera persona "yo"._

_Y en mi mente, aquellas imágenes de cuando era un Corruptor y mi ángel estaba en apuros junto conmigo y mis compañeros, visitaron mis pensamientos como estrellas fugaces…_

_Recordé con claridad como la tomé con un solo brazo y la aparté volando de la zona superficial de la Red Blanca para evitar que fuese absorbida por aquel error experimental que estaba a punto de dar paso a una catástrofe._

_La llevé lejos de allí y la sujeté firmemente manteniéndola suspendida en el espacio y ella me esquivaba la mirada._

_"¡No!, no vas a intimidarme, ¡yo misma iré a rescatar a mis amigos!"_

_Sus palabras resonaban en mi interior de forma muy profunda. Y pude recordar con demasiada claridad el destello que desprendieron sus lágrimas al aterrizar en mi armadura y la conmoción que me estaba provocando aquel acto._

_…_

_Synchro: Solo Yui..._

_Murmuré para mis adentros mientras seguía recordando y el profesor se limitaba a observarme y a escucharme._

_…_

_"Yo los salvaré y a ti también lobo. Para eso estoy aquí, ¡es mi deber cuidar el bienestar de todos! Lo Correctores confían en mí, ¿entiendes?, ¡y no voy a defraudarlos nunca!"_

_Afirmó con suma seguridad mientras se apartaba de mí…_

_…_

_Tras terminar de recordar, proseguí con mi argumentación en defensa a la Corrector._

_Synchro: Los programas de software somos una serie de ceros y unos… pero Yui no es una excepción. Sus soluciones jamás son en blanco y negro, ella piensa de forma muy diferente, es una chica inteligente y fuera de serie._

_Exoliqué mientras miraba perdidamente hacia arriba._

_Prof. Inukai: Hmm, Synchro…_

_Me volteé a mirarlo seriamente._

_Synchro: Ella posee un corazón tan grande y fuerte para haberme aceptado aun cuando era un lobo temerario. Lo siento profesor, pero así es como pienso de Yui y voy a apoyarla hasta el fin._

_Terminé mientras miraba apenado y preocupado aquel suelo de piedra que yacía a nuestros pies._

_Prof. Inukai: Hmm, es una linda chica…_

_El profesor tras decir aquello sonrió. Pareciera que estaba recordando algo, pero ignoraba de qué se trataba._

_En fin, entonces, ¿cedería a mi petición?_

_To be continued…_


	4. Rejection!

**Capítulo 4: Rejection!**

...

_Estuve esperando impacientemente una respuesta por parte de aquel señor. Pero él no dijo nada más. Dejó de sonreír, ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se desconectó._

_Había vuelto a quedarme solo en aquella torre con las expectativas rozando las profundidades del fracaso._

_Me senté esta vez en el suelo y me apoyé en una de aquellas columnas que rodeaban el estanque. Estaba fría y dura. Una enredadera cubría parte de su superficie dándole ese aire de abandonado…_

_Saqué mi nuevo libro y lo abrí para apuntar todos los acontecimientos hasta llegar a este párrafo, pues unos presuntuosos pasos se aproximaron, dejando la señal clara de que tenía más de una visita. Guardé mi nuevo diario y me puse de pie. Me apoyé en el borde del estanque y me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba la llegada de los nuevos individuos. Sabía que eran los Correctores, el com con que más poderosamente pude presentir, era el que contenía el elemento fuego de mi compañero Peace._

_Mientras se aproximaban me dispuse a pensar lo que iba a soltar. Sé que la otra humana, a quien no tuve aun la oportunidad de conocer, se encontraba con ellos para ir a mi encuentro. _

_El profesor parecía decidido a no aceptar mi necesidad, al igual que los demás programas de software. Ya me estaba mentalizando con que debía trabajar por mi propia cuenta._

_Así es, iba a convencer a Yui para que se uniera a mi causa y trabajásemos los dos juntos, repartiendo justicia aislados de los demás. No necesitábamos más miembros, ella y yo podríamos hacerlo sin problemas solos. Tan solo necesitaba hacerme de un com con para ella…_

_A pesar de lo triste que parecía, me agradaba aquella idea. Pasaríamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y no dudaría en protegerla cuando se complicasen las cosas… Aunque si ella renunciara a ser definitivamente Corrector, entonces yo también lo haría y mi razón de ser, mi existencia dejaría de tener sentido. Pero debía guardar mis esperanzas y mantenerlas bien altas._

_Alcé la vista, ellos ya estaban allí frente, a mi persona. Entre todos los programas había una chica de cabello fucsia, ojos claros, piel blanca como la nieve, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Yui. Llevaba instalado su traje elemental, que era distinto al de mi ángel. Consistía en un sombrero blanco, el comunicador tenía formas aladas. La zona superior era una especie de blusa con refuerzo en los hombros de mangas cortas. Llevaba el abdomen descubierto y una mini falda con plumas. La zona inferior constaba de unos zapatos verdecidos de los que sobresalían unas cintas rosadas, las cuales rodeaba sus delgadas piernas. Su espalda llevaba en la zona superior unas alas de ángel._

_No iba a negar que aquella humana fuera linda, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con Yui, que a mi parecer era perfecta._

_Eché un vistazo a los Correctores. Todos estaban detrás de ella, pero no se comportaban de forma común. Parecían hacer una formación, como si tan solo fuesen simples programas a las órdenes de aquella humana. Sus rostros denotaban cierta incomodidad, como si actuasen contra su voluntad…_

_Ella me miraba firmemente y yo a ella. Hubo un gran silencio por un par de segundos…_

_Corrector Haruna: Hola Synchro. Mi nombre es Haruna Kisaragi, un placer conocerte._

_Sonrió amistosamente._

_Synchro: …_

_Yo tan solo fruncí el ceño molesto. Para mí no era en absoluto un placer haberla conocido en persona. Deseaba que se marchara de allí ahora mismo._

_Corrector Haruna: Hm, eres el último Corrector que nos hace falta. Necesito que te unas a nuestra causa, así, te aseguro de que podríamos vencer sin problemas a Grosser._

_Al momento pude advertir una sensación desconocida que intentaba reconfigurar mi sistema. Era ella… no sé como, pero cuando hablaba sentía como si tuviera que destrozar mi caparazón y ceder a su petición… pero justo cuando iba a asentir, mi corazón palpitó violentamente y recordé aquellos ojos color avellana que me miraban cariñosamente…_

_Synchro: Lo siento, pero te informo que actuaré por mi cuenta._

_Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando de vez en cuando al suelo y otras veces a la chica._

_Corrector Haruna: Entonces, ¿te niegas a ser mi aliado y a colaborar conmigo?_

_Ella se quedó sorprendida ante mi gran negativa… ella podía sentir el iceberg que reinaba mi oscuro corazón._

_Synchro: A los únicos seres humanos a los que escucharé son Inukai y a Yui. No es personal, te lo aseguro._

_Realmente no sé si era personal. No me agradaba ni tenía interés de seguirle la corriente. No quería estar bajo sus órdenes como una simple herramienta de combate, no quería abandonar a Yui… no quería unirme a ese grupo de traidores…_

_El agua escuchaba correr perfectamente por aquellos lares, ante el sielncio que provoqué con amargura entre ellos y yo._

_Corrector Haruna: Asique… ¿no logro convencerte como Corrector?_

_Sin dudarlo una milésima de segundo le respondí:_

_Synchro: Todo mi apoyo es para Yui y quiero que lo entiendas. Seguiré a su lado, y toda mi fe está puesta en ella. _

_Ante mis ásperas palabras, pude ver como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y humedecerse. Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar allí mismo y a mí sus lágrimas no me ablandarían… tan solo una pequeña hada lo hizo y serán solo sus lágrimas las que dejaré que me sensibilicen._

_Corrector Haruna: Sí, lo entiendo… claro que lo entiendo…_

_Ella intentó reprimir su angustia y sonrió forzadamente ante mi actitud._

_Entonces, cuando creía que esa niñita iba a largarse de allí y dejarme solo de una condenada vez, apareció la inesperada Freeze junto con Virus. _

_Ellos fueron a atacar directamente a Haruna. Me imaginé que Grosser los había enviado para eliminarla… no sabía qué hacer, sabía que lo correcto era ir y defenderla… pero no lo hice, tan solo me quedé allí plantado con la boca abierta en par ante la desagradable sorpresa._

_Era la primera vez que veía a mis ex compañeros desde un punto de vista distinto. Simplemente sentía… alto rechazo por ellos._

_Virus me buscó con la mirada y al encontrarme sonrió burlonamente haciendo que me hirviera la sangre._

_Virus: ¡Vaya!, no era el lobo traidor como todos suponíamos… por lo que veo, te has vuelto demasiado varonil._

_Synchro: ¡Veo que sigues siendo el mismo tipo sarcástico y cobarde! _

_Indudablemente desenvainé mi espada y él la suya, tras esto, empezamos a luchar directamente. _

_Al hacerlo sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba… pude recordad perfectamente como luché contra él en la Red Blanca. Me perturbó bastante… los papeles habían cambiado tan rápido que me estaba empezando a costar asimilarlo todo._

_Corrector Haruna: ¡No!, ¡Synchro, por favor!, ¡no hagas justicia por ti mismo, te lo suplico!_

_Me volteé para mirarla asqueado ante su presuntuosa y repugnante orden._

_Synchro: ¡No insistas!, ¡no voy a seguir tus órdenes jamás!_

_Eco intervino para distraer a Virus, bloqueando sus ataques con su poder de la naturaleza. _

_Terminamos todos fuera de la torre debido al escaso espacio para combatir. Haruna nos gritaba a mí y a Eco de que nos detuviéramos inmediatamente pero no la escuchábamos. Entonces, Freeze la atacó con su clásico ataque, una ventisca helada de rosas puntiagudas. Anti intentó apartarla pero unas de las rosas de hielo alcanzaron su brazo y terminó por cortarla._

_Todos nos impresionamos ante lo ocurrido y justo en ese mismo instante, la joven de cabellos rizados, dorados como la miel, intervino._

_Los Correctores en cuanto vieron a Yui inmediatamente cambiaron su actitud y empezaron a trabajar en equipo eficazmente. Yui le advirtió a Haruna que no se alarmara, pues nosotros como programas, fuimos entrenados para esta labor._

_Yui ordenó a Rescue para que atendiera la herida de Haruna, tras ello, las dos Inicializadoras comenzaron a charlar y reconciliarse por el problema que el profesor Inukai causó. La intrusa llegó a entrar en razón y renunció a su cargo como Corrector._

_Virus se aproximó a mi mientras estaba distraído por la alegre noticia que acababa de experimentar._

_Virus: ¿Sabes que no eres tan bueno con el sable? _

_Logré frenar su ataque, y ante el aviso de Haruna, me volteé y le dije._

_Synchro: ¡No te confíes demasiado!, mi alianza es con Yui, ¿entiendes? ¡Pero si ella me quiere de tu lado será como ella lo quiera!_

_Corrector Haruna: Gracias por decirlo, Synchro._

_Sonrió ella contenta… la verdad no veía motivo por el cual sonreír, pero en fin…_

_Freeze: ¡No finjas ser mosca muerta!, ¡de todas formas, acabaré contigo!_

_Me interrumpió The Ice Queen mientras me lanzaba su ataque de hielo, que me tomó con la guardia totalmente baja, pero Eco hizo crecer las plantas y detuvo las rosas de hielo a tiempo dejándome más perturbado aun._

_Eco: Ahora que Yui ha regresado todos hemos vuelto a reunirnos, ¿verdad?_

_El pequeño Corrector terminó por darme la bienvenida a pesar de todo. Su sonrisa fue sincera y reconfortante…_

_Peace creó un arma de fuego y se la entregó a Follow para atacar y apartar de nuestra vista a Freeze y a Virus, quienes terminaron lanzados por los aires._

_Me reí muchísimo al verlos volar de aquella forma… así era como Yui terminaba de deshacerse de mi al finalizar un combate cuando éramos enemigos…_

_Cuando menos me lo esperaba, el profesor Inukai y Grosser aparecieron…_

_Grosser tomó control de Haruna convirtiéndola en un Corruptor, Dark Haruna. Tanto su aspecto como comportamiento habían sido notablemente modificados, tenía el traje elemental de un demonio alado._

_Grosser le advirtió que su inicio no surgiría ningún efecto en ella y que la única solución de erradicar la amenaza era eliminándola. Había sido una trampa tendida y predeterminada con mucha antelación._

_Pero aquella niña de rizos dorados no se dejó intimidar e IR le descargó su traje elemental gracias al recién recuperado com con. Haruna llevaba puesto el com con del profesor Inukai._

_Corruptor Haruna comenzó a atacarla con un ataque fuera de lo normal, eran rayos eléctricos oscuros. El primer ataque la desequilibró y Control la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se cayera, pero tras el segundo ataque, la Corrector terminó en el suelo._

_Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Atacar a Haruna sería atacar a una amiga íntima de Yui… intentaba pensar con claridad y determinar alguna solución, pero no la hallaba a tiempo…_

_Las dos humanas seguían luchando. Sorprendentemente, sus ataques tenían un poder equivalente... Yui ardenó que nadie se entrometiera…pero no lo podía aguantar más, iba a intervenir y acabar con la vida de Haruna. Sin embargo, Anti me detuvo diciendo que su suerte iba a cambiar…_

_Miré impotente hacia Yui quien seguía iniciándola una y otra vez en vano._

_Haruna entró en cólera al escuchar los emails que había intercambiado con el profesor Inukai mediante la Red Com, asique potenció su ataque provocando un potente rayo que expulsó a Yui por los aires. _

_Synchro: ¡Yui!_

_Sin importarme en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran los demás corrí y tomé impulso para rescatarla._

_Anti: ¡Synchro!_

_Milagrosamente logré alcanzarla, estiré mi brazo y la agarré fuerte de la mano, luego tiré de ella hacia mí y la sujete por la cadera._

_Synchro: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Corrector Yui: Gracias… Synchro… _

_Ella me sonrió débilmente provocándome un calambre en el pecho._

_Synchro: Ah… Yui… _

_La baje de inmediato mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. Ella tenía la mirada perdida…_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Puedo escuchar sus voces!, ¡son ellas…!, ¡sí… están cantando, lo sé…!_

_Dijo como si delirase mientras se ponía de pie, perturbándome ante su extraño comportamiento. Oía voces que yo no… ¿cómo era posible?_

_Corrector Yui: Si miras hacia atrás no tienes que dudar que es el día y todo tiene que cambiar~_

_La extraña chica volvió a cantar como hizo aquella vez para combatir contra Grosser. Su voz empezó a afectar a Dark Haruna y Grosser alarmado se volvió a presentar._

_Mientras el profesor Inukai sacaba conclusiones acerca del timbre de voz de Yui yo me quedé petrificado oyéndola cantar. Su voz me enloquecía, me hacía sentir extremadamente extraño… _

_Su canto reconfiguró a Haruna y derrotó a Grosser y a mí… me marcó la vida para siempre…_

…

Yui detuvo su lectura algo cansada. La joven no se había imaginado todo el caos que había causado al renunciar como Corrector.

Estaba altamente sorprendida al descubrir lo que le ocurría al Corrector en aquel momento. Él dio la cara por ella y ella hasta ahora había ignorado la clase de conversación que había tenido con Inukai y con Haruna. Su rechazo hacia Haruna fue tal que pudo lograr comprender por qué actualmente Haruna es distante con él, y él con ella…

Synchro solo se relacionaba de modo formal con Haruna simplemente por Yui.

Yui: Pobre Haruna…

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba tan agotada que no tardó en quedarse dormida.

…

Place: The information is not identified.

El software de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos algo mareado. Llevaba la boca tapada con una cinta adhesiva.

Una pequeña vela que portaba una débil llama amenazando con apagarse pronto yacía un par de metros frente a él. La frágil fuente de luz iluminó con poca eficacia, una silueta que se mostraba de pie frente a ella, mirándolo a él fijamente.

El Corrector frunció el ceño nervioso ante la inmediata identificación de la persona que se hallaba con él a solas en aquella pequeña habitación.

Control: ¡Hmpppf!

El Corrector estaba completamente atado, y no podía moverse.

¿?: No te esfuerces… pronto saldrás de aquí y ajustarás tus cuentas… Si es que ella llega a ser capaz de resolver el juego a tiempo… de lo contrario, plancharás el culo en ese rincón hasta hartarte.

Sonrió.

Control no entendía absolutamente nada, ni por qué aquella persona hacía eso. Lo único que recuerda, es que había quedado con Anti en una cafetería de Dream City y se bebió el pequeño vaso de agua que necesitaba para aflojar la seques de su garganta ante los nervios.

¿?: ¿Ves aquella caja de ahí?

La entidad secreta señaló una caja que estaba a medio metro de su lateral izquierdo.

¿?: Tú y esa caja son las únicas piezas a obtener en esta ocasión. El día promete, no te lo tomes como algo personal… pero tu presunción se merece una llamada de atención y qué menos que aprovechar esta magnífica ocasión para recordarte lo agobiante que suele llegar a resultar tu presuntuosa actitud. Pero eso no importa… lo importante es que nada resulte aburrido, que todo guarde su misterio y que alguien se interese a rastrearlo cuan sabueso va detrás de las pisadas del sospechoso…

_To be continued…_


	5. The Secret Code

**Capítulo 5: The Secret Code.**

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

**¡Yui!, ¡Yui, despierta!**

Aquella inconfundible voz robótica arruinó el hermoso descanso de una estudiante que disfrutaba su siesta después de haber robado su trofeo de la casa del lobo.

La joven sobresaltó y miró la pantalla de su computadora. No había nadie, ni tampoco su com con había brindado algún tipo de señal.

Yui: ¿Me pareció que IR me llamaba?... –Dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

¨Iré a ver qué pasa...¨ suspiró.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting

Al entrar a la Red Com notó un extraño cambio. Se supone que iba a encontrarse con IR en la sala de reunión. Pero allí no había nadie y lo más escalofriante, es que toda la base secreta estaba… a oscuras. Se veía alguna que otra pantalla encendida sin señal de imagen o algún piloto rojo encendido de la instalación eléctrica.

Yui: ¿Hm?, ¿dónde están todos?, ¿habrán partidos ya?, ¿y dónde están?

Entre esas y muchas otras preguntas que se podría uno formular ante aquella situación, recorrieron fugazmente la mente de la rubia.

La joven tomó su com con para comunicarse con el resto de Correctores, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Atravesó el pasillo que conducía a la sala de chat, pero al entrar no había nadie y todo estaba bastante oscuro. De no ser por las pequeñas lucecitas no se guiaría en absoluto. El botón que inicia el portal de acceso resplandecía como queriendo llamar la atención de las demás lucecitas de funciones aparentemente insignificantes.

La joven se acercó e intuitivamente pulsó el botón. En la computadora implantada en la mesa de reunión, apareció un texto que decía "Unstable Net".

El portal se activó dejando acceso libre para transportar a la joven a vete tú a saber dónde…

Yui: ¿Una nueva red? –Murmuró pensativa mientras traspasaba el portal.

Place: Com Net; Unstable Net

Aparentemente, el lugar era increíblemente extraño. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de un gran hotel. A su espalda había una zona límite, un barranco que conducía al vacío. Allí no existía nada salvo oscuridad, tan solo las luces de unas lujosas lámparas, iluminaban aquel hotel como indicando el único camino posible.

Place: Com Net; Unstable Net, Hotel

Yui, llena de curiosidad, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y entró.

Ahora estaba en la primera sección del hotel, que correspondía a la sala de recepción. Casi todo parecía impecable, la recepción con su mesa, sillas, sofá, computadora. Una planta que asomaba a la puerta que conectaba con el segundo espacio, y un gran acuario incrustado a la pared… Lo único que asomaba fuera de lugar era que, en el suelo, cerca de la entrada, había una nota escrita a mano que decía lo siguiente:

_Estimada Corrector Yui._

_Siempre has contado con la ayuda de tus amigos Correctores para resolver los problemas que surgen en la Red Com. Pero hoy es un día diferente, hoy te toca trabajar sola._

_No te molestes, no los vas a encontrar afuera. Todas las redes han sido denegadas excepto la Red Inestable. Si quieres recuperar a tus amigos, será mejor que te pongas las pilas y vayas a averiguar que sucede en aquella red que con tanto amor diseñé para ti._

_Ahora mismo, el líder que encabeza a los Correctores, está confinado en la sala cuya cifra va en este orden:_

_F8_

_La tecla de la derecha estorba, pero puedes continuar abajo…_

_Luego, Inicio, lns y Fin._

_Entre la tercera fila están las dos últimas cifras del número final._

_Es un código sencillo, cuento con que lo resuelvas antes de aproximadamente 20 minutos. Cuando tengas la respuesta, envíala desde el transmisor que coloqué en el sofá. Si en el tiempo transcurrido no llegaste a completar la primera fase, se activará una válvula de gas venenoso que irá destruyendo lentamente a tu afeminado amigo hasta ser eliminado, afectando tanto su sistema circulatorio como respiratorio y hemorragia interna. Tampoco podrás avanzar al segundo apartado, el Hall… necesitas continuar si quieres rescatar a tus amigos. Solo puedes fallar tres veces… de lo contrario, Rescue no podrá recibir su dosi de antídoto ante el veneno que suministré en su pastel de limón…_

_Buena suerte._

_PD: Echa un vistazo a la computadora._

_*bip*_

Yui apartó la mirada abruptamente de la hoja y miró hacia el sofá. Efectivamente había un transmisor con pantalla y teclas, el cual acababa de emitir aquel pitido… estaba a los pies del sofá medio oculto entre una de sus patas.

Yui: ¿Q-qué?

La joven se acercó al sofá aturdida y miró con desconfianza el transmisor. Estaban al horno, ella nunca fue buena investigando. Cosa que demostró con eficacia frente a sus amigas, IR, y algunos de los ex Corruptores en la Red Detective, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al caso del Expreso Oriente.

Se dirigió a la computadora con la esperanza de encontrar más pistas, pero lo que vio, simplemente la aterrorizó en cantidad. Su líder estaba amarrado de las paredes e incapacitado para poder moverse u hablar, sentado en el suelo. En una esquina, Rescue lucía agazapada a sus piernas. Ella también estaba amarrada, frente a ella había alguien que llevaba puesto una bata de científico y la cabeza cubierta por un trapo.

Rescue: ¡Yui, si estás ahí, por favor ayúdanos!, ¡por favor!

Yui: ¡Rescue!, RESCUEEE –Exclamó alarmada la joven. Sin embargo, ella no pudo oírle. La pantalla perdió señal de imagen por unos segundos. Tras aclararse apareció un contador que comenzó por los 20 minutos con 60 segundos –¡Rayos!, a ver Yui… piensa, piensa… necesito un teclado.

El teclado estaba volteado, ella lo colocó en su correcta posición y tomó con nerviosismo la nota.

¨F8… ahí empieza. Será que la primera frase es ocho…¨ Yui buscó aturdida en el teclado con el que, hasta el día de hoy no conseguía familiarizarse cien por cien. Los segundos pasaban más rápido de lo que ella creía… Pulsó el número ocho del teclado del transmisor.

_Accepted_

Fue lo que apareció en la pequeña pantalla del transmisor.

¨¡Bien!, bueno…era fácil… Ahora, la tecla de la derecha estorba… ¿qué es eso?, ¿intenta despistarme o será cierto que debo mirar la tecla de abajo?¨

Se despejó pensativa intentando desbloquear la puerta que cominicaba con el Hall, pero no podía abrirla… estaba computarizada para no abrirse ante cualquier tipo de forcejeo, como si se tratase de un sistema de alta seguridad.

Miró el transmisor e indecisa pulsó la tecla de abajo.

_Error, try again. _

_You have two opportunities._

¨¡Vaya!, era una trampa para limitarme las posibilidades¨ sus ojos color avellana miraron nerviosamente el monitor que indicaba 16 minutos con 26 segundos.

¨Entonces es la tecla de la derecha, F9…¨ pulsó la tecla correspondiente, el nueve.

_Accepted_

¨Bien…a ver…tengo 89… ¿Qué es eso de Inicio, lns y fin?¨ Yui pensó que el inicio sería la primera tecla empezando por la derecha, esc, pero eso no era una cifra… ¨Hmmm, tal vez es la primera tecla con número empezando por la izquierda…¨ presionó la tecla F1.

_Error, try again._

_Fail once and goodbye._

¨¡Bueno, Yui!, ¡concéntrate, solo tienes una oportunidad más… no te rindas, ¡no!... a ver…¨ la joven comenzó a rastrear las teclas desde la primera empezando por la izquierda hasta las que se situaban por la derecha ¨¡las teclas numerales!, Inicio corresponde a 7, ln Fin es el 1!¨

Terminó por apuntar 89701, ahora solo le faltaba dos cifras más… ¨Veamos, entre la tercera fila están las dos últimas cifras para el código definitivo… ¿qué columna, vertical u horizontal?¨

Yui sabía que la columna vertical, comenzando por la izquierda, daba dos cifras seguidas e iguales… 2 y 2, pero la esa columna estaba algo deformada, y entonces entró la duda… el conflicto entre términos informáticos respecto a Excel… una columna indicaba una dirección y una fila otra dirección, pero ella no lo recordaba…

Los minutos se consumían con alta desesperación, y ella temblaba de pies a cabeza con este nuevo enigma…

¿Conseguirá averiguar el código?, ¿y si pulsa 2 y 2, fracasaría en la misión?, ¿quién hizo todo eso y por qué?

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Muchísimas gracias a Albafica por seguir mi historia y comentar ^^, estoy tan contenta que subí mi minicomic de Corrector Yui dejando el link en mi perfil, la dirección aparece debajo de mi imagen de perfil.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. The crystal prison!

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Hola, hola!~

Solo avisaba que acabo de subir dos nuevos fanarts en mi perfil, espero que les guste~

* * *

**Capítulo 6: The crystal prison!**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar alguna relación con el combinado de números que había resuelto, pero parecía que fueron elegidos al azar.

Miró detenidamente el teclado intentando relajarse…

"Dos y dos… no puede ser tan fácil…" se paseaba los dedos por los rizos.

*Bip-bip, bip-bip*

El transmisor interrumpió sus conjeturas. Ella desesperada abrió paso a la comunicación.

Yui: ¿Ho-hola?

-Hola, hola, ¿cómo estás?

Yui: ¿Quién es?

-¿Cómo?, ¿ya te olvidaste de mi voz? –Rio –Simplemente no te lo diré, así dedicarás tiempo a pensar en mí por un ratito…

Yui: ¿Cómo dices? –Frunció el ceño.

-Je, je… Bueno, veo que todavía no has resuelto el código…

Yui: ¡Un momento!, ¿¡tú eres quien está detrás de todo esto!?

-¿¡Yo!?, ¡oh, por favor!, ese no es mi estilo… yo no trataría así a una damisela tan bella.

Yui: ¡Qué es lo que quieres!

-Buff, tranquilizaste, ¿sí? *carraspeo*. He burlado el sistema de restricción de comunicaciones para interferir en la línea que conecta al responsable de este asunto contigo. Me huelo que ya sé quién está al tanto de tu situación…

Yui: ¿Tú eres un aliado?

-¡Así es! *tic* –Chasqueó los dedos.

Yui: ¿Y quién crees que es el responsable?

-Hmmm, si te lo digo perdería gracia… tan solo vine a echarte un pequeño cable.

Yui: ¿Con qué propósito?

-Bueno, aparte de saludarte… Sé que si te doy una pista acerca del código, él se enojará muchísimo… quizás ahora mismo esté escuchando nuestra conversación y está apretando los dientes con rabia –Rio burlonamente.

Yui: ¿Él? –Alzó las cejas.

-Sí, es un hombre… que suele resultar muy pretencioso y me encanta hacerle enojar. En fin, el tiempo se acaba, escucha con atención: "Fila: horizontal y columna: vertical".

-Yui: ¿¡E-eso es todo!?

-¡Eso es todo!, ¡ah!, si lo resuelves todo y lo llegas a encontrar, no olvides decirle que las batas blancas le quedan fatal… je,je, me estará escuchando, pero si sale en boca tuya, seguro le irrita más. Hasta luego y suerte, ¡Corrector Yui!

*Bip*

Yui: ¿Hola?, ¿¡hola, me escuchas!?... *suspiro*

Aquella conversación la dejó perturbada… habían dos persona detrás de todo ese follón y ella no conocía a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar acerca de sus identidades, debía emplear la pista que aquel sujeto le comunicó mediante el transmisor.

¨Fila horizontal, columna vertical…¨ miró nuevamente la nota, ¨entre la tercera fila están las dos últimas cifras del número final, hmmm¨ tras esto miró nuevamente el teclado…¨la tercera fila en sentido horizontal, comienza por la tecla de tabulador que sirve para avanzar al siguiente _tab stop…¨_ La joven se asustó al comprobar que la fila solo poseía letras, la comilla, caret, corchetes, símbolo +, el asterisco y tecla enter, ¨¿¡qué hago si aquí no hay números?!¨

La computadora empezó a comunicar la cuenta a contrarreloj mediante comando de voz.

**10**

**9**

**8**

…

¨NO, dios mío… dios mío… ¡Yui!, ¡piensa!¨

**4**

**3**

…

¨¡…!¨ la joven añadió al código las dos últimas cifras, pulsando con terror las teclas del transmisor: uno y cero.

…

En la pantalla del transmisor apareció el siguiente mensaje.

_Accepted._

_The code has been completed, good job!_

*Clack*

La puerta se desbloqueó, dando un sobresalto a la joven que respiraba entrecortadamente ante la situación. Estuvo a punto de perder el primer nivel y perder a sus amigos. En la cuenta regresiva, milagrosamente asoció las letras i,o que parecían uno y cero, asique, arriesgándose del todo las pulsó.

¨Por poco…¨

Place: Com Net; Unstable Net; Hotel; Hall

Se apresuró para entrar al hall. Al hacerlo miró a todos lados. Las puertas que comunicaban con otros apartados estaban bloqueadas, y las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso tenían el acceso también restringido por unas rejas. Al pie del primer escalón había otra nota:

_Ha sido fabuloso que superaras el primer nivel. Fue sencillo, ¿cierto?_

_A partir del segundo piso se encuentran los corredores con sus respectivos servicios de habitaciones y estancias para los huéspedes. Tú eres mi invitada especial, asique reservé un banquete que se encuentra en el tercer piso, así te tomas un descanso. Me gustaría poder disfrutar de un buen vino contigo y unos maravillosos aperitivos… pero esa no es la cuestión._

_Si quieres avanzar, para ir en busca de la habitación nº89701, donde se encuentran Control y Rescue, primero ocúpate de desbloquear las rejas que están impuestas a la entrada de las escaleras. Hay una caja fuerte por ahí, en el hall, búscala. Cuando la encuentres debes introducir el código para desactivar su seguro y obtener la llave que abre el panel enrejado que obstaculiza tu camino._

_He aquí las pistas para el código:_

_Primera cifra: Pulsando esta tecla, cuando tenemos seleccionado un archivo, nos da la posibilidad de cambiar su nombre._

_Segunda cifra: Es una tecla que te permite maximizar la ventana del navegador._

_Tercera cifra: Cuando enciendes una computadora, con esta tecla puedes acceder al modo "prueba de fallos"._

¨¡Cielos!, odio esto… ¿cómo se supone que he de saberlo?, agh… ahora debo prestar más atención en clases…¨ se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a darse golpecitos como autocastigo.

Recorrió a toda prisa la sala e intentó abrir las puertas una por una… misteriosamente no había contador. El hall era muy grande, pero había poca cosa. En el centro se encontraba un espacio circular apartado de cristal, cuyo interior portaba un árbol antiguo de gran diámetro que continuaba su crecimiento atravesando el techo, la copa principal del árbol se hallaba unos pisos más arriba.

Rodeando el espacio circular acristalado habían algunos asientos alargados de material acolchado… se podría decir que todo era de lujo. Del techo colgaban dos telarañas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

El suelo consistía en una gran alfombra roja con decorativos dorados chinos, el gran dragón abarcaba casi todo el centro del hall.

¨Esto es enorme… ¿por dónde empiezo?¨ Yui miraba confundida a todos lados.

Caminando extraviada se acercó sin darse cuenta a un gran cuadro cuya pintura le sonaba terriblemente escalofriante y familiar. En ella había un triste bosque oscuro cuya noche invadía celosamente queriendo evitar los rayos de luz del sol. Los árboles estaban desnudos y la sangrienta luna asomaba a lo alto de un cielo estrellado. Uno de los árboles portaba de la punta de una de sus huesudas ramas, una manzana de color blanco que brillaba entre la oscuridad.

¨¿Qué es esto?¨

La joven tocó la pintura y accionó de casualidad un interruptor con sensor de movimiento.

*click*

A sus pies se abrió una trampilla en el suelo que contenía la caja fuerte.

¨Wow!, debe de ser esta…¨

Al tomarla alguien la llamó.

**¡Yui!**

Era una voz femenina que denotaba cierto grado de ansiedad. La rubia la reconoció al instante y se volteó para mirar.

Dentro del espacio acristalado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos verde marino y vestido negro, apoyando las palmas de sus manos contra el cristal.

Anti: ¡Yui!, ¡el contador se ha accionado! *¡cof!**¡cof! , debes resolver el código o moriré aquí… En el interior de esta prisión de cristal el aire está contaminado con veneno *¡cof!*, el antídoto se encuentra en el segundo piso… ¡date prisa!, oh… –La Corrector se desplomó en el suelo.

Yui: ¡Anti!, ¡nooo! –Gritó mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus avellanados ojos.

En un lateral de la caja fuerte, el contador marcaba exactamente 8 minutos.

_To be continued…_


	7. Yui's deduction

**Mini apartado**

Alter Night: Y en este capítulo, Albafica se dará cuenta de qué es lo que pasó (¿?).

Synchro: Jefa, ¿puedo subir dibujos yo también?

Alter Night: ¬¬ ¿qué clase de dibujos?

Synchro: ¡Los diseños de War Wolf!

Alter Night: Está bien, ¿cuál?

Synchro: Corruptor Yui en su traje elemental básico…

*Alter echa un vistazo*

Alter Night: Bueno, aceptado…de todos modos, yo también subiré un dibujo. Coloquémoslo en mi perfil.

Synchro: Está bien…así dejamos a los lectores seguir la historia, ¡hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 7: Yui's deduction**

Yui: Anti… ¡Anti despierta, por favor! –Golpeó el cristal en vano. La Corrector estaba en el suelo acostada y con los ojos cerrados.

¨¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué me pasa esto…?¨ *snif*

La Corrector miró la caja fuerte. Ya había pasado minuto y medio. No disponía de mucho tiempo, y con sinceridad, no recordaba que teclas cumplían esas condiciones.

…

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse.

¨Debe haber un modo de averiguarlo… ¡no te rindas!¨

…

En su mente vino de manera fugaz una situación similar en la que requería de memoria. Ella estaba confinada en la cueva de la costa y todo dependía de recordar cómo arreglar un com con manualmente ante una fractura de esfera

¨Memoria visual…¨

Entonces, un texto que había leído recientemente visitó su mente.

_Como la observación es un proceso, debe considerarse como un hecho activo y nunca como una acción pasiva. El investigador "observando la escena" está realizando un trabajo de gran complejidad. Este proceso se puede subdividir en una seria de etapas, a saber: metodología, conocimiento, interpretación y descripción._

…

¨Las teclas deben contener números, pues la caja fuerte acepta combinación numérica¨ pensó mientras examinaba el objeto.

Tomó la primera nota y la releyó buscando algo que la había inquietado desde un principio.

_Estimada Corrector Yui._

¨La carta va dirigida a mí, y sabe que soy Corrector, me conoce¨ siguió leyendo.

_Siempre has contado con la ayuda de tus amigos Correctores para resolver los problemas que surgen en la Red Com. Pero hoy es un día diferente, hoy te toca trabajar sola._

¨Esa forma de expresarse tan particular… yo lo viví… en un pedazo de algún momento pasado…¨ tras unos cuantos segundos recordando, una voz familiar se reprodujo en su mente.

"No puedes dejarles a los demás siempre el trabajo, Yui. Te toca a ti deslumbrarme con tus conocimientos de Informática, ¡vamos!, te lo pondré más fácil… Hay una Sala de Control en la playa donde te encuentras, si consigues encontrarla y desactivar la bomba a tiempo, los salvarás a todos. De lo contrario, ya puedes ir renunciando a tu cargo de Corrector y morir eliminada allí con ellos"

¨Sí… Synchro dijo eso cuando estaba instalada su versión 1.1… Ahora, nadie escribe notas a mano excepto él, esta letra es suya… he leído su diario y esta es la misma letra, encima se expresa igual que él¨

…

¨Sus acertijos van todos orientados a claves numéricas y se debe emplear el teclado para resolverlos… Yo lo desesperé muchísimo cuando le pedí que me ayudara a aprender mecanografía, es obvio que los tiros van por ahí… Y ahora la cuestión es, ¿por qué sus códigos no son alfanuméricos?, serían más complicados para resolver… Por alguna razón, se centró solo en números… ¿será un mensaje oculto?, ¿cómo expresaría él una oración alfabética en números?, expondría un caso común y cotidiano en el que la oración se expresa mediante lenguaje numérico… ¨ releyó el párrafo¨ Dice que hoy es un día diferente, ¡ya está!, las fechas... Hoy es uno de abril del año 2023, él diría 01/04/2023. Ahhh, qué imbécil…¨

La joven sonrió y se puso de pie, tomó aire y luego gritó a todo pulmón.

Yui: ¡No creo recordar exactamente la funciones correspondientes a cada tecla!, ¡pero pude averiguar algo más interesante!, ¡sé quién eres y lo que estás haciendo! –Calló un momento para ver si obtenía respuesta, pero al ver que el silencio seguía en pie, continuó –Eres tú, Synchro, esto son tus típicos juegos, ¡vamos, no me hagas reír!, de haber sabido que hoy era el día de los inocentes, no me habría tragado esta mala angustia…

Una malvada risa se oyó por el transmisor.

-No vas tan equivocada como pensábamos, Corrector Yui.

Yui: ¡Esa voz…!

*Clack*

Una de las puertas bloqueadas se abrió y en ella apareció el joven de cabellos violáceos con cara de estupefacto. Portaba una bata blanca que le daba un aspecto algo raro.

Synchro: ¡Cielos!, ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba detrás de todo esto? –La señaló totalmente incrédulo. Sus ojos se cruzaron, los de él mostraban asombro y admiración, los de ella mostraban ganas de darle una paliza allí mismo y mandarlo directo a la Red Médica. Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó al transmisor.

Yui: … ¡Virus!, ¡tú también da la cara!

El ex Corruptor recibió el mensaje, asique también apareció portando su bata, bajando elegantemente las escaleras mientras curvaba sus oscuros labios de forma pícara. Se detuvo en los últimos escalones tras comprobar que las rejas no habían sido aún despejadas del camino.

Virus: *¡Ejem!*¡Rescue!, ¿me oyes?, cambio –Dijo sujetando un transmisor y aproximándolo a sus labios.

-¿Sí, algo va mal?, cambio.

Virus: Yui se dio cuenta, desactiva la reja trampilla, cambio.

-¿En serio?, bufff, que chica más lista *risita*, solo superó los dos primero niveles y ya descubrió todo, ¡qué linda! Bueno, ahora la desactivo, un momento, cambio.

Synchro: No es justo… ¡menuda aguafiestas estás hecha, Yui-chan!, ya podrías habernos seguido la corriente… Los siguientes niveles eran sumamente divertidos y estaban plagados de trampas que Rescue diseñó *suspiro*

Ante seguía dormida.

Virus: ¿Oh, me pasé con la dosis de somnífero? –El científico se acercó al cristal para examinar a la bella durmiente. Apoyó las manos en el cristal mientras observaba lascivamente a la Predictora.

Yui: ¡Todos… ustedes… eran cómplices!, ¡son unos…! –Levantó ligeramente el brazo y apretó sus puños haciéndolos temblar de la rabia, mientras hacía pucheros.

Synchro: Sí, yo encerré a Control en la bóveda, escribí las notas y diseñé los acertijos. Virus y Rescue se encargaron del diseño de restricción y máquinas trampas. Rescue diseñó los transmisores y sus mensajes –Sonrió –Íbamos a poner a algunos de los Correctores en "aprietos" para presionarte con los acertijos. Esa cúpula de cristal fue diseñada por Eco. El único que no sabía nada al respecto, era Control… Anti le pidió salir en una cita y lo durmió con un somnífero, sabía que el aceptaría al encuentro… ¡hm…!, la cara que pusiste Yui… ¡Hmhmhmhmhm! –Empezó a temblar de la risa mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos, tapándolos como si se sintiera tímido.

Yui: Tú y esa típica risa tuya, ¿no te parece anormal reírte con la boca cerrada? –Dijo, acercándose a él y señalándole con el dedo índice, el cual un poco más y se introducía accidentalmente en el orificio nasal del Corrector.

Synchro: ¡Ehhh!, no te metas con mi risa, ¿eh? –Apartó la mano de sus ojos y tomó su brazo para apartar la mano de la niña de su rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos y le sacaba la lengua burlonamente –¡Blehh!

Yui: Cuando eras el Corruptor War Wolf te reías así todo el rato, nunca cambiarás… *suspiro* –Se volteó disgustada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Synchro: Bueno… es inevitable, hay risas peores –Pensó en la risa de loca de Freeze cuando era Corruptor un "¡Ohohohoho!"—Yui… me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo averiguaste que yo estaba relacionado con la emboscada…

Yui: Pues averígualo tú mismo, las pistas están en las notas. ¡Grrrrr!, TODOS SE HAN PASADO –Se volteó para mirarle y grítale al oído.

Synchro cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, ya que sintió como los tímpanos le habían retumbado ante el grito y un pitido molesto apareció tras ello.

Virus: Corrector Yui, la misión no ha terminado, Control sigue en apuros –La apartó del Corrector.

Synchro y Virus chocaron las manos mientras se reían amistosamente. Eran los villanos de siempre, haciendo de las suyas como siempre…

Yui: Agh… ¡Los odio! –Salió corriendo escaleras arriba para rescatar a su compañero mientras los dos amigos se destornillaban de risa, al igual que resto de Correctores que también aparecieron uno por uno, reuniéndose en el hall.

La joven recorría los pisos buscando desesperadamente el número del código inicial. Todas las trampillas fueron desactivadas por los comandos de Rescue. Al llegar a la puerta cuyo número metalizado y dorado presumía con elegancia la información de la correcta localización, tomó el picaporte y abrió. En una pared estaba Control sumamente furioso y completamente amarrado. Sus ojos expresaban ira.

Control: ¡Hmmmpff! –Intentó moverse.

Yui: ¡Control! –Corrió y le desprendió el papel adhesivo que sellaba sus labios.

Control: Date prisa y sácame de aquí, los… vamos… a… ANIQUILAAAAAAR.

La joven tan solo suspiró.

Después de un jaleo de gritos, risas y persecuciones asesinas entre los amiguitos, los Correctores decidieron volver a la base de reunión.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting

Synchro terminó con una pequeña gasa sujeta con adhesivo en la frente, porque Yui estaba tan furiosa, que le lazó el transmisor a la cara, mientras éste huía de sus patadas y puñetazos o se escondía detrás de Rescue, la puntería no le falló. Anti al despertar le dio un bofetón a Virus, pues el somnífero fue tan fuerte que le produjo mal estar por un par de horas, Control estaba bajo calmantes, de lo contrario, allí medio mundo habría terminado en emergencias. Rescue se reía desquiciadamente…

Cuando el ambiente estuvo sereno, el Sincronizador paseaba pensativo por la base de reunión, de un lado a otro. En su mente recorrían ciertas dudas al respecto…

¨¿Quién era ese tipo que ayudó a Yui en el primer nivel…?, sea quien sea, consiguió enojarme… ¡debe ser muy experto, para burlar el sistema de restricción de comunicaciones!¨

Sus pasos eran la única cosa que escuchaba, pero más tarde, otro ruido apareció… era un "bip, bip".

Entonces observó extrañado como la luz del pasillo parpadeaba. Caminó hacia donde provenían los ruidos y se detuvo en una sala, la única que estaba a oscuras…

¨Aquí no hay luz, qué raro…¨ cuando estaba a punto de inspeccionar la fuente del suceso, de repente se preguntó ¨¿Cómo es que Yui me descubrió?, ¿en qué se ha basado para aquella afirmación…?¨

¨…¨

Al no encontrar respuesta se aproximó a la puerta automática de la habitación y entró. Entre la oscuridad encontró algo que le llamó la atención, se trataba del Instalador.

IR estaba frente a una computadora y sus ojos enfocaban una ranura de la torre. Estaba iluminando la ranura con los focos de luces amarillas que llevaba incorporado en el com con interno de su mecanismo. Movía los dedos como tecleando en el aire y emitía ruidos robóticos.

IR: *Bip*, *bip-bip*, *bip*…*bip*

El Corrector se acercó sigilosamente a él y reposó una mano en su cabeza de mapache a la vez que le llamaba la atención.

Synchro: ¿IR?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El Instalador reaccionó y dejó de iluminar la ranura de la torre. Las luces se encendieron y el monitor se apagó bruscamente. IR volteó asustado y nervioso ante el desagradable allanamiento.

IR: ¡Sy…Synchro! –Tembló ligeramente.

Synchro: ¿Por qué estabas a oscuras?, ¿qué hacías con la torre?

IR: Eh… yo… ¡nada! –El Instalador tomó al Sincronizador de la muñeca y lo arrastró sacándolo inmediatamente de la sala –¡No vuelvas a entrar así, llama antes!

Synchro: Hmmmm, ¿qué estás tramando? –Frunció el ceño.

IR: Disculpa, pero eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora, si me permites, debo seguir con… eh… ¡déjame solo, por favor!

Synchro: ¡Uy, uy, uy!, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio?

…

_A pesar de las insistencias del Sincronizador, el Instalador se negó a revelarle si quiera algún dato. Había algo raro. _

_El Instalador estaba detrás de un extraño proyecto que hasta ahora, medio mundo pasó desapercibido. El motivo de su proyecto comenzó desde el mismísimo día en el que él habló con al Inicializadora antes de recibir la noticia de que uno de los Corruptores de Grosser había infectado la zona host del correo electrónico de la Red Com. Yui había creído que IR fue producto de algún sueño suyo, pues no logró comunicarse con él. Cuando apareció se excusó diciendo que estaba haciendo __**algo**__ y que por eso no pudo contactar con ella antes… Algo curioso había sucedido, algo que él logró hacer sin levantar sospechas por parte de nadie. _

_¿Qué era aquello que estaba tramando entre las sombras del mundo informático?, sea lo que sea, muy pronto acarrearía "nuevos" caminos para dos Correctores, que hasta el día de hoy, no se imaginan lo que el futuro les depara… ¡algo extraño…!, ¿y por qué no?, peligroso…_

_El Instalador, no es un simple programa de software. Tiene un rango especial. Su capacidad de poder puede llegar mucho más lejos de lo que uno puede imaginarse. _

_El profesor Inukai afirmó tras presentar el com con color oscuro a Yui, que las funciones de IR se habían modificado con grandes mejorías, pero nunca explicó exactamente qué._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Se han preguntado por qué ha sido especialmente diseñado como un robot y no como un humano?, ¿conocen todas la funciones que este programa es capaz de realizar?_

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Una de las cosas que más risa me causó de War Wolf, es que mayormente se ríe así.

El episodio donde por fin atrapó al profesor Inukai y Yui le preguntó qué haría con él, War Wolf dijo que se lo llevaría a Grosser. En esa escena empezó a reírse de una forma que me dio risa mí xD.


	8. The tale of the perverse Riding Hood

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Saludos!, acabo de subir un nuevo fanart esta vez de Yui x Pulgoso *-*

Acepto sugerencia para futuros fanarts: Como de personajes, situaciones y tal de Corrector Yui.

Albafica, subiré la versión 1.1 de Rescue muy pronto, un abrazo ^^

**Capítulo 8: The tale of the perverse Riding Hood**

Yui se encontraba sentada en la sala de chat. Por primera vez prestó un poco de más atención a su alrededor. La sala se accedía mediante un portón automático de identificación visual y sensor de movimiento.

En el centro había una mesa con varios asientos, uno de ellos estaba solamente asignado al profesor Inukai, ya que tenía una computadora portátil incorporada en su espacio correspondiente a la mesa. También había una gran pantalla de comunicaciones audiovisuales. A través de ellas localizaban los conflictos que surgían en la Red Com. A la derecha, pegado a la metalizada pared, había un gran sofá de color rojo y más a la esquina un ascensor.

La base secreta era inmensa, tenía varias habitaciones con distintas funciones, incluso había enfermería donde terminaron tanto Yui como Ai Shinozaki, una sala de control donde se encuentran las computadoras principales, un gran pasillo, que conectan a habitaciones de origen desconocido, un laboratorio y más.

Últimamente el problema eléctrico se hacía notar con insistencia en la base, debido a que IR anduvo haciendo algo por alguna de las habitaciones de función desconocidas.

Yui estaba sentada en la mesa redonda, apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha. Estaba pensando profundamente y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Los Correctores le habían gastado una broma por el día de los inocentes, por culpa de Rescue que había descubierto que esa fecha existía y ella ideó todo el plan. Ella es muy traviesa, y todo lo que supongan trampas y diversiones eran su pasatiempo favorito.

Pero habían ciertas cosas que le inquietaban, la primera es que Synchro de algún modo u otro siempre andaba intentando llamar su atención.

Ciertamente se veía muy enojado con ella, y parece ser que se desquitó algo riéndose de ella con los acertijos impuestos… La cuestión es saber por qué actuaba así de malvado, ¿tal vez ella hizo algo inconveniente que le cruzó los cables?

La segunda cosa que le llamó la atención era la extraña comunicación que tuvo con alguien mediante el transmisor. Era un hombre, que, más que nada, parecía interesado en ella y que apareció simplemente para fastidiar a Synchro, ¿se conocerían?

La tercera, era el cuadro que había en el hall del hotel. No era un cuadro común, era una ilustración del cuento The White Apple… ¿qué hacía allí?

La niña se levantó, y mirando a todos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie, se dirigió a la sala de computación, donde se encontraba el portal de acceso inmediato. Debía ir a un lugar ya medio conocido, la biblioteca central de la Red Com. En casa no tenía muchos libros, necesitaba uno para extraerle el forro y colocárselo al nuevo diario.

El portón se abrió dejándole vía libre, salió al pasillo y allí los vio.

El atractivo Corrector de cabellos alocados y el mapache robótico estaban plantados en medio del pasillo enredados en una interesante conversación… o mejor dicho, IR estaba bajo interrogatorio de Synchro, quien le presionaba para que digiera algo.

IR: Te estoy diciendo que no es nada importante…

Synchro: Ahh, y si no es importante, ¿por qué te importa tanto ocultármelo?

IR: No es asunto tuyo, lo siento.

Synchro: Ya lo creo que es… esa habitación no suele ser usada, dime, ¿tu estas provocando la inestabilidad de la red eléctrica que mantiene la base?

…

Yui se quedó mirándolos hipnotizada, en especial a él. Cada vez lo encontraba más atractivo en su uniforme de Corrector. Su rostro expresaba picardía y curiosidad, quizás estuviese disfrutando la tortura que dedicaba a su compañero, el Instalador. Sonreía malvadamente y fruncía el ceño mientras miraba al mapache fijamente.

Pobre IR, Sycnhro siempre quería respuestas y no solía echarse atrás cuando las deseaba.

A pesar de ser un Corrector, tenía ciertas actitudes algo negativas. Era vanidoso y presumido, se enfadaba fácilmente, en especial con las trastadas de Freeze o los comentarios de Control. Y tenía su condición de malvado… eso era lo que más destacaba de su personalidad, era malvado y bueno a la vez… su personalidad difícilmente cambió desde que era un Corruptor hasta el día de hoy. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Yui de él, de otro modo… ella lo conoció como un Corruptor, y así le empezó a gustar, cuando era su enemigo… le gustaba mucho el malvado lobo pero no era muy consciente de ello al principio. A medida que iba reflexionando las cosas cobraban sentido… pero, ¿cómo es posible que ella se enamorara de un lobo que se dedicaba al mal y a dañar la gente?, pues porque aun siendo malo tenía sus valores de noble guerrero y no con cualquiera, solo con ella.

Seguía observándolo, él no la miró en ningún momento…estaba muy concentrado, poniendo en apuros a IR. Observó los cabellos que llevaba peinado hacia atrás…eran puntiagudos y sentía unas enormes ganas de acariciarlos. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba lentamente hacia él, mirándolo embobada, perdida…

¨Es perfecto… en sus imperfecciones...es él… ¨

Los dos Correctores se detuvieron en seco al darse cuenta que ella se aproximaba. Tanto IR como Synchro la miraron y se sintieron inmediatamente incomodos al leer la expresión de la chica. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los del Sincronizador, eran unos ojos hechizados, atraídos hacia su gran poder, hacia su oscuro y malvado corazón.

El corazón del joven dio un vuelco. Su mirada le ponía extremadamente nervioso… la inseguridad se apoderó de él. Su sonrisa lo perturbaba…

Retrocedió y se colocó detrás de IR buscando refugio ante la invasora presencia que se acercaba a su espacio personal.

Ella se detuvo allí mismo, perdiéndose en las profundidades de esos ojos azules de reflejos violáceos.

IR: ¿Y-yui?, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yui: … *suspiro*

IR: ¡Yui! –Aplaudió para hacer un ruido más fuerte que llamara su atención.

Yui: ¿Ah? –Ella reaccionó y miró a todos lados desorientada.

IR: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yui: Q-que… ¿Que qué hago?... eh… –Miró al suelo –No lo sé… iba a hacer algo…pero no lo recuerdo.

Los Correctores se miraron entre sí asustados y voltearon a verla nuevamente.

Yui: ¡Ah, sí…! –La joven les dio la espalda y entró a la sala de computación.

IR: Synchro… Yui a veces da miedo…

Synchro: No lo niego… –Dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios y acariciándolos como intentando buscar una respuesta a su comportamiento.

IR: Creo que es porque está enamorada –Respondió como si le hubiese leído la mente.

El Corrector miró con desagrado al Instalador.

Synchro: ¿De quién?

IR: No lo sé… *suspiro*

…

Place: Com Net; Yaggy's Library, Receiving Area

Esta vez no hubo error de redirección. Yui comprobó que efectivamente se conectó en la zona de recepción, pero allí no estaba Yaggy. Tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del jefe y esperó unos minutos.

Como no había señal del bibliotecario, se levantó y decidió ir a buscarlo a su despacho.

Caminó sigilosamente evitando adentrarse por el laberinto de estanterías y se acercó a la sala de control. Las computadoras eran paneles táctiles cuyas pantallas estaban empotrada boca arriba a un mueble. Esa máquina servía para la búsqueda e identificación de cualquier tipo de archivo que guardase la biblioteca, la búsqueda era muy precisa, partiendo del nombre del libro, el autor, la editorial, argumentación, portada y contraportada, géneros, personajes, tipo de encuadernado, tipo de hojas y más.

Ella estuvo largo rato junto con Haruna y Yaggy frente a esas máquinas buscando insistentemente la ilustración de la portada de un libro, cuya búsqueda resultó ser un fracaso, porque el libro no estaba virtualmente registrado. Era un cuento hecho a mano que la madre de Ai hizo para su hija. Shintaro Shinozaki se basó en la portada de ese libro para crear a la pequeña Ai, un programa de correo electrónico cuyo destinatario era la señorita Ai. Encima, aquella vez, un virus Bogles brotó en plena biblioteca armando un quilombo inimaginable.

Suspiró al recordar como aquel lobo de armadura metálica salió a su encuentro para rescatarla con espada en mano.

War Wolf le parecía muy lindo. Recordaba con exactitud las lentes oscuras que llevaba siempre puesto, que de vez en cuando dejaban entrever sus intimidantes ojos de color amarillo de visión nictálope.

Extrañaba su pelaje voluminoso y poblado que le aportaba un gran abrigo resistente a la nieve, de tacto suave y cálido… Las largas orejas con pelaje de doble capa: la interna de color blanquecino que protegía sus delicados oídos y la segunda capa, más fina, que rodeaba la zona externa, siempre portaban dos comunicadores blancos.

El hocico no era ni muy largo ni muy corto cuyo extremo terminaba en una nariz, que ella cariñosamente llamaba trufa, de color negro brillante en estado térmico frío y húmedo. Una vez pudo sentir su hocico rozando su nariz, pero no recuerda exactamente cuándo ni por qué…solo sabía que en sus fauces portaba un trozo de chocolate y se lo estaba introduciendo en el orificio oral… Pero ella no lo recordaba con claridad, porque estaba inconsciente, recostada en un manto de hielo compactado y hacía muchísimo frio. Cuando despertó supo que él le había proporcionado algo de energía para seguir con la persecución del virus Bogles. El lobo estaba frente a ella, sujetando su brazo con una de sus manos. Entre la oscuridad pudo llegar a ver como sus ojos lupinos brillaban entre la oscuridad y los copos de nieve que los rodeaba. Cerca de ellos, se encontraba sin razón aparente, Freeze.

War Wolf se veía algo cansado y a la vez nervioso. Por los orificios nasales salía vaho… la temperatura y la tormenta de nieve podría haber acabado con sus vidas de no ser por la chocolatina. El lobo tan solo la observaba en silencio, comprobando su recuperación.

…

Yui caminaba por el largo pasillo de la biblioteca que conectaba con los almacenes a la izquierda. A la derecha, la pared era totalmente acristalada y se podía observar un piso más abajo donde los lectores se reunían en las mesas con sus elementos típicos de cafetería, pues había una, pensada para disfrutar de una agradable lectura con un apetitoso café en las manos.

Al fondo del pasillo aguardaba el despacho del director. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta.

*toc toc*

…

**Espere un momento, por favor.**

Fue la respuesta. Ella pegó el oído a la puerta escuchando un ruido de papeleos y una silla que fue rápidamente arrastrada, luego unos pasos que se aproximaban con decisión a la puerta y por último, una mano que tomaba el picaporte y lo bajaba para poder abrir el obstáculo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior de la habitación y a un programa que ella ya conocía desde hace mucho, Yaggy, el ex Corruptor al que ella solía llamar viejito. Él cambió su seria expresión por una sonrisa que la contagió a ella también.

Eran amigos, que se conocieron por primera vez en la Red Gourmet y lucharon entre los estanques de la sustancia Dream Water.

Yaggy: Buenas tardes, Yui –Alargó el brazo para estrechar su voluminosa mano con la de la niña – ¿Viniste a visitarme?, pasa por favor –Indicó hacia el interior.

Yui: ¡Por supuesto!, además necesitaba consultarte –Dijo mientras entraba y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. La oficina era algo pequeña. Estaba completamente rodeada de estanterías con libros de dirección, más adelante había un sofá y a su izquierda un escritorio muy empapelado. El bibliotecario metió urgentemente unos papeles dentro del cajón de su escritorio…

Yaggy: *Ejem* ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Yui: Quiero llevarme un libro, ¿te he interrumpido en algo?

Yaggy: No te preocupes –Agitó la mano hacia atrás como restando importancia al asunto – ¿qué libro quieres?

Yui: Pues… hmmm –Ella no había pensado cual quería…solo necesitaba uno que no sea didáctico, pues la portada del libro de matemáticas le acarreó muchos problemas.

"¿Un libro de matemáticas?, ¡oh, vamos!, no es normal llevarlo a todos lados como si se tratase de tu osito de peluche favorito…"

Yaggy: ¿No recuerdas cómo es?

Yui: No es es…ehh… ¨¡piensa¨…quiero el cuento de Caperucita roja.

Yaggy: ¿Qué versión?

Yui: Pues… no sé, cualquiera –Sonrió

Yaggy: Hmmmm –Miró en silencio a la chica que también lo miraba expectante. Se llevó una mano a sus lentes y las acomodó empujándolas levemente hacia dentro, tras esto tomó aire y continuó – ¿Quieres leer la de Triunfo Arciniegas?, es una versión medio… "cruel" de la historia. El libro se titula: Caperucita Roja. Versión del lobo enamorado.

La joven volvió a sonreír y asintió. El bibliotecario la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo por los extensos pasillos de la biblioteca, el bosque de la sabiduría, donde los libros y sus palabras reinaban entre el silencio.

Yaggy no tardó en localizar el libro y entregárselo. Ella lo miró curiosa.

¨Lo tendré que leer, nunca escuché acerca de este título…¨

Yui: Muchísimas gracias, Yaggy.

Yaggy: Espera un momento –La detuvo.

Yui: ¿Ocurre algo?

Yaggy: Si tienes prisa por irte, por esta vez pasa, pero me gustaría que más tarde te registres en la página web oficial de la biblioteca. Solo los miembros pueden llevarse los libros a lugares particulares –El bibliotecario la condujo hasta la sala de recepción y tecleando en la computadora que yacía encima de su escritorio imprimió en una hoja un pequeño documento, donde aparecía el número de serial del libro, autor, título y lector – Tienes un plazo de dos semanas.

Yui: ¿¡Dos semanas!?... ¿no me lo puedes alargar un poco más, por favor? –Rogó.

Yaggy: No, lo siento… Si quieres tenerlo por más tiempo, debes presentarte aquí y renovar la tarjeta, eso claro, si eres miembro.

Yui: De acuerdo, luego me registro, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Yaggy: ¡Que lo disfrutes! –Se despidió con la mano.

Ella sonrió y se desconectó de la Red Com.

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

En el mundo real ya se había hecho muy tarde. Ella debía cenar y acostarse, ya que mañana le tocaba madrugar para asistir a clases.

Buscó en su habitación el diario rojo y cuando lo encontró le colocó la portada. Le quedaba un poquito grande, pero solo por uno milímetros despreciables.

Mañana sí o sí continuarían con la lectura del diario.

_To be continued…_


	9. The lieutenant

**Capítulo 9: The lieutenant**

El Instalador fue a la sala de chat para comprobar si encontraría allí al profesor y el Sincronizador lo seguía por detrás como una sombra.

En la sala no había nadie, asique IR se volteó fastidiado para encarar a su pegajoso compañero Corrector que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

IR: ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de seguirme!?

Synchro: Hoy es mi día libre, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo –Alzó los brazos y los flexionó apuntando hacia arriba, vacilante ante la irritación del robot.

IR: ¿Y cómo se supone que lo estás aprovechando pegado a mi espalda?, además, ya va a oscurecer.

Synchro: ¿Cómo voy a pegar un ojo después de notar las cosas raras que haces?

IR: Pues deberías de preocuparte por otro asunto *ejem* *ejem*

Synchro: No me interesa la vida amorosa de los demás, si Yui tiene novio es asunto suyo. Yo no soy quién para meterme en su vida, ¿capisci? –Se cruzó de brazos molesto y miraba a una esquina.

IR: Tú mismo te has desvelado, yo podría haberme referido perfectamente a cualquier otra cosa… –Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba en evidencia a su compañero que borró su burlona sonrisa de inmediato.

El Corrector lo miró alarmado.

Synchro: ¡No te equivoques conmigo, IR!, ¡A mí no me gusta Yui!

IR: Perdona que te diga esto Synchro, pero los Corruptores no hacen treguas con los Correctores así porque sí.

Synchro: ¿¡Y qué demonios sabes tú de eso!?

IR: Yui mencionó que tú le salvaste la vida cuando la vimos salir de la casita de los dulces, ¿o cómo fue eso?

Synchro: IR… ¡no te metas donde no te llaman!

IR: Elemental, querido software. Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti. Puedo sacarte muchísimos ejemplos que demuestran mi punto de vista, pero si no quieres que siga, tú también puedes parar.

Synchro: Me da igual lo que pienses, IR, pero que sepas que estás equivocado. Yo solo la veo como una gran amiga, nada más… que tú quieras pensar algo muy distinto, pues es problema tuyo –El Corrector se volteó y se desconectó de la base de reunión.

El Instalador suspiró.

**¿Estaban discutiendo, IR?**

Interrumpió alguien que acababa de llegar. El Instalador volteó para mirarle.

IR: Un poco, es que Synchro es muy orgulloso…

Prof. Inukai: No te preocupes, IR. Yo también creo que tienes razón… por eso envié a Yui a que le entregara la micro SD. Si nadie les echa una mano, seguirán hiriéndose el uno al otro, deben abrirse más y sincerarse. Synchro la necesita…

IR: Bueno, quizás sea cuestión de tiempo… –Miró cansado hacia el suelo.

Prof. Inukai: Así es, en verdad nadie debería meterse en sus asuntos, ellos deben resolverlo solos.

IR: Lo siento, profesor Inukai…

Prof. Inukai: Descuida… *ejem* IR, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento?

IR: Sí, por supuesto, profesor…

Tanto humano como software se dirigieron al laboratorio. Era bastante pequeño en comparación con el de Virus, pero estaba equipado con lo indispensable.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Laboratory

El profesor se colocó unos guantes de látex, apagó la luz general de la sala y encendió unas lámparas de luz blanca penetrante. El Instalador se acercó y lo observaba silenciosamente, estaba manipulando un objeto con ciertas herramientas tales como pinzas, y lo examinaba a través de un complicado microscopio.

IR recordó lo que sucedió hace un tiempo atrás, asique decidió preguntar.

IR: Profesor, ¿ha logrado averiguar algo…?

Prof. Inukai: ¿…Acerca del prototipo?, no… nada aun –El señor dejó de manipular el prototipo y miró atentamente a IR –Esto es muy preocupante…

IR: Ya lo creo…

Prof. Inukai: De todos modos, te pido el favor de que no se lo digas a nadie.

IR: No creo verme si quiera capaz de hablar de algo que ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo, profesor…

Prof. Inukai: Si llegara a descubrirlo todo, quizás desee comunicárselos al resto…

IR: Usted decide, profesor Inukai –En el fondo, él estaba muy ansioso por descubrir el origen de aquel objeto.

Prof. Inukai: Hmmm… –Miró fijamente el objeto que descansaba encima de la plaqueta.

…

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center

El Corrector caminaba pisando con cuidado el sendero del bosque. Ya era de noche y no había luna, solo las solitarias estrellas que nunca cesaban de brillar.

No hacía frío ni había viento. Sus pasos de vez en cuando crujían al pisar alguna que otra planta o provocaban ruiditos al pisar alguna piedra. No veía muy bien, ya no poseía esa cualidad salvaje de los lobos, la vista nocturna, asique irremediablemente pisoteaba hermosas florecillas silvestres, que…si Eco lo descubriese, no dudaría en colgársele del pelo y tironear como un pequeño niño en pleno berrinche.

Suspiró desanimado. El Instalador estuvo a punto de sacarle todas las verdades a la luz y no habría cosa más desesperante que escuchar como alguien se mete con tus sentimientos y lo gritase a los cuatro vientos. Enseguida notó y empezó a ser consciente de que era muy transparente… y no quería que nadie volviese a tocar el tema o a sospechar de ese asunto.

¨Debo ser más frío, debo… ocultarlo como sea… es ridículo ver cómo un programa de software se ha enamorado de una humana… es anormal… Somos incompatibles, somos muy diferentes… ¿son mis sentimientos artificiales?, sí… lo son. Ahora sácate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, porque ella jamás te verá más allá de lo que eres… si es que eres algo más allá de lo que crees, Synchro¨

…

**Y el licántropo salió a dar un paseo bajo un manto oscuro estrellado sin luna… ¿por qué?, ¿acaso salió de caza y cenar ratas?**

El Corrector levantó la mirada ante el ofensivo e inesperado comentario, cuyo origen partía de las cuerdas vocales de un programa muy peculiar. Apartó momentáneamente la vista, pues aquel programa portaba consigo una linterna que proyectaba directamente a su cara.

Synchro: ¿Qué quieres, montículo de chatarra?, ¡quita esa porquería de mi vista! –Gruñó.

**¿Montículo de chatarra?, te refieres a mi traje, ¿no?... Bah, ¿y qué me dices de ti?, si te hubieses visto en el espejo con tu traje de explorador espacial, te darías cuenta que te da un gran aire de homosexual reprimido en el armario.**

Synchro: A ti no te agrada nada de lo que llevo puesto, pero vaya… me importa poco y menos – Volvió a mirar acostumbrándose a la odiosa luz, provocando que sus pupilas de contraigan— ¿fuiste tú quien intervino en la comunicación del transmisor?, ¡Q!

Q: *Risita* Así es… ¿Crees que gastándole bromas de ese tipo conseguirás que ella se interese en ti?, ¡vamos!, ¡a las damas no se las molesta, se las trata como a reinas!, pero no veo el caso de explicarle algo tan lógico a un animal irracional como tú, siempre la has tratado como un bruto y así estás…

El programa que se encontraba frente a él, no era nada más ni nada menos, que el misterioso espía de alto rango que hasta ahora solamente los Correctores sabían de su identidad. Era alto y robusto, piel oscura ojos negros y cabello moreno. Portaba consigo una malla violácea gris cuyos hombros incluían un refuerzo metalizado.

Synchro: ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres? –Bostezó falsamente.

Q: Tampoco lograrás conquistar su corazón si eres el primero en cerrarlo, pero para eso estoy yo, lobito. Algún día verás cómo cae en mis redes y ya no habrá cómo recuperarla…

Synchro: Haz lo que quieras… Pero haz el favor de apartarte de mi camino, ocupas mucho espacio y quiero llegar a mi casa.

Q: No me parece divertido que te rindas a la primera… ¿Dónde está la acción y la adrenalina?

El Corrector se hizo a un lado y siguió con su camino haciendo de cuenta que esa noche no encontró a nadie por el sendero.

Subió de mal humor las escaleras de su casa, abrió la puerta, la cerró de un portazo mientras la luz automática se encendía, se detuvo en el espejo del pasillo, acomodó su pelo, siguió hasta llegar al salón y se sentó en el sillón de las meditaciones.

Juntó las palmas de sus manos y separaba o aproximaba sus dedos, chocándolos entre sí mientras pensaba.

¨¿Acaso existe alguien que pueda merecerse a una chica como ella?¨…separó los dedos, ¨ella es muy…inocente, no está preparada…¨ los volvió a juntar y los separó, ¨hablaré con ella para velar por su seguridad¨

El Corrector se adentró en su habitación y agarró un libro, el tercer volumen de su diario. Tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir los sucesos de aquel día con desganas. Cuando termino lo dejó abierto para que la tinta se secase y se sentó en la silla. No estaba cansado ni de humor para seguir con su trabajo. Se contuvo para no asestarle un puñetazo a aquel programa…

Esa noche no durmió, no podría de tan solo imaginarse a su amiga en compañía de otro, tomados de la mano, besándose, abrazándose...

…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School; Classroom

La profesora Manami Sayama entró al aula muy contenta y dejó la puerta abierta.

Prof. Sayama: ¡Buenos días niiiñoos!, ¡disculpen la demora pero es que estuve hablando con vuestra nueva profesora de inglés!

Los alumnos levantaron la vista y comenzaron los murmullos.

_¿Profesora?_

_¿Será guapa?_

_Blah, blah, blah…_

Takashi: ¡Bah!, se terminaron las horas libres en inglés…qué asco –Inclinó su espalda hacia tras mientras sus manos apoyaban su cuello.

Akiko: No seas así, ¡inglés es una asignatura fundamental!

Reiko: Pues yo quería que fuera un atractivo profesor… *suspiro*

Ichitaro Ishikawa: Entonces solo prestarías atención a su físico y no aprendería nada en todo el año –Dijo uno de los amigos de Takashi, que gustaba secretamente de Reiko. Es un muchacho de lentes, pelo corto y flequillo largo separado en sus dos laterales. Es un amante de la Red de Héroes SS.

La Red de Héroes SS, es un área espacial donde existen diversas organizaciones dedicadas a combatir contra los alienígenas BEM que desean hacerse con el dominio de la Red Com y sus habitantes. Existe una tripulación de nave espacial llamada Frontier, cuyos miembros son nada más ni nada menos que el capitán Sombra Negra, un pirata espacial, el almirante Asynchrony y el teniente Q. Todos ellos están en persecución por la policía espacial que se encarga de la detención de piratas, la brigada está actualmente bajo el mando del oficial Denssman, un hombre que una vez sufrió el robo de su nave, ya que una atrevida jovencita de rizos dorados lo dejó plantado y abandonado en un trozo de piedra perteneciente a algún planeta.

…

Haruna: Ahhh, por fin algo divertido –Juntó las manos emocionada.

Prof. Sayama: Chicos, chicooos, por favor, cálmense. Vamos a darle la bienvenida a la Dra. Gladwyn, pase por favor.

Los estudiantes se callaron guardando el oxígeno a la espera de conocer a la nueva profesora.

Al aula entró, con sumo cuidado, una mujer de cabello corto color castaño oscuro, rostro joven, ojos marrones. Llevaba algo de maquillaje puesto y portaba una bata blanca desabrochada, una camisa azulada, una falda negra y zapatos de tacón.

Prof. Gladwyn: Como dijo la profesora Sayama, soy la Doctora Gladwyn, pero pueden mencionarme bajo el título de profesora, si así lo prefieren. Yo seré la encargada de impartir clases de inglés, espero que cumplan mis expectativas, que de seguro lo harán –Su actitud autoritaria se dejó marcar con su firme gesto corporal y la mirada perdida en un punto del fondo. Su acento era inglés americano, su idioma nativo era anglosajón.

Los alumnos se asustaron un poco. Pareciera que el nivel iba a ser mucho más exigente de lo que se imaginaban. La única persona que no mostró ni un atisbo de interés era la rubia, que había sacado el diario en plena clase, ignorando los ruidos exteriores. No tenía ningún tipo de interés en la nueva profesora, tan solo deseaba leer.

Abrió el libro y comenzó su lectura.

_28 de noviembre del año 2021_

_Nuestro líder, Control nos había convocado en la Red de la Isla del descanso o Isla vacacional._

_Parece que se traía algo entre manos. En cuanto nos reunimos, él nos dijo que se enteró del paradero de Grosser… queríamos que nos dijese, pero dijo que lo más importante en ese momento era comenzar con un entrenamiento, asique tuvimos que empezar por la formación, luego algo raro de unir nuestros corazones…_

_Efectivamente, no era un buen organizador, se imponía mucho ante nuestros deseos de relajarnos, que era todo lo que necesitábamos, descansar y acumular la energía necesaria para enfrentar a Grosser._

_Como pude ver, los demás Correctores apenas le seguían la corriente, asique tuve que aconsejarle que se dejase llevar y sea él mismo._

_Esa tarde descansamos, alguno de los Correctores quisieron surfear con Control, lo estaba haciendo muy bien._

_A la noche, después de cantar Mirai, Control nos contó que había sido citado por un programa de nivel de espionaje muy alto, cuya identidad rezaba el nombre de Q._

_Yo lo escuchaba atentamente mientras apoyaba mi rostro en mi mano. Estaba intentando recordar algo… creo que yo hablé alguna vez con él, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuándo y por qué._

_Entonces, surgieron los problemas. Control no sabía exactamente cuándo se presentaría aquel espía. Si resultaba ser que no daba ninguna señal, ese día habría sido en vano._

_Yo intentaba hacer mis mayores esfuerzos por recordar dónde se encontraba el castillo de Grosser, pero por mucho que me esforzaba no lograba recordarlo, más que nada porque él era quien se encargaba de mi traslado a la base… y en mi mente solo existía la oscuridad y el espacio vacío junto con el frío y la soledad._

_Los Correctores se quedaron perturbados y perdidos ante la situación y empezaron a presionar al Regulador en espera de una orden, pero Control no estaba tan seguro de qué hacer. Ante la confusión y la vergüenza por darse cuenta de que era un fracaso como líder, salió corriendo y lloriqueando en dirección a alta mar con una tabla de surf, perdiéndose entre la gran masa de agua y la oscuridad._

_Los Correctores al ver partir sin rumbo a nuestro líder, se sintieron más perdidos que antes, asique, como complemento de software tuve que hacerme cargo de la situación ante la ausencia del Regulador, asique les sugerí que nos quedáramos allí a esperar a que Yui se presentase._

_Peace dijo que en esa marea había un sistema climatológico extraño que producía violentas olas, grandes ráfagas de viento y huracanes y aseguró que Control regresaría en cuanto se toparse con ese punto._

_Esperamos impacientes la llegada de nuestro líder, hasta que finalmente terminamos rendidos._

_29 de noviembre del año 2021_

_Para sorpresa de todos, Control no había regresado. Habíamos amanecido un poco preocupados._

_IR decidió comunicarse con Yui para que se presentara lo más pronto posible. Ella inmediatamente se conectó._

_IR le explicó a Yui lo que sucedió anoche. Todo fue una especie de falsa alarma, pero estábamos muy preocupados por el Regulador._

_Yui había cambiado su apariencia y se acostó una camilla para tomar el sol mientras disfrutaba de una fresca limonada. Llevaba puesto un bonito traje de baño color amarillo pastel, estaba realmente linda, asique tuve que fingir inmunidad frente a tal belleza._

_Le pregunté que debíamos de hacer y ella sugirió que sigamos esperándolo allí, en la costa._

_Justo después, apareció nuestro líder alarmado diciendo que lo había encontrado. Afirmó que su castillo estaba en el mar. Gracias a eso, pude recordar que el castillo flotaba en un área que estaba protegida por violentas corrientes de agua. Tras esto se presentó el tan misterioso y nombrado programa, Q._

_Los dos guías confirmaron que abrieron una vía de acceso. Yui se transformó en Corrector y Peace usó su poder para crear una nave acuática._

_Antes de partir, el programa Q se dirigió a ella deseándole de corazón toda la suerte. En ese momento algo me incomodó, era… la forma en la que él la miraba, no era algo…"normal"._

_Cuando partimos rumbo al castillo, efectivamente como nos advirtió Peace, el sistema climatológico nos había atacado. La marea se agitaba violentamente y el viento nos empujaba impidiéndonos ver entre las grandes olas y la humedad. Grandes rayos eléctricos se aproximaban peligrosamente a la nave y todos estábamos descompuestos y muy asustados, no parábamos de chillar del terror. Yo estaba aferrado a una esquina de la nave y Rescue se aferraba a mi tronco para no salir suspendida en el aire. Control solo nos daba ánimos para que resistiéramos y Anti, esperanzándonos con que esa tormenta eléctrica terminaría pronto._

_Una gran ola nos condujo fuertemente hacia adelante. Cuando creíamos que terminaríamos todos hundidos bajo el mar, Peace accionó los propulsores de velocidad mediante motores de fuego que se encontraban en la zona trasera y salimos disparados hacia el frente. Logramos traspasar con rapidez la zona crítica y aterrizamos tranquilamente gracias a los propulsores de aire caliente comprimido de las bases inferiores de la nave._

_Cuando la serenidad del mar se dejó notar, nos pusimos de pie. El viento soplaba ligeramente y el cielo era claramente un manto de nubes negras y/o grisáceas de todas las escalas._

_A los lejos divisamos la cara frontal de lo que pude identificar desagradablemente y con facilidad, el castillo…_

_…_

**Excuse me?**

Yui levantó el rostro sobresaltada para encontrarse con uno que hasta ahora ni había visto. La mujer de cabello corto tomó el diario provocando un vuelco en el estómago de la estudiante.

Prof. Gladwyn: Me gusta que mis alumnos presten atención en clase y trabajen. Te lo devolveré cuando haya finalizado la clase, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó muda. Hasta ahora, nadie le había quitado los diarios con esa facilidad. La estudiante asintió e intentó centrarse en las actividades que aguardaban en la pantalla de su monitor.

La mujer se volteó y volvió a su escritorio. Se sentó y comunicó a los estudiantes lo siguiente:

Prof. Gladwyn: Los ejercicios que aparecen en pantalla son simplemente para comprobar su nivel actual de uso y comprensión de textos, no lleva calificación, al menos que no lo hayan entregado al finalizar la clase. Se hace rápido, asique por favor, pónganse a trabajar ahora mismo.

Yui pegó un vistazo al texto. Ella sabía inglés, su debilidad era que confundía significado de vocabulario con otro que sea similar.

Suspiró y se apresuró en completarlo, necesitaba recuperar el libro lo más pronto posible.

…

Place: Red Com; Vacational Center, Synchro's House

El Corrector aún seguía despierto. Esa noche iba a quedar en vela y clavado en el sillón amargado y ahogado en su propia existencia… de no ser porque se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Ir directo a la Red de Héroes SS a entrenar con sus compañeros, si es que a esas horas se encontraban disponible para tal cosa.

Quizás el teniente Q aceptaría su desafío… Aunque se llevaban mal, era un buen contrincante para el entrenamiento intensivo. Los héroes siempre deben estar activos y en constante progreso para estar preparados contra cualquier amenaza.

"Luchar… ¡luchar!"

…

"Luchar…"

….

…..

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**_  
_

Nuevo fanart subido ^^

PD: Acabo de darme cuenta que no marqué una línea del cuello de la ropa de Anti, más tarde lo arreglo y vuelvo a subir el fanart ^^U perdón~


	10. The Message of the Dark Maiden

**Capítulo 10: The Message of the Dark Maiden**

…

Y así seguían, en un eterno enfrentamiento. No se imaginaba cuándo llegaría el momento de acabar con ella, de dar punto final a su misteriosa vida.

Se miraban con odio, ella por la traición del guerrero, él… porque la niña no era quien él esperaba, y aquella muchacha opinaba lo mismo, ese no era el sujeto que ella buscaba con insistencia bajo la inquietante luz nocturna de aquella capa atmosférica de fenómeno climatológico apaciguado.

El ruido metalizado retumbó cuando se aproximaron violentamente y se golpearon un extremo contra el otro, los de las armas que portaban en sus cansadas manos.

El guerrero hacía fuerza para aguantar la presión que aquel báculo ejercía contra su espada. Pero se sentía tan débil que el báculo y su espada iban bajando en dirección a su cuerpo. La resistencia estaba resultando inútil…

Si el filo de su espada llegaba a cortarle el cuello, las alas plateadas del báculo le cortarían, también, buen trozo de carne de su mejilla. El sudor era notorio, gotas resbalaban lentamente por su tez, recorrían su arañado cuello y bajaban por su pecho… La respiración se mantenía nula y activa al mismo tiempo, a través de un largo hilo de suspense.

Ella lo miraba victoriosa. Sus ojos escarlatas eran las puertas abiertas al corazón del mismísimo infierno.

_**Voy… a matarla.**_

Prometió el guerreo, cuya sed de odio lo cegaba a cada segundo arrastrado por el paso del tiempo… Pero, ¿acaso existía el tiempo allí?, quizás no… ese lugar era siempre oscuro, siempre será de noche, vivan o mueran los mágicos seres y habitantes del muerto bosque, pasen las nubes o se desintegren en el aire, caigan las gotas o se estanque la corriente, sople el viento o se desvaneciese tímidamente entre el espacio.

**No… no queréis matarme, vos deseáis matarlo…**

Susurró aquella oscura niña, cuyos labios habían sido finamente lineados con lápiz color negro.

El guerrero sintió como el filo rozaba peligrosamente su piel, haciendo una ligera marca, una línea que pronto tomó color rojo sangre.

Entonces, ante el agudo dolor tan penetrante como la presencia de la mismísima muerte, el muchacho movió bruscamente su pierna y la pateó en una zona muy baja. Su metalizado calzado, obra de su pesada armadura, chocó con la aguja de tacón de la doncella, provocando que ella cayera de bruces encima de él, empujando ligeramente su báculo fuera del objetivo. Él, poco caballeroso, soltó su espada con una de sus manos y la agarró de los rizos para apartarla, como bestia deseando destrozar a su presa, la quitó bruscamente de su espacio personal.

La doncella se levantó llevándose una mano al cuero cabelludo de su melena, observando como finas trazas de pelo desprendían de su cabeza y caían frente a sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño ofendida ante la descortesía del guerrero, quien también se puso de pie empuñando con ira su espada.

…

*Shiiip*

…

El Corrector abrió los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente pesado y dolorido, estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada lateralmente contra el suelo.

Se había quedado dormido, a medio vestir.

Esa madrugada se estaba colocando su traje espacial, bastante ajustado para el gusto de cualquiera, dejando resaltar cada músculo y cada pieza de su varonil cuerpo. Pero, pisó por error trozo de la malla elástica del traje y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Extrañamente esa posición le resultó muy cómoda, e ignorando que estaba casi desnudo en el piso, se echó a dormir… Se trataba de la posición que adoptaba cuando era un lobo confinado en la oscura sala del castillo.

Se quedó un momento quieto intentando analizar el sueño que acababa de tener. Estaba luchando con la doncella oscura sin motivo aparente. Ella afirmaba que él quería matar a alguien, no a ella… ¿pero a quién y por qué?

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y los abrió. Luego se levantó dejando caer lo poco que cubría su esbelto cuerpo y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, no antes sin comprobar la hora que era. Allí abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se introdujo en la bañera con cuidado de no pisar la pastilla de jabón que a veces, despreocupadamente, dejaba a su antojo por ahí.

Se acercó a la cascada de agua cálida que caía hacia abajo de forma confortante, dispuesta a luchar con la baja temperatura del lugar, dispuesta a relajar cada fibra muscular de su dolorido cuerpo. El Corrector dejó escapar un gemido de placer mientras se deleitaba con aquel cálido líquido que exterminaba eficazmente todas las tensiones que acumuló durante el día de ayer. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el agua golpeara con energía su rostro y empapara su largo cabello.

Se volteó para que el chorro tomara directo contacto con su espalda y la recorriera hasta llegar a sus sensuales glúteos para, o bien despegarse de su cuerpo y aterrizar en el duro material que conformaba la bañera y perderse por el sumidero, o recorrer sus muslos y terminar por el mismo destino.

Alargó el brazo y tomó el champú, cuyo aroma característico era el que normalmente dejaba impregnado por toda su ropa, y lo aplicó con cuidado es su cabellera, frotando con insistencia el cuero cabelludo y haciendo espuma. Luego tomó el jabón y empezó frotarse, sin necesidad de mencionar dónde, asique hablemos en general, es decir, todo rincón de aquel cuerpo. El agua iba a su vez, arrastrando el jabón convertido en espuma.

Era una de las cosas que más amaba el Corrector, disfrutar de una agradable ducha. De vez en cuando llenaba la bañera y se daba un largo y agradable baño mientras leía, escribía, o simplemente pensaba en la humana que solía abarcar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Nunca se imaginó lo que el futuro le aguardaría respecto a esta placentera actividad, que dejaría de ser privada y personal, pues no tendría más remedio que compartirla… y con la persona que nadie esperaría y menos él mismo, encima, en la situación y momento más rebuscados de la historia…

…

Cuando el Corrector terminó su aseo personal, tomó su limpio uniforme, se vistió y se fue directo a la base de reunión. Estaba inquieto y deseaba hablar con ella, pues aquellos asuntos que revolotearon en su cabeza durante la noche, aun lo atormentaban.

…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School

Al fin la joven recuperó el diario tras enviar sus deberes por la computadora. La profesora la dejó marchar en paz, pero ante la inquietud, antes de desaparecer, ella le preguntó.

Yui: Disculpe, profesora… ¿no lo habrá…?

Prof. Gladwyn: ¿Leído?, no… ¿Por qué habría de leer un cuento de Caperucita Roja?

Yui: Eh… nada, disculpe –Se inclinó sonrojada y partió.

Las campanas del colegio sonaron, pero los estudiantes de la clase de Yui ya habían salido. Ella caminaba pensativa, deseando seguir con el diario, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

Haruna: ¡Yui!, hoy has estado muy ocupada con ese libro… ¿de qué es?

Yui: Adivina –Sonrió maliciosamente.

Haruna: Hmmm, por la portada, parecía de Caperucita Roja, ¿no? –Dijo mirando pensativa hacia el cielo.

Yui: Es otro libro camuflado…

Haruna: ¿En serio? –Ella volteó curiosa para saber de qué se trataba esta vez.

Yui: Sí, este no es el diario de War Wolf, es de Synchro.

Haruna: ¿¡Cómo!?, p-pero Yui… ¿por qué le robas sus pertenecías personales?

Yui: "Lo tomé prestado", no pienso quedármelos eternamente, ¿sabes? –Agitó el libro golpeándolo tres veces contra la palma de su mano libre.

Haruna: Ay, eres un caso único… Synchro te va a matar…

Yui: Quizás, eso claro, si me llega a descubrir y eso no pasará.

Haruna: Synchro es más listo de lo que crees…

La rubia se detuvo y la miró nerviosamente mientras abrazaba defensivamente el tesoro que portaba entre sus manos.

Yui: Sí… hay algo de él que desconozco, es un programa muy extraño…

Haruna: ¿A qué te refieres?

Yui: No lo sé… a decir verdad, hay cosas de él que encierran mucho misterio, sobre todo su comportamiento. Es muy especial… tiene cierto grado de despiste, pero no es tan tonto como intenta aparentar. Analiza las cosas detalladamente y siempre va detrás de las respuestas. Encima, su personalidad es bastante complicada…

Haruna: Le pegas mucha más atención que antes, ¿o me lo estoy imaginando?

Ella se ruborizó y asintió apenada. La pelifucsia sonrió pícaramente y asintió junto con ella como comprendiendo su situación…

Yui: Quizás este diario ayudaría a aclararme ciertos aspectos que desconozco de él. El diario de sarnoso también tiene cosas que, me parece, he pasado por desapercibido y necesito releerlas, pero…

Haruna: ¿Pero?

Yui: No recuerdo dónde lo guardé –Dijo cerrando los ojos totalmente avergonzada y sacando la lengua mientras se daba un golpecito en la nuca.

Su amiga hizo el típico "plop" ante situaciones ridículas e inesperadas que te sacan del momento.

…

Yui y Haruna se separaron, despidiéndose amistosamente como siempre. Esa tarde la joven ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, asique llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres, almorzó, estudió unas horas y luego… se conectó.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Control Room

Ella sabía que probablemente algunos de los Correctores andarían merodeando por la sala de chat, asique se conectó directamente en la sala de control. Se acercó a la computadora central y tomó la silla del profesor, que una vez, le jugó la borrada de un archivo altamente importante para todos, un back up de cierto programa de software, asique se alejó un poco del teclado y clavó sus ojos en el diario.

…

_Nos íbamos aproximando cada vez más a aquel escalofriante palacio. De repente pude apreciar borrosamente cuatro figuras que nos esperaban expectantes, colocados en fila de formación y suspendidos en el aire… uno de ellos, que supuse al instante por el ataque repentino que nos lanzó, era Freeze. Ella había lanzado una franja de filosas puntas de hielo que se aproximaban hacia nosotros para desestabilizar la nave. Me coloqué al frente y alzando mi brazo, apunté con el com con de mi muñeca hacia el objetivo, derritiendo con mi rayo de fuego aquella helada visita que se aproximaba vertiginosamente a nuestro encuentro._

_Control nos avisó de que los tres Corruptores estaban en compañía de alguien desconocido, que desde aquella distancia no pude distinguir, pero pude afirmar que era el que ocupaba mi lugar._

_Mientras Virus nos lanzaba sus comandos virus y Freeze su ventisca de hielo, nosotros discutíamos cómo podríamos acceder al castillo. El inicio del hada cibernética no provocó ningún efecto en las paredes de aquel palacio, y la idea de Peace por denotar una bomba que abriera un acceso rápido al castillo fue rechazada por Anti quien predijo que ese movimiento resultaría inútil, ya que el castillo de Grosser se sustentaba por su propio poder._

_Yo intentaba hacer mis mayores esfuerzos para recordar qué acceso tomaba yo cuando era un lobo, pero mi memoria no respondía._

_Control nos dijo que dejáramos de estrujarnos el cerebro, porque nos comunicó que tanto él como Q habían encontrado una vía de acceso y ordenó al conductor de la nave, Peace, que doblara hacia la izquierda._

_El Regulador señaló un enorme orificio abierto entre una de las paredes que rodeaba la zona trasera del castillo. Tanto Eco como Rescue acumularon su energía y ordenaron al agua que se acumulara y nos empujase hacia arriba para entrar. Cuando la nave se introdujo dentro del atajo, Peace creó un cohete con radar para enviar un mensaje al profesor Inukai, quien recibiría la señal mediante conexión satelital del mundo real._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando hacia la oscuridad y fuimos automáticamente trasladados hacia un gran bosque de vegetación muerta._

_Yui me preguntó qué clase de lugar era aquel, pero expliqué que no estaba seguro, porque nunca estuve en el sótano del castillo. Tras analizar el suelo y los elementos, concluí que los tres Corruptores tenían áreas asignadas para sus experimentaciones. _

_Control nos ordenó que avanzásemos hasta la zona superior, pero Yaggy se interpuso en nuestro camino advirtiéndonos de que todos seríamos completamente borrados. Entonces, el Corruptor empezó a manipular la muerta naturaleza contra nosotros, usando como armas tentáculos de hierbas venenosas y enormes cactus de espinas que salían disparadas hacia nosotros._

_Intentamos esquivar sus ataques, pero Yaggy se mostraba mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. Efectivamente, estábamos en su jardín experimental._

_Control nos recordó que debíamos llevar a cabo el resultado del entrenamiento que recibimos el día de ayer._

_Todos los Correctores éramos conscientes a lo que nos exponíamos. Creamos una formación por orden de creación de cada programa, y tuvimos que pasarnos e instalarnos el prisma de cada uno para crear una energía que, al ser incorporada en la esfera del báculo de la Inicializadora, el inicio resultase altamente potente y pueda corregir los errores del programa._

_La cuestión era corregir el mal funcionamiento de los Corruptores para restaurarlos a sus funciones originales y corregir al programa de la computadora central de la Red Com, Grosser. Pero, para éste último caso, los programas debíamos abandonar nuestras apariencias humanas y formar parte de piezas del programa software corrector principal para el inicio decisivo y definitivo. Para ello… Yui nos debía de… suprimir. _

_Obviamente, todos fuimos advertidos y teníamos totalmente prohibido mencionarle el asunto a la niña, ella ignoraba la misión a la que se había expuesto desde un principio. El tener que corregir a Grosser significaba suprimir a los programas correctores para que llegasen a ser simples elementos de funciones que necesitaban el host de la red, regular, sincronizar, predecir, conservar, proteger, compilar, archivar e instalar. Una vez seamos suprimidos, pasaríamos a ser piezas absorbidas por el programa principal, desaparecerían nuestras entidades y todo rastro de nosotros._

_Yo sabía que, como Corrector, nunca más volvería a verla, pero no tenía valor de decirle adiós. Había algo más que rondaba por mi cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro… había algo que me habría gustado aclarar, un sentimiento desconocido que ella instaló en mi programación desde que era un Corruptor, pero era demasiado tarde y no quería asustarla… debía permanecer con la boca cerrada y seguir firme hasta el final._

_En fin, efectivamente hicimos la formación. Control me pasó su prisma, el cual instale y pasé a Anti, ella se lo pasó a Eco, él a Rescue, ella a Peace, él a Follow, y él a IR, quien inmediatamente proyectó con sus ojos al báculo de Yui mientras gritaba "prisma corrector instalar al máximo". Entonces, la niña inició contra Yaggy destruyendo sus barreras. El resultado nos dejó a todos sorprendidos, el programa había sido cerrado en una cámara de cristal repitiendo por voz automatizada que solicitaba más información… algo que en el momento, nadie logró entender._

_Control advirtió que el comando de inicio con máxima potencia requería de una mayor cantidad de uso de memoria y no podría ser usado muy seguido, había que iniciar con sabiduría._

_Ante la confusión de los Correctores, la Predicadora reconoció el camino a seguir, asique le hicimos caso y continuamos la marcha._

_A cada paso se me acentuaba más aquella angustia manifestándose en un nudo formado en mi garganta…_

…

Un ruido de puertas automáticas interrumpió a la viciosa lectora, que alzó la vista y giró la silla rotatoria para descubrir al visitante.

El Corrector entró y se acercó hacia ella mirándola fríamente.

Synchro: Hola –Dijo secamente a la niña.

Ella parpadeó ante la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Yui: Hola, Synchro, ¿qué te ocurre?

Synchro: Nada. Ven conmigo –La agarró del brazo sin esperar respuesta de ella y la obligó a levantarse.

_To be continued…_


	11. Black and white images

**Capítulo 11: Black and white images**

Yui no ofreció resistencia aun cuando se le pasó por milésimas de un segundo en el interior de su cabeza hacer lo contrario, solo para provocarlo.

Él la arrastró hasta el portal de acceso rápido, y ella sujetando firmemente el diario, cara a cara con la salida se topó.

Synchro: Acceso a Dream City, ¡listo!

Los dos dieron un paso al frente y fueron inmediatamente transportados a la magnífica ciudad que ellos ya conocían de otros tiempos.

Place: Com Net; Dream City

Ella alzó la mirada para observar a su amigo que todavía no la había soltado del brazo. El Corrector deslizo su mano y se aferró a la muñeca de la niña, de un diámetro delgado. Sus ojos miraban al frente y llevaba una expresión muy tensa.

Yui: ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó aturdida ante la actitud de su amigo.

Synchro: Vamos a tomar café –Respondió sin extenderse más de lo que quisiera.

Ella abrió la boca de par en par.

¨¿Una cita?, no…no me preguntó si quería salir… ¿acaso quiere hablar seriamente conmigo?... ¡ohh, da lo mismo!, los dos solos… en una cafetería… ¡ahhh…!¨

La rubia sonrió, soñadora como ella sola, mientras él la conducía entre las amplias calles peatonales. Estaba tan feliz que balanceaba su otro brazo exponiendo a la vista de cualquiera el libro que parecía fijado a su mano con pegamento.

Caminaban cada vez más rápido, sin darle tiempo a la joven prestar atención a los lujosos escaparates. Por el camino cruzaba todo tipo de usuarios, niños, adultos, perros y gatos. De repente el comenzó a correr obligando a la niña a apretar el paso. Doblaron rápidamente una esquina casi llevándose por encima a una pareja de ancianos que los maldijeron al rato, pero la parejita tomó un atajo oscuro en alguna de las calles menos transitadas y perdiéndose entre sus muros, atravesando después una alocada avenida donde los turistas y artistas se acumulaban entre exposición y exposición.

De repente, el Corrector se detuvo clavándose en el suelo como clavo en un gran tablero. La joven no pudo frenar tras el impulso, pero el joven aferrándola con insistencia de la muñeca la empujó hacia atrás al ver como estaba a punto de caerse y tragarse la acristalada puerta de la cafetería.

Synchro apoyó la palma de su mano en el cristal y empujó indicando con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza que ella pasara primero. Yui parpadeó confusa y el primer paso ofreció hacia el interior de un gran salón, con bastantes clientes dentro charlando los temas del momento.

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Coffee & Cream

Él caminó directo a una mesa para dos personas, situada justo en una esquina aislada donde había una gran planta allí plantada, un ficus.

Soltó su muñeca y se quedó de pie mientras arrastraba la silla que había permanecido encajada contra el borde de la mesa e indicó con caballeroso gesto para que la dama tomara asiento primero.

Ella lo agradeció y bastante cortada se sentó mientras apoyaba el libro en una esquina de la mesa. El Corrector tras eso, también tomó asiento, agarró a la carta, que se encontraba jodidamente en la otra mesa, con tan solo alargar fastidiado su brazo y se lo acercó a su bella niña de rizos dorados.

Synchro: Pide lo que quieras, evidentemente yo invito –Comentó mirándola a los ojos con cierto enojo.

La joven se mordisqueó incomoda los labios y luego contestó:

Yui: No me apetece nada, gracias.

Synchro: Ni siquiera miraste la carta, a lo mejor hay algo que te interesa -Señaló aquel objeto pacientemente.

Yui: Lo único que quiero mirar es a ti y no hay nada más que me interese exceptuándote.

El Corrector se quedó mudo ante la respuesta. No se esperaba ese tipo de contraataque, pero manteniendo su actitud fría, su asombro logró ocultar.

Tomó la intacta carta, la abrió sin mirarla y luego bajó la vista intimidado ante aquellas dulces palabras: un mensaje firme y prometedor.

Synchro: Me alagas, al igual que aquella vez que me llamaste villano… ¿recuerdas?, siendo Corruptor me tomé eso como un buen cumplido –Bromeó al comprobar que ella había quebrantado su escudo de acero – Bueno, *ejem* entonces, pediré yo por ti –Añadió buscando nerviosamente entre la lista.

La joven acercó su mano a la carta e interponiéndose en el campo visual de su compañero. Tocó la carta y la bajó hasta estacionarla en la base de la mesa.

Yui: Para ser la primera vez que dos amigos salen a tomar café, no te muestras muy contento…

El Corrector que seguía la trayectoria de aquella delicada mano retroceder y detenerse encima del borde extremo de la mesa, miró a su amiga, tomó aire y se asomó ligeramente a su rostro.

Synchro: Es que… no quiero que, si por casualidad _él_ nos llegara a ver, malinterprete el asunto –Susurró en voz baja y con rostro muy serio.

Yui: ¿Él?... ¿quién? –Volvió a parpadear confusa.

Un camarero electrónico, es decir, los típicos robots de voz artificial y carente de emociones. Se acercó a la mesa de los nuevos clientes e interrumpió.

Robot: ¿Qué desea tomar el caballero y la dama?

Yui: Nada… -Se apresuró a responder.

Synchro: ¡Shhts!, ella quiere un café caliente con helado de vainilla y espuma de leche de caramelo. Yo un café solo, por favor –Dijo levantándose repentinamente y tapándole la boca a su amiga.

Yui: ¡Hmppf! –Le apartó el brazo de un manotazo— ¿Que qué?

Robot: Recibido. Dentro de dos minutos estará todo servido –Dijo volteándose y perdiéndose entre las otras mesas para atender a los clientes recién llegados.

Yui: ¿Qué fue eso? –Miró ruborizada la mesa.

Synchro: Yo sé lo que te gusta… Sonrió.

Yui: P-pero si yo nunca he tomado eso… –Titubeó confusa.

Synchro: Sé que te va a gustar, es la combinación perfecta entre lo oscuro y lo dulce. Me consta que te gustan los helados…

Yui: ¿Y tú por qué pediste algo tan simple?

Synchro: Un lobo como yo es merecedor de un café amargo y negro como su destrozado corazón.

Ella levantó la mirada confundida para toparse con los de aquel caballero de sonrisa impecable.

Yui: ¿De qué estás…?

Synchro: Solo bromeaba –Se retrajo de su poético y melancólico comentario mientras apartaba la mirada a punto de soltar lágrima.

Yui: ¿Y… vas a responder a mi otra pregunta?

Synchro: ¿Cuál?

Yui: Te pregunté quién es _él_.

Synchro: La respuesta la tienes tú… –La señaló acusadoramente.

Yui: No sé de qué me hablas...

El joven hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor medio paranoico, analizando su entorno y cada una de las entidades que se acumulaban en aquel local. Luego la miró a ella y se volvió a acercar para volver a hablarle en voz baja.

Synchro: Hay una posibilidad, cuyo porcentaje no soy capaz de calcular a falta de datos, de que esa persona tan especial para ti entre en esta maldita cafetería y nos descubriese tomando café juntos. No te puedo decir quién es, puesto que tú hasta ahora nunca me lo presentaste, al menos de que sí lo hayas hecho y se trate de aquel médico. Sí Yui, sí… hablo de tu novio.

Ella volvió a abrir la boca en par. Ambos hablaban ignorando que el café ya había sido presentado ante sus semblantes.

La niña ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo como si su amigo estuviese completamente loco.

Yui: No tengo novio –Sonrió totalmente irritada ante el comportamiento del Corrector.

Synchro: Lo que usted di-ga –Añadió arrastrando las silabas de la última palabra – Pero quiero, Yui, que sepas el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.

Yui: ¿Ah sí?, menos mal…

Synchro: Mira. Solo quería hablar contigo porque… me preocupa todo lo que te pase o te pueda llegar a pasar.

Yui: ¿Acerca de qué?

Synchro: Pon atención. Existen dos fuentes importantes a las que recurrir por ayuda o preguntar consejos: La primera es la familia, ellos deben ser los primeros en ser advertidos ante el surgimiento de algún problema; la segunda son los amigos cercanos de máxima confianza, aquellos que siempre estarán a tu lado.

Yui: Emh… sí, está bien, ¿y?

Synchro: Escúchame bien. Yo sé que eres una niña muy dulce, distraída e inocente hasta terminar uno empalagado. Eres joven, linda y tiene demasiadas cualidades que cualquier hombre codiciaría por ley. Si tienes que mandarlo a tomar viento hazlo, no dejes que te controle, te elija los horarios, decida por ti qué hacer o con quién hablar. No le des más libertades de las básicas porque muchos de ellos son unos [introduzca aquí la palabra que se adecue más a lo que Synchro intenta decir] y se aprovechan. Recuerda, un NO es siempre un NO, si él no lo respeta, olvídate de ese sujeto.

Ella se cubrió el rosto con ambas manos ante el discurso que corresponde más al de padre e hija que a amigo y amiga. El Corrector ignorando la reacción de su amiga, prosiguió.

Synchro: Yui… cualquier cosa, no dudes, NO DUDES en consultarme.

Yui: No sé si reír o llorar… ¿No te dije ya, que no tengo novio?

Synchro: Cuando decidas sincerarte conmigo lo harás, a veces, ese tipo de asuntos personales son difíciles de tocar para la persona que lo está viviendo y…

Yui: ¡Basta! –Golpeó la mesa ligeramente haciendo temblar las tazas. El helado de su café hacía rato se derritió y el de su amigo ya se enfrió también. Ella se lo tomó de un solo golpe y su compañero ahí lo abandonó, como si su taza no existiera.

Los dos se quedaron, entre el incómodo silencio, sentados mirando fijamente el mismo punto de aquel panorama, una cucharita metálica que reposaba rezando ser enterrada en el tarro de azúcar.

Entonces, Synchro levantó despacio la mirada para estudiarla, pero ella no lo miraba. Desvió entones, sus ojos al libro que estuvo con ella desde que entró a la sala de control. Miró con atención la portada y leyó el título y autor.

**¿Caperucita Roja?**

Ella automáticamente tomó el libro y lo abrazó asintiendo ante la brusca pregunta del Sincronizador.

Synchro: ¿Estás… leyéndolo? –Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

Yui: Aun no he empezado…

Synchro: V-vaya… odio esos cuentos.

Ella volvió a mirarle preguntándole "¿por qué?" con su sorprendido rostro.

Synchro: Caperucita Roja, una historia donde el malvado lobo representa a un violador y Caperucita a una niña entrando a la adolescencia. Bueno, en verdad, el lobo representa el salvaje deseo sexual y la niña el sucumbir a explorar ese nuevo terreno.

Ella sonrojó ante lo abierto que resultó ser su amigo al tocar el tema que ella hasta ahora había desconocido.

Yui: Pero es un cuento infantil… no está tan explícito el mensaje, ¿o sí?

Synchro: Todo depende de la versión, existen muchísimas versiones del cuento… La que portas entre tus manos, es la historia de una perversa niña sin corazón que enamoró con su maldad y su astucia a un lobo, quien la amaba perdidamente. Su amor era tan ciego, que él a todo se arriesgaba por ella y la niña, su corazón y su vida entera desintegraba con tan sencillas palabras.

Yui: Pulgoso… no tenía ni idea –Dijo ella asombrada ante la interpretación de aquel Corrector, mientras se le escapaba su irrefrenables apodos hacia su persona –Por cierto… a veces hablas muy poético –Sonrió encantada tras escucharlo.

Synchro: Oh… b-b-bueno… es que amo la literatura –Sonrojó también.

Yui: Las influencias de tus amigos y ex compañeros Corruptores –Rio divertida.

Synchro: Quizás, un poco… quizás…

Volvieron a callar, ella miró la taza que se mostraba totalmente marginada frente al Corrector, asique esta vez ella el silencio decidió destrozar.

Yui: ¿No vas a tomarte el café?

Synchro: Está frío, como… –Apagó su voz.

¨Como el puñal que atraviesa mi corazón¨ reprimió, remarcándolo mentalmente.

Yui: Es una lástima, el café también se puede tomar frio… ¿realmente lo dejarás ahí? –Él asintió mientras miraba al suelo – ¿Es muy… descortés que me lo beba yo? –El negó ladeando ligeramente su cabeza –Con permiso, pues… –La niña arrastró sus brazos para alcanzar la taza, la agarró y se la llevó con cuidado a sus labios. Tras sentir como aquel amargo liquido de temperatura fría atravesaba su garganta, un carrete mental apareció.

Como si se tratase de un flashback uno tras otro, de velocidades tan altas, las imágenes cruzaron la línea de sus pensamientos como una cinta en blanco y negro de película, proyectando lo más desagradable del mundo… Un hombre de ojos grises desorbitados que destrozaba con hacha en mano unos sangrientos cuerpos que reposaban en la mesa de otra cafetería. Luego el mismo hombre cociendo los labios de la pensadora con hilo de sutura ignorando la cantidad de sangre que chorreaba por su rostro…

Ella se quedó en shock ante tales pensamientos y dejó caer la taza mientras el pánico se apoderó momentáneamente de su alma.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ese hombre y por qué hacía eso… ni que hacía allí él con la joven.

El café se derramó en la mesa y la taza rodó ligeramente, llamando la atención del apuesto Corrector, quien no tardo en levantarse y acercarse a ella para sostenerla y preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido. Ella lo miró y sin pronunciar palabra lo abrazó mientras ahogaba sus repentinas lágrimas en su uniforme. Los clientes voltearon curiosos ante el suceso, por lo que él la abrazó, dejó el dinero en el mostrador y se la llevó de allí a toda prisa junto con su libro, conduciéndola a un lugar que ofreciese más privacidad.

_To be continued…_


	12. The mission of the twins

**Capítulo 12: The mission of the twins**

Caminaron abrazados hasta el parque más cercano y se sentaron en un banco. Synchro la rodeaba con su brazo derecho por numerosos motivos tales como la protección, la preocupación y el cariño. Y ella correspondía encantada de estar tan pegada a su amado.

No dijo nada, tan solo esperó que ella se tranquilizara y le diera una respuesta o alguna clase de explicación, pero su amiga tan pronto como rompió en llanto, olvidó el motivo por el cual se alteró. Tan solo sonreía confundiendo más a su amigo el cual, finalmente decidió comentar.

Synchro: No entiendo qué te está sucediendo… –Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba las caracolas de oro.

Yui: No me sucede nada –Se despegó de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

Synchro: Estabas llorando… ¿por qué reaccionaste así? –Dijo mientras soltaba el brazo que la rodeaba, para pasear sus dedos por su larga y puntiaguda cabellera.

…

Yui: Pues no lo sé, pero no creo que tenga importancia ya –Cerró sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

El Corrector se dio cuenta que ella no mentía ni ocultaba nada. Efectivamente, ella no lo sabía y eso sí que lo sacó de su seguimiento lógico sustentados en códigos binarios. En verdad era obra del profesor, quien se ocupó de enturbiar tanto sus recuerdos que resultaban débiles y vagos, difícilmente recordaba…

Synchro: Sinceramente no te entiendo –Se echó a reír.

Yui: Yo tampoco me entiendo, a veces… Pero necesito saber, a qué vino esos consejos… realmente se ve que eres muy buen amigo, pero esa actitud… tú y mi padre se llevarían bien –Bromeó.

Synchro: Tú padre es único, jamás vi a alguien tan infantil… -Sonrió.

Yui: Un momento, espera, espera… ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿cómo sabes que mi padre es así?

El Corrector observó el área verde en el que se encontraban. Frente a ellos había muchos padres con sus hijos o parientes familiares de aquí para allá. Una niña de trencitas se columpiaba felizmente, él miraba con mucha atención como la pequeña subía y bajaba.

Synchro: Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en su página web virtual, Galaxy Land. De los datos que llegué a recopilar sé que se preocupa mucho por ti y es muy exagerado respecto al manejo de sus propias emociones. Esto data del día en que la página fue infectada por la Administradora de la Deep Web, Karuiovski Dostoievski, y me manipuló para aislar la página del resto de la red central y arruinar la sala de control que él desesperadamente tuvo que arreglar junto con el resto del equipo de su empresa mediante el acceso de las Alter Galaxias.

Yui: Vaya, no lo sabía… –Se sonrojó al pensar el tener que ahorrarse el trabajo de las inquietantes presentaciones en caso de que ellos formalicen su relación si llegara a surgir algo más que amistad, claro está.

Synchro: Pues, lo que yo no sabía era que el libro que llevas contigo ahora no es realmente de Caperucita Roja hasta que me detuve a analizarlo más a fondo –La alarmada Corrector volteó asustada ante el movimiento astuto e indiscreto que dio su amigo. Él, leyendo sus expresiones, sonrió perversamente y continuó –Solo basta con darse cuenta que la abundante cantidad de hojas que posee tu libro no corresponde en absoluto con el formato del libro de Triunfo Arciniegas, ¿realmente creías que me habías engañado, mi traviesa Caperucita?, no olvides que estás frente a un astuto lobo que no hace más que jugar contigo para estudiar tus reacciones.

La joven se aferró al libro defensivamente mientras sus precipitadas palpitaciones la delataban irremediablemente. El Sincronizador alargó su brazo nuevamente para rodear su espalda y abrazarla cariñosamente al encontrarla tan nerviosa e indefensa mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, enviándole telepáticamente el mensaje que la niña recibió sin necesidad de que sea confirmado por palabras.

_Qué libro es ese_

Ella no sabía cómo responder ante tal amenaza y la mirada de aquel atractivo licántropo más difícil no se lo podría poner. Pero ella no iba a permitir que ese lobo llevara las riendas asique desviando la mirada hacia el com con que portaba el Corrector en el pecho de su uniforme, rebuscó las palabras adecuadas para salir airosa de aquel enfrentamiento. Synchro agachó su rostro para obligarla a mirarle la cara, reprimiendo sus profundos deseos de besarla allí mismo, sin importar lo que luego pasara.

Ella despegó sus labios a punto de soltar la respuesta, pero los cerró al instante para reproducir una mueca algo inusual en su personalidad, una sonrisa tan malvada como el de la mismísima doncella. Fue un gesto que su amigo no pasó por desapercibido mientras el temor invadía su corazón.

Si había una mujer en el mundo capaz de provocar miedo en el Corrector, esa era la doncella, su propia creación… Pero ella no existía salvo en lo más profundo del corazón de la joven que se sentaba a su lado en el banco de aquel parque o en la mente del propio escritor. Así es, en pocas palabras, la doncella no era ni más ni menos que el alter ego de nuestra amada protagonista, y solo Synchro era consciente de ello. Tan solo se inspiró en ella, imaginándola en su dormida personalidad que nunca a la luz llegó a proyectar, hasta que justo en ese mismo momento, una clara señal de su lento despertar se dejó mostrar discretamente en aquella sonrisa.

Lo que el Sincronizador ignoraba era que la doncella había cobrado realmente vida, si por cuestiones del destino lo llegase a descubrir… ¿qué pasaría?

…

Yui: Es cierto, no es un cuento, es otro libro… pero no te lo diré puesto que es un secreto. Buena observación, sarnoso –Se burló.

El Corrector se quedó nuevamente mudo. Ya había vivido esa situación anteriormente, cuando su Caperucita viajaba de aquí para allá con un sospechoso libro de "matemáticas".

Tuvieron un extraño enfrentamiento en una habitación de la Red Médica que terminó en una divertida carrera por aquellos pasillos y él matándose con las herramientas del equipo de limpieza.

Sólo había un modo de descubrirlo, hacerse con el libro y abrirlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de alargar su brazo para arrebatarle aquel tesoro, el suelo empezó a temblar suavemente.

Ella se puso de pie asustada y él la imitó sonriendo. El temblor rápidamente cesó.

Yui: ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Miró extrañada el suelo.

Synchro: Se trata del sistema de redes de comunicación subterráneas, Yui. Acaba de pasar un tren por debajo de este suelo –Sonrió –No es una vía de transporte segura, te aconsejo que nunca visites la ciudad subterránea que respira allí abajo.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Pero ambos sabían que no era el temblor lo que los incomodó repentinamente, era otra cosa… una energía desconocida hasta el día de hoy para ellos.

…

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Subway of the Dark Sector

Un ruido constante metalizado que aplastaba y dejaba libre los raíles de las vías en un santiamén era aquel que componía la banda sonora de aquella extraña escena.

Las luces parpadeaban en el interior del tren subterráneo y a veces la luz se cortaba por momentos, desde los más cortos a los más largos.

El tercer vagón estaba casi vacío, pues **ellos** despejaron la zona a su modo negándose a compartir trayectoria con los inmundos del sector quienes quedaron clavados e irritados en tierra una línea de kilómetros atrás.

Había dos pasajeros, una chica y un hombre. Ambos de aspecto peculiar, eran muy parecidos, gemelos. Compartían la misma característica estética: cabello turquesa, ojos amarillos, mismo tono de piel claro, misma expresión de emociones.

Estaban sentados en los asientos del subte, uno frente al otro en cada extremo del vagón.

…

-Hermano, estuve dudando por un par de minutos pero… -Cruzó la pierna derecha y la colgó encima de su izquierda.

-¿Ibas a preguntarme si sentí algo extraño? –Completó mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-Ay, ¿por qué no me lo mencionaste?, creí que eran imaginaciones mías… Eran… eran ellos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que sí…

La luz se cortó repentinamente dejándolos a oscuras, solo las luces de las esferas que portaban en sus uniformes, iluminaban el siniestro lugar con una luz violácea.

-¿A qué distancia están?

-Muy lejos, hermanita… No importa, aun no es hora de salir a la luz.

-¿No es inseguro no intervenir?

-Ahora no podemos, Shift. Tenemos que recuperar el prototipo por orden de mandato, luego veremos si nos dejan explorar.

Shift: Pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra…

-Paciencia, hermanita… Creo que Uninstall lo tiene pero, no sabemos dónde está… encima, sabes muy bien lo arriesgado que sería presentarnos frente a ellos.

Shift: Lo sé… ¿alguna pista sobre el Inicializador?

-Ninguna, de momento…

La inquietud los rodeaba, aparecieron hace poco con escaza información en su base de datos. El silencio lo decía todo, la preocupación de ambos se adelantaba a los acontecimientos que algún día estarían a punto de desajustar la estabilidad de la Red Com. Tan solo siguieron recorriendo aquel oscuro viaje, pensando que quizás Uninstall escondiera el prototipo donde nadie más buscase…

…

Place: The information is not identified

La figura humana que permanecía de pie convocó a los viajeros del subte para que se volvieran a reunir en la oficina de datos internos que se localizaba en un enorme campanario situado en una localización no registrada en los mapas de la Red Com.

Los gemelos con temor allí volvieron, presentándose ante la autoridad con sus manos entrelazadas, signo de unión familiar, signo de poder y protección.

-Han tardado en volver –Se quejó su superior – ¿Han averiguado algo del prototipo?

…

Los gemelos inseguros no respondieron al momento, por lo que su superior les chilló consumida por los nervios.

-SHIFT, SYSTEM, RESPONDAN YA.

Shift: N-no, aun nada, su señoría.

System: Es tan solo una maqueta, no tiene sistema de localización interna, su señoría –Abrazó a su asustada hermanita.

Shift: Tardaremos en localizar el prototipo, su señoría…

-¡Basta!, ¡jamás encontrarían semejante fruto de mis esfuerzos en una maldita vía de comunicaciones subterráneas!, marchen y busquen en las áreas donde haya trabajado aquella organización, sin dejarse ver… AHORA.

Los gemelos se inclinaron y partieron.

_To be continued…_


	13. The sacred programs and the shattered pc

**Capítulo 13: The sacred programs and the shattered computer**

* * *

Y comenzamos con los problemas tanto reales como virtuales…

* * *

…

Un nuevo programa apareció en pantalla, encerrado en la habitación de ejecución de softwares.

Tenía aspecto de mujer, cabello largo y fucsia cuya parte superior llevaba las puntas cortejadas. Ojos de iris rojizos.

Dra. Gladwyn: Hola, Crimeware. Eres el tercer programa software Corrector correspondiente a la nueva generación. Tu misión es la detección y detención de delitos financieros que se llevan a cabo online en la Red Com. Tu ataque especial es psíquico, puedes crear alucinaciones por 15 segundos –La doctora hizo una pausa al comprobar que su programa no comprendió, pero le dejaría descubrirlo con el tiempo— Yo soy la doctora Gladwyn, tu superior.

Crimeware: Encantada de conocerla, doctora Gladwyn –Sonrió.

Ella asintió aprobando lo útil que sería este programa. La mujer apretó el botón next y ejecutó el siguiente programa.

En pantalla apareció un hombre de cabello rubio medio largo por la parte frontal y muy corto por detrás, ojos marrones. Portaba lentes.

Dra. Gladwyn: Saludos, Rec. Eres el cuarto programa software Corrector que pertenece a la nueva generación. Tu misión es el registro de actividades de los demás programas, eres el testigo ocular de función pasiva –El Corrector se quitó las lentes y se asustó al ver que no era capaz de ver sin ellas, asique se las volvió a colocar confundido – Procura no perderlas…

Rec: ¿Quién es usted?

Dra. Gladwyn: Yo soy tu creadora, la doctora Gladwyn.

Rec: Es un placer registrar este acontecimiento, doctora, mucho gusto –Se inclinó cortésmente hacia la humana.

Dra. Gladwyn: Igualmente, cuídate –Se despidió para dar paso al siguiente programa.

Por último apareció en pantalla el último programa. Una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo.

Dra. Gladwyn: Hola pequeña, tu nombre es Firewall. Eres el quinto programa Corrector de la nueva generación. Tu misión es bloquear los ataques y defender a tus compañeros… pero ten mucho cuidado.

Firewall: ¿También puedo jugar con ellos? –Preguntó con una mirada de inocencia y encanto que derretiría el corazón de cualquiera que se topase con aquellos brillantes ojitos.

Dra. Gladwyn: Claro que sí, se llevarán muy bien. Por favor, dile a tus amigos que más tarde serán liberados, necesito hablar con ustedes. Sois el futuro de la Red Com… –La mujer carraspeó nerviosa y luego prosiguió –Yo soy la doctora Gladwyn, gusto en conocerte.

Firewall: El gusto es mío. Hasta luego señorita –Agitó la mano y desapareció del primer plano.

…

Place: Real World

La estudiante que todos sabemos, conocida como Yui Kasuga, había amanecido con pocas ganas de asistir a clases ese día. El día anterior conoció por primera vez a su nueva profesora de inglés, que entre todos los ruidosos alumnos, tuvo que clavar los ojos precisamente en ella, que no molestaba a nadie. Estaba leyendo con el libro encima del teclado y la pantalla de la laptop cubría toda actividad, ¿qué fue lo que le llamó la atención para que se acercara a ella y le arrebatase el libro?

Le caía un poco mal, pero estaba en todo su derecho de haberla regañado por tal cosa.

Esa mañana leería con el libro debajo de la mesa, apoyando el objeto en sus muslos. Tenía muchas ganas de proseguir con su lectura.

Pero cuando entró a clases el cuerpo entero se le congeló. La profesora estaba de pie paseándose entre los pasillos del aula, examinando a cada alumno. La mujer alzó la vista y la miró con enojo.

Prof. Gladwyn: Señorita Kasuga, ¿es siempre usted así de irresponsable?, la clase empezó hace rato. Vaya a su lugar correspondiente y guarde todo tipo de material. Hoy hay examen.

…

¨¿¡Examen!?, ¡pero si ayer nos estaba probando los niveles!¨ pensó mientras caminaba con el rostro pálido hacia su sitio.

Resultó que la profesora envió por correo electrónico un texto por archivo adjunto. Ella advirtió el día de ayer que estuviesen bien atentos al correo, porque pasaría mucho material y quería cerciorarse que la clase lo leyó al menos. Era un examen de lectura comprensiva… pero claro, Yui no estaba atenta porque estaba leyendo el diario.

¨¡Rayos!... ¿¡…!?¨

El examen no trataba ni más ni menos que de un texto de Platón, aunque afortunadamente, a Yui le encantaba filosofía…

La joven suspiró aliviada y comenzó a completar sin ningún problema el cuestionario de lectura. Para su gran pesadilla, las preguntas eran bastante rebuscadas, tanto como la expresión y construcción escrita como por el contenido que debía de escribir. Había muchas actividades difíciles…

Disponían de una hora y ella llegó tarde, pero aun así terminó incluso antes que Haruna. A la hora siguiente, los alumnos debían repartirse sus exámenes y corregir el del prójimo, luego, harían una corrección general y oral en clase con la intervención de la profesora.

Prof. Gladwyn: ¡Señorita Kasuga! –Gritó repentinamente haciendo sobresaltar a cada humano presente en la sala.

Yui: ¿S-sí, profesora? –Dijo levantándose bruscamente del asiento y poniéndose firme mientras temblaba como una gelatina.

Prof. Gladwyn: Su nivel de inglés es excelente, ha sido la única que sacó la máxima puntuación. Bien hecho, espero que los demás tomen ejemplo de su compañera.

¨¡¿Qué?!¨, exclamó mientras abría la boca. Todos clavaron la mirada en la estudiante. Haruna le dedicó una sonrisa, al igual que sus otros amigos. Pero, había alguien en el salón que no estaba de acuerdo en felicitarla, _el punto negro de la clase_.

…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School; Garden

Las muchachas se encontraban en la misma zona verde de siempre, era su punto de encuentro en la hora del recreo.

Reiko: ¡Yui!, es increíble… ¿cómo lo hiciste? –Dijo tras tragar un buen bocado de pulpo frito.

Yui: No lo sé… solo me dejé guiar por mi instinto –Sonrió apenada.

Haruna: Lo hiciste estupendamente, ¡hasta a mí me costó!

La rubia se ruborizó, no quería alardear en frente de sus amigas. Mientras su grupo se envolvía en una larga conversación respecto a la injusta actitud de la nueva profesora, ella aprovechó para sacar su libro y retomar su lectura.

_Entramos por una apertura que nos condujo directamente con un zoológico abandonado. A Follow le pareció divertido y se encerró en una enorme jaula ajustándose a la apariencia de un león salvaje. Le regañé diciendo que no jugara porque no era el momento. _

_Realmente estaba muy angustiado como para aguantar alguna broma… Sabía que muy pronto se acercaba nuestro fin y no quería separarme de ella._

_Entonces, justo apareció Virus, quien se lanzó a combatir lanzándonos sus comandos virus. Éstos fueron directos a por Follow, quien sufrió una infección y no podía recuperar su forma original, pero Yui inició a nuestro compañero corrigiendo el error del programa._

_Volvimos a realizar la formación y creando el prisma Corrector de máxima capacidad, Yui inició contra Virus, quien no pudo detener el ataque. El programa fue encerrado en otra cámara de cristal y comenzó a repetir un mensaje extraño una y otra vez : "Informando que faltan factores cruciales, faltan factores cruciales, investigación necesaria…"_

_Daba un poco de impresión, mis ex compañeros empezaron a darme mucha pena…_

_La zona cambió de apariencia y seguimos el paso para corregir al tercer programa, Freeze. Supimos en seguida que llegamos a su terreno de experimentación, puesto que hacía mucho frío y había mucha nieve._

_Ella clamó venganza por sus compañeros Corruptores y usó una estrategia que impidió nuestra formación: provocó una enorme ventisca helada obligándonos a esparcirnos fuera del área de combate. _

_Terminamos muy lejos, en otra zona desconocida. Se asemejaba al espacio, estaba todo oscuro y había muchas estrellas esparcidas y galaxias..._

_Estábamos todos los Correctores, menos Yui. No comprendíamos donde podría haber terminado, pero Freeze no nos permitió que fuéramos a buscarla. Ella ejecutó su ataque básico, la lluvia de rosas congeladas. Control usó su poder de velocidad y las esquivó, Anti creó un escudo de aire, mientras que yo lancé una ráfaga de fuego para deshacerlas._

_Freeze deicidio ir a por mí primero, asique bloqueé su báculo con mi espada. Nos mirábamos con furia mientras nos amenazábamos a muerte... Mientras hacíamos resistencia pude escuchar un grito cargado de dolor, era una voz masculina que provenía a mi espalda. Había un joven que había tomado la apariencia de un programa malicioso._

_Freeze dijo que era Metal, el cuarto Corruptor. Ese guerrero desenvainó su espada para atacar a Yui, asique aparté a Freeze y me coloqué frente la Inicializadora para protegerla mientras ardía de rabia._

_El Corruptor me atacó con su espada y logré frenar su ataque. Volvimos a generar el prisma Corrector y Yui iba a iniciar a Metal, pero Freeze defendiendo su honor como Corruptor se interpuso en el inicio y su programa fue finalmente corregido._

_Las tres cámaras de cristal fueron reunidas. Yo me sentía muy débil como para seguir bloqueando el ataque de Metal, asique él logró desarmar mi defensa y me empujó hacia atrás, pero Control me sujetó a tiempo._

_Yui reclamó que volviéramos a general el prisma corrector, pero estábamos muy débiles y la capacidad de memoria había sido consumida, necesitábamos más tiempo para recuperarnos._

_Todos miramos expectantes al Corruptor, quien dejó inesperadamente caer su espada y tomó la forma de su controlador, el programa de la computadora central de la Red Com, Grosser. Todos exclamamos sorprendidos, su presencia era intimidante…_

_Grosser nos explicó el motivo por el cual estaba tomando total control de la Red Com. Nos dijo que su intención era crear un nuevo mundo para imponer el poder de las máquinas sobre los seres humanos, por lo que dividió sus capacidades en tres partes (Yaggy, Freeze y Virus), para así poder crear ese nuevo mundo, descubrir, investigar y probar los nuevos descubrimientos. Pero su experimentación resultó ser un fracaso, puesto que Inukai lo creó con la función de controlar y no podía crear._

_Corrector Yui: Entonces… –La joven observaba al programa como comprendiéndolo todo de un momento a otro._

_Control: ¡No guardaré silencio!, ¡tú no tienes poder sobre los humanos, recuérdalo!_

_Corrector Yui: Amh… tienes razón, Control –El Regulador la miró extrañado._

_Synchro: ¡Lo que pasa es que te dolió no tener el poder suficiente y te vengaste del profesor Inukai!_

_Corrector Yui: También es cierto Synchro –Al escucharla me volteé a mirarla confundido._

_Eco: ¡Tu solo piensas en ti!_

_Corrector Yui: Es cierto, Eco._

_Empezó a resultarnos extraño que afirmara nuestros comentarios…_

_Corrector Peace: ¡Lo que dices y lo que haces son dos cosas muy distintas!_

_Corrector Yui: Exacto Paz._

_Follow: ¡Ya no sabes ni dónde estás!_

_Corrector Yui: Así es, Follow._

_Follow también se quedó algo confundido._

_Corrector Rescue: ¡En realidad te crees muy malo pero la verdad eres digno de compasión!_

_Corrector Yui: Así es, Rescue._

_Anti: ¡Veo que acabas de decir cuál será tu futuro!_

_Corrector Yui: Cierto Anti._

_Anti: ¿Eh?_

_IR: ¡El único poder que tienes es el necesario para controlar!_

_Corrector Yui: Eso es, IR._

_IR: Oye… ¿por qué a todos nos dices que tenemos razón?, ¿qué pretendes con eso?_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Ya entendí!, ¡todos conocen sus debilidades, fue de eso de lo que lo acusaron! –Nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos ante su comentario, pero ella prosiguió –Todos tenemos defectos y también cualidades para superarlos, por eso es que los quiero tanto y por eso tenemos tantos logros juntos… –Explicó mientras cerraba los ojos dulcemente y abría su corazón conmoviéndonos a todos… –Pero Grosser, ¡tú eres incapaz de aceptar tus defectos, por eso no me agradas!. Si insistes en destruir el mundo, ¡antes te enviare al cesto de basura!_

_Grosser: No dije que quiero destruir al mundo real…_

_Corrector Yui: ¿¡Entonces qué es lo que quieres!?_

_Grosser: Te he estado estudiando, he observado todas tus acciones y de pronto ha surgido una nueva idea que me resulta mucho más atractiva, Corrector Yui_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Qué quieres!_

_Grosser: Quiero convertirme en ti –Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban rebosando de maldad._

_Corrector Yui: Pero… cómo es eso… –Las pupilas de sus ojos se habían contraído ante el shock._

_Grosser: ¡Lo que oyes, quiero convertirme en ti!, Corrector Yui._

…

La campana sonó y la joven cerró el libro, planeando leerlo cuando se iniciara la clase. Caminó hacia su aula mientras pensaba en la locura que le había pedido Grosser, hasta que llegó y allí vio algo insólito. Sus amigas se cubrieron la boca y ella abrió los ojos en par conectándose con su realidad mientras descubría como encima de su pupitre, su computadora había sido totalmente destrozada.

Yui: ¡¿Qué… qué es esto?!

A sus espaldas apareció la profesora Manami Sayama con un pañuelo enganchado al lagrimal.

Prof. Sayama: *Snif* Yui… ¿cómo has podido maltratar su material escolar de ese modo tan espantoso? *snif*

Yui: ¡Pero profesora…!, ¡yo no…!

Prof. Sayama: ¡Nada de peros!, ¡acompáñeme a dirección, señorita Kasuga!

_To be continued…_


	14. The tears of the past and present

**Capítulo 14: The tears of the past and present**

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro's House

* * *

…

_Hace unos días me encontré con el profesor Inukai paseando cerca del puerto donde desembarca la tripulación más importante de los mares cibernéticos._

_Lo encontré divisando el cielo anaranjado y las gaviotas que chillaban tras la partida de un gran buque. Se parecía tanto al paisaje donde una vez soñé que estaba con ella disfrutando en un hermoso atardecer…_

_Una breve brisa agitó su canosa cabellera y tras ello rompió con una terrible toz. No sabía exactamente qué le sucedía a Inukai, pero empecé a preocuparme. Desconozco tantas cosas de los seres humanos, ellos se enferman… el único síntoma que yo sufrí al igual que ellos era un catarro._

_¿Por qué los humanos son tan frágiles?, ¿estaría el profesor resfriado?_

…

* * *

El Corrector dejó de escribir en su diario y colocó con suavidad la pluma al lado del teclado. Por supuesto, dejó el libro abierto en las frescas páginas para dejar que el aire se encargara de secarlo.

…

*BLAM* Es lo que sonó cuando el director cerró la puerta y obligó a la asustada estudiante a sentarse en la silla del despacho.

Director: ¿Y bien?

Yui: ¡Yo no rompí esa computadora! –Se cruzó de brazos instintivamente.

Director: Esta es una academia privada, señorita Kasuga. Es el deber de todos cuidar los materiales del centro, he oído más de una vez que usted se dedicaba a golpear las máquinas como si fueran viejas televisiones.

Yui tragó saliva. Era cierto, ella solía desquiciarse con las computadoras de ese modo, pero no tan a lo bestia.

Director: Cada año renovamos las computadoras, ¿sabes el costo que nos acarrea eso?, sus padres desembolsan el dinero de sus bolsillos no solo para alimentarla, si no para ofrecerle una calidad de enseñanza que ninguna otra escuela haría.

Yui: Pero no fui yo…

Director: ¿¡Y ENTONCES QUIÉN HA SIDO!? –Golpeó la mesa haciendo temblar los objetos encima de ella. Su té con limón estuvo a punto de morir tras el ataque— Según me comunicó la profesora Dahlia Gladwyn, usted fue la última en salir del aula, ¿o me dirás que ella ha mentido?

Yui: No, señor director…

Director: Tiene una sanción, ya llamé a sus padres. Imagínese lo que tendrán que pagar para recuperar el material dañado, la próxima vez sabrá cómo controlar sus ataques, ¿o no?

Ella se mordió los labios…

…

Cuando la estudiante salió del despacho sus padres aparecieron frente a ella. Los adultos la miraban enojados y decepcionador ante la desagradable noticia que recibieron por teléfono.

Shinichi: Yui…

Yui: Papá, juro que yo no he sido…

Sakura: Hija. Estamos aquí para pagar el daño, es una acusación muy seria… ¿no te parece?

Yui no daba crédito, ¡ni sus padres la creían!, pareciera obra de una maldición. Alguien de su clase le había gastado una mala jugada y ella iba a averiguar de quién se trataba… si es que primero se libraba del castigo que sus padres le habían injustamente impuesto. También había sido suspendida durante un par de días del colegio.

…

_Next day_

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

Yui intentó comunicarse con sus amigas por teléfono, ya que sus padres le retiraron la conexión a Internet, pero ninguna de ellas había contestado. Deprimida decidió ir a la Red Com mediante su com con.

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting, Chat Room

Sintió la necesidad de contar aquello y desahogarse con alguno de sus amigos Correctores, pero la base de reunión estaba completamente vacía y nadie respondía sus llamados.

¿Dónde estaría todo el mundo?, desde que vio esa computadora destrozada encima de su mesa, todo el mundo había "desaparecido". Comenzó a sentirse muy sola, la semilla del mal comenzó a echar raíces en su inocente corazón, arañando su sonrisa y sus esperanzas. Poco a poco su impecable persona se iba degradando, fueron tanto los golpes que recibió durante esos años y con aquella sonrisa inquebrantable a su lado, ¿acaso era señal de que estaba madurando todavía más?

Muy desanimada tomó asiento en la mesa y sacó su libro para comenzar a leer y así lograr olvidar un poco el asunto que llevaba cargando a sus espaldas.

…

_Corrí hacia ella y me puse en frente mientras alargaba mi brazo como barrera. Estaba decidido a sacrificarme por ella…_

_Synchro: ¡No permitiremos que le hagas daño!_

…

Tras leer esto Yui se sorprendió al notar que el Sincronizador fue el primero en dar la cara, cuando le tocaría ese papel al Regulador.

Yui: Synchro…

Recordó aquella escena con claridad y su voz repitiéndose como un lejano eco en su memoria.

…

_Eco también se colocó en posición defensiva._

_Eco: ¡Estamos aquí para protegerla! _

_Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos como cómplices. Entonces, el Regulador se adelantó a nosotros._

_Control: ¡Todos con Yui!_

_Los demás Correctores formaron con él asintiendo. Tras ello todos los Correctores cruzamos los brazos concentrando nuestro poder y creando una burbuja protectora, al igual que aquella vez, cuando yo era lobo y ellos se reunieron para proteger a Feena y a la Inicializadora._

_Grosser: ¡Es demasiado tarde! –Tras ello aumentó de tamaño – ¡Todo ha resultado según mis planes! –La esfera que portaba en el centro brillaba desprendiendo un resplandor rojo potente y creó una especie de agujero negro que comenzó a absorber todo el aire a nuestro alrededor._

_Anti: Su poder se ha expandido por toda la Red Com._

_Control: ¡Hay que intensificar nuestro poder!_

_Grosser: ¡Tendrás que venir conmigo!_

_Gritó refiriéndose a nuestra hada cibernética._

_Yui: ¡Convertirte en mi por supuesto que no va a servirte para nada, Grosser!_

_Grosser despegó sus barreras oscuras y la burbuja junto con nosotros iba aproximándose, íbamos a ser completamente absorbidos por su esfera. De repente, el Regulador se volteó._

_Control: ¡Yui!_

_Yui: ¿Eh?_

_Control: Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo como un valiente héroe._

_Yui: ¡Qué comentario más inoportuno!_

_Control: ¡Muchachos!_

_Todos respondimos muy seguros y al unísono un "¡sí!". Tras ello, el Regulador levantó el brazo y lo flexionó, llegó su momento…_

_Control: ¡Soy el primer programa Corrector, Control, soy el regulador!, ¡Grosser, te voy a reformar!_

_A continuación Salió de la burbuja y se convirtió en un prisma, un comando corrector. Su apariencia se desintegró por completo. Ahora era meramente una bola roja de energía que orbitaba alrededor de Grosser. El malvado programa rompió a carcajadas._

_Yui: ¿¡Ahora que sucedió!?_

_Todos nos quedamos de piedra, estáticos en el mismo lugar, mirando pensativamente al frente. Solo el Instalador se atrevió a desobedecer el pacto que habíamos realizado, no contarle la verdad a nuestra heroína… pero era el momento indicado._

_IR: ¡Sabes que los encargados de salvar el mundo del gran enemigo de las computadoras somos los Correctores, Yui!_

_Yui: ¡Sí!, ¡eso ya lo sé IR!, pero ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Control?_

_El instalador miraba cabizbajo el suelo terriblemente triste, no se atrevía a responder aquella pregunta, asique el Compilador respondió en su nombre:_

_Follow: Ese…era su destino, Yui._

_Yui: ¿Eh?_

_Peace: Es nuestro destino…_

_Yui: ¿¡De que están hablando?! –Dijo corriendo y poniéndose frente a nosotros mirándonos incrédula._

_El Compilador se acercó tristemente a la humana._

_Follow: Bueno, Yui… Adiós y no olvides que te quiero mucho, ¡siempre te recordaré! –Dijo sonriendo y conmovido mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la Corrector._

_Yui: Follow…_

_Peace: Yui, gracias a ti aprendí la alegría y la importancia de la amistad, te lo agradezco._

_Yui: ¡Peace…!_

_Peace: ¡Vamos!_

_Ordenó el Archivador a su compañero complementario. Los Correctores salieron fuera de la burbuja y tomaron su posición de formación._

_Yui: ¡Esperen, Follow, Pecae no se vayan!_

_Los dos Correctores hicieron caso omiso a las llamadas de la chica. Alzaron el brazo y también los flexionaron._

_Peace: ¡Soy el sexto Corrector, mi nombre es Peace!_

_Follow: ¡Yo soy el séptimo Corrector, mi fuerza a la obediencia!_

_Tras ello también pasaron a ser prismas de energía orbitando alrededor del programa central._

_La Inicializadora apoyó las manos en la barrera de la burbuja mientras su ojos clamaban por llorar._

_Yui: ¡No!, ¡no puede ser cierto!, ¡no puede ser que los Correctores terminen así!, ¡no entiendo!, ¿¡nunca volveré a verlos!?_

_Synchro: Grosser fue originalmente el controlador de la Red Com, por ello no puede ser destruido, por eso todos somos necesarios para ver que funcione correctamente, para eso fuimos creados después de todo… Fue un placer trabajar contigo, tu ayuda fue invaluable… _

_Me mantuve firme y le sonreí como pude._

_Yui: Pero…_

_Rescue: Escucha, he estado preparándome para esto, no podemos evitarlo. Aunque tengo miedo… pero, debemos cumplir el deber, lamento que no volvamos a vernos, Yui…_

_La Protectora y Reparadora del grupo juntaba impotentemente sus manos a punto de estallar en lágrimas._

_Yui: ¡No te vayas! –Se aferró desesperadamente a las manos de Rescue._

_Rescue: No digas eso, no hagas más difícil lo inevitable, dame ánimos… para cumplir…con mi deber…_

_Ella apartó sus brazos pero sostuvo las manos de la Inicializadora._

_Yui: Rescue…_

_Anti: Vamos a integrarnos para trabajar como debemos, pero Yui, quiero agradecerte algo: de no haber sido por ti, nuestra experiencia individual jamás habría sido tan intensa y llena de emociones…_

_La Predicadora colocó su mano encima._

_Yui: Anti…_

_El Conservador también puso su mano encima de la de las Correctores._

_Eco: Bueno, aunque haya sido muy poco tiempo la pasamos muy bien trabajando a tu lado, Yui, ¡eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho!_

_Yui: ¡Hermano…!_

_Ellos se alejaron y yo sonriente aunque de buenas me habría largado a gritar y a llorar como un niño que pierde a sus padres, levanté el brazo mirándola fijamente y crucé mis dedos índices en señal de desearle éxito y buena suerte…_

_Ella rompió en llanto mientras nos miraba marchar. Sentí sus gritos reclamando nuestro regreso…_

_Yui: ¡Vuelvan por favor, no se vayan, no pueden dejarme así!, ¡Synchro, Anti, Eco, Rescue…!_

_Todos alzamos los brazos y los flexionamos símbolo de nuestro orgullo, nuestro valor y nuestro dolor._

_Synchro: ¡Soy el segundo Corrector, Synchro el sincronizador, prepárate Grosser!_

_Grité lleno de ira, odiaba tener que hacer esto… pero no había marcha atrás._

_Anti: ¡Soy Anti, tercer Corrector y puedo predecir!_

_Eco: ¡Soy Eco, cuarto Corrector, protector ecológico!_

_Rescue: ¡Soy el quinto Corrector, Rescue la protectora!_

_Entonces sentí que volaba como energía, imparable como un motor sin límites, haciendo sufrir junto con mis compañeros al programa dañado._

_Ella se dejó caer al suelo llorando…_

_Yui: ¡Amigos…!_

_IR: Escucha Yui…_

_Yui: ¡IR!, ¿¡por qué no me dijiste que pasaría esto!?, ¡de haber sabido que tenía que despedirme de mis amigos de este modo, yo nunca habría aceptado este trabajo!_

_IR: Pon atención Yui… ¡Cuando terminemos de fundirnos con Grosser, necesitamos que realices tu inicio de Corrector, de ese modo contaremos con fuerza y podremos controlar a ese malvado!_

_Yui: NO LO HARÉ, NO QUIERO HACERLO._

_IR: HAZLO, ¿¡no te das cuenta que así también salvarás a Shun!?_

_Yui: ¿En serio…?_

_IR: Debes hacerlo por el bien de la Red Com, los ocho Correctores y de Shun. Trata de sobreponerte Yui, ¡es el momento que deberías estar más feliz, nunca antes te habíamos necesitado tanto!_

_Yui: IR…_

_IR: Tengo que decirte que cuando te tuve que elegir para ser nuestra compañera Corrector, fue al azar no supe por qué. Después de trabajar juntos creo poder decirte la razón, sé que fue tu rostro bello y alegre lo que me robó el corazón, así que cuando inicies a los Correctores quiero pedirte que lo hagas con una hermosa sonrisa como aquella que me cautivó, ¡por favor hazlo Yui!_

_Aquello que escuche me dejó medio vacío, era tal cual una declaración de amor… Pero llegó nuestro fin, todo acabaría… mi dolor, los de mis compañeros… solo espero que ella me recuerde para siempre y que me perdone por haber actuado tan distante en un momento como este… Yo no era tan poético como IR, me pasé toda mi vida pensando en destrucción y en odio. Las palabras sentimentales no se decidían a salir, no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que ella me hizo sentir desde que la vi por primera vez en Galaxy Land intentando frenarme las patas. Era lo más maravilloso que encontré en toda la Red Com. Solo ella… pudo ser dueña de mi corazón y siempre lo será, da igual que otros la amen, no les culpo… _

_Control: ¡Sí, hazlo Yui, sonríe!_

_Synchro: ¡Sonríe, Yui!_

_Anti: ¡No olvides sonreír!_

_Eco: ¡Se alegre como siempre Yui!_

_Rescue: ¡Y que tu alegría se nos contagie!_

_Peace: ¡Nunca dejes de ser así, Yui!_

_Follow: ¡En las buenas y en las malas, tu ánimo siempre te acompaña, sigue así!_

_Yui: Amigos… ¡Ja, ja, ja, IR tu siempre pidiendo las cosas más difíciles!_

_IR: ¡Sé que lo harás, Yui…!_

_El Instalador lloraba como nunca…_

_Yui: IR…_

_IR: ¡Yui, prefiero no decirte adiós sino hasta luego!_

_Yui: ¡IR!_

_IR: ¡Yo soy el octavo Corrector, I.R el instalador! _

_Control: ¡Vamos!_

_Todos los prismas de energía nos juntamos y creamos una serie de líneas coloridas con nuestro poder. _

_Control: ¡Yui, inicia el corrector al máximo, no lo olvides! _

_Yui: ¡Así lo haré!, ¡Correctooor iniciar al máximo yaaaaaa! –Gritó sonriendo como si guardara una luz de esperanza en lo más profundo de su corazón…_

_Todos los Correctores nos fundimos en el interior de Grosser._

…

La lectora dejó derramar sus lágrimas, su alma entera había viajado atrás en el tiempo, recordando con claridad y tristeza aquel momento tan difícil de su vida. La impotencia del momento la engañaba en el presente, haciéndola creer que eso estaba sucediendo ahora y su corazón le indicaba que ellos se marcharon para siempre…

Sus conmovedoras palabras, sus actos de dolor y ternura… eran dignos de ser ilustrados con palabras en un libro. El diario del Sincronizador era una pieza muy valiosa que atesoraba muchas cosas, cosas que ellos dos podían sentir y podían compartir sin saberlo, cosas profundas que solo sus corazones entenderían…

_To be continued…_


	15. The cruel reality

**Capítulo 15: The cruel reality**

…

_Y estaba convencido de que llegó el fin. Todos pudimos presentir como el programa de Grosser fue eficazmente iniciado. Él intentó autodestruirse, pero como ya dije, el programa no podía ser eliminado. Sus datos juntos con los nuestros desaparecerían gráficamente pero seguirían presentes, solo que… descansaríamos para siempre._

_Todo estaba oscuro, el silencio lo era todo y a la vez nada. No sabría si decir en qué estado me encontraba, muerto no sería el término correcto para un programa…_

_Entonces cuando creí que mi conciencia seguiría trabajando eternamente en la nada, las ondas de frecuencias de una voz familiar destrozaron ese silencio._

_Pude oír su hermosa voz una vez más, era la voz de la esperanza. Pero ella no cantaba con potencia ni alegría, era una voz quebrada en llanto, débil y temblorosa, baja, muy baja. Rápidamente contó con fuerzas para potenciarse, alguien la acompañó en su solitario coro, era la voz de Haruna Kisaragi._

_¿El mensaje?_

_Era aquella canción tan inquietante. _

_¿Qué oscuro significado guardaría esas palabras?, no todas las bellas melodías acompañan preciosas letras, esa canción era muy profunda y triste._

"_Aunque todo quedó atrás…"_

_Todo quedó atrás… y ella hacia el futuro proyectó y la niña pensó que estaba en ella todo poder lograr. Ella volvió a iniciar, su inicio restauró toda la Red Com, eliminó todo rastro de oscuridad, restauró al programa de la computadora principal, nos restauró a nosotros…_

_Pero seguíamos allí encerrados en la esfera. Eso sí, nuestros gráficos tridimensionales se habían vuelto a formar._

_Estábamos todos de pie y en silencio, intentando comprender qué sucedió y qué iba a suceder._

_Anti: El futuro sigue con nosotros, pronto saldremos de aquí y volveremos a verla. Ella es el Corrector iniciador adecuado, logró nuestro objetivo y encima nos restauró… _

_La Predicadora sonrió llena de esperanza, su mirada confortante era todo lo que necesitábamos en ese momento. Ahora entiendo por qué nuestro líder estaba tan enamorado de ella…_

_Me sorprendía con qué facilidad él se lo expresaba y con qué carencia de empatía ella le daba mil vueltas. Pero nuestro Regulador nunca se daba por vencido, era muy orgulloso. El día que madure y deje de ser tan machista y creído, estoy seguro que ella le abrirá las puertas de su corazón. Sé que ese día llegará y ellos dos sus manos al frente unirán, como dos aves cuyo sentimientos emigraron y se conecten al llegar la maravillosa primavera._

_Control: Buen trabajo I.R…_

_Todos estábamos orgullosos de la elección de IR. Jamás pensé que el Instalador se enamorara de ella a primera vista, ¿quién lo sospecharía?_

_Ellos siempre trabajaron tan unidos. Siempre que triunfaban se fundían en euforia y abrazos, pero me da a mí la impresión de que Yui solo lo ve como un amigo muy especial y él la ve como una meta que se quedará sin alcanzar._

_Nos encontrábamos nuevamente callados allí encerrados. Mi memoria comenzó a correr por aquel páramo imaginario. El día de nuestro surgimientos… _

_Todos estábamos encerrados en la habitación de ejecución de softwares. Nuestro creador habló con cada uno de nosotros, él se nos presentó, él nos presentó a nosotros mismos y también nos presentó entre nosotros por un escaso tiempo, pues inmediatamente fuimos esparcidos por orden aleatoria en toda la Red Com. _

_Yo volví preocupado tras mi fugaz investigación acerca de nuestro gran enemigo y volví comido por la preocupación para cubrir la espalda a mi creador…_

_Yo logré hacer algo que nadie hizo jamás y que nadie se preguntó el cómo. Inukai gritaba desesperado cuando caía por ese barranco, antes de que sea demasiado tarde __**yo lo conecté a él**__, ¿y cómo lo hice? _

_Si alguien lo supiera ahora, se le pondría la carne de gallina. Sin usar comandos de conexión, rompiendo los procedimientos para la virtualización, a mi propia voluntad arrastré su conciencia real al mundo virtual. Quizás yo sea el único programa aquí presente capaz de secuestrar a alguien del mundo real sin su consentimiento…_

…

_Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos y el de mis compañeros. Una voz grave y potente, a la que reconocí como la de Grosser hablando con la heroína de esta historia:_

_**Ya que hiciste todo esto por mí, te tengo un regalo…**_

_Supimos al instante lo que nos esperaba, todos nos alborotamos ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Fuimos expulsados de la esfera y gritamos su nombre, IR todavía lloraba como un niño. Corrimos hacia ella que nos recibió con una acalorada sonrisa, aquella que cautivó a nuestro Instalador._

_IR: ¡Qué bueno que cantaste!, ¡tu voz y la de Haruna lograron iniciarnos a todos de nuevo!, ¡ja, ja, ja!_

_Ellos dos se abrazaron rebosando de amistad y alegría y los demás Correctores observamos aquella emocionante escena. Aquella familiar escena…_

_Grosser liberó a alguien más y Yui volteó y corrió hacia él llamándolo por su nombre: Shun._

_IR: ¡Oye!, ¡espera!, ¡tienes que transformarte en ti misma, Shun no sabe nada de esto!, ¡Yui!_

_El instalador le instaló su atuendo común y ella se enojó al ver como la cambiaba delante de todos nosotros, que a estas alturas ya estábamos más que acostumbrados a tal acto que ella encontraba terriblemente embarazoso…_

_Shun: ¡Hola Yui!, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Yui: Buenos es que… ¡vine por ti!_

_Ella actuaba de un modo extraño ante aquel humano. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y el rubor era dueño de sus finas piezas faciales._

_Shun: ¿Sí?, ¡pues gracias Yui!_

_Grosser: ¡Corrector Yui, muchas gracias!_

_Tras esto las cámaras de cristal aparecieron y se quebraron dando espacio libre a los tres programas rastreadores de Grosser, quienes agradecieron al mismo tiempo a nuestra querida hada._

_El Instalador fue volando y se chocó con ella. Siempre tan unidos, nunca los vi separados… solo yo los separé una vez, lleno de mi orgullo tan solo salvándola a ella de la Red Blanca y dejando al robot a su suerte… _

_IR: ¡Oye, Yui!, ¡yo también quiero agradecerte mucho lo que hiciste!_

_Todos dijimos al unísono "¡Muchas gracias, hasta luego!". Sabíamos que ella debía resolver asuntos en su mundo, el mundo real, pero antes de que se marchara, las ballenas del antiguo océano marcaron el presente, entre ellas estaba Feena y Q, el espía profesional._

_Cuando nuestra hada se marchó cada uno partió por su cuenta. Inspirados por despejarnos de la tensión que el comienzo de aquel día nos envolvió._

_IR se fue a jugar con ella, estaban usando el programa de Photoshop._

_Eco, Peace y Paz fueron a pescar a eso de la madrugada del día siguiente._

_Rescue se fue aquella noche a consultar secretamente a Anti, pidiéndole algunos consejos de asunto amorosos. Me pregunto quién sería esa persona que estaba bajo el interés de la quinta Corrector…_

_Control, Q y yo fuimos a la Red de héroes SS a provocar desastres para hacer entrar en cólera al oficial Denssman._

_Freeze, Virus y Yaggy tomaron un paseo por el cielo de la Red Com y hallaron algo tan extraño como el brote de una plantita que había surgido en plena nube de las muchas que habitaban la alta capa de zona aérea._

_Fue un día muy extraño, los programas que hasta ahora causaron tanto daño en el mundo virtual se pasaron al otro extremo de un modo tan rápido…_

_Todos los acontecimientos de este día fueron raros. Llegó la hora de buscar un nuevo planteamiento a mi existencia al igual que el resto de mis compañeros… ¿qué sería de nosotros?_

_La cuestión era esperar lo que el futuro nos tenía preparado o salir a buscar respuestas de inmediato._

…

Una incontrolable toz interrumpió la lectura de la muchacha, quien en respuesta, sus hojas juntó tras cerrar el diario y se levantó de la mesa para recibir al perjudicado.

Yui: Buenas tardes, profesor Inukai, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

El señor quería responder ante su comentario pero la toz no se lo permitió hasta más tarde. Cuando logró calmar el problema que afectaba a su organismo tomó asiento junto con ella. Inukai se veía muy agotado y cansado, casi pareciera que tuviera más años encima de los que le correspondían.

Ella lo observaba preocupada en silencio, sospechando que su jefe habría atrapado alguna gripe. Pero él no creía que fuera eso, sospechaba lo peor en lo más profundo de su ser, pero debía de confirmarlo, para ello fue que pidió cita con el médico. Su salud ya no se mantenía tan firme como lo fue durante esos largos años de vida humana.

Yui le ofreció un té que el señor gustosamente aceptó. Ambos hablaron de un tema que hasta ahora ella no había tocado, o bien porque su mente la ocupaba sus otros problemas personales, el contenido del diario o un apuesto programa por quien daría todo a cambio de que fuese humano como ella…

Se trataba del traje elemental, ella tenía dieciséis años… ya estaba dejando de ser una niña. La talla ya no le correspondía. El profesor asintió tras comprender a lo que ella se refería, necesitaba un com con cuyos datos cargasen un traje más actualizado.

Prof. Inukai: *¡Cof!*, *¡cof!*… -Se aclaró la garganta para poder dificultosamente contestar –Veré qué puedo hacer…

Ella le sugirió que no se matara de trabajo y que descansara más, a lo que el profesor asintió.

* * *

…

Hablemos de la realidad, del día a día para los estudiantes de Japón. De la sociedad juvenil que debería marcar a los padres su monstruosa necesidad por el éxito y el futuro de sus hijos en un mundo donde la tecnología yace desde que nacen hasta que mueren.

El miedo de volver a casa la envolvía desde que despertaba hasta que dormía, si es que conseguía pegar el ojo y planchar la oreja tras el agobio que marcaba su rumbo diario desde que tenía tan solo cinco años. Pero tenía que regresar pronto, no sea que su padre la acuse injustamente de andar ahí con grupos de mala influencia. Portaba en su tensa mano un documento con sello que afirmaba de modo legal y fiable que la joven asistió ese día a clases particulares.

Su padre no se contentaba conque cumpliera los horarios obligatorios escolares, su hija debía ser la mejor, es la mejor, siempre será la mejor y si no lo era, pagaría muy caro por ello. Borracho, viciado al juego y a las mujeres de vida, no quería reflejar su persona en aquella niña a la que mantuvo recta desde que su madre abandonó la casa por obvios malos tratos.

Padre e hija vivían solos, la madre al poco se suicidó. No había nada más deshonroso para una familia japonesa como un suicidio… y allí estaba la chica, la única que debía brillar como el sol y tapar con sus rayos la miseria que sostenía los pilares de aquella destruida unidad familiar.

Yuu Daishi, ese era el nombre de una estudiante que vivía en el mismo distrito de Yui. Ambas compartían también la misma academia y la misma aula, la nº72.

Ella sabía lo que aquella noche le esperaba tras la obligación de mostrar la calificación de aquel examen de inglés a su padre, sabía a la perfección lo que maliciosamente acechaba con dañarla y atormentarla.

Ella y su rival Haruna Kisaragi mantenían las mismas notas. Haruna siempre fue su objetivo, desde que llegó nueva en el colegio intentó echarla abajo pero sus calificaciones quedaban en empate.

Haruna silenciosamente vivía atormentada su vida de estudiante, ella tenía sus motivos para ser una chica diez, pero no había más temor que el acoso que vivía bajos los cimientos de aquella academia. El término a remarcar como obvio era el bullyng.

Pero para Yuu lo inesperado ocurrió y su discreto objetivo cambió. Ya no más Haruna, ahora era aquella niña que a su parecer era una boba sin futuro, una perdedora.

Su padre aquella noche, llegó ebrio a casa y miró la nota con la calificación en la mesa del salón de estar.

¿El resultado?

Esa noche de frío y temor él fue a visitarla a su habitación. Yuu se escondía bajo las sabanas, llorando y temblando del pánico creyendo que aquel blando escudo la protegería de los violentos golpes que aquella bestia le iba a propinar. Y así fue, tan solo porque Yui Kasuga la superó, tan solo por eso… ella de la ira su computadora destrozó y esa noche su padre al entrar la sacó de la cama tirándola de los cabellos y gritándole despavorido exigiendo una maldita explicación para esa "vergonzosa caída" en sus calificaciones.

**¡Maldita seas, que mierda es esta!**

**¡RESPONDE!**

Las palabras no salían por sus temblorosos labios, asique su padre tironeó de ella y la arrastró por el suelo, la agarró de su delgado camisón y la golpeó brutalmente en la cara, provocando que un hilo fino de sangre resbalara por su mentón. Él no muy contento, se desbarochó el cinturón y la arreó como a un animal. Sufrió de tal modo que hasta se orinó, cosa que desagradó más a su tutor y la aplastó contra la pared, luego, la dejó tirada en el suelo y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

**¡Ja, ja, ja!**

…

**¡Eres una inútil, un pedazo de basura que sobra en este maldito mundo, al igual que la puta de tu madre quien desgraciadamente tuvo que parirte!**

…

¨Ya… pasó… ya…¨ procesó su nublada mente al recordar aquella noche. Entró a su hogar sigilosamente y suspiró al comprobar que su padre aún no había regresado… quizás estuviese en el bar dándose el lote con sus compañeros de mesa… quién sabe.

_To be continued…_


	16. She read my sadness

**Capítulo 16: She read my sadness**

…

_4 de enero del año 2022_

_El mes de diciembre del año 2021 fue muy largo para mí. Apenas recibía noticias de ella. _

_Según me comentó el profesor Inukai, la muchacha estaba disfrutando del comienzo de sus vacaciones de invierno. Algo que me perturbó en un comienzo… _

_Primero comencé a preguntarme por qué en algunos lugares de la Red Com había día y noche, en otros solo día y en otros únicamente noche. Jamás me lo había preguntado, pero llegó el momento de hacerlo y aquel hombre estuvo dispuesto a responderme secamente conque en el mundo virtual "los fenómenos climatológicos estaban ajustados según la necesidad del usuario dependiendo de qué tipo de página virtual sea". Me explicó que en el mundo real, los días se dividían por día y noche y entre estos estaban la mañana y la tarde, cada día representaba 24 horas._

_El tiempo del mundo real se repartía por segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años. Sesenta segundos correspondían a un minuto, sesenta minutos correspondían a una hora, veinticuatro horas correspondían a un ciclo de día completo, sietes días duraba una semana, cuatro semanas componían un mes, doce meses eran tan solo un año. Este punto lo comprendí a la perfección, era una ley que regía tanto en el mundo virtual como real. _

_Los meses del año en Japón se dividían por estaciones, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno._

_Algunos lugares de la Red Com cumplían esa naturaleza de estaciones, otras en cambio, podría ser eternamente primavera o invierno, por ejemplo._

_Pero me sacó de onda cuando dijo que modificaría el tiempo de la Red Com, para que los usuarios dejaran de tener conflictos con el consumo de su tiempo real, por lo que hoy, justo hoy… acababa de modificar el tiempo, ahora la transferencia se resumía en que un segundo del mundo real significaba 256 segundos en la Red Com._

_El profesor pensó en el beneficio para los humanos, pero no pensó en absoluto en las necesidades de sus programas. Yo estaba altamente desesperado, esperé un mes desquiciado por verla, un mes… ¿y ahora el tiempo se hace eternamente más denso?, ¡que la tierra me trague!_

_No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que harían los humanos en vacaciones de invierno. Pero no estaba de humor para preguntarle al profesor acerca…_

_El mes de diciembre fue un tanto caótico, estaba tan deprimido sin ver a mi Corrector que no tenía ni ganas de escribir en mi diario, tan solo me pasaba el día caminando por el bosque del Centro Vacacional, la red que decidí cuidar. Yo era dueño de aquel bosque, como un lobo que merodeaba alerta en su territorio._

_Muchos de mis compañeros Correctores salieron en busca de actividades para llenar el almanaque de sus vidas. _

_Rescue fue aceptada con rapidez en la Red Médica. He oído que era una buena enfermera que reparaba problemas secundarios perjudiciales en programas estropeados… _

_Control consumía sus días componiendo canciones en la Red de héroes SS, me parece que estaba planeando hacerse con su propia banda musical. _

_Freeze fue a probar suerte con sus amigos Virus y Yaggy en el mundo de la investigación científica, no sé si finalmente se quedó a gusto con ese trabajo o decidió seguir buscando._

_Follow era actor, su facilidad por adaptar numerosas apariencias e interpretar papeles, lo condujeron al mundo del espectáculo y logró su sueño de tener éxito entre las féminas._

_Anti seguía reformando su destrozada página web, pues Freeze la destrozó en la era de los Correctores vs Corruptores. _

_Eco seguía en pie con su misión de cuidar el medioambiente de numerosas redes junto con su amigo Nettie. _

_Peace era jefe de la tripulación de un gran barco, cuyos miembros amaban el mar y la paz. _

_IR era una incógnita mayúscula, no tenía ni la más minima idea de qué hacía._

_Y cuando me miraba a mí mismo pensé: "¿Y qué rayos puedo hacer yo?"_

_Creo que no me importaría malgastar mis días en aquel melancólico bosque. Pero debía buscar algo con más acción, algo que me ayudara un poco a distraerme de mi desesperada espera por ver a Yui…_

_Me senté en mi sillón pensativo, hasta tomar mi diario y llegar con mi escritura hacia el final de éste párrafo concluyendo que un año aquí se registraría como un año del mundo real, solo que con más días… mucho más días, un año del mundo virtual es, para organizarme y estar más seguro, simplemente más largo._

…

**¡Yui, el agua ya está lista, puedes bañarte!**

Ella respondió a voces que estaba en camino. Pronto llegaría su padre del trabajo y cenarían, pero ella no tenía tantas ganas de bajar. Sus padres seguían enojados, y ese era el primer día de sanción, mañana y pasado tampoco podía asistir a clases.

¨Mañana intentaré comunicarme con Haruna, debo contarle lo sucedido y pedirle los avances de clases…¨ suspiró.

Se levantó de su cama y recogió su camisón para dormir e irse al baño. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se detuvo frente al vanitory y para su suerte, no apareció nada extraño en el espejo.

…

La cena fue silenciosa. Ella comía con desgana, masticando aburrida un trozo de lechuga. ¿Alguna vez provocó algún escándalo en el colegio?, no, no tenía antecedentes… Sus padres podrían haber salido a su defensa como siempre lo hicieron, pero todo era muy distinto. Ellos cambiaron su mentalidad desde que comenzó a comportarse extraño el año pasado.

¨Todos los sucesos extraños, la mala suerte y la oscura temporada surgieron desde que me encontré con el diario, quizás… quizás deba pedir ayuda a la única persona que podría entender del tema, pero hacerlo implica contarle la verdad¨

Dejó el plato sin terminar y lo apartó despreciativamente de su cercanía para levantarse y comunicar que estaba todo muy bueno y así poder irse tras desearles buenas noches a sus queridos padres.

Ellos cruzaron sus miradas bastante cortados y volvieron a mirarla para desearle buenas noches mientras la desanimada joven se retiraba para cepillarse los dientes.

Cuando terminó su aseo decidió continuar con el diario. Lo tomó y se acostó para leer:

…

_2 de Marzo del año 2022_

_Ahora mismo me encontraba intentando recuperar el aliento. Hice algo muy peligroso, hace un momento había pegado un salto para romper el cristal de una ventana de mi casa y poder acceder, simplemente porque me moría de ganas por escribir en mi diario. _

_El suelo se movía y crujía, todo el mobiliario estaba destruido, algunas paredes se encontraban quebradas, los libros volcados por doquier, mi pobre computadora agonizaba en el suelo y yo intentaba mantenerme en equilibrio mientras buscaba en aquel quilombo el libro y la pluma. Cuando rescaté mis pertenencias salté por la misma ventana y salí corriendo buscando refugio en el oscuro bosque mientras gritaba abrazado por el pánico, de lo contrario sería eliminado por mi propia casa que había sido infectada._

_Cuando me cercioré de que mi pequeña Corrector estaba a salvo en la base de reunión tras comunicarme con el profesor Inukai, me senté tembloroso entre la hierba y empecé a escribir en la absoluta oscuridad. No necesitaba luz, ya no… pero no es que me alegrara de ello, lo odiaba, odiaba todo esto._

_Voy a explicar qué sucedió y como terminé aquí ahogado con mi corazón latiendo a mil._

_Todo comenzó esta tarde cuando el profesor Inukai nos comunicó a todos los Correctores que nos reuniéramos en la zona intermedium , la zona entre la computadora y la conexión con las páginas virtuales. Había un pequeño suelo redondo y elevadizo, en el centro una mesita. Estaba muy contento de saber que volvería a ver a Yui…_

_Cuando ella se conectó me contuve por no salir disparado y abrazarla, tan solo me mantuve en formación con el resto de mis compañeros._

_Yui: ¿Así que tiene un nuevo com con? –Ella no cabía en sí de la algería._

_Prof. Inukai: ¡Hm! –Asintió muy contento –Aquí está –Tras decir eso metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña cajita verde._

_Todos clavamos la mirada en la cajita muertos de curiosidad._

_Prof. Inukai: Gracias a mí intervención, Grosser volvió a la normalidad y en los pocos meses que han pasado, la Red Com ha crecido en forma impresionante. El virtualizador casero se ha popularizado, los tiempos de la Red Com se han acelerado mucho, asique para permitir que todos sigan disfrutando de la red sin tener que preocuparse por el tiempo y para seguirle el paso a los nuevos descubrimientos decidí crear una nueva versión de com con con más capacidad –El señor abrió la tapita y nos mostró una pulsera com con de color negro._

_Yui: Amh, es idéntico al otro… -La muchacha analizó con detalle cada parte del objeto._

_IR: Yui, no debes olvidar que no es la apariencia lo que importa, sino lo que haya dentro –Le retó el Instalador._

_Prof. Inukai: Pues sí, aunque por fuera sea idéntico, de hecho este modelo tiene su propio instalador, asique ahora podrás transformarte en Corrector Yui sin ayuda de nadie –Explicó sin saber el gran problema que iba a arrastrar aquel asunto…_

_IR: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡sin mi ayuda!? –El pobre Instalador de repente se sintió hundido en las profundidades de la depresión._

_Yui: ¿En serio profesor?_

_Prof. Inuaki; Incluye un nuevo traje elemental que te gustará –Sonrió._

_Yui: ¿Un nuevo traje elemental?, ¡quiero transformarme ahora mismo!_

_IR: Uyyyy…_

_Yui: ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?, ¿basta con hacer la pose y dar la orden?_

_Prof. Inukai: B-bueno, la pose es lo de menos. De ahora en adelante tu nueva contraseña será "traje elemental descarga milagrosa"._

_Yui: ¿Milagrosa?, mi-la…milagrosa… suena extraño pero estoy lista –Dijo guardando su viejo com con y colocándose el nuevo en su muñeca._

_Prof. Inukai: Ah y otra cosa, tu transformación será igual que antes._

_Yui: ¡Aghhh, yo no quiero transformarme frente a todos!_

_Prof. Inukai: Eso es algo que no puede cambiar –Dijo encogiéndose de brazos._

_La joven suspiró y se escondió en la espalda del profesor para iniciar su nueva contraseña._

_Yui: ¡Traje elemental descarga milagrosa! –Tras ello salió volando de su escondite -¡Miren amigos!, ¿qué dicen?_

_Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que se veía preciosa. Estaba realmente linda, se veía bastante dark. Era un vestido negro, de mangas y falda negra, parte superior de color rosa, medias violáceas y oscuras, zapatos de tacón negros, y un gran moño blanco de lazos gigantes atados a la zona lumbar. El báculo era hermoso, tenía forma de corazón. De repente, ella produjo un gesto facial que expresaba incomodad bajó para detenerse frente a Inukai._

_Yui: Profesor…_

_Prof. Inukai: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Yui: Me queda un poco estrecho de la cintura… -Dijo apenada._

_Prof. Inukai: ¡Ahhh qué pena Yui, supongo que calculé un poco mal tu talla, para la próxima vez ya estará listo!_

_Yui: ¡Muchas gracias! –Tras decir esto se volvió a esconder para desinstalar su traje._

_IR: Profesor Inukai…_

_Prof. Inukai: ¿Hm?_

_IR: Entonces… ¿qué voy a hacer yo ahora? –El Instalador nos daba la espalda y miraba fijamente el suelo._

_Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Ahh!?_

_IR: Soy un programa que fue creado específicamente para apoyar en la transformación de Yui, ¡pero si ella puede transformarse sola, entonces, yo ya no tengo ningún propósito!, ¡o sea que ya no soy necesario y mi vida… no tiene sentido! –El Instalador se volteó a mirarlo con las lágrimas asomadas por sus ojos –¡Me voy!_

_El Corrector salió disparado y nosotros preocupados empezamos a llamarlo para que regresara pero el hizo caso omiso._

_Yui: ¡IR a dónde vas!_

_Prof. Inukai. ¡Espera por favor, IR no fue mi intención!_

_Yui: ¡Yo a voy por él! –Dijo la chica lazándose a la búsqueda y todos fuimos con ella._

_Yui: ¡IR!_

_Synchro: ¿¡Dónde estará!?_

_Control: ¡IR, como líder te ordeno que regreses de inmediato!_

_Mirábamos en todas partes pero desafortunadamente perdimos totalmente su rastro. Todos volvimos al piso elevadizo y para nuestra desagradable sorpresa resultó ser que Yui dejó el nuevo com con en la mesita, pero cuando habíamos regresado, el com con también desapareció. El profesor intentó tranquilizarnos y nos aseguró que encontraría el modo de recuperarlo, después de eso nos ordenó a todos que regresáramos a nuestros puestos. Asentimos ante la orden y nos marchamos._

_Esa tarde estaba por volver a mi casa. Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras cruzaba el sendero que comunicaba directamente con mi hogar. _

_El cielo era un precioso y anaranjado atardecer y las aves hacían reclamos entre ellos anunciando alertados mi presencia. Yo tan solo caminaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos. _

_Nuestro octavo programa se había marchado y comprendía a la perfección cómo se sentía: no tener un propósito en esta vida como programa era sinónimo de existencia carente de sentido, profunda soledad, autoestima baja, era una intensa tristeza. _

_Por otro lado me inquietaba la desaparición del nuevo com con… solo estábamos nosotros allí, ¿cómo pudo haber desaparecido?_

_Y la otra cosa que me tiraba los ánimos al abismo era que esa tarde Yui ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Estaba muy concentrada en sus asuntos que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludarme… Quizás ella no era consciente de cómo me sentí durante estos meses sin poder verla._

_Pero sin previo aviso, mis pensamientos fueron acallados por un llanto. Levanté la mirada confuso y afiné mi oído intentando localizar aquel sonido. Mire hacia mi derecha, allí pude divisar una parte del bosque. Entre uno de los árboles, medio escondida, vi una pequeña silueta redonda y amarilla cuya oreja sobresalía de la corteza._

_Synchro: ¿IR? –Me pregunté en voz alta mientras me acercaba a la fuente. A medida que me iba aproximando iba distinguiendo una figura muy distinta a la del Instalador._

_Synchro: Ahh… –Tan solo pude pronunciar eso mientras veía como una pequeña niña de cabello anaranjado que abrazaba un osito de peluche color amarillo claro, se percataba de mi presencia y se volteaba para mirarme. Sus grandes ojos, brillantes, rebosantes de inocencia, amor y tristeza me conquistaron al instante. Era tan linda… tan dulce… por un momento creí que estaba despertando mi instinto paternal, qué cosas…_

_Synchro: ¡Una… niña! –Me acerqué lentamente a ella y me incliné apoyando una de mis rodillas en el césped mientras la miraba con más detenimiento – ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿te alejaste de tú mamá? –Dije en el tono más dulce que pude reproducir. Ella me observó con temor y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más intensamente mientras lo cerraba ligeramente para comenzar a llorar. Eso me puso muy nervioso, me sentí como si fuese un monstruo, como un ser despreciable y espantoso. Intenté acercar un poco mi brazo con intención de tomar contacto con ella pero sin atreverme del todo, tan solo no quería que saliese corriendo y se perdiera en aquel peligroso bosque que estaba a punto de oscurecer en consecuencia de la solitaria noche – ¡No tienes nada que temer, yo veré que te encuentres a salvo, tranquila!, ¡verás que todo resultará bien! – Intente sonreír pero era demasiado forzoso, asique primero tuve que tranquilizarme yo para luego apaciguar su llanto. (**)_

_Cuando los dos tuvimos algo de más cercanía la conduje a la sala de control del bosque que se localizaba en el interior de un enorme árbol._

_Bot: El mundo de la Red Com es tan inmenso que hemos tenido muchas pérdidas de programas, ¡déjeme revisar señor!, ¡a ver…! –El bot de vigilancia pulsó un botón de una laptop rosada y extrajo una disquetera que automáticamente introdujo en su robótica boca para leer el almacenamiento interno. Mientras leía su contenido me quedé observando a la niña muy preocupado._

_Bot: ¡Veré que esta niña sea devuelta a su hogar!, ¡es muy amable! –Dijo interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones._

_Synchro: No hay por qué, ¡por favor, cuide bien de ella! –Me acerqué a la niña y me volví a inclinar apoyándome en mis rodillas – Adiós… _

_Ella también se despidió tristemente de mí y agitó su mano mientras me decía "hasta luego". _

_Mientras partía me volteé una vez más para echarle un vistazo. Por mi mente había cruzado la idea de quedarme a cargo de ella, la verdad sería magnífico el hecho de que pudiera adoptar a la niña, pero al desconocer su origen no estaba en mi derecho de retenerla conmigo. Sentí mucha pena, me había agradado mucho la idea de poder ser padre de una niña tan dulce._

_Volví a retomar el camino, pasando por el hermoso lago que se situaba a unos metros de mi casa. El viento soplaba con intensidad y los grillos acompañaban su melodía. Subí silenciosamente las escaleras de la entrada y abrí la puerta para entrar al pasillo que conducía hacia el hall. La oscuridad inmediatamente se desvaneció al activarse la luz automática. Al pasar por el pasillo me detuve en el pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en la pared y analicé mi semblante._

_Synchro: ¿Ah?, ¿acaso esa niña habrá llorado por mi culpa?, ¡ja, ja!, no creo que esté para asustar a nadie… –Me tomé del mentón mientras cerraba mis ojos, sonreía y rebuscaba en mi memoria —no como el rostro que tenía cuando era lobo salvaje, uno de los guerreros de Grosser –En mi mente me recordé a mí mismo como War Wolf con mi espada desenvainada, apoyada en la parte frontal de mi armadura y mis ojos resaltaban entre las lentes polarizadas que llevaba como símbolo de Corruptor— Con ese aspecto cualquiera se asustaría… ¿hmm? –Comencé a sentirme extraño y abrí mis ojos para ver mi confundido rostro en el reflejo. Inmediatamente pude observar cómo me crecía de forma rápida y repentina, bello facial –¡Ah…!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_¡Aquello sí que me sacó de orbita, de la nada volví a ser War Wolf! y como no tuve suficiente por hoy, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Pude observar como el espejo se descolgaba de la pared y caía al suelo haciéndose trizas. _

_Perturbado salí de mi casa pensando que había un terremoto, pero fuera no había señal de seísmos. Volteé para volver a mirar mi casa, ¡y para mi horrible sorpresa le crecieron extremidades y comenzó a caminar con la intención de aplastarme!, ¡además, el resto de las casas empezaron a perseguirme y comencé a correr gritando despavorido por el sendero en busca de ayuda!_

_A lo lejos, entre la noche, pude distinguir tres figuras humanas. Eran Rescue, Control y Yui, quienes se encontraban de pie en aquel paramo._

_War Wolf: ¡Ahhhhh!, ¡ayúdenme, amigos!_

_Yui: ¿¡Otra vez!? –Me miró ella sin poder creérselo._

_Rescue: ¿Te convertiste en hombre lobo?_

_Me detuve frente a ellos._

_War Wolf: ¡Agh!, ¡parece que fui infectado por un extraño virus desconocido!... ¡y además…! , ¿ahh? –Miré hacia atrás gritando horrorizado – ¡LAS CASAS ME PERSIGUEN!_

_Las casas intentaron pisotearnos y mis amigos comenzaron a gritar y a salir corriendo al igual que yo, quien tuve que agarrar a Yui y alzarla con un solo brazo para llevármela pitando de allí antes de que terminara herida._

_Cuando logramos alejarnos bastante la solté y ella fue inmediatamente a hablar con el profesor. Los otros Correctores siguieron corriendo como locos…_

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Marqué el párrafo con (**) para explicar el motivo por el cual la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar nuevamente al ver a Synchro. Es verdad, ella estaba llorando antes de que él apareciese, pero ella detuvo su llanto cuando lo vio… y al ver al Sincronizador comenzó a llorar y a tener miedo. Quien recuerde bien la naturaleza de este pequeño programa, sabrá que ella es muy sensible a los sentimientos de las personas. Cuando alguien está triste, ella o bien llora o bien intenta rehuir. Si se presta atención a la escena anterior, el Corrector caminaba entre un atardecer con una expresión muy triste en su rostro y de ahí elaboré mis conclusiones de lo que estaba pensando el Corrector y por qué la niña lloró al verlo. Detalles a analizar :3


	17. The flames of the melody

**Capítulo 17: The flames of the melody**

La debilidad se marcaba en sus manos, en consecuencia dejó relajar sus brazos y reposarlos mientras el libro quedaba entre cerrado. De un momento a otro la luz se fue y ella sus ojos cerró, al sueño empezó a ceder.

Respiraba profundamente y su boca medio abierta dejaba escapar unos ronquidos típicos del agotamiento.

Tan solo comenzó a desfallecer mientras pensaba en él. El tictac del reloj se intensificaba cada vez más pero no resultaba suficiente para penetrar en el subconsciente de la adormilada niña.

De la nada el teléfono detectó una llamada entrante y sonaba una melodía hermosa de piano mientras vibraba. Pero como por arte de magia ella no reaccionó ante el ruido, no resultó ser un estímulo suficiente para despertarla, aunque sí comenzó a jugar con su subconsciente.

Para entrar en detalle vayamos a visitarlo, en lo más profundo de sus sueños.

…

Place: The information is not identified

Tan solo la bella dama corría entre las calles peatonales de lo que podría ser perfectamente Londres. El suelo húmedo y resbaladizo no era impedimento alguno para llegar a un lugar donde poder desahogar su angustia dormida, un dolor que estaba a punto de aflorar.

Era de noche y el estado de la atmosfera se definía como cargada en humedad pero con ausencia de temperatura baja.

El refugio no estaba lejos, tan solo debía guiarse mirando hacia lo alto para divisar el gran campanario.

Un lugar tan sagrado como la bella catedral podría acallar sus delirios. Su hermoso vestido negro estaba húmedo por las recientes precipitaciones que empaparon la ciudad aportándole ese matiz de abandono. Una carroza dirigida por hermosos caballos negros cruzó por su camino obligándola a detenerse. La dama retrocedió sin mirar donde pisaba exactamente y sin querer chapoteó en un charco al hundir su bello zapato de tacón alto. Muchos dirían que se trataba de la oscura doncella, pero era Yui con la apariencia de su alter ego, ella no lo notaba extraño, pareciera que toda su vida portó cabello oscuro y ojos escarlatas.

Cuando el carro se alejó cruzando una esquina de la calle donde ella estaba, aceleró el paso para adentrarse en el jardín de la entrada principal mientras las campanas comenzaban a vibrar doce veces, las doce de la noche se extendían por los cielos de la dormida zona urbana.

Dio unos cuantos pasos firmes hacia el interior de la catedral de arquitectura gótica para llegar a la primera planta que constituía un gran salón de enormes dimensiones cuya iluminación lateral disponía de grandes ventanales de vidrieras policromadas, numerosas columnas y arcos. La elegante niña caminó por la bóveda principal.

De los muros colgaban variadas antorchas. Entre el sagrado mobiliario y el suelo se acumulaban un ejército de velas que iluminaban tal monstruosidad, cada crepitar de aquellas anaranjadas llamas representaba el palpitar del corazón interno que conformaba todo aquello.

Mientras avanzaba contemplando con tristeza el lugar, tropezó con un ramo de rosas el cual recogió para seguir recto, hasta llegar al fondo donde reposaba siniestramente un ataúd. Ella reposó delicadamente las rosas encima del tétrico mueble diseñado y construido con material de madera roble, cuya capa externa encerada y entintada de negro reflejaba opacamente las luces de las variadas velas que se extendían tanto verticalmente como horizontalmente en aquel encantador y protector salón.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus retocados ojos, corriendo dramáticamente su oscuro maquillaje. Sus gemidos de pena encadenada se expandían por aquel espacio como un eco sin límites, que solo pudo ser apaciguado por el concierto de la lluvia que violentamente se largó a caer directo a la superficie terrenal. Relámpagos iluminaban su húmedo rostro y los truenos ensordecían el ruido de las gotas al chocar con los diversos materiales.

Ella seguía llorando, cada vez apagando más su llanto, hasta que una envolvedora melodía se dejó escuchar misteriosamente por los muros de la bóveda principal. Un piano, al que inmediatamente acompañó como parte del espectáculo unos pasos. Ella giró su apenado rostro para verlo aparecer a lo lejos.

Él estaba allí, aproximándose tranquilamente hacia ella. Pero, el apuesto joven se veía muy extraño, portaba su armadura de guerrero, aquel que formó parte de su malvado pasado. También, sus ojos azulados fueron remplazados por unos iris peculiares de color ámbar, eran los ojos de un licántropo, de pupilas contraídas, sosteniendo cada pedazo de maldad, egoísmo y deseo, esos que podrías encontrarte en tu máximo estado de pánico perdido entre la oscuridad de un bosque encantado, brillando ocultamente tras los espinosos arbustos, acechando y calculando milimétricamente cada uno de tus movimientos.

Cuando ya quedaba poca distancia entre ellos, que silenciosamente mantenían el oxígeno en sus cuerpos, como si no pudieran respirar, él comenzó a cantar…

"Tus lágrimas en sueños pude ver…"

"Sin casi darme cuenta también lloré…"

Ya estaba frente a ella apoyando sus metalizadas manos en su rostro mientras se acercaban mucho más. Él le robaba su espacio personal, le robaba el oxígeno que ella inútilmente intentaba inhalar.

"Y así yo compartí… tus lágrimas solitarias…"

Cantaba mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella y sus ojos ámbar desprendían lágrimas que ella pudo delicadamente tocar y sentir entre sus desnudas manos.

"¡**Desde ahora unidos**… **estamos los dos**…!"

La tomó delicadamente de las manos y las bajó a una altura considerable mientras la invitaba con una sonrisa a bailar y seguir el juego de la pieza a lo que ella respondió hipnotizada dejándose llevar por su malvada alma. Pero supo cómo algo de arenilla caía del techo, una señal amenazadora de que aquel sagrado templo estaba a punto de derrumbarse encima de los dos extraños visitantes.

"¡Empezamos a aprender, yo de ti y tú de mí, lo maravilloso que nuestro **amor**!"

La tomó de la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra sostenían la una de la otra unidos por sus dedos, las palmas pegadas sin descanso, se movían lateralmente marcando el ritmo. Él le seguía cantando mientras sus piernas se coordinaban y danzaban mientras las columnas de la bóveda se quebraban y caían una tras de otra, estaban sincronizados en la agonía de sus quebrados corazones.

"¡**Siempre te voy a querer**!, ¡**nos vamos a proteger**!, ¡**en nuestro futuro quiero creer**!"

Tan solo bailaban rechazando que sus muertes se hundirían entre los cimientos de aquellas piedras sagradas, serían enterrados eternamente ciegos de amor y profundos deseos.

Esquivaban con eficacias los escombros que caían encima de sus cuerpos alargando con eficacia sus piernas y marcando una trayectoria a seguir en aquel hechizado baile.

La facilidad con que la catedral comenzaba a arder de lujuria, pues sus llamas rodeaban a los protagonistas acorralándolos en su propio escenario acompañando sus bellos actos de intensa atracción.

"¡Tuve miedo del final, pero si tu estas aquí nada tengo ya que temer!"

"¡**Te quiero**!"

Sus pasos comenzaban a hacerse torpes pues el suelo temblaba incontrolablemente a sus pies, pero a ellos no les importaba. Llegarían al final y seguirían juntos pues ni la muerte los lograría separar. Ella observaba semejante belleza, se embriagaba con su fragancia, se perdía en sus ojos de licántropo, solo su voz escuchaba, solo su voz la conquistaba, la dominaba, la quemaba en lo más profundo de su frágil alma.

"¡empezamos a aprender, yo de ti y tú de mí, lo maravilloso que es nuestro **amor**!"

Y pudo divisar con atención las últimas imágenes seductoras de su corta vida: como movías sus carnosos labios pronunciar esa última palabra: "amor", para luego cerrarlos, callar y morir eternamente.

...

La bella durmiente abrió sus ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho para comprobar como trabajaban descontroladamente sus palpitaciones. Se incorporó al comprender el extraño sueño que la invadió en su intervalo de descanso. La antítesis de ambos se unió en un lugar sagrado para finalmente morir…

Sentía la garganta seca, asique se levantó colocando su pantuflas de conejito y caminaba rumbo a la cocina para obtener un trago de agua. Su mente estaba centrada en la escena: cómo era posible que un Corrector que se dedicaba a sostener la paz de la Red Com, de sonrisa dulce, mirada acaramelada y pícara, de apariencia genuina se convirtiera en un seductor guerrero de ojos ámbar, cuya presencia desprendía a cada segundo su interna maligna aura impregnándola con intensa pasión el exterior.

Moría por ir a verlo ahora mismo y contarle aquel mágico sueño, pero… si lo hacía se jugaba el tipo entre que le decía que ella era igual a la doncella y él le cantaba una canción de amor mientras bailaban.

Frustrada, tras terminar su vaso de agua, volvió a su cama. Allí estaba el libro que anoche empezó y que esa misma madrugada pensaba continuar. Se quedó en la parte más interesante, cuando su príncipe volvía a convertirse en un lobo… ¿feroz? Tomó el libro entre sus manos sin más remedio que buscar la página, ya que al dormirse no pudo marcarlo con su correspondiente marcador.

…

_Aquella noche dormí entre los arbustos como lobo que cuidaba su bosque. La pesadilla comenzó a invadir mi mente, no dormí nada bien…_

_3 de marzo del año 2022_

_A la mañana, los de la prensa auxiliar tomaron nota de los sucesos que transcurrían de un momento a otro el Centro Vacacional. Me levanté bastante mareado, en mis esperanzas se reflejaban el deseo de que ese virus sea iniciado y así pueda volver a la normalidad._

_Me reuní con mis amigos: Control, Rescue y Corrector Yui y decidimos erradicar la infección de una condenada vez._

_Nos aproximamos a las casas que a estas alturas vomitaban por las puertas un líquido verde viscoso que me provocaban náuseas. _

_Corrector Yui: ¡Un momento!, ¡no crean que no recuerdo que intentaron atacarme hace un rato! –Se aproximó más y las apuntó con su báculo— ¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_Las estrellas de su báculo rodearon las monstruosas casas restaurándolas a su estado original, pero misteriosamente volvieron a ser infectadas._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Agh!, ¿¡y ahora qué!?_

_Rescue: ¡Ah!, ¡el problema es que el virus sigue diseminándose en algún lado, mientras no iniciemos sobre la fuente nunca podremos librarnos del problema!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡¿Ahh?! _

_Estábamos tan distraídos que los tentáculos crecidos por las extremidades de las casas iban a atacar a la Inicializadora, reaccioné inmediatamente para salvarla dejando que me atrapara a mí. Cuando fui amarrado por aquellos tentáculos desenvainé mi espada y los corté de una sola tajada y me dirigí a ella mientras tomaba impulso._

_War Wolf: ¡Yui utiliza mi poder! –Grité mientras extraía el prisma corrector del com con que tenía incrustado en el lado izquierdo de mi armadura._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Qué buena idea! –Ella flexionó el brazo e instaló el prisma en su com con transformando su traje en el traje elemental de fuego. Con gestos de malabarismo agitó su báculo apuntando hacia el objetivo –¡Iniciar bomba de flamas!_

_El ataque resultó efectivo y las llamas comenzaron a bloquear los movimientos del virus mientras yo como un idiota me acercaba a ella para felicitarla._

_War Wolf: ¡Muy bien, Yui!, ¿eh? – Y como estúpido me volteé para ver mi casa en llamas –¡Oigan, esa es mi casa!, ¡apaguen el fuego!_

_Rescue: ¡Rápido Yui, usa mi poder! –La encantadora Corrector ofreció el prisma del elemento agua a la Inicializadora._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Correcto! –Al instalar el prisma su traje cambió al traje elemental de agua, con su cetro volvió a apuntar a mi casa –¡Restaurar agua!_

_Un cañón de agua se aproximó hacia mi casa y extinguió el fuego con un ligero contacto. Pero mi casa se enojó mucho con nosotros y nos lanzó gran cantidad de ese líquido viscoso e infeccioso obligándonos a retirarnos con velocidad del lugar para lograr esquivar el ataque a tiempo._

_El radar de Rescue comenzó a sonar nuevamente mientras ella interpretaba sus procesos._

_Rescue: ¡Ya lo tengo!, ¡el problema viene de esa casa!, ¡el virus está siendo diseminado desde ahí! –Señaló con su dedo índice la fuente del problema, una mansión que rebosaba de tentáculos y plantas carnívoras._

_Control: ¡Rápido Yui!, ¡usa mis poderes contra esa casa!, ¡todo va a terminar cuando des inicio a ese lugar!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Bien!_

_Rescue: ¡Ahí vienen!_

_Rescue y yo nos quedamos conmocionados por el caos que estaba armando ese virus y nos quedamos perplejos mientras una casa estaba a punto de aplastarnos, pero Yui se colocó en medio y sujetándonos de la cadera nos apartó usando la velocidad del Regulador._

_Rescue: ¡Muchas gracias Yui!_

_Control: ¡No hay tiempo para charlas!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Cuento con ustedes! –Dijo animándonos a despejar el camino para que ella pudiera llegar a la mansión._

_War Wolf: ¡Oigaaaaaaaaaaaan esa es MI CASAAAA! –Dije saltando furioso mientras atacaba los bugs del proceso infeccioso que atacaba mi pobre casita._

_Rescue sacó una enorme cinta de vendaje para sujetar con fuerza la muñeca de la otra casa y la enganchó con la rama de un árbol para tomar soporte y tirar como función de palanca. Sinceramente me sorprendí al comprobar la fuerza con que contaba Rescue, quien con facilidad bloqueó los movimientos del virus colgándolo de un alto árbol por una de sus extremidades._

_Control: ¡Grrr!, ¡no es el final!, ¡golpe de control! –El Regulador tomó impulso y echó abajo de una sola patada otra de las casas infectadas dejándola inútil en el suelo._

_Ahora que habíamos noqueado las tres casas que impedían nuestro camino, Corrector Yui fue volando a gran velocidad hacia la mansión infectada para adentrarse en el núcleo del problema e iniciarlo._

_Pero nuestro trabajo no cesaba. Las casas dejaron todo el césped destrozado, los usuarios fueron fuertemente modificados forzados a tomar apariencias de animales al igual que los bots de vigilancia que caminaban extraviados ante el caos._

_Tras una larga espera intentando controlar el proceso de infección, el inicio de Corrector Yui al fin dio con el núcleo del virus y sus estrellas se expandieron por toda la red restaurando cada elemento a su paso._

_Control Rescue y yo nos juntamos al observar el resultado._

_War Wolf: ¡Parece que Yui ha logrado vencer al virus! _

_Escuchamos unas voces que intentaron llamar nuestra atención y enfocamos nuestra visión para encontrarnos con la Inicializadora y el Instalador correteando felices los dos juntitos, qué envidia me dio ja, ja…_

_Control: ¡Felicidades!_

_War Wolf: ¡IR, qué gusto volver a verte! _

_IR: Discúlpenme, no había querido preocuparlos, ¡lo siento mucho! –Dijo inclinándose apenado, pero luego alzó la vista y me miró extrañado mientras me señalaba – Oye Synchro, ¿por qué tienes otra vez ese aspecto?_

_War Wolf: Es que el virus que atacó el sitio me infectó, pero… ¡pronto volveré a la normalidad ahora que la Red Com quedó libre del problema! _

_Todos terminamos agotados esa mañana, yo volví a mi hogar a ordenar y limpiar todas las porquerías que habían allí mientras guardaba con esperanza que pronto los efectos del virus desaparecerían… pero esa noche no pude evitar gritar como un desesperado al notar que en varias horas no había surgido ningún cambio._

_War Wolf: ¡AGH NO PUEDE SEEER!, ¿¡POR QUÉ NO HE VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAAAAAAD!?_

_Envié un mensaje de emergencia al profesor Inukai para que se presentara a mi casa y con él también vinieron Yui, IR, Rescue y Control._

_Cuando llegaron los dejé pasar cabizbajo y los conduje al salón. Inuakai empezó a manipular mi laptop que se encontraba encima de la mesita de madera, en el hall. Me había cerciorado de dejarlo todo limpio e impecable. La alfombra verde del suelo me dio muchos problemas para quitarle todas las manchas. No tenía más que un sillón y ellos se quedaron de pie, pues yo me senté derrotado en mi sillón rojo tapizado mientras observaba como Inukai tecleaba a gran velocidad analizando un gráfico en la pantalla, la próxima vez que tuviese visitas me haría con un sofá... (**)_

_Prof. Inukai: ¡Hmmm!, ¡parece que el virus que afectó la red del Centro Vacacional se ha transformado en uno nuevo, no fue destruido por completo!_

_Rescue: ¿Por eso Synchro no puede volver a la normalidad?_

_Prof. Inukai: ¿Hmm?_

_Corrector Yui: ¿Y si uso mi iniciador otra vez? _

_Prof. Inukai: ¡Se trata de un virus totalmente nuevo!, ¡todavía no tenemos una vacuna para él!_

_War Wolf: ¡Diablos…!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Tendrás que ser un perro sarnoso de nuevo! –Bromeó ella intentando sacarle humor a la situación._

_War Wolf: ¡Silencio niñaaa! –No había cosa que me irritara más que me tratase de ese modo tan insolente. Ella tan solo se rio nerviosamente al comprobar que metió la pata._

_Prof. Inukai: El virus que infectó a Synchro es del mismo tipo, pero el que infectó el sitio del Centro Vacacional es mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro que hayamos visto hasta ahora!, ¡se trata de una nueva variedad de virus de computadora y se me ocurre que Boggles es un nombre que les queda muy bien!_

_Corrector Yui: ¿Boggles?_

_Rescue: ¡Pero habrá problemas!, ¡si por si fuera poco no sabemos que fue del nuevo com con!_

_War Wolf: ¡Espero que no le den un mal uso…!_

_Corrector Yui: Hmmm, ¡descuiden!, ¡recuerden que aquí esta Corrector Yui y no dejaré que nada malo suceda! _

_IR: ¡Es cierto!, ¡y ahora que estamos todos juntos será más fácil!_

_Prof. Inukai: He… ¿contamos contigo, Corrector Yui? –Sonrió lleno de complicidad a la Corrector._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Pues claro!_

_Al menos sé que lo estaban comentando para animarme un poco, pero yo seguía muy bajoneado. Cuando se fueron tan solo suspiré… esta noche no pude dormir a pesar de haberme quemado los pelos en plena lucha y haber desinfectado toda mi casa._

_¿Hasta cuándo tendré este horrible aspecto?_

…

¨¡Cielos!, ¡ahora recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que visité su casa!, ¡por eso me guie con facilidad para buscar el diario!... Pobre Synchro, en aquella época la pasó muy mal con aquel aspecto, pero sigo pensando que se veía muy gracioso y tierno…¨

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Señalé el párrafo porque me llamó la atención que por primera vez, tanto Inukai como los Correctores no se reunieron en la base restringida. Luego tras pegar atención al escenario dije, "cielos, eso es el interior de una casa o.o, y se ve que es de Synchro, sino, ¿qué sentido tenía?" y me sorprendí de la coincidencia con la que escribí mi historia, yo me había inventado por darle peculiaridad, que el Corrector tenía un sillón particular donde se sentaba para sus meditaciones y frente al sillón había una mesita con papeles, y resulta que coincidió con el escenario diseñado en el anime, ¡no estaba tan lejos de haberme imaginado dónde vivía después de todo!

Cuando tengo que analizar escenas del anime y diálogos, a la hora de plasmarlo metiéndome en la mente de Synchro me voy dando cuenta de detalles que fácilmente pasé por desapercibido y comienzo a atar conclusiones a medida que voy analizando. No solo estudio los diálogos y las acciones, sino también las expresiones de los personajes y el mensaje oculto en sus diálogos… ¡cielos, me he vuelto toda una observadora!, más de una cosa me arrancó una risa en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada!

Y ahora sí, me imagino que algunos lectores pensarán que la escritora esta re loca u.u y me refiero a como juego con el subconsciente de los protagonistas cuando sueñan. Son sueños muy limados… este en especial me ha gustado mucho escribirlo xD


	18. My calligraphy?

**Capítulo 18: My calligraphy?**

Place: Com Net; Dream City

Caminaba despacio intentando recuperarse de la carrera de aquel atardecer. Últimamente sus compañeros se encontraban ausentes con sus actividades correspondientes, por lo que volvió a retomar su entrenamiento saludable en la red de Dream City.

De vez en cuando, en vez de hacer _footing_, salía a pasear con un programa específico de correo electrónico que se encargaba de la correspondencia de la señorita Shinozaki.

Pero hoy ella prefirió quedarse a jugar con su osito de peluche y con Follow en la base de reunión, asique optó por tomar una carrerilla constante entre las calles de aquella ciudad tan movediza. Necesitaba estar activo, mientras no tuviera que abrir expedientes, necesitaba consumir su tiempo de algún modo.

Se detuvo en frente de un banco correspondiente al parque donde estuvo hace unos días durante buen rato sentado en compañía de su mejor amiga y **adversaria**.

Miró fijamente la arquitectura básica de aquel banco mientras rebuscaba en su mente. Sacó unos papeles escritos a mano y los examinó con minucioso detalle… la ansiedad carcomía sus entrañas.

*Flashback on*

Yui: Tú y esa típica risa tuya, ¿no te parece anormal reírte con la boca cerrada? –Dijo, acercándose a mí y señalándome con el dedo índice, casi me lo introducía accidentalmente por la nariz.

Synchro: ¡Ehhh!, no te metas con mi risa, ¿eh? –Me descubrí mis ojos y tomé su brazo para apartar su mano de mi rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos y le sacaba la lengua burlonamente –¡Blehh!

Yui: Cuando eras el Corruptor War Wolf te reías así todo el rato, nunca cambiarás… *suspiro* –Se volteó disgustada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Synchro: Bueno… es inevitable, hay risas peores –En ese momento pensé en la risa de loca de Freeze cuando era Corruptor, un "¡Ohohohoho!"—**Yui… me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo averiguaste que yo estaba relacionado con la emboscada…**

Yui: **Pues averígualo tú mismo, las pistas están en las notas**. ¡Grrrrr!, TODOS SE HAN PASADO –Gritó en mi odio cuando volteó para mirarme.

*Flashback off*

"**Pues averígualo tú mismo, las pistas están en las notas"**

Synchro: Las pistas están en las notas… en las notas –Murmuraba mientras las chequeaba una y otra vez.

¨No… no pudo saber que yo estaba detrás de toda la broma… si hay alguna evidencia que pudo relacionarme directamente a mí, algo que indicara que esas notas las escribí yo, es mi caligrafía… mi letra, ¿acaso es posible que Yui conozca mi caligrafía?, ¿cómo?¨

El Corrector miró al cielo que estaba tomando un matiz rojizo oscuro.

Synchro: Mi pequeña Yui… desde el primer día que nos conocimos fuimos destinados a ser adversarios. Ahora, entre nuestra amistad también hay reflejos de la defensiva y el enfrentamiento, pero siempre sales triunfante y no te lo voy a permitir por mucho tiempo –Sonrió maliciosamente – ¿Debería plantearme el hecho de reabrir tu expediente?

Se alejó del parque y se adentró en la zona de paseo marítimo. Estaba recorriendo pensativo una calle donde la gente solía patinar, hasta que se detuvo al reconocer a una persona a lo lejos. Su presencia le obligó a esconderse detrás de una palmera mientras se movía sigilosamente para observarla. La dueña de sus pensamientos caminaba sin mirar por dónde, con la vista fija en un libro.

Yui aquella mañana del mundo real, decidió conectarse para leer tranquilamente, evitando que alguien entorpeciera su pasatiempo favorito.

…

_5 de marzo del año 2022._

_Hoy ha sido un día muy movedizo, jamás en mi vida había visto a Yui actuar tan defensivamente, aunque no le culpo, yo también me sentía bastante molesto._

_El profesor Inukai se encargó de aplicar los últimos arreglos a nuestra novedosa base de reunión. Cada Corrector tenía una habitación asignada que conectaba directamente con la sala de chat. También había otras habitaciones conectadas con el pasillo central, pero desconocía sus funcionamientos._

_Desde que el virus Boggles comenzó a marcar presente por la Red Com, los Correctores que estábamos en estado disponible accedimos a tomar la estancia en la base de reunión, así sería más rápido detectar algún movimiento del virus y actuar con rapidez._

_Pero este día hubo una excepción. _

_Resulta que estaba en mi habitación cruzado de brazos algo molesto. Estaba de muy mal humor, pues me sentía extraño con este aspecto tan salvaje y es que ahora que le prestaba más atención a mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que mientras más molesto me encontraba más rápido se movía mi peluda cola… era un movimiento involuntario y me ponía muy nervioso._

_Entonces la alarma del sistema de seguridad de la Red Com empezó a sonar y salí de mi habitación, rápidamente pregunté si habían problemas. El Instalador nos comunicó que había uno en la red de la playa y nos condujo hacia un enorme portal explicándonos que era un portal de acceso directo a todos los sitios de la red. Primero debíamos dar la orden de que la puerta se abriera, luego el portal proyectaba una vista preliminar de la red que íbamos a visitar y por último alguien debía pronunciar "acceso", Yui se encargó de este tramo._

_Cuando logramos conectarnos con la red el Regulador se apresuró a soltar sus frases de turno:_

_Control: ¡Calma!, ¡el máximo héroe justiciero está aquí para salvarlos!, ¡me haré cargo de la situación!, ¡que no cunda el pánico! –Pero su expresión facial de caballero salvando damiselas en peligro inmediatamente se borró para dar paso a otra expresión de absoluta confusión al ver que los usuarios estaban tranquilos y pasándolo bien - ¿Ehh?, ¿no hay ningún peligro?_

_Yui preguntó si nos habíamos equivocado de sitio, pero el Instalador aseguró que era aquí._

_La quinta Corrector dejó escapar un gritito de alegría y nos dijo que Freeze estaba aquí. Al acercarse a la ex Corruptor provocó rechazo en ella y se alejó un par de metros, pero Rescue ignorando su reacción la saludó y preguntó qué hacía exactamente. Freeze irritada le contestó que resultaba obvio que estaba allí vendiendo helados. _

_Yo me acerqué para iniciar el tema que nos traíamos entre manos._

_War Wolf: Freeze, nos enteramos que un extraño virus infectó esta red y causó problemas, ¿tú qué sabes de eso?_

_Freeze: Es cierto tuvimos problemas con una serpiente marina, pero una nueva Corrector lo resolvió – Contestó tras vender un helado a un niño que salió corriendo feliz por la playa._

_Yui: ¿Cómo qué otro Corrector?_

_Freeze: ¿No la conocen? –Nos miró perpleja –Ella tenía un com con como el suyo, asique pensé que también pertenecía a su equipo._

_Todos nos miramos muy confundidos. _

_War: Oye Freeze, ¿qué aspecto tenía?_

_La pelirroja se acercó a nosotros y nos empezó a mirar uno por uno mientras intentaba recordar, hasta que se detuvo en Yui y la señaló burlonamente._

_Freeze: ¡Era más bonita que Yui!_

_Yui: Oye, ¿¡por qué me molestas!? –Reaccionó agarrando con enojo su mano y apartándola._

_Intentamos sonsacarle más información, lo único que pudo decirnos es que se llamaba… Corrector Ai._

_Tras esto volvimos a reunirnos en la sala de chat, allí nos esperaba el profesor y le explicamos lo sucedido con mucha preocupación._

_Prof. Inukai: ¿Asique Corrector Ai?_

_Control: Dijo que ese era su nombre… _

_La enojada niña sacó un dibujo que realizó Freeze._

_Yui: ¡Y para colmo llevaba un vestido exactamente igual que yo!_

_Prof. Inukai: Al fin sé a dónde fue a parar el traje elemental que robaron hace tiempo…_

_Rescue: También debió robar un com con…_

_Yui: ¡Porque Freeze dijo que llevaba puesto un com con!—Dijo casi perforando el papel con su dedo índice._

_Prof. Inukai: Lo que quisiera saber es qué se propone haciéndose pasar por un Corrector y enfrentar al enemigo –El profesor parecía muy inquieto…_

_Yui: ¡Probablemente soñó con convertirse en una chica mágica y su anhelo de transformarse se hizo realidad! –Comentó muy irritada._

_IR: En ese caso, ella sería igual a ti Yui._

_La muchacha al ver como el Instalador la dejó en evidencia, se levantó y se marchó enfadada._

_Más tarde volvieron a surgir noticias del virus e IR se encargó de contactar con la Inicializadora comunicándole que hubo un incidente muy grave en la red de lavandería. Ella se volvió a conectar y nos apresuramos a traspasar el portal de acceso._

_La red aparentemente estaba tranquila y un bot de limpieza tarareaba felizmente mientras hacía la colada. Yui se asomó a su espalda y le dio unos pequeños toques en el hombro para llamar su atención y averiguar qué estaba pasando._

_El bot nos informó de que efectivamente hubo un problema pero una chica lo arregló todo. Impaciente me apresuré por preguntar._

_War Wolf: ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_Bot: Pues dijo que se llamaba Corrector Ai. _

_IR: Parece que sigue en las andadas… -Suspiró frustrado. _

_Yui: Ahh, espero que con esto tuviera suficiente…_

_Nos marchamos aturdidos a la base de reunión y Yui se desconectó, pero al rato IR tuvo que volver a comunicarse con ella para contarle que se informó de una nueva infección por virus Boggles que estaba atacando la red de ancianos._

_Al conectarnos, los ancianos paseaban por las calles muy tranquilos. Fuimos a preguntar a una pareja que amablemente nos respondió:_

_Anciano: Amh… Corrector Ai, sí… era Corrector Ai, la recuerdo una chica muy amable. _

_Yui: ¿¡Qué está pasando con esa Corrector Ai!?_

_IR: bueno, no creo que haya por qué molestarse, después de todo no nos está causando problemas, más bien parece que trata de ayudarnos, ¿no crees?_

_Yui: ¡Recuerda que robó el com con y lo usa sin permiso!, ¡¿quién puede confiar en ella?! Además… _

_IR: ¿Hay algo más?_

_Yui: ¡La única chica bonita que se encarga de proteger esta red es Yui!_

_IR: Hehehe, claro…_

_Y regresamos. Pasado un rato el Instalador intentó contactar con ella pero Corrector Ai volvió a resolver el problema… Seriamente, me estaba empezando a volver loco, no lo podía creer, ese virus era tremendo, a las pocas horas volvía a infectar una nueva red, era interminable._

_Por última vez en el día, el Instalador volvió a contactar con ella._

_IR: ¡Rápido Yui tenemos otro incidente!_

_La joven entró corriendo por la puerta automática. Sus ojos expulsaban chispas, me daba la impresión de que estaba indirectamente compitiendo con la misteriosa Corrector, encima… creo que se tomó muy en serio la broma de Freeze, se veía bastante acomplejada._

_¿Debería de aflojarle la tensión diciéndole lo hermosa que es ella para mí?, en verdad no encontré el valor de piropearla tan a la ligera…_

_IR: ¡El virus Boggles acaba de atacar la red de control del aeropuerto! _

_Yui: ¿¡la red del aeropuerto!?, ¡noo!, ¡mi papá acaba de abordar un avión!, ¡IR tenemos que resolver este caso de inmediato! –Rápidamente se puso las pilas – ¡Traje elemental descargar! –Al terminar la descarga soltó su típica frase de heroína mientras adoptaba su pose junto con IR— ¡Corrector Yui salvará un nuevo día! _

_IR: ¡Puerta, ábrete!_

_Yui: ¡Acceso!_

_Logramos conectarnos con el exterior de la red del aeropuerto. Yui miró nerviosa a todos lados._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Corrector Ai no ha llegado todavía, genial! _

_Control: ¡Adelante!_

_Cuando íbamos a avanzar descubrimos que la entrada estaba restringida en cuanto revisé el panel de acceso, ya que me pedía password._

_Control: ¿Contraseña?_

_IR: Solo el personal autorizado puede entra a la red de control del aeropuerto, no vamos a poder entrar si no conocemos la contraseña…_

_Control: ¡Hmmm!, ¿¡por qué no lo dijiste antes!?_

_War Wolf: ¡Tendremos que usar la fuerza bruta! – Tomando iniciativa apoyé mis manos contra el muro y comencé a hacer fuerza intentando empujarlo hacia dentro. Mis compañeros también se apuntaron pero por más que empujásemos no podíamos quebrar la seguridad… a mis espaldas pude escuchar una voz femenina de tono serio diciendo "eso no resultará"._

_War Wolf: ¿Hm? –Me giré para comprobar su identidad._

_Control: ¡Dinos quién eres! _

_War Wolf: ¡Corrector Ai! –Al instante pude reconocer el traje elemental, que en estos momentos lo llevaba puesto una chica de cabello oscuro con lentes polarizadas. No veía el por qué sería más linda que Yui…_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Ahw, ese es mi traje!... por cierto, ¿no te queda algo ajustado?_

_Corrector Ai la ignoró y se acercó al panel de acceso e inmediatamente empezó a manipularlo._

_Yui: ¡Oye, un momento!, ¡este caso es nuestro!_

_Corrector Ai: Primero hay que abrir la puerta. _

_Cuando la joven logró increíblemente descifrar la contraseña, el portón se abrió, asique tanto Control como yo nos apresuramos en entrar pero inmediatamente me detuve, sin embargo no pude detener al idiota del Regulador quien se estrelló de lleno con otro portón restringido._

_IR: Por seguridad son tres puertas las que hay que cruzar…_

_Control: ¡Me lo hubieras dicho anteees!_

_Cuando las barreras fueron completamente desbloqueadas, Corrector Ai entró primera a la sala de control prohibiendo a Yui que se interfiera en este asunto. Nuestra hada la ignoró y en consecuencia pisó una extraña sustancia producida por la infección del virus que provocó su caída contra el suelo._

_Corrector Yui: Pero… ¿se puede saber qué es esto? –Dijo frotándose el muslo del dolor._

_Corrector Ai: ¡Tú espera afuera!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡es nuestro trabajo, los Correctores somos nosotros!_

_Yui pidió ayuda a Rescue, quien se dispuso a ofrecerle su prisma. Cuando instaló el traje elemental de agua uso "Restaurar agua" con la intensión de eliminar todo el fango viral, pero causó el efecto contrario: el virus comenzó a alimentarse del agua y potenciar su poder. Rescue, Control y yo fuimos invadidos por el virus pegándose a nosotros de pies a cabeza._

_War Wolf: ¡Agh!, ¡estas cosas son interminables!_

_Intentaba deshacerme de la infección pero no podía sacármelo de encima, ese material pegajoso se aferraba con más insistencia a mi armadura._

_Por supuesto, el Regulador no podría mantener la boca cerrada ni un día para evitar comentar cosas como esta:_

_Control: ¡Un héroe como yo no puede terminar cubierto por el fango!... ¡es indignoo!_

_IR: ¡Yui, tienes que hacer algo, el avión de tu papá está en peligro!, ¡rápido!_

_War Wolf: ¡Si esto sigue así el avión se estrellará!_

_Yui: ¡Papá…!_

_El radar de la Protectora milagrosamente activó su alarma y ella inmediatamente interpretó su proceso._

_Rescue: ¡Ya lo tengo, el núcleo del virus Boggles entró por el hombre de allá!_

_La joven señaló dificultosamente a un hombre que estaba medio inconsciente sentado en una silla y recostado en los paneles de la computadora central, era el jefe de la red de control del aeropuerto._

_Cada vez estábamos más inutilizados por el virus, asique Yui le pidió a Corrector Ai, quien se encontraba en aquel momento libre, que iniciara a aquel humano, para ello ideó una estrategia: Usaría el agua para crear una fuente de atracción encima de ella, de este modo, el virus iría hacia el cebo y se concentraría en un solo punto para dejar la zona despejada, aunque ella tuviese que sacrificarse._

_Ai iba a aproximarse al hombre infectado, pero un monstruo de fango se le aproximó con intención de atacarla, asique le cubrí las espaldas. _

_Control: ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos!_

_War: ¡Hay que darnos prisa!_

_En ese momento, la Corrector comprendió nuestro plan y se acercó al núcleo iniciándolo exitosamente._

_Cuando la infección desapareció, el equipo de control aéreo se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a dirigir a sus pilotos para evitar la colisión que iban a sufrir dos aviones en plena tormenta eléctrica._

_El Instalador se acercó a la Inicializadora para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. El jefe de la red nos agradeció nuestra intervención, a lo que nuestro líder respondió a su estilo:_

_Control: ¡Somos héroes justicieros, cumplimos nuestro deber! –Tras esto comenzó a reírse como un idiota, tan solo se calló cuando nos dimos cuenta que la misteriosa Corrector escapó._

_Fue frustrante para Yui el no haber podido recuperar su com con. Y a mí no me agradaba que personas ajenas a nuestro equipo nos robara el trabajo por el que fuimos específicamente creados._

_¿Quién era aquella niña y que motivos tiene para justificar tales actos?_

…

La joven detuvo su paseo con lectura al presentir que alguien la estaba observando.

_To be continued…_

**En respuesta a Albafica:**

Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pieza musical ^^.

¿Quién intentó tener una entrada heroica y cómo fue que su hermano se la arruinó? xD


	19. The pattern of change

**Nota de la escritora:**

Al final de este capítulo explicaré un problema sobre la historia y ruego que me disculpen… *snif*

**Capítulo 19: The pattern of change**

Yui dirigió su mirada a la derecha. Allí en el suelo, había unos pequeños bloques que separaban el límite de la zona peatonal con el tranquilo mar. Además, también había bancos, palmeras y cada once metros una farola encargada de darle vidilla a la zona en los horarios nocturnos.

Luego miró al frente y se encontró con el largo paisaje que constituían un camino de piedra liso para los patines y demás. A su izquierda había numerosos árboles, farolas, bancos y arbustos.

Con ella había muchos visitantes paseando, tomando refrescos o haciendo ejercicio. Algunas parejitas se detenían en la franja límite para observar con nostalgia las olas y sus sonidos marinos. Pero por alguna razón ella se sentía observada.

¨Si te sientes insegura, vete¨ pensó. Chequeó la hora y se arrepintió de haberse conectado, estaba indecisa, no sabía si quedarse para disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo para leer o desconectarse para que su tiempo pasara más rápido y ver como la situación mejoraba en su mundo. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

Synchro, quien la estuvo siguiendo a escondidas detrás de los árboles, salió al espacio transitado con su típica postura de "ahora estoy pensando" que consistía en levantar el brazo, flexionar la muñeca y apoyar su dedo índice en la mejilla mientras su otro brazo rodeaba su abdomen y funcionaba como soporte de su otro codo.

¨¿Cuántos secretos guardan tu corazón, querida Yui?¨ suspiró.

A lo lejos una muchacha de cabello originalmente anaranjado claro, cuyos matices oscuros de un viejo tinte rojizo se presentaba en algunas mechas de su larga melena, patinaba alegremente esquivando a los caminantes de aquel maravilloso atardecer. Pero detrás de ella alguien terminó un sándwich de miga cuyo envoltorio, una cajita de plástico, deshizo descaradamente lanzándolo al suelo, cerca de la orilla de la zona límite y justo ella se aproximó a su paso para esquivar a un chiquillo que se había agachado para atarse los cordones.

La joven, al notar que el abierto envoltorio se interpuso en su camino, intentó esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde… la rueda se enredó con el interior de la cajita de plástico inutilizándola y en consecuencia, gracias a la velocidad que ella había mantenido en un ritmo constante, se vio obligada a desviarse de su camino de forma equivocada. La punta del patín chocó con el frenillo de los bloques provocando que se cayera hacia el mar mientras se abría una herida en la rodilla al tomar contacto con el rígido borde de la franja. La herida, al tomar contacto con el mar, provocó un ardor inimaginable en la joven, añadiendo que NO sabía nadar y en consecuencia se estaba ahogando.

La gente a su alrededor pegó un chillido, sin embargo, Synchro reaccionó a tiempo, corrió hacia el extremo y saltó al agua para rescatarla. Los patines de la joven eran muy pesados obligándola a hundirse más pero el joven logró alcanzarla y la tomó en brazos, luego tomó impulso para subir a la superficie hasta hallar los bloques. Algunos voluntarios los ayudaron a subir.

Una vez en tierra, el Corrector la colocó en posición lateral en el suelo y comenzó a examinarle la herida mientras ella tosía incontrolablemente, pues el mar había penetrado por sus vías respiratorias.

Ella se incorporó y se quedó sentada mientras seguía tosiendo, él tan solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Synchro: No te preocupes, ya pasó todo… –Sonrió.

La joven logró calmarse del susto y observó a su rescatante. Comprendió su idioma pero no se atrevió a seguirlo al ver lo atractivo que era, se había quedado en blanco. Además, su aspecto no le parecía muy común y el impacto visual fue suficiente para arrancarle un sonrojo.

Katherin Black: Thank you… very much!–Chequeó su inusual vestimenta y armándose de coraje le preguntó— Who are you?

Synchro: You're welcome–Sonrió— I'm a software Corrector–Contestó inmediatamente al detectar su idioma mientras se ponía de pie y alargaba su brazo para tomar la mano de la joven y ayudarla a levantarse también –Are you OK?

Katherin: Yes, it's…it's fine –Desvió la mirada al suelo mientras se ruborizaba aún más – I'm… I'm Katherin… what's your name? –Añadió mientras tomaba encantada su mano y tomaba impulso para levantarse.

Synchro: Synchro… –El Corrector echó un rápido vistazo al oscurecido cielo y prosiguió—Well, I have to go… Beware next time, OK?

Katherin: Alright! Bye, bye! –Se despidió emocionada. Sin duda alguna la joven sufrió un flechazo a primera vista, fue tan fuerte esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en su estómago, que se olvidó de cuánto le ardía la herida de su rodilla.

El Corrector sonrió, se agachó para recoger el envoltorio de plástico que causó semejante drama y lo tiró a una papelera que se hallaba cerca de ellos, luego la miró y agitó la mano. Unos segundos después se volteó y retomó su rumbo mientras se volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos y volvía a adoptar la postura ya mencionada.

Katherin: Synchro… –Murmuró mientras lo observaba marchar a lo lejos. Ladeaba los brazos a cada paso mientras sus puntiagudos cabellos se mostraban aplastados por el agua y goteaban. De vez en cuando el viento los agitaba –Hope to see you soon… –Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

Tal y como había pensado no pasó mucho tiempo desde que estuvo conectada. Se le ocurrió vestirse y salir, pero su castigo se lo impedía, asique no tuvo más remedio que bajar.

Para dar buena impresión, le pidió a su madre que le dejara cocinar. El hecho de mostrarse todo el día sumergida con un libro tampoco sería interpretado como algo positivo para sus padres, debía dar a entender que ella también ayudaba en casa.

Su madre sabía el resultado del almuerzo, pero si no dejaba a su hija practicar, jamás mejoraría sus platos, asique accedió y así también aprovecharía para hacer las otras tareas caseras pendientes.

¨¡Hoy cocinaré algo sencillo… pollo al horno con papas asadas!¨ pensó con una sonrisa llena de optimismo en su rostro mientras se arremangaba la camisa blanca y se ajustaba el cinturón de sus jeans cortos para colocarse un delantal y un gorro de cocinero.

Se acercó a congelador y extrajo el pollo para descongelarlo en el microondas. Mientras esperaba los tediosos minutos decidió organizarse con lo que debía agregarle.

El pollo estaba entero, solo tenía un hueco en su interior.

¨¿Y si hago pollo relleno?, ¡sí!¨ pero como no estaba muy segura de cómo rellenarlo se paseó por la cocina y tomó: harina de arroz, vitamina de pescado, azúcar (confundiéndola con la sal), pimentón rojo extra picante (en vez del dulce), café negro (en vez de la pimienta negra), cebolla, pimiento, ajo, vinagre, gambas peladas, mostaza, kétchup, mayonesa, salsa barbacoa, angulas, champiñones, nueces, maíz, zanahorias, berenjenas, espinacas y lentejas del día anterior.

Empezó a triturarlo todo en la licuadora, agregando los ingredientes poco a poco. El resultado… lo más incomestible del mundo.

¨Ya está…creo que así estará bien¨

Una vez el pollo estuvo descongelado lo rellenó con ese potingue y comenzó a pelar las papas y cortarlas en rodajas. Colocó el pollo y las papas en una bandeja y añadió encima de las papas clavos de olor que ella misma había molido con crema de nata.

Decidió retirarse al salón y sentarse en el sofá para retomar su lectura mientras esperaba que su "especialidad de Yui" se terminase de hornear.

…

_12 de marzo del año 2022_

_Este día no fue muy importante, pero me gusta el hecho de llevar un registro acerca de las apariciones del virus Boggles._

_Resulta que recibimos una alerta proveniente de la red de arquitectura, un sitio donde los obreros estaban modelando gráficamente la reconstrucción de unas pirámides del antiguo egipcio. Al parecer, el virus infectó la red inundándola de agua, dejando fuera de servicio a todos los obreros. Pero cuando llegamos, el problema ya había sido resuelto, solo que encontramos a Freeze inconsciente en el árido manto compuesto por arena._

_Rescue intentó reanimarla._

_Rescue: ¡Freeze despierta!, ¡Freeze soy yo!_

_La ex Corruptor logró reaccionar y se incorporó._

_War Wolf: ¡Ah, qué bueno que estés bien!_

_Freeze: ¿Todo está bien?, ¿lograron iniciar el virus?_

_Yui: Lo haría Corrector Ai…_

_IR: Cuando llegamos todo ya había pasado…_

_Una vez más aquella chica nos arrebató la misión… A pesar de que hacía bien en ayudar a la Red Com, no me simpatizaba mucho… Lo único bueno de este día fue que Yui se conectó al menos un rato y pude verla._

_Además, creo que por el camino encontré una niña muy pequeña… me sonaba familiar, creo que ya la había visto antes… ¿era el programa extraviado que encontré en el bosque del Centro Vacacional?, se parecía muchísimo a ella, pero no pude confirmarlo, pues en cuanto me vio salió corriendo muy asustada… quizás sea por mi aspecto._

_28 de marzo del año 2022_

_Como cabía esperar este día también tuvimos que enfrentarnos al virus Boggles. Pero lo peculiar de este día fue el extraño comportamiento de Yui._

_¿Acaso soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de su oculto intelecto?, es mucho más inteligente de lo que alguien pude esperar, ha superado todas mis expectativas._

_Todo comenzó cuando recibimos otra alerta. El Instalador no estaba en la base de reunión, pero igualmente pude localizar la zona afectada, se trataba de la red de personas desaparecidas._

_Junto con Control y Rescue, nos apresuramos en conectar con la red y nos aproximamos a una extraña zona donde los suelos estaban completamente desnivelados y había una mezcla de enormes tuberías enredadas, conectadas entre sí y compactadas con tierra._

_War Wolf: ¿¡Qué es esto!?_

_Rescue: ¡Es un laberinto!_

_Control: ¿Un laberinto?, está bien muchachos, solamente síganme. Si no quieren perderse bastará con que mantengan las manos contra la pared –Dijo adentrándose en una de las tuberías, pero la pared de aquel laberinto expulsó un bloque que inmediatamente comenzó a aplastar al Regulador._

_Nos alarmamos al ver a nuestro compañero en apuros. Justo en ese momento escuchamos una voz que dijo: "No resultará, es engañoso, el espacio interior cambia de forma de pronto"._

_Nosotros nos volteamos para verla, era ella otra vez. Corrector Ai nos ordenó que no quedáramos en el mismo lugar, como si fuéramos programas que en vez de intentar corregir los problemas, estorbásemos._

_Ella se adentró en el laberinto y comenzó a interpretar el patrón de transformación del laberinto gracias a un lector de movimientos virales que poseía en sus lentes polarizadas. Ninguno de nosotros éramos capaces de leer semejante patrón, pero pude seguir su rastro. Control y Rescue fueron detrás de mí._

_Al parecer, Corrector Ai logró llegar al núcleo de la infección en el interior del laberinto, pero para mi sorpresa Yui ya estaba allí._

_¿Cómo logró llegar antes que todos?_

_Aunque eso no importaba en aquel momento, nuestra Inicializadora se encontraba en un aprieto, iba a ser aplastada por un bloque del patrón de cambio del espacio, pero me acerqué a tiempo y frené el bloque con mis propias manos._

_Corrector Yui: ¿Eh?, ¡sarnoso!_

_Lo que me temía, a Yui ya se le dio por añadirme un segundo apodo…_

_Corrector Ai: ¿¡Cómo llegaron aquí?!_

_War Wolf: Tal vez no sepa leer el patrón de transformación pero tengo buen olfato para seguirte._

_Rescue: Yui, el núcleo del virus está cerca –La quinta Corrector señaló una pared que se encontraba más arriba que nosotros._

_Corrector Ai: Es inútil, cuando lleguemos, el espacio habrá cambiado de nuevo._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Pues entonces tenemos que darnos prisa!_

_Esto fue un ejemplo más de su optimismo ante las dificultades. Todos deberíamos aprender de ella, estoy seguro que incluso Corrector Ai va aprendiendo de ella._

_Corrector Ai: ¿Eh?_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Sarnoso!_

_War Wolf: ¡A la orden!, ¡instalar prisma!_

_Para mi santa paciencia no iba a entrar en discusiones con ella en un momento así. Ella instaló mi prisma y descargó el traje elemental de fuego para usar "bombas de flama" y destruir la pared. Una vez rota la capa que protegía el virus, ella inició contra un cartel que supuestamente proyectaba la imagen de una persona desaparecida. La zona fue restaurada y el Instalador apareció felicitando a Yui, ellos dos se fundieron en sus típicos abrazos "amistosos"…_

_Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, Corrector Ai ya se había marchado. Yui no pudo recuperar su com con esta vez._

_Pero aquí vuelvo a remarcar la cuestión del asunto: Yui fue la única capaz de leer el patrón de cambio del espacio que provocó el virus Boggles, la cuestión es cómo lo hizo. Esta es una clara señal que detrás de esa máscara que posee a diario, de una chica dulce y distraída, hay algo más que un corazón fuerte…_

_Y además, nunca la vi rendirse. Que yo sepa, de todos nosotros, la única persona que jamás pensó en rendirse y que siempre optó por un camino distinto, sin bloquearse ante las grandes dificultades que se presentaron, fue ella._

_Según tengo entendido su método de razonamiento ante las dificultades va mucho más allá que nuestro lógico razonamiento sustentado en el código binario. Ella no es como nosotros, sus respuestas no se estancan en ceros y unos… es una persona única._

_Toda esa fortaleza, toda esa alegría y vitalidad… ¿cómo ha llegado a forjar semejante personalidad?, ¿esconderá alguna herida en lo más profundo de su corazón?_

_6 de abril del año 2022_

_Este día fue bastante entretenido._

_Yui fue elegida para hacer el papel estelar para una obra de teatro que se va a desarrollar en su escuela, la academia Scroll, pero ella tenía dificultades para aprenderse los guiones de su personaje Yuri, asique acudió a nosotros para que le echáramos un cable._

_Decidimos quedarnos a ensayar en la misma base de reunión._

_La obra trataba de una diminuta aldea que había sido gobernado por el malvado príncipe de la oscuridad. El príncipe tan solo causaba dolor y sufrimiento en los indefensos aldeanos, pero acudieron en su rescate dos doncellas guerreras quienes tuvieron que enfrentarse al malvado para darle final._

_Control al escuchar la historia se emocionó y decidió tomar el papel del príncipe y terminó por tomárselo muy en serio. Rescue adoptó el papel de la otra protagonista, Silvi._

_Control: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!, ¡Así que han venido, jóvenes doncellas!, ¡yo soy el príncipe de la oscuridad y voy a destruirlas a las dos! –Gritó mientras agitaba su oscura capa como un auténtico villano._

_Rescue: ¡Así que al fin te has mostrado, perverso ser del mal! –Señaló al regulador confrontándolo._

_Control: ¡Uyyy!, ¿¡perverso ser del mal dijisteee!? –Reaccionó fuera de guion. Al parecer se metió tanto en el papel que ya no sabía distinguir su realidad de la obra…_

_IR: ¡Control, por favor!, ¡así va la obra!_

_Control: ¡Perdón, fui un loco y me ofusqué!, ¡sigamos!_

_Volteé para ver a Yui, pero se mostraba muy perdida._

_War Wolf: Yui, tú sigues…_

_Yui: ¡¿Amh, yo?!, ¡ah sí claro!, e-este voy… voy…vas…¡vas a probar el sabor de mi espada! –Dijo mientras echaba nerviosos vistazos a su guion._

_Me di cuenta que se confundió de dialogo asique me acerqué a su oído._

_War Wolf: Noo, es antes de eso, ¡la anterior!_

_Yui: ¿Qué?, ¿antes?, ¿dónde? –Clavó la mirada en su guion nuevamente- ¡Ah!, ah sí … ¡Solo por tu culpa la gente de esta aldea esta…!, ¡hm! Pe…perdón, ¡¿podemos empezar desde el principio?!_

_Rescue: ¡Claro!_

_War Wolf: En la Red Com lo que nos sobra es tiempo, ¡no te pongas nerviosa!, lo haremos despacio…_

_Yui: ¡Gracias!, ¡soy tan afortunada al tenerlos por amigos…!_

_Un poco más y se echaba a llorar ahí mismo de la emoción._

_Ese día tuvimos que repetir varias veces todo desde el comienzo hasta la escena donde las protagonistas y el antagonista se encontraban._

_7 de abril del año 2022_

_Hoy volvimos a ensayar, pero algo no andaba correctamente…_

_Control se encontraba ensayando su parte donde agonizaba moribundo. Era realmente exagerado, con solo mirar su cara era muy difícil no dejar escapar alguna que otra risa…_

_Rescue: ¡¿Lista Yuri?!, ¡el verdadero enemigo está cerca!_

_Yui no respondió. La joven se veía absorta en sus pensamientos, tan solo miraba en silencio un punto muerto de la sala._

_Control: ¡Adiós mundo crueeel! –El Regulador se dejó caer al piso mientras seguía con su papel…_

_Rescue: ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Yui: ¿Ahm?, ¡ah!, ¡perdón! –Dijo tras lograr despertar de su trance._

_IR: Estas muy distraída Yui, todo el día has andado en la luna._

_Control: ¡Soy un profesional! UNA ESTRELLA…–Exclamó levantándose rápidamente del piso pero lo agarré de la cabeza y lo bajé, ya que estaba estorbando mi campo de visión y necesitaba ver a Yui._

_War Wolf: Dime, ¿pasó algo malo?_

_Yui: Ah, ahm, ¡no!, ¡no!, no es eso, ¡no!... ¡nada…! –Dijo desviándome la mirada de un modo tan peculiar que solo aplica cuando intenta ocultarme cosas…_

_IR: Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar otra vez._

_Rescue: ¡Ciervo del príncipe de la oscuridad esta es la espada de la justicia!_

_Control: ¡Hmmm!, ¡no puedes amenazarme con esa espada!_

_Rescue: ¡Tengo la espada de la justicia!_

_Rescue atacó a Control, pero el único que prestaba atención a la escena era el Instalador, yo seguía mirando a Yui que seguía en su extraño trance._

_Control: ¡Agh, estoy herido!, ¡aghhh! –El regulador empieza a "retorcerse" en el suelo con cara de lunático._

_Yui: ¡Perdón pero tengo algo importante…! –Interrumpió sin ni siquiera acabar su frase, ya que se marchó corriendo._

_War Wolf: ¡Yui!, ¡espera!–Pero ella me ignoró y se desconectó, asique miré a Recue, pero ella no poseía la respuesta a mis interrogantes, más bien estábamos en el mismo lugar._

_Control: ¡Ayyy qué desgraciaaaaaa! –El Regulador estaba tan metido en su papel que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_Me fui muy preocupado a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama mientras intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta al comportamiento de la chica, pero no logré sacar nada en claro, así que decidí preguntárselo más tarde, si es que era posible…_

_…_

_13 de abril del año 2022_

_Ya habían pasado varios días, ¿¡pero qué digo!?, una tonelada de días y Yui aún no había regresado para ensayar con nosotros. Empecé a preocuparme de más desde la vez que se marchó sin darnos una explicación._

_Comencé a ver en qué me basaba para marcar las fechas de mi diario… estaba en lo correcto. Me guiaba por un total de 365 días como año común, pero el caso en que en la Red Com aparte de los 365 días, había tiempo extra. Cada día normal de la Red Com estaba a la vez subdividido por "días internos"._

_Es decir, en verdad, el tiempo en el mundo real transcurría mucho más lento que en la Red Com, por lo tanto mientras pasaba un día en el mundo real, transcurrían 256 días exactos en la Red Com si tomamos como referencia que un minuto del mundo real son cuatro horas con dieciséis minutos en la Red Com. Sin embargo, esos 256 días se llamaban "días internos". Asique yo tan solo me guiaba por la fecha del mundo real, cada 256 días de la Red Com marcaba un día transcurrido en el mundo real en mi diario._

_Esto explica por qué los usuarios disponen de tanto tiempo al conectarse y por qué yo estoy loco de remate._

_¿Cómo me sentía yo?, pues para pegarme un tiro ni más ni menos…_

_Tras terminar de hacer mis cálculos auxiliares salí desanimado de mi habitación y entré a la sala de chat. Vi a Rescue dormida en el sofá y me senté a su lado bastante cabizbajo. El Instalador y el Regulador estaban también asique les comenté._

_War Wolf: Yui no ha venido últimamente…_

_IR: Lo que pasa es que ha estado yendo todos los días a ensayar con su vecina._

_Control: ¡Tantos sacrificios que hice para aprenderme mi papel! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, son unas chiquillas indolentes!_

_IR: ¿Qué tal si averiguamos cómo van?_

_El instalador activó la web cam que conectaba con una computadora perteneciente a la casa vecina de nuestra amiga Yui. Allí logramos ver una imagen algo extraña. Yui y su vecina estaban estáticas, no existía movimiento._

_Ww: ¿Hay que hacer eso? –Me quedé algo extrañado._

_Rescue: ¡No se mueven!_

_Control: ¡Me parece muy bien, veamos a ese par de mocosas! ¡Grahhh jamás acabarán con el príncipe de la oscuridad! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡a todo aquel que se atreva a pisar mi castillo lo voy a destruir!, ¿hmmm?, ¡oigan les estoy hablando!_

_El Regulador hablaba solo puesto que nosotros ignorábamos sus paridas mentales._

_IR: No olviden que el tiempo en el mundo real corre mucho más lento, cada segundo de allá son 256 segundos de aquí. No estamos conectados ahora con Yui, asique no podrá darse cuenta de que la estamos observando._

_Me quedé pensativo observando la pantalla… la chica que acompañaba a Yui me sonaba terriblemente familiar._

_War Wolf: Oye, ¿esa chica no les recuerda a alguien?_

_Control: ¡Escúchenmeeeeeeen!, ¡HAGANME CASOO!_

_War Wolf: Hmmm…_

_Control: ¡Nadie me respetaaa!_

_Nuestro líder se echó a llorar como un niño por un par de horas. Realmente es insoportable, ahora entiendo a Anti…_

…

La rubia detuvo inmediatamente su lectura al detectar un olor a quemado.

Yui: ¡OH, NO!, ¡MI COMIDA!

Dejó inmediatamente el diario en el sofá y corrió a la cocina donde pudo observar como gran cantidad humo negro salía por las rendijas del horno…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Siempre hubo un tema que me inquietaba mucho, muchísimo… y es que NO estaba segura de cómo era eso del transcurso del tiempo de la Red Com. Había algo que no me cuadraba, yo siempre pensé: "Si los usuarios disponen de más tiempo en la Red Com que en el mundo real, es porque en la Red Com el tiempo pasa muy lento" ERROR, ERROR MAYÚSCULAS.

Me veo obligada a modificar ciertos textos que aluden al tiempo en mi historia. Voy a aclararlo de una sola vez.

**El tiempo en la Red Com transcurre 256 veces más rápido que en el mundo real.**

Tomando como dato la explicación de IR en el episodio 30 correspondiente a la segunda temporada: 1 minuto del mundo real equivale a 4 horas 16 minutos del mundo de la Red Com. Aquí paso mi conversión matemática:

*60 segundos reales = 1 minuto real = 256 minutos virtuales

*60 minutos reales = 1 hora real = 15.360 minutos virtuales

*1.440 minutos reales = 24 horas reales = 1 día real

*1.440 minutos reales = 368.640 minutos virtuales

*1 día real = 256 días virtuales

**FUCK LOGIC**

Y la escritora se va a un rincón a llorar.

**En respuesta a Albafica:**

Voy a contestarte a una pregunta que realizaste.

"¿Se referirá a la investigación que había hecho antes cuando era lobo o después?"

Bien, exactamente War Wolf primero investigó acerca de los 8 programas de software correctores. Pero al enfrentarse con el Instalador se topó con Corrector Yui.

Asique cuando fue derrotado y logró recuperarse del golpe que se llevó contra el suelo al aterrizar irremediablemente, fue inmediatamente a buscar datos acerca de la chica, allí abrió "un expediente" donde recopilaba la información al igual que hizo con los 8 programas…

En el anime se pude comprobar que cuando se presentó a su señor Grosser tras ser derrotado él dijo esto:

"Ya revisé y comparé toda la información y puedo asegurar que este ser no es como los otros software Correctores"

Además, más tarde él se vio obligado a cerrar su expediente puesto que Grosser se lo prohibió (según la versión de mi historia, claro).

Respecto a tu comentario:

"Y vuelvo a decir, Synchro deja mucho de que hablar con respecto a su forma de actuar y la manera en la que cambia su actitud en ciertas situaciones y en esta ocasión lo deja más que claro, esa sonrisa maliciosa no me gusta nada..."

Synchro fue el antagonista principal (incluso resultó ser más importante que el propio Grosser) del anime y su papel de "malvado" abarcó casi la primera temporada completa. Fue el primer enemigo que apareció en el primer capítulo además de Grosser y también fue el primero en enfrentar a Corrector Yui, ¿no te llama la atención?

Su comportamiento es extremadamente cerrado e incluso cuando Yui lo vio por primera vez como Synchro, ella le dijo:

"Oye, Synchro, tu personalidad no ha cambiado, ¡sigues siendo el mismo!"

Y Eco dijo:

"¡Es cierto!, ¡por eso es que en un tiempo él fue un malvado Corruptor!"

El que Synchro se haya pasado al bando de los "buenos" no tiene nada que ver con que sea 100% bueno, el seguirá siendo mi malvado aunque sea un Corrector *0*. Pero tiene su noble corazón rodeado de oscuridad (?).

En definitiva, es un personaje altamente complicado xD

Bueno… ya se te resolvió la duda de qué pasaría con Yui y con Synchro en el paseo marítimo de Dream City. Estuve tentada a ahogar a mi Katherin hasta el punto de que nuestro Corrector se tuviese que ver obligado a aplicar los pasos de primeros auxilios (¿beso?, emh… ¡reanimación!) pero no fui tan malota xDDD

Ah, y respecto a la escena de los hermanos. Es para matarse de la risa y es que cuando te leí me moría ahí mismo. Cuidado con lo que dices, que si me matas no podré continuar la historia… xD

¡Abrazos!, ¡cuídate y hasta la próxima! n.n


	20. The antithesis of the Phoenix

**Capítulo 20: The antithesis of the Phoenix**

* * *

**Démosle la despedida a nuestra hada cibernética**

* * *

...

Su madre al escuchar el escándalo que estaba formando su hija se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras hacía presencia en la destrozada cocina.

Sakura: ¿Yui?, ¿por qué hay tantas cosas fuera?, ¡no me digas que usaste todo eso!

La rubia se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura: ¡Ay, dios!, estoy segura que el día que te cases, tu marido no te dejaría cocinar bajo ningún pretexto.

¨¿El día que… me case?¨ se preguntó Yui. Inmediatamente en su imaginación ilustró a Synchro con delantal y cocinando con cara de absoluta concentración mientras ella lo abrazaba a sus espaldas con un brillo en los ojos que decía "¡comiiidaaa!".

Yui: ¡Pero qué cosas dices mamá! –Se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras se reía nerviosamente.

La señora Kasuga suspiró y le ordenó que dejara todo ese desastre bien arreglado. No tuvo más remedio que idear algo para preparar de manera rápida, ya era casi la hora de almorzar.

Cuando estaba lavando el recipiente de plástico de la trituradora, su com con sonó. Su madre desvió la mirada hacia su muñeca al detectar el ruido por lo que ella se llevó la mano llena de detergente a la manga y se cubrió el brazalete.

Sakura: ¿Qué es eso?

Yui: Em… ¡nada, ya vengo!, ¡necesito ir al baño! –Terminó de decir mientras huía de la cocina.

Una vez en el baño quitó la muñeca para encontrarse con el rostro del profesor.

-Prof. Inukai: *¡Cof!* *¡cof!* ¡Yui, IR quería contactarse contigo un momento… *¡cof!*, pero le dije que partiera a atender la emergencia de inmediato, que tú ya los alcanzarías después *¡cof!*

Yui: ¿Por qué dice eso, profesor?, ¡ahora mismo voy!

-Prof. Inukai: Primero necesito que vengas a la base de reunión *¡cof!*

Yui: Profesor, no fuerce su garganta… ¡ahora estoy! –Alzó el dedo índice para iniciar el comando –¡Corrector Yui enter!

-Prof. Inukai: ¡Memoria de la Red Com, activar!

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Control Room

El profesor se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha y le entregó un objeto. Parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, a pesar del agotamiento que llevaba encima.

Yui: ¡Wahh!, ¡gracias profesor! –Dijo tras examinarlo muy emocionada.

Prof. Inukai: *¡Cof!* no hay tiempo que perder, ¡sorpréndelos! –Sonrió también muy emocionado y orgulloso.

Yui: ¿Dónde fueron?

Prof. Inukai: Marcharon a la red Sweetland.

Yui: ¡Bien! –Partió corriendo al portal de acceso rápido – ¡Sweetland, acceso! –La muchacha dio unos pasos para atravesar el portal.

...

Place: Com Net; Sweetland

La muchacha abrió su boca a la par mientras extendía sus brazos del asombro. Se encontró con lo más maravilloso que puso haber encontrado hasta ahora en el mundo de la Red Com. Era un reino donde todo material estaba hecho a base de dulces y caramelos.

De los árboles colgaban manzanas acarameladas, paragüitas de chocolate, huevos de pascuas o bastones de caramelo. Con tan solo verlos se le caía la baba a nuestra pobre niña.

Se acercó a los árboles con intención de arrebatarle a sus ramas algunos de esos tentadores manjares, pero los árboles eran tan altos que tuvo que conformarse con recoger lo que tuviera más al alcance. En el suelo, la tierra era nada más ni nada menos que brownie, las hierbas estaban rellenas de menta y las flores estaban totalmente fabricadas con azúcar glass de numerosos colores.

El Instalador apareció por un camino cuyo suelo estaba hecho a base de galletas y se acercó asustado a la Inicializadora.

IR: ¡Yui!, ¡te necesitamos!

La joven localizó inmediatamente al Instalador.

Yui: *Nom* ¿qué sucede IR? *nom* -Sin que hubiese alguna duda en su cabeza ya se estaba poniendo las botas con las flores de azúcar que habían alrededor.

IR: ¡No es momento para comer caramelos!, ¡Eco necesita tu ayuda!

Yui: ¿Qué le pasa a Eco?

IR: ¡Está encerrado junto con numerosos habitantes de la red en un enorme frasco de cristal lleno de gomitas azucaradas!

Yui: ¡QUÉ ENVIDIA! –Sus ojos brillaban llenos de codicia y hambre.

IR: ¡En absoluto!, ¡se están asfixiando!, ¡vamos! –El Corrector agarró a la niña del brazo y la empujó. La condujo más allá, cerca de la ciudad de pan dulce. La muchacha se sorprendió al encontrar un frasco rectangular de sesenta metros de altura por cuarenta de ancho. Los aldeanos gritaban desesperados clamando por salir de allí, estaban tan amontonados que estaba prácticamente pegados a la capa de cristal de azucar.

El Regulador apareció detrás de ellos gritando desesperado, pues le estaban persiguiendo un ejército de ositos gominolas gigantes con intenciones de devorarlo, pero no lograban alcanzar a nuestro rápido Corrector.

Control: ¡Corraaaaaaaaaaaan! –Gritó con su típica cara de loco a punto de ser encerrado en un centro de salud mental.

Peace, al ver a la muchacha llegar, recuperó sus esperanzas y logró deshacerse de la masa de helado movedizo del suelo que lo retuvo buen rato estancado. El Corrector creó una pistola que disparaba lacasitos de colores y comenzó a disparar frenéticamente al ejército de ositos gominola, pero estos rebotaban resistentes todos los trocitos de chocolate coloridos que intentaban agujerear sus transparentes cuerpos. Yui no cabía en sí del asombro.

Detrás de las casitas de pan dulce pertenecientes a la aldea, salió una enorme serpiente de chicle que portaba a nuestro pobre Sincronizador. Estaba en aprietos, no podía deshacerse de la serpiente ya que el material era sumamente pegajoso y su espada se quedó pegada a sus paredes.

Synchro: ¡Yui, IR!, ¡cuidadooo! –Dijo mientras intentaba moverse inútilmente. Sus largos cabellos fueron enredados y totalmente pegoteados por chicle de color rosa.

Los dos voltearon aturdidos dejando de observar como Peace intentaba acabar en vano con los ositos y pegaron un grito al ver como la serpiente de chicle abría su boca para tragárselos. El Instalador empujó a su compañera para salvarla y la serpiente terminó tragándose al pobre mapache robótico.

Yui: ¡IR NOOOO!, ¡AAAHHH! –Comenzó a huir de la serpiente, pero no contaba con la velocidad suficiente. La serpiente iba arrastrando todo material que tomaba contacto con su capa chiclosa.

La Protectora sacó su cinta de vendaje y enganchó a la niña desde su muñeca, luego tiró de ella apartándola del peligro.

Rescue: ¡Yui, tenemos que darnos prisa! –Gritó mientras ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

Yui: ¡De acuerdo! –La niña se quitó su com con y se colocó el nuevo que le había entregado el profesor. En la esfera había un papelito pegado que decía:

**La contraseña es: Descargar traje elemental del cisne**

Yui, decidida a terminar con todo ese dulce conflicto alzó la mano izquierda y pronunció la contraseña.

Una zona circular no perteneciente a la red, cuya oscuridad interior invadió a nuestra Inicializadora, instaló a lo alto un foco de luz blanca muy potente que proyectó hacia abajo, iluminando solo a nuestra Corrector mientras que a su alrededor volaban en forma de espiral numerosas plumas blancas rodeándola. La música de fondo de la transformación comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de los Correctores que al ver a la Inicializadora descargar su nuevo traje, no pudieron evitar abrir la boca asombrados.

Estaba sonando Marcha miniatura del Cascanueces. La pieza musical se expandía por cada rincón de aquel mundo acaramelado, cargando el ambiente de magia y esencia aristocrática.

Nuestra heroína, mientras descargaba cada elemento de su nuevo traje elemental, comenzó a danzar como una bailarina de ballet, era el poder del nuevo traje. Éste consistía en un blanco tutú con algunos lacitos azules, unos zapatos de ballet que desprendían elegantemente largos lazos, los cuales sujetaban con firmeza sus delgadas piernas.

La zona inferior del tutú partía de dos capas de tul transparentes de tela y el encaje era de color blanco. La zona trasera, a la altura de los omoplatos, se presumía con poder y elegancia unas suaves alas de cisne. Su cabello fue estilosamente recogido con una gran peineta cuyos extremos desprendían largos lazos de color azul compuesto a su vez con largos hilos negros entrecruzados en una trenza para atrapar cada rizo rebelde de su dorada melena, dándole un aire de condesa perteneciente a la alta clase, además, la frente estaba bastante despejada.

Su báculo fue remplazado por una fina vara metálica cuyo extremo superior desprendía una larga cinta color azul.

Control: _Oh my god!_ –Dijo al detenerse en la copa de un árbol, mirando incrédulo a la Inicializadora.

Synchro: Es… –Se perdió en lo más profundo de su mente mientras intentaba hallar un calificativo adecuado para semejante belleza.

La muchacha comenzó a esquivar los peligros de la red mediante la aplicación de la danza clásica y la pieza musical de Tchaikovsky. Pegó un elegante brinco y lanzó su vara en el aire haciendo una figura de malabarismo. Sus zapatos estaban totalmente diseñados para pisar elegantemente cada tramo del suelo e instalaban cuchillas en caso de que tuviese que patinar sobre hielo.

Cada movimiento representaba la belleza de la música. La joven coordinaba a la perfección con cada nota musical mientras a su paso desprendía plumas del blanco cisne. Ella no necesitaba ver, sus ojos estaban cerrados, solo se guiaba por los sonidos, se dejaba poseer por la melodía.

Rescue: ¡Princesa Yui!, ¡el núcleo del virus se encuentra en aquella fuente de chocolate fundido que se localiza en el centro del parque de turrón frutal!

Corrector Yui: ¡A la orden! –Arqueando sus brazos como un cisne dio unos cuantos giros agiles y saltó para tomar impulso y volar hacia la fuente de chocolate, luego con su vara apuntó al objetivo– ¡Correctoooor inicio supremo! –Las estrellas salieron expulsadas y enredadas entre el espiral que formaba con la cinta de su báculo, luego agitó la cinta para que se estirara en dirección a la fuente y las estrellas tomaron contacto con el núcleo viral, logrando restaurar toda la red.

Una vez que los Correctores fueron rescatados se reunieron rodeando a Yui mientras elogiaban su nuevo aspecto.

IR: ¡Yui, definitivamente ese es el mejor traje que has llevado puesto hasta ahora!

Control: ¿Sabes?, alguien pensó en pedirte matrimonio y todo… –Dijo pícaramente mientras le pegaba un codazo al Sincronizador que se puso rojo como un tomate.

Corrector Yui: Je, je… este traje lo diseñé yo misma y se lo entregué al profesor.

Rescue: ¡Vaya, con razón el estilo cambió drásticamente!

Yui alzó el com con que portaba en su muñeca. Estaba hecho ni más ni menos que de plata. Haciendo una reverencia como la doncella oscura, se retiró sin decir nada, dejando a sus camaradas con la boca abierta.

El Sincronizador sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de temor al ver aquel acto tan inusual…

¨Es el reverso de la doncella y a la vez es ella… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?¨ pensó mientras palidecía del pánico y sus pupilas se contraían…

* * *

**Seas bienvenido, cisne encantado**

* * *

_To be continued…_

**En respuesta a Albafica:**

"Quita tus garras de mi hombre"

…

…

DIOS, basta xD ya me estaba partiendo de la risa otra vez. Ay, dios… ay *respiración asistida*

Dios xD la familia en emergencias por la comida de Yui…

¡Control!, al principio me caía mal, pero luego empieza uno a tomarle cariño. Es uno de los personajes más graciosos y carismáticos del anime… Cuando lo travistieron y tenía voz afeminada me eché a llorar de la risa. xD

Había otra entrada heroica que fue chafada pero por culpa de Yui que estaba con prisa e interrumpió su presentación de héroe, el pobre quedó con una cara de CORAZÓN ROTO y RECHAZO ABSOLUTO. Fue en el episodio que tenía que hacer un manga e iba corta de tiempo… xD

Bueno ya me cansé del estilo de hada cibernética, es hora de poner a la chica a la altura de su alter ego respecto a transformaciones. El cisne en contraposición del fénix, ¿suena bien?

Saludos y gracias por comentar y arrancarme una sonrisa n.n ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Auxiliary notes

**Rincón de atención al lector**

**Narrador: **Control.

**Oyentes y participantes:** Los siente programas correctores restantes.

**A petición de:** La escritora.

"Y comencemos…"

Control: ¡Hola, hola! Muchos de ustedes pensarán, "¿Rincón de atención al lector?" –Me aclaro la garganta—A veces, a nosotros nos gusta comentar fuera de la historia. Últimamente la escritora está… eh…

IR: ¿Desviada?

Control: Gracias IR, sí, está desviada mentalmente.

Peace: Lo cual no significa que esté teniendo problemas a la hora de desarrollar su historia.

Control: Solo que tiene un par de asuntos personales que arreglar…

Synchro: Su mente ha hecho "fiuuuuuu" –Resopló mientras expandía y cerraba sus brazos a la vez que bajaba la mirada lentamente.

Control: Por lo que es posible que tarde en publicar…

Rescue: Espero que la disculpen, pobrecita… ¡ha intentado mantener un ritmo de actualización diario!

Follow: Y encima tiene que trabajar en sus fanarts.

Control: Menuda tanda de papeles que me tocan por narrar…

Synchro: No te quejes, que a mí me va a tocar contestar a los reviews de vez en cuando…

Control: ¡Hm! ¡Bueno, disfruten de la lectura!

**Capítulo 21: Auxiliary notes**

* * *

Place: The information is not identified

Privado de la libertad,

privado de la paz,

privado de la dulce y amarga esencia,

privado de la cotidiana sociedad,

privado de la sobra de espacio,

y

privado de la luz.

Con intensa amargura, deslizó los dedos por aquellas barras frías y resistentes. Angustiado apoyó su frente en el escaso espacio que había entra cada una de ellas. Irritado ante los delirios del "compañero" del frente. Asfixiado de pasar sus inquietantes días y sus deslumbradas noches bajo esa cajita llena de penitencia.

Ya no tenía sueño, pero el frío y la escaza higiene eran los contaminantes de su exterior, lo enfermaban y le provocaban cansancio tanto físico como mental.

A veces sentía que el oxígeno le tenía miedo a su organismo y se negaba a ser parte del proceso de inhalación y exhalación.

Ha fallado, lo único que tenía a su favor era el tiempo y como ironía su condena mayor era el tiempo… Lo intentó, tenía una sola oportunidad para entablar comunicación, pero… ¡oh, qué desgracia, damas y caballeros!, ¡sonó el puto contestador!

¿Obtendría alguna otra oportunidad para llamar?, ¿qué es lo que le urgía tanto?

* * *

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

Daba la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pero en el mundo real no era para alarmarse. Tan solo fue al baño y allí mismo se despertó, estaba sentada en el suelo. Al ponerse de pie salió evitando mirar el espejo del vanitory.

Supuestamente, había "cumplido" con su deber siendo habitante de aquella casa. Asique dio por terminada su insistencia de aparecer activa frente a su madre.

Aquella tarde dedicó su tiempo a dibujar sus viñetas de la sección cómica. Pero por mucho que intentase sacarle el humor a sus dibujos, lo único que conseguía dibujar era al Sincronizador. Encima, no lo dibujaba en su atuendo común de Corrector, lo dibujaba tal y como lo recordaba en su último sueño, con sus lentes polarizadas, sus ojos ámbar y su armadura de malvado guerrero. También se dibujaba a ella misma llevando el tutú del cisne y en compañía de su amado.

Deseaba expresarle todas sus inquietudes, pero no había modo, tener que ofrecer cada detalle significaba delatarse.

A la noche, volvió a repetirse la misma escena incomoda en la mesa del comedor. Retiró su plato sin terminar y se desvaneció frente a los ojos de sus parientes.

Se estaba desorganizando mentalmente, no sabía en qué fecha del mes se encontraba. Tan solo para chequearlo, decidió mirar la información en su teléfono móvil, pero allí se desvió de idea al ver que tenía marcado en primer plano de su pantalla una llamada perdida registrada de un número privado.

Sin darle más vuelta borró la notificación y miró la fecha, al hacerlo sonrió, pues pasado mañana volvería al colegio y se llenaría de trabajo por hacer como siempre. Además… tenía un asunto pendiente: averiguar quién le tendió esa maliciosa trampa en clases.

Bostezando y tallándose con delicadeza sus parpados inferiores, se fue al baño a asearse y luego regresó a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y acostarse.

Cuando se acomodó las sabanas y las frazadas, a continuación alargó vagamente su brazo y tomó el diario para abrirlo.

…

_19 de abril del año 2022_

_Estaba ansioso por que este día llegara. Hoy Yui volvería a ser libre y pude volver a verla aunque no del modo que a mí me habría gustado._

_Sabía muy bien que hoy se celebraba en su colegio el festival de la obra de teatro. Personalmente me habría gustado estar en su escuela y verla actuar… ella es tan emotiva y graciosa. Pero es una convención del mundo real, estaba totalmente lejos de mi alcance y no tuve más remedio que quedarme en la base de reunión a esperar noticias de cómo fue la obra y cómo experimentó cada segundo del transcurso._

_Quisiera saber que disfraz usó y como le habría quedado, ¡qué desgracia la mía!, ¡vivir en el centro de conexiones de redes virtuales de las computadoras!_

_Pensé que durante todo este interminable tiempo de espera me la pasaría encerrado en mi habitación, sentado en un maldito rincón marginado, sin ganas de vivir experiencias, sin ganas de nada._

_Pero claro, tengo función de ser programa Corrector y este día debía cumplir con mi deber. Había un personaje fuera "de papeles" en la Red de la Fantasía, había sido infectado por el virus Boggles e inmediatamente comenzó a plagar la red de raíces que dejaban inmóviles a los usuarios que llegaran a conectarse._

_Nosotros recibimos la alarma y fuimos a rescatarlos pero desgraciadamente Eco no estaba con nosotros y las raíces de la planta creada por dicho personaje fantástico eran totalmente incontrolables, ni siquiera pude ser capaz de cortarlas con mi espada. Encima hoy no podíamos contar con la ayuda de la Inicializadora, ella estaba en su función teatral._

_Teníamos planeado extraer una muestra de la nueva mutación del virus para entregársela al profesor Inukai, pero inevitablemente fuimos atrapados amarrados a los muros de una alta torre del castillo._

_La tercera Corrector ya tuvo horribles experiencias con esta torre en aquellos tiempos remotos…_

_Sin que me hubiera dado cuenta, el Instalador, cabezota como él solo, se comunicó con Yui para que venga a iniciar el núcleo del virus._

_Ella se presentó de inmediato y le pregunté si no debería de estar actuando. Ella me contestó que solo le faltaba la escena final, asique le dije que no se entretenga más viéndonos como esa planta infecciosa nos aplastaba y se diera prisa. _

_El radar de Rescue comenzó a sonar y ella indicó que el núcleo se localizaba en lo alto del castillo._

_El regulador le instaló su prisma y usó el poder del viento para llegar al piso más alto. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que le llegara a suceder, ese virus era muy potente._

_De repente, sentí como los muros comenzaban a temblar y escuche su grito en el interior del castillo. Me desesperé por salir de allí, aunque para mi gran alivio, Corrector Ai apareció en escena._

_Ella al vernos inició contra nosotros, pero cuando las estrellas azules de su báculo hicieron contacto con el desquebrajado muro, partió la torre a la mitad y todos caímos junto con la torre hacia el interior del castillo, estrellándonos violentamente con sus paredes de piedra. Aterrizamos dolorosamente en la planta baja entre los escombros. Yui estaba allí y se alegró de ver a la otra Inicializadora. Se aproximó a ella para abrazarla pero Corrector Ai la esquivó con un solo paso y la pobre muchacha cayó al suelo._

_El núcleo del virus Boggles, un enorme guerrero de armadura roja se presentó finalmente en la escena de combate. El Regulador y yo fuimos tras él para combatir, sin embargo resultó ser mucho más ágil en combate que nosotros. Cada vez que nos aproximábamos para asestarle un golpe, el virus desaparecía y aparecía a nuestras espaldas para atacarnos con su látigo._

_Yui: ¡Sarnoso, Control!_

_Ella comenzó a llamarme por el nuevo apodo. Dios mío, ¡yo no soy un sarnoso!_

_Aquello fue suficiente para distraerme de mis acciones y en consecuencia, el virus nos dio una paliza que nos dejó fuera de combate._

_Afortunadamente Corrector Ai decidió ser el señuelo del virus para distraerlo y Corrector Yui inició contra él en su momento más vulnerable._

_Una vez más resolvimos los nuevos brotes de virus y Corrector Ai escapó sin dejar rastro. Rescue le recordó que debía entrar en escena y pegó un grito que nos dejó a todos sordos para luego desconectarse de inmediato._

_De verdad es tan despistada que hasta se olvida de cosas triviales como esas…_

_Este día fue demasiado negativo: rogaba porque alguien me diera unos masajes, pues terminé muy dolorido por los ataques del virus y la caída que sufrí en el castillo. Pero seamos realistas, nadie acariciaría a un repugnante lobo como yo… _

_Tan solo quiero que ella lo haga, pero nunca lo hará… ¿y por qué?, pues porque ella tan solo me ve como un perro con pulgas y sarna… ¡Yui!, ¿¡por qué me tratas tan mal!?_

_¡Ya no me hablas ni me tratas con respeto como cuando aparentaba ser un humano!, no me encuentras atractivo… ¡con este maldito aspecto jamás te fijarías en mí!_

_Ojalá algún día esta pequeña niña logre apreciar todo lo que guardo en mi corazón… Si hubiese un modo de hacerle entender cuanto ansío que estuviese a mi lado… Pero es una niña, ¡no entiende estos asuntos que solo aquejan a los adultos!_

_Los asuntos que despiertan interés en ella son nada más ni nada menos que: jugar, divertirse con sus amigos, leer comics, dibujar mangas, o comer cosas deliciosas... en su mente no existe un lugar para mí._

_¿O alguna vez se habrá parado a pensar en mí?_

_29 de abril del año 2022_

_Hoy ha sido un día muy laborioso y fue la segunda vez que terminé fuera de combate, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. Hoy fue un día maravilloso para mí y es que estuve aproximadamente 23 días internos con Yui._

_Toda mi espera fue compensada generosamente y he de agradecérselo al virus Boggles._

_Todo comenzó cuando el gobernante de la línea interna de viajes de la Red O-Edo fue infectado y controlado por el virus, causando desastres en las calles de las aldeas, atacando a los usuarios y a los NCP de la zona._

_El Instalador logró convencer a nuestra hada cibernética para que se presentara a cumplir su deber como Corrector._

_Al entrar a la Red O-Edo nuestros atuendos fueron automáticamente modificados dándonos un aspecto japonés más tradicional y antiguo, pero el Regulador optó por destacar más y se colocó una máscara de demonio japonés. _

_Nos trasladamos a una aldea donde pudimos localizar al infectado gobernante. El comienzo de la misión fue bastante épico:_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Ya basta!_

_Gobernante: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Control: ¡Yo soy el famoso y único…!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Lo siento, no hay tiempo para presentaciones!, ¡iniciamos ya!_

_El Regulador se quedó pasmado ante el corte mientras su máscara caía de la frustración. Su entrada heroica volvió a ser un completo desastre. En su cara pude leer un "nadie me quiere, nadie me escucha y todos me odian"._

_Yui se veía muy furiosa e impaciente, inició rápidamente y se estaba por ir cuando Rescue la detuvo informando que el virus volvió a mutar y debíamos volver a localizarlo._

_Así comenzó nuestro largo viaje a través de la Red O-Edo. Nuestra Inicializadora se quejaba de que debía terminar su caricatura._

_El Instalador me contó que en su mundo le surgió la oportunidad de participar en un concurso de caricaturistas y ella dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a sus dibujos. Gracias a esto comprendí por qué estaba tan ausente…_

_Cuando íbamos pisándole los talones al virus, éste accedió a un área que requería de un permiso especial para poder acceder. Afortunadamente, el gobernante nos logró alcanzar y nos entregó un objeto sagrado que servía como pase para entrar a las áreas restringidas al visitante común de aquella red._

_Pasado cuatro días internos, una terrible tormenta de nieve interrumpió nuestra expedición y fuimos forzados a refugiarnos en la primera aldea más cercana. Aquella noche fuimos hospedados en una humilde casita de madera. _

_A la noche nos reunimos con los dueños de la casa en una habitación que tenía instalada su propia fogata. Uno de los dueños comenzó a relatarnos que corrían rumores acerca de un demonio de nieve que estaba afectando aquella zona de la red, pero yo no prestaba mucha atención, porque aquella noche hacía mucho frio y observaba disimuladamente a Yui, quien no paraba de tiritar. Yo tan solo fantaseaba conque esa noche ella dormiría acurrucada entre mis brazos mientras la protegía con mi espeso y abrigado pelaje, pero desgraciadamente, aquel hombre me interrumpió, pues comenzó a gritar y salió corriendo hacia afuera invadido por el miedo._

_Nosotros nos apresuramos a salir para detenerle e inmediatamente nos encontramos con el nuevo brotes de virus: el demonio de las nieves, una mujer de cabello largo rojizo con un quimono de seda color blanco._

_Yui inició contra ella y restauró el programa original, que resultó ser Freeze. Ella también se unió a nuestra larga búsqueda del virus y Yui comenzó otra vez a quejarse de que debía entregar su caricatura._

_Unos días más tarde nos encontramos con un evento especial de tallarines de la casa especial de ramen. A pesar de que Yui seguía presionándose respecto a su caricatura, no se lo pensó dos veces al apuntarse para devorarse los platillos que allí ofrecían. La niña comió semejante cantidad que terminó enferma…_

_Tuvimos que hospedarnos en otra aldea para que descansara y se recuperase. Freeze se encargó de vigilarla, tan solo lo hizo para fastidiarme, porque yo quería encargarme de cuidarla. Sin embargo, a la noche, el propietario de la posada fue infectado por el virus Boggles convirtiéndolo en un monstruo de cien ojos. El susto fue tal que nos adentramos muertos de miedo en la habitación donde la Inicializadora aun estando enferma, arregló el problema de modo sencillo. Desgraciadamente para Yui y afortunadamente para mí, el virus logró su cometido una vez más y se escapó._

_Cuando mi pequeña Yui se recuperó del malestar, volvimos a partir en la búsqueda. De casualidad nos paramos unos minutos en el templo a escribir nuestros deseos en un papel y rezar._

_El deseo que pedí era muy profundo, estar siempre a su lado. Aunque me apuesto que el deseo que ella pidió era terminar con su caricatura y ganar el premio de aquel concurso…_

_Más tarde recibimos noticias que en el castillo de O-Edo había alguien al mando y no correspondía con el momento en el que debía estar el Shogun presente. Fue así como se nos ocurrió que quien estaba intentando tomar el control de la red era Yoshiyasu Yanagizawa._

_Nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas, al localizar el área donde debía de estar Yanagizawa, encontramos a un agresivo Troll._

_Control uso su ultra velocidad para aturdirlo pero el virus calculó su velocidad y logró golpearlo dejándolo fuera de combate. Era un virus bastante potente como para poder atacar al maestro de la velocidad. _

_Yo también Intenté atacarlo pero el troll me dio una patada y al igual que Control fui expulsado del castillo atravesando bruscamente la puerta corrediza de papel y aterrizando en el suelo de la manera más fea que se le pude ocurrir a uno._

_Estuvimos noqueados durante un par de minutos por el impacto. Cuando logramos recuperarnos nos colgamos de la destrozada pared para echar un vistazo a la zona de combate. _

_Control: ¿Qué?, ¿ya paso todo? –Dijo aturdido el Regulador._

_Al parecer, Yui terminó con el último brotes de virus y se desconectó sin ni siquiera preocuparse de como estaría yo..._

_Freeze: Hoy resultaron bastante inútiles en la batalla._

_Los dos inclinamos las cabezas avergonzados. Tanto Control como yo no llevábamos días muy buenos respecto a los enfrentamientos contra el Virus. Pero lo que más me dolió es que ella se haya ido sin ni siquiera cerciorarse por si me encontrara bien… Aunque no puedo quejarme del todo, este día pude estar con ella durante largo rato y eso me hace feliz._

…

¨Caray, veo que le hice mucho daño sin ni siquiera darme cuenta¨ pensó la lectora, ¨quizás deba arreglar esto… ¡ah ya sé!¨ sonrió, ¨¡le regalaré algo a Synchro!¨

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro's House

El Corrector aún seguía pensativo. La actitud de la Inicializadora daba mucho de qué hablar, pero… ¿con quién hablaría al respecto?

El único Corrector más cercano a ella era el propio Instalador, pero sabía de sobra que el sacarle el tema daría paso a pensamientos extraños por parte de su amigo respecto a la relación que mantenían ellos dos. El Instalador le insinuó de forma muy clara lo que el licántropo sentía por ella, cosa inevitable.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya se había propuesto anteriormente a mantenerse frío respecto a ese tema, no quería que nadie hurgara en su vida privada, le resultaba desesperante.

Había algo que no pasó por alto: Cuando fueron a tomar café ella comenzó a llorar de la nada, justo después de beberse el café que él abandonó desinteresado en la base de la mesa.

¨¿A caso el café contenía algo?

¿O no es el café en sí lo que provocó su extraña reacción?

¿Recordó algo desagradable?, ¿un recuerdo fugaz?

No había respuestas, puesto que ni ella misma las tenía. Ella no lo sabía, pero olvidó el tema quitándole la importancia de manera injusta¨

Esos interrogantes que cruzaron su mente fueron anotados en un cuaderno auxiliar.

¨Sonreír como una niña mala no va con su personalidad. Pero eso hizo después del extraño suceso en la cafetería, sonreírme de manera maquiavélica. Además, rechazó la idea de informarme qué libro llevaba entre sus manos, como en el verano pasado cuando llevaba su misterioso libro de matemáticas¨

Apuntó intentando armarse un esquema mental.

¨La reverencia con flexión de rodillas y leve inclinación de la cabeza. Un gesto de veneración muy remarcado, algo que ella jamás hizo desde que la conozco, éste tipo de comportamiento solo puede corresponder a cierto personaje ficticio de mi historia…¨

¨La elegancia del nuevo traje elemental y esa manipulación musical es bastante escalofriante. El estilo es muy angelical, parece intencionadamente opuesto al de la doncella.

Mire por donde lo mire, Yui me recuerda a Iuy… ¿estaré obsesionado?, ¿serán paranoias mías?¨

El Corrector dejó de anotar sus observaciones y se llevó la pluma a los labios para aprisionar su punta y comenzaba a juguetear mientras reflexionaba sobre sus apuntes.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

**En respuesta a Cony:** Me alegra saber que te encanta mi fic, y no te preocupes, habrá más Yui x Synchro. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, habrá unos capítulos muy chispeantes y prometedores sobre ellos en el comienzo de la cuarta historia. De hecho son unos capítulos que me encantan porque Synchro estará en "aprietos" con la muchacha xD, ya los tengo escritos.

Quiero destacar que tu review no está como registrado en la página de fanfiction. Lo leí de casualidad cuando miraba mi correo, recibí una alerta tuya y aquí tienes mi respuesta n.n

**En respuesta a Albafica:**

Bueno, tienes razón. Algo grave pasará… sí, pero no puedo decirlo.

En cuanto a escenas de celos por parte de Yui… ¡hmmm!, de momento algo de eso consta en la cuarta historia, en ésta no lo tengo muy claro aún.

Yo también me pregunto por qué pulgoso no terminó en coma e.e

Respecto a los trajes de Yui, sí…cambié también el de agua, fuego, tierra y aire, los describiré más adelante n.n.

Hasta luego y gracias por comentar querida n.n

Bueno y aprovecho para subir una imagen más completa sobre el dibujo que hice yo misma para el avatar de mi perfil, son claramente el guerrero y la doncella :3 ¡espero que les guste!


	22. Why War Wolf changed his mind? (1)

**Capítulo 22: Why War Wolf changed his mind?**

**Part I**

* * *

"Y es que aunque se tratara de un **acto heroico**, bajo el telón se escapaban mis **perversas intensiones.**

No pude frenarme, ¡imposible…!

Tenía esa oportunidad entre mis garras y no quise desperdiciarla, asique no la desaproveché.

**Soy el lobo más malvado** que existe, pero no me importa… soy consciente de mi **ruin acto** y soy **feliz** por ello.

**Porque ella es mía**: mi instinto animal era muy intenso y territorial.

Ella estaba **vulnerable** y debía aprovecharme de su estado para poder cumplir mis **deseos**.

**Es uno de mis grandes secretos**, pero… lo hice por **amor**. Porque **la amo** y porque sé que ella jamás estaría conmigo y debía hacer algo al respecto.

Si en aquel instante ella hubiese despertado y me hubiese descubierto, me habría visto forzado a confesarle mi amor…"

...

_**War Wolf**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yui se quedó pensando acerca de que podría regalarle a su amigo. Debía ser algo especial, algo que los uniera a ambos, algo que ella haya impregnado con su energía durante mucho tiempo, algo que él pueda llevar a todos lados y que con tan solo verlo se acuerde de ella.

Se desperezó en la cama y se levantó para tomar una cajita musical de la estantería de su habitación, que como siempre, estaba plagada de objetos con forma de conejitos. Aunque últimamente estaba dejando sus gustos por aquel animalito… ahora le gustaban los lobos, le recordaban a su estimado enemigo/amigo.

Abrió la cajita y extrajo dos objetos finos e iguales que usaría como soporte para otra cosa que ella siempre llevaba consigo. Ese sería el regalo para su amado licántropo. Comenzó a hacerle unos "arreglos" para modificar la función de sus objetos y así cumplieran otra función distinta.

Cuando terminó con sus "arreglos" se dio cuenta que no tenía papel de regalo, pero no iba a presentarle su obsequio de forma habitual a como todo el mundo suele hacer… "adivina qué hay~"

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su computadora y volvió a retomar su lectura.

_4 de mayo del año 2022_

_No sé cómo expresar todo lo que sentí este día, solo sé que hacía mucho que no vivía algo tan especial y a la vez confuso. Puedo estar seguro de marcar esta fecha como una de las más importantes de mi vida además de las dos anteriores cuando era Corruptor._

_Sí._

_Este día experimenté cada caos mental, estaba tan sensible que me pasaba de un extremo al otro: de la ira a la confusión, de la confusión a la tristeza, de la tristeza a la pasión y de la pasión a la felicidad. Solo ella provocaba ese tipo de conflictos emocionales en mi interior, es un ciclón que pone patas arriba toda mi existencia y todo lo que me rodea..._

_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Hoy discutimos. Estuvimos enojados el uno con el otro y tuvimos que soportarnos en nuestra cima de confusiones. Pero terminamos juntos de nuevo, siendo amigos… Corrijo, amigos mucho más unidos que antes: nuestra amistad se hizo mucho más poderosa y profunda, era nuestra especial relación._

_Y quiero dejar bien claro que aunque supuestamente Control, IR y yo fuimos los que discutimos con ella, en el fondo pude notar que realmente se ofendió conmigo. Es más… pude ver claramente que no le agradaba que elogiara y la comparase con otra chica. En su mirada de enojo pude ver una llama interna muy abrasante. Estoy seguro, ¡estaba celosa! y eso… dice mucho, porque de los tres solo centró su furia en mí…_

_Logré mi malvado cometido, conseguí que ese día sintiera celos, que se enojase y que pensara en mí todo el rato, que se acordara de mi cada segundo…_

_Pero ahí no termina el asunto. También usé métodos poco legales, me comporté como un verdadero villano… pues hoy sucedió algo único que ella nunca sabrá. Solo yo lo sé, siempre lo recordaré y me callaré… **silenciaré mi secreto**._

_Todo esto merece ser bien recordado, asique citaré diálogos y detalles, tal como lo hacía en mi primer volumen._

_Asique comienzo:_

_Estaba tan tranquilo en la sala de reunión observando la computadora incorporada de la mesa cuando la pantalla holografiada se inició mientras sonaba la alerta de una nueva aparición del virus Boggles. Al parecer, el virus infectó una gran mansión de dueños muy adinerados._

_Como costumbre, el Instalador avisó a Yui para que se presentara. Yo, Control, Rescue y ellos dos, marchamos a la red correspondiente para llegar a la mansión._

_Al conectarnos fuimos inmediatamente trasladados a la zona donde supuestamente se encontraba el núcleo._

_Lo primero que vimos fue el interior de un gran salón diseñado viralmente como un laberinto plagado de escaleras._

_Control: ¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡qué es esto!?_

_War Wolf: ¡También aquí afectó!_

_Control: ¡Pero no entiendo!, ¿¡cuál es el origen de este virus!?_

_El Regulador tenía razón. El virus aparecía incesantemente una y otra vez y los efectos que provocaba en la red eran muy variados._

_IR: ¡Si no nos damos prisa todo el mundo terminará infectado por este virus y sería terrible!, ¿qué crees que podamos hacer Yui? –El Instalador se volteó ligeramente mientras se dirigía a la ausente niña que de un segundo a otro despareció de nuestra vista, y todos estábamos en que estaba a nuestro lado – ¿Ehh?, ¿¡qué!?, ¿en dónde estás?, ¡Yui!, ¿¡donde estas!? –Buscaba desesperadamente mirando a todos lados._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Aquí estoy!, ¡miren!, ¿no es precioso? –La inicializadora alzó el brazo para llamar nuestra atención. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto con un adorable cachorrito._

_IR: ¡Yui!, ¡por favor!, ¡esto es una emergencia!, ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAR JUGANDO!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Es que es tan lindo y es igualito a sarnoso! –Dijo alzando al perrito entre sus manos. Ese cachorro despertó un mal presentimiento en todos los Correctores justo al notar que sus inocentes ojitos brillaban con malicia._

_War Wolf: ¡Ohhh!, ¡no!_

_Control: ¡No puede ser!_

_Rescue: ¡Es el virus original, Yui!_

_Corrector Yui: ¿Ah? –La incrédula muchacha miró al cachorro que justo había tomado la gigantesca forma de algún parásito – ¡Ay nooo!, ¿¡pero qué cosa es esta!?_

_Rescue: ¡Cuidado!_

_IR: ¡Es peligroso!_

_El Regulador y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver semejante monstruosidad._

_La Inicializadora comenzó a correr escaleras arriba y abajo mientras aquella cosa la perseguía amenazadoramente. Estaba tan asustada que empezó a iniciar contra todos los rincones del salón._

_IR: ¡Espera Yui!, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?_

_Decidido, desenvainé mi espada y me puse en posición de ataque._

_War Wolf: ¡Muy bien, Yui!, ¡atrae el virus hacia acá!, ¡voy a acabar con él!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡¿Y puedes decirme como esperas que haga eso?!, ¡ahhh!, ¡ay!, ¡toma, toma, toma, toma! –Comenzó nuevamente a iniciar hacia todas partes de forma descontrolada. Su potente inicio casi nos ataca, pero logramos apartarnos como pudimos, aunque desgraciadamente caímos todos juntos, rodando dolorosamente mientras descendíamos por una larga escalera._

_Yui comenzó a inflar el monstruo con las estrellas hasta hacerlo explotar. El virus fue iniciado y el lugar se restauró mientras ella se dejó caer al suelo agotada._

_Corrector Yui: ¡ahh!, ¡¿qué sucedió?!_

_Nosotros habíamos terminado en el suelo, enredados y tremendamente golpeados. Para colmo, todos los Correctores terminaron encima de mí, o sea que yo me llevé la peor parte._

_Cuando logramos ponernos de pie, nos retiramos en silencio hacia la base de reunión._

_El Regulador se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pues se había dado un buen porrazo que mi armadura no pudo evitar._

_Control: ¡Uyyy!, ¡qué torpe eres, cabeza hueca! –Le gritó a nuestra Inicializadora mientras sus lágrimas escapaban por el dolor._

_IR: ¿Que querías que hiciera?, ¡por poco nos desintegra!—El Instalador también se mostraba muy enojado._

_Rescue: Sí, es verdad…_

_War Wolf: ¡Pero como pudieron pensar que era normal ver un perro en un lugar como ese!, ¡debimos haber sospechado!_

_Corrector Yui: Pues tal vez, ¡pero era tan lindo…!_

_Yo también estaba muy furioso, asique me acerqué a ella bastante disgustado… Yui era muy inocente, su debilidad por las cosas pequeñas y lindas la despistaba gravemente del peligro._

_War Wolf: ¡Aun así no es común ver un cachorro en un sitio como ese!_

_Corrector Yui: Pues tampoco un hombre lobo, ¿o sí? –Dijo burlonamente mientras miraba al suelo con intensiones ofensivas. Solo con escuchar esto comencé a hervir de la rabia, podía sentir como me palpitaba la vena… y es que ya me había cansado de sus insolentes e hirientes comentarios hacia mi apariencia._

_War Wolf: ¡Grrrr!, ¡tú sabes que ese no es mi verdadero aspecto!, ¡te voy a gradecer que me llames Synchro, que es mi nombre y no sarnoso!, ¿¡oíste!?_

_Corrector Yui: ¿Que no te llamabas lobo salvaje? –Dijo con la misma mueca burlona mientras me enfrentaba cara a cara de forma vacilante._

_War Wolf: ¡ESE ERA MI ANTIGUO NOMBRE!_

_IR: ¡Bueno, ya basta!, Yui, ¡tienes que pensar más como un Corrector!, ¡no puedes ponerte a jugar con un perro mientras estas trabajando!_

_Control: ¡Corrector Ai jamás haría eso!_

_Al escuchar a Control se me pasó la fugaz idea de provocarla también. Tenía curiosidad por saber si iba a reaccionar de modo indiferente o sentiría… ¿celos?_

_War Wolf: ¡Ya podrías aprender alguna que otra cosa de Corrector Ai!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Yo tengo mi propio estilo de hacer las cosas y Corrector Ai también hace las cosas a su modo!, ¿no es cierto? –Se volteó evitando mirarme._

_War Wolf: ¡Dije que podrías aprender solo unas cosas!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Ahg!, ¡ya me estoy cansando de que me estén comparando con Corrector Ai!, ¡pueden quedarse con su querida amiga!_

_Cuando dijo eso mientras se alejaba con intenciones de marcharse, me arrepentí de haberle comentado algo así._

_War Wolf: ¡No, Yui…!_

_Ella se volteó y me clavó la mirada. Estaba furiosa…_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Busquen a su ídolo Corrector Ai!, ¡yo ya me voy Synchro!_

_Pude sentir como pronunciaba mi nombre con bastante irritación… Que pase de dirigirse a un grupo de personas a limitarse por dirigirse directamente a mí, era una clara señal de que le importaba más lo que yo pensase acerca de otra chica que el resto de los Correctores._

_Ella se desconectó. El que se la haya tomado conmigo después de insultarme me hizo perder los papeles y ya no sabía ni lo que decía._

_War Wolf: ¡¿Dijiste Synchro?!, ¡ME LLAMO LOBO SALVAJE! –E inmediatamente recapacité acerca de la cosa tan absurda que acababa de soltar – ¿Ahh?_

_Rescue: ¡Creo que fueron muy duros con Yui, se siente muy ofendida!_

_Control: ¡Fue lo correcto! –Se cerró el Regulador._

_War Wolf: ¡Alguien tenía que poner las reglas del juego!, ¡hemos sido muy indulgente con ella!, ¡si sigue portándose de ese modo no sé a dónde llegaremos! – Ofendido, saqué mi espejo portátil y me refleje en él… Por un momento creí ver mi verdadero rostro. Por culpa de esa niña ya empezaba a delirar… ¿¡acaso no es consciente de lo acomplejado que me hace sentir cada vez que me llamaba con aquellos apodos!?_

_Y lo peor de todo… es que el solo recordar que este era exactamente el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando era un Corruptor me destrozaba moralmente. Odio todo el daño que le hice a Yui… ¡me odio!_

…

La señorita Kasuga detuvo su lectura momentáneamente. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo que debía de hacer y quería evitar cruzar palabra con quien fuera.

Estaba muerta de curiosidad por seguir su lectura… ¡Synchro guardó un secreto y ella quiere descubrirlo!

En cierto modo, se sorprendió que su amigo la haya manipulado sentimentalmente de ese modo y a la vez se sentía culpable por haberle hecho sufrir.

Pero antes de atender su urgente necesidad por seguir indagando en la mente del segundo programa, decidió atender otros asuntos para estar libre y poder disponer del tiempo que deseaba.

Con desganas bajó al primer piso para desayunar. Aquella mañana su papá se marchó al trabajo y su madre leía una revista en el sofá. Yui la saludó fríamente y se preparó su desayuno el cual inmediatamente llevó a su habitación.

Tenía bastante hambre, ya que anoche no cenó lo suficiente.

Cuando terminó su desayuno comenzó a limpiar su habitación y el baño. Lo hizo con calma, su premio era el diario…

Al terminar su trabajo se metió en la página web oficial de la biblioteca de Dream City y se abrió una cuenta de usuario. Luego decidió conectarse a la base de reunión.

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting

Caminó tímidamente por el pasillo de la base… Pudo escuchar con claridad unos cuchicheos y risas que provenían de la sala de chat.

¨Quizás él esté aquí…¨

Su corazón bombeaba con intensidad mientras se acercaba paso a paso hacia la puerta automática. Al llegar a su destino, éstas se abrieron dejando ver a una tímida chica que tenía algo pendiente por hacer aquella tarde…

Sus ojos, que estaban previamente clavados en el suelo, se alzaron para chequear quienes estaban en la sala de chat. Sus amigos Correctores callaron un momento para voltear y mirarla. Ella saludó tímidamente mientras su corazón se encogía al reconocer al Sincronizador entre ellos, que en esos momentos sostenía una baraja de cartas en sus manos.

IR: ¡Hola Yui!, ¿quieres jugar? –Invitó amablemente el Instalador.

Yui: Yo… eh…

Control: ¡Apúntate si quieres, pero te advierto que te voy a ganar!

El Sincronizador sonrió feliz de volver a verla pero no pronunció ni una palabra. Esa vez detectó que ella no llevaba el libro consigo…

Yui: No, no vine por eso… hm… –Parpadeó confusa mientras buscaba un camino por dónde tirar.

Follow: ¡Ah, no seas así!, ¡mientras más seamos más divertido es!

Peace: Estamos jugando a la escoba… –El Corrector fumaba tranquilamente su pipa mientras echaba una ojeada a su manojo de cartas… le faltaba un cinco para realizar quince.

Yui: No yo… –Se ruborizó –Solo quería…

Control: ¡Tienes miedo de que te gane!, ¡lo sabía! –La señaló triunfante

IR: ¡Ay, Control…!, ¡nunca cambiarás! –El Instalador lanzó una mirada cortante al Regulador, pero éste ya estaba semi inmunizado a ese tipo de reacciones.

Yui: ¡Tan solo vine para hablar a solas con Synchro! –Logró decir mientras tragaba saliva.

Tras decir esto se formó un intenso silencio que después fue cortado por las reacciones de los Correctores.

El Regulador silbó lentamente mientras los miraba a ambos, el Archivador arqueó una ceja que indicaba un "¿en serio?" y el Compilador soltó una risita divertida. El Sincronizador abrió los ojos incrédulamente y el Instalador clavó su mirada en él mientras pensaba "¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos?"

El silencio fue total durante uno diez segundos aproximadamente. Ella tomó aire y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a él dando largas zancadas, como si sus articulaciones intentaran paralizarla. Tomó el brazo del Sincronizador invitándolo a ponerse de pie. Éste reaccionó aturdido ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, volteó dudoso para mirar a Peace, quien asintió dos veces señalándolo silenciosamente un "sí, ve…".

Synchro volvió a mirar a la niña y asintió… luego los dos se alejaron de la sala de chat, para recorrer en silencio el pasillo. Ella lo condujo al laboratorio, que en ese momento estaba vacío y tendrían más privacidad.

La muchacha soltó su brazo y clavó la mirada al suelo mientras él la observaba silenciosamente. Pasado otros segundos éste se decidió a interrogarla.

Synchro: ¿Necesitas algo, Yui? –Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas ardían, se sentía muy cohibida –¿Entonces por…?

Pero calló de inmediato al ver como ella se aceraba peligrosamente a su espacio personal y alzaba sus brazos lentamente mientras separaba cada uno de sus dedos y los juntaba para estacionarlos en el cuello del uniforme del Corrector.

Éste se quedó paralizado mientras miraba en estado de shock cómo aquella pequeña niña comenzaba a desabrocharle el cuello del uniforme lentamente. La información fue procesada de tal manera que inmediatamente comenzó a encenderse por dentro mientras intentaba interpretar los actos de su amiga. Sus mejillas también comenzaron a arder y su corazón trabajaba a toda marcha, como una locomotora fuera de control que tomaba velocidades inauditas para estrellarse con el tope de la estación.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente mientras ella dejaba al descubierto todo su cuello, las clavículas y parte de la zona pectoral superior.

La niña aproximó su rostro a su cuello y mientras él sentía cada caliente gramo de oxigeno que ella exhalaba contra su piel. Todo eso fue suficiente para erizar su piel y excitarlo con urgencia. Estaba intentando decidir si echarse encima de ella y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente o dejarla seguir con su juego.

Pero todo sucedió tan rápido que su dulce voz bastó para hacerlo despertar de su atrevido trance. Escuchó claramente un "listo" y clavó la mirada en una niña que se alejaba de él mientras se llevaba una de sus delicadas manos a los labios.

_**¿…?**_

En su cuello pudo notar el frío tacto de una fina cadena de oro del cual prendía una pequeña estrella dorada.

Yui: Es… un obsequio. Esa estrella era originalmente un zarcillo que solía llevar puesto, pero como mis rizos son tan abundantes no se podía ver si mis orejas los portaban o no –La joven se colocó otra cadenita de oro con la otra estrella –Ahora los dos tenemos algo que nos identificará por lo que somos, esto representa todo el cariño que siempre te he tenido… y también representa todas las disculpas que te debo por todos esos momentos en los que te hice sufrir sin darme cuenta…

La joven no había despegado la vista de sus zapatillas. Estaba realmente avergonzada por ese acto… asique al darse cuenta que ya no podía agregar algo más a su discurso, salió corriendo mientras dejaba atrás a un Corrector bastante asombrado.

Synchro se quedó sin palabras, sus labios estaban medio abiertos por la conmoción del momento…

Pero ella no se había desconectado, tan solo se quedó quieta en el pasillo. Estaba bloqueada mentalmente… sus nervios la traicionaron de semejante modo que olvidó que se encontraba en un mundo virtual y que para marcharse debía desconectarse.

El Corrector salió del laboratorio y se acercó a ella, tomó su brazo para voltearla y la abrazó.

Ella, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y no por la razón, correspondió el abrazo de su amigo rodeándolo también con sus delgados brazos. Fue ahí cuando su amiga, Haruna Kisaragi, interrumpió en la escena…

Haruna: ¿Yui?, ¿Synchro? –Musitó mientras los observaba impactada por la situación.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Y aquí concluye la primera parte de este capítulo… vaya, vaya, ¿eh?

**Respuesta para mi Alba:**

El comienzo del capítulo anterior causó el efecto que yo quería que causara en tu mente, (?) Porque estaba bastante confuso y a la vez estaba claro lo que sucedía, pero me veo obligada a cerrar la boca xD

War Wolf a veces da mucha pena y ternura… En verdad es que debo ponerme en su lugar e imaginarme cómo se siente y qué es lo que pensaría en distintas situaciones, cosa que no me resulta nada fácil…

En cuanto a escenas de celos… al leerte este capítulo comprenderás que Yui actuó celosamente cuando War Wolf le echó en cara las habilidades de Corrector Ai frente a sus infantiles actitudes en su labor como Corrector. Se marchó de un modo que lo decía todo… o sea… siempre lo llamó por sus apodos, pero justo ahora lo llamó por su nombre… ¡su enojo iba dirigido a él!

Encima en la escena en la que ella está en clases, mira fijamente su Com Con y piensa ¨¡pulgoso, malo…!¨

Ay señor…

Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace del regalo (?)

¡Un abracito de oso y gracias por animarme a continuar!, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! n.n

PD: Disculpen si mi capítulo anterior tuvo algunas incoherencias gramaticales, ya las corregí


	23. Why War Wolf changed his mind? (2)

**Capítulo 23: Why War Wolf changed his mind?**

**Part II**

El Sincronizador y la Inicializadora se percataron enseguida de la presencia de la segunda Inicializadora. Rojos como las manzanas, se separaron de inmediato de su amoroso abrazo.

Synchro: ¡N-n-n…! –Comenzó a temblar comido por la vergüenza y el miedo a ser juzgado.

Yui: ¡No es lo que parece! –Comentó ayudándolo a terminar.

Los demás Correctores estaban muertos de curiosidad y salieron inmediatamente de la sala de chat para comprobar si lo "demasiado esperado" sucedió de una vez por todas.

IR: ¡Haruna!, ¿cómo estás? –El Instalador se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a la segunda Inicializadora. Emocionado se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Haruna: Ahh… no sé qué decir, IR –Correspondió el abrazo y se volteó para mirar a su amiga –Veo que ahora te ves mucho mejor, pensé que sería mejor no intervenir prematuramente, sabía que…

Yui: Sí, te entiendo. Gracias Haruna… –Inclinó la cabeza.

Los Correctores cruzaron las miradas como no entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Haruna: Yui… sabes que ese "punto" va a perjudicar tu expediente y se verá reflejado en el seguimiento de tus estudios. Va a ser un conflicto a la hora de seleccionar tu carrera profesional y ni que decir de cuando entres al mundo laboral…

Yui: No te preocupes, yo no hice eso. Ya buscaré el modo de limpiar mi nombre…

Haruna: Sé muy bien que no fuiste tú, nunca te vería capaz de hacer algo semejante –Aclaró para tranquilizar a su amiga.

IR: Disculpen, ¿ha pasado algo malo? –Interrumpió la extraña conversación entre las dos humanas.

Yui: No, no te preocu… –Agitó nerviosamente las manos en señal de quitarle gravedad al asunto.

Haruna: A Yui le tendieron una trampa en clases.

Peace: ¿Una trampa? –Dijo mientras se quitaba la pipa.

Yui: ¡Haruna!—Protestó ante la contradicción de su idea.

Haruna: Destrozaron su computadora portátil escolar y la acusaron injustamente suspendiéndola por unos días del centro.

Los Correctores se quedaron mudos ante la noticia. El Sincronizador apretó sus puños, pues Yui no le contó nada de eso y se encontraba furioso ante la desagradable noticia.

IR: _Wow!_

Yui: Eh… emh, ¡todo está bien!, ¡mañana vuelvo a clases! –Sonrió para calmar el asunto.

Haruna: Yui, ten cuidado por favor…

Follow: ¿Pero por qué le harían algo así?

Haruna: Sucedió después de que sacara el máximo puntaje en un examen de inglés de extenso contenido filosófico.

Control: ¡Yui, enhorabuena! –Dijo el Regulador para animar a su amiga mientras reposaba apremiante la mano en su hombro, pero Yui la apartó despreciativamente, lanzó un bufido y se desconectó.

Control: ¡Qué antipática! –Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Luego miró a Haruna para cambiar el tema, ya que sus compañeros no se veían en absoluto contentos – Bueno… eh… Haruna, ¿quieres jugar a las cartas?

Haruna: Me conecté momentáneamente, debo volver a casa de mi tío… –Informó bastante cabizbaja.

Control: ¡Es que jugar con más gente es más emocionante!

Haruna: ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Anti?

Control: Eh… –El Regulador no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa pregunta.

Peace: No tendría gracia, predeciría todos nuestros movimientos y ganaría siempre.

Haruna: Lo siento chicos, el profesor no está pasando por buenos momentos…

Todos clavaron muy alarmados la mirada en la Inicializadora.

Control: ¿Qué le ocurre?

El segundo Corrector sacó su cuaderno de notas auxiliares, pasó velozmente las páginas y chequeó.

Synchro: Creo que le aqueja un mal de esos… asuntos de humanos.

Haruna: Está enfermo…

Synchro: Sí, eso.

Control: ¿Es muy grave?

Haruna: Aun… no lo sé –La muchacha estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero el Instalador la volvió a abrazar y pudo aliviar un poco su tristeza—IR, siempre tan amable…

IR: ¡Ah, no hay de qué, Haruna! –Rio mientras se sonrojaba.

El Sincronizador arqueó una ceja, sacó su pluma y anotó algo en su cuaderno.

El Regulador clavó la mirada en su hermano preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo…

Synchro: Disculpen muchachos, pero debo irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer –Los labios del Compilador comenzaron a temblar en señal de protesta –Lo siento Follow… ¡ey!, ¡miren!, ¡alguien se apunta! –Señaló en dirección opuesta a sus compañeros quienes inmediatamente voltearon para encontrarse con una preciosa niña de cabello anaranjado y grandes ojos brillantes.

El Sincronizador se acercó al programa y se inclinó apoyando las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Synchro: ¿Quieres jugar al _uno_ con el tío Control?

Ai-chan: ¿Hm?, ¡hmhm! –Aprobó inclinando la cabeza tímidamente.

Synchro acarició su pequeña cabeza y se desconectó de la base de reunión.

Control: ¿Eh?, ¿desde cuándo soy su tío?

Follow: Desde el mismo momento en que Synchro se proclamó su tutor.

Control: ¿¡Y cuándo se supone que ha sido eso!?

Follow: Pues el mismo día que Corrector Ai inició el virus original de los Boggles. Cuando se hicieron amigos, Synchro se volvió más cercano con Ai-chan. Asique ve acostumbrándote a comprar caramelos y esas cosas que hacen los tíos –Sonrió.

Control: P-pero…

IR: En verdad tiene lógica, como programas pertenecemos al mismo creador, en este caso por parte de Shintaro Shinozaki, nuestro segundo programador. Esto demuestra que tenemos vínculos con Ai-chan.

Ai-chan: ¿Hmmm? –Inclinó la cabeza mientras seguía la conversación de los adultos. En su mente solo existía el deseo de poseer a IR como si fuese su juguete para jugar laaargo rato.

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's house

Su corazón aun latía violentamente. Inclinó la cabeza muerta de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.

Por un momento sintió que no era ella misma. Aquella manera de entregar su regalo parecía más una invitación a un momento de pasión y seducción que a un amistoso gesto de cariño.

Aun recordaba la expresión de su amigo que en ese momento se había quedado congelado y con la mirada perdida antes sus acciones. Pudo notar como sus mejillas se enrojecían al igual que las de ella y al aproximarse más a su piel pudo escuchar con claridad cada uno de los desbocados latidos de aquel muchacho.

¨¿Por qué hice algo así?¨

En aquel momento no le importó lo que su amigo pudiera pensar sobre ella, pero ahora sí que le importaba. Casi da pie a malas interpretaciones… Y aun así, no obtuvo ningún gesto que indicara rechazo por parte de él, al contrario… Synchro salió en su búsqueda y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Si Haruna no hubiese irrumpido en el momento, ¿qué hubiera sucedido entre ellos?

Se sentó en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en una hoja blanca. Necesitaba expresar todas esas enredadas emociones de algún modo…

Al sumergirse durante varios minutos en su complicada mente, comenzó a dibujar escenas románticas entre ella y el licántropo. Se tiró varias horas creando historias, escribiendo diálogos y dibujando sus correspondientes escenas.

Cuando su mente terminó por colapsarse decidió retomar su lectura en busca de más inspiración.

…

_No sabía qué hacer en un momento así. Me sentía muy confuso… Me dolía que Yui se hubiese marchado de ese modo y a la vez me daba qué pensar acerca del porqué de sus reacciones. _

_Tomé asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de chat y comencé a rascarme las orejas mientras sacaba numerosas conclusiones. Fue así cuando la alarma volvió a sonar y todos dirigimos la mirada a la pantalla holográfica de la computadora incorporada en la mesa._

_Efectivamente recibimos una alerta de un nuevo brote del virus Boggles, localizado en la red de Ski, el área de las montañas de verano._

_Miré al Instalador para ver si se decidía a entablar comunicación con ella o no. Tal y como se supone que debía de ser, IR comenzó a comunicarse con Yui a través de su com con interno._

_IR: ¡Rápido, Yuiii!, ¡tenemos una emergencia!_

_Afiné mi oído para escuchar la conversación mientras miraba al suelo concentrado._

_-Yui: ¡Agh!, ¡ya les dije que no quiero verlos!_

_IR: ¡Déjate de tonterías!, ¡hay otro virus!_

_-Yui: Pues a ver cómo se las arreglan solos. Yo no quiero ir, llamen a Corrector Ai, ¡ella es mucho mejor!_

_IR: ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE ANDAR CON NIÑERÍAS!, ¡VEN!_

_-Yui: ¡no quiero escucharte!, ¡com con fuera!_

_*Click*_

_Yui cortó la comunicación desconectando su com con, pero el Instalador no se dio por vencido, asique se conectó en la computadora de la mesa redonda._

_IR: ¡Espera Yui!, ¡por favor!, ¡te necesitamos!_

_Pude ver a una furiosa niña levantarse de su cama y acercarse a la pantalla de su monitor mientras alzaba su mano amenazadoramente._

_-Yui: ¡Computadora apágate!_

_La imagen fue inmediatamente detenida perdiendo todo rastro de comunicación._

_IR: ¡Agh! , ¡Yui, por favor escúchame!_

_War Wolf: olvídalo IR, no podemos perder el tiempo con esa niña egoísta, ¡iremos sin ella!_

_La quinta Corrector se me acercó rebosando preocupaciones por sus verdosos ojos._

_Rescue: ¿¡Cómo!?, ¡Yui es la única que puede iniciar y eliminar los virus!_

_War Wolf: ¡Podemos capturar a la fuente del virus y llevarlo al laboratorio del profesor Inukai!_

_Control: ¡Es cierto!, ¡síganme compañeros!, ¿eh?_

_Ya nos habíamos adelantado a la esperada frase que nos soltaría el Regulador en un momento como ese y no le dimos el gusto de continuar por esa línea. Ya habíamos partido para llegar al portal de la sala de control._

_Control: ¡Oigan!, ¡no deben adelantarse a su líder, espérenme!_

_Cuando nos conectamos nos topamos de lleno con una desagradable tormenta de nieve. Todos exclamamos quejándonos del exagerado frío que nos invadía en cuestión de segundos. El Regulador se puso a mis espaldas para protegerse de los violentos copos de nieve que colisionaban contra nuestros cuerpos._

_IR: ¡Rescue!, ¿ya podrías decirnos dónde está la fuente del virus? –Se apresuró a decir. _

_Habíamos entrado en la desesperación por el frío, la interminable nieve y la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, era muy difícil distinguir algún objeto entre tanto caos meteorológico._

_Rescue: ¡No puedo!, ¡el radar no está funcionando!_

_Los tres exclamamos incrédulos ante la mala noticia. Pareciera que las cosas no podrían ir a peor…_

_Rescue: Debió haberse arruinado al golpearse cuando caímos por las escaleras la otra vez, ¡lo siento! –Explicó mientras se llevaba disgustada una de sus manos al comunicador._

_IR: ¡Noooo!_

_Alarmados partimos para realizar lo poco que nos permitían nuestras capacidades en una situación tan dura como aquella. _

_Adentrándonos más por el campo de nieve comenzamos a localizar a los usuarios sumergidos en todo el conflicto. Muchos de ellos se encontraban desorientados y asustados, algunos habían perdido la conciencia y otros estaban paralizados del frío. Comenzamos a cargarlos a nuestras espaldas para llevarlos a la zona de refugio que se localizaba cerca de la sala de control y volvíamos agotados a rescatar a los demás. Era una tarea interminable, pero no teníamos elección… sus vidas dependían de nuestro rescate._

_War Wolf: ¡Ahí hay otro! –Exclamé mientras lograba distinguir a otra persona malherida casi enterrada por la nieve. Era muy difícil, nuestro campo visual estaba bastante limitado._

_War Wolf: ¡Los salvaremos! –Informé a los desorientados para que se tranquilizaran y se dejaran conducir. _

_Control: ¡Hay que irnos!, ¡la tormenta está empeorando!_

_War Wolf: ¡Si supiéramos donde está el origen de este virus…!_

_Cuando terminamos de rescatar a la gran mayoría de usuarios, empezamos a brindarles mantas para que apaciguaran aquella helada sensación térmica que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera mientras Rescue se dedicaba a la reparación de su radar._

_Rescue: ¡Ya está!_

_IR: ¡Buenoo!, ¡ya funciona el radar! –Exclamó esperanzado el Instalador mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del refugio. Cuando volvimos a entrar en directo contacto con la nieve, estábamos a punto de chillar por la desagradable sensación que nos producía aquella helada ventiza. Aguardamos un pequeño rato, que me pareció personalmente eterno, para que la quinta Corrector procesara la información que ofrecían los cálculos internos de su radar._

_Control: ¿Ya descubriste dónde está el origen del virus?_

_War Wolf: ¿En dónde, Rescue?_

_Resc: ¡Ahí está!, ¡en lo alto de esa montaña!_

_Seguimos sus indicaciones. A lo lejos, muuuy a lo lejos, entre la ventolera y la nieve, nos esperaba una imponente montaña bastante grande. Con tan solo verla daban ganas de tirarse de los pelos, era imposible llegar hasta allí en estas condiciones tan deplorables._

_Control: ¿Segura que está en la cima?_

_Rescue: ¡Sí!, ¡pero no podremos llegar hasta allá!_

_IR: Si al menos contáramos con la ayuda de Yui, otra cosa sería…_

_Cuando escuché al Instalador sentí una desagradable presión en mi corazón. Ya me estaba creyendo que por mi culpa, Yui no estaba con nosotros colaborando como debería. Y lo peor de todo, es que hasta llegué a creerme que no quería realmente volver a vernos, en especial a mí._

_Cuando ella no estaba a mi lado, no me sentía como uno más en el grupo. Todo carecía de sentido para mí, sin ella mi existencia no tiene justificación para seguir en pie…_

_War Wolf: ¡Lo intentaré yo solo!_

_IR: ¡Ni se te ocurra!, ¡es demasiado alto y hace mucho frío!, ¡te congelarías mucho antes de llegar a la cima!_

_War Wolf: Estoy preparado para eso, tengo un buen abrigo, puedo soportar el frío mucho mejor que ustedes._

_Control: ¡Pero aun así no podrías eliminar el virus tú solo!_

_War Wolf: Usaré mi poder de fuego para que disminuya la tormenta. Sigan con la misión de rescate, cuando hayan terminado deben borrar esta red con virus y todo lo demás._

_IR: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Synchro?!, ¡no vamos a eliminarte! _

_War Wolf: ¡Si es necesario háganlo IR, de otro modo va a infectar a toda la Red Com! –Me detuve un momento para recapacitar acerca del peligro al que me exponía. Estaba seguro de que no iba a sobrevivir y no volvería a verla nunca más. Pero mi orgulloso corazón me impulsaba hacia los extremos de mi angustia – Saluden a Yui de mi parte…_

_Comencé a andar dificultosamente entre la nieve mientras mis amigos protestaban en vano._

_Control: ¡Detente Synchro!_

_IR: ¡Espera por favor! _

_Ya no había marcha atrás. Mis patas andaban solas, mi dolor acompañaba aquella tormenta y la sensación de soledad invadía cada rincón de mi mente. Cuando me distancié lo suficiente, pude escuchar el horrorizado grito del Instalador a lo lejos…_

_**¡SYNCHRO REGRESAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_Desesperanzado, convencido de que aquella discusión era la causa que dio inicio a la pérdida de lo más valioso de mi vida, continué rumbo a la montaña. Ya no me importaba morir si ella se encerraba en mantener quebrada nuestra amistad._

_A medida que me acercaba y la nieve cubría mis orejas, el cansancio se acentuaba en todo mi cuerpo. Agotado tropecé con un pedrusco del suelo y perdí el equilibrio. Aterricé en ese suelo compactado formado por hielo macizo mientras cerraba mis ojos, creyendo que llegaría mi final._

_Pero nada de eso sucedió, tan solo me sumergí en un sueño de escasa duración. No sabría decir si era un sueño o una pesadilla, pues había mezclado elementos tanto positivos como negativos._

_De lo que llego a recordar sé que había recuperado mi verdadero aspecto. Estaba en silencio cuando la bocina de un gran barco se dejó captar mientras retumbaban los muros del puerto y las gaviotas revoloteaban avisando de que llegaba la hora de partir a sus hogares y descansar_

_Tanto el mar como el cielo formaban un extenso horizonte manchado de matices cálidos, una mezcla de escalas amarillentas, anaranjadas y rojizas. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en cada pequeña ola del inmenso mar._

_Yo me encontraba apoyando mis manos en la valla del muelle que separaba el mirador marítimo con el mar y estaba en compañía de aquella preciosa niña. _

_Nos sentíamos felices juntos, observando un eterno atardecer, absorbiendo cada uno de esos sentimientos cargados de cariño y melancolía._

_Cuando el barco partió a lo largo y ancho de aquel fantástico mundo, una bicicleta paso a gran velocidad por nuestras espaldas tocando el timbre para advertir a los transeúntes de que circulaba por la zona a gran velocidad. Entones, ella volteó para mirarme con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…_

_-¡Qué bueno que volviste a ser tú mismo! –Comentó interrumpiendo nuestro romántico lapso silencioso._

_-¡Gracias! –Añadí satisfecho aprobando su amable comentario._

_-Me siento tan contenta… ¡pulgoso!_

_Cuando escuché eso, no pude evitar gesticular asombro en mis ojos y con la misma sensación de inseguridad, aparté la vista de aquellas anaranjadas nubes para centrar mi visión en su juvenil rostro._

_-¿Hm? Oye, yo creo que ya no tienes por qué seguir llamándome así. He vuelto a ser Synchro._

_Comenté del modo más dulce que se me pudo hacer posible ante un comentario tan inoportuno como el suyo._

_-¡Para mi sigues siendo pulgoso! –Dijo convencida mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba su rostro hacia el cielo._

_Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al no comprender lo que ella quería decirme._

_-¿Oh?_

_-¡Mira ahí! –Exclamó apuntando con sus dedo indicie hacia abajo._

_Inmediatamente seguí la trayectoria de su mano y me encontré con mi reflejo distorsionado en el agua. Era mi aspecto de lobo y además portaba mi clásica armadura de combate. _

_Al verme rápidamente sentí un desagradable vértigo en mi interior, como un desagradable cosquilleo mezclado con el miedo y la angustia._

_-¿Lo ves?, ¡aun eres pulgoso!_

_Añadió ella mientras yo observaba borrosamente su rostro, el cual estaba orientado hacia mí, mirándome fijamente._

_La agonía fue tan intensa que el paisaje se desvaneció al igual que ella y comencé a gritar a todo pulmón, intentando expulsar toda esa impotencia de mi interior. Fue así como mi corazón dio otro desagradable vuelco y logré abrir mis ojos alejándome de aquel sueño tan perturbador._

…

_War Wolf: ¡Ah!, creo que me quedé dormido… ¡Si Yui lo supiera se burlaría…! –Comenté mientras me despegaba ligeramente del suelo usando como soporte mis brazos._

_De repente, escuché su voz a lo lejos:_

_**¡Pulgoso…!**_

_War Wolf: ¿Hm? –Afiné los sentidos de mis aplastadas orejas al detectar aquella voz y alcé la vista confundido mientras intentaba distinguir algo en medio de aquella gran tormenta–Hm, ¡ahora estoy alucinando…!, ¡escucho claramente la voz de Yui y estoy despierto!_

_**¡Pulgooosoooo!**_

_War Wolf: ¿¡Eh!? –Me volteé alarmado, pues creía que aquella voz se originaba cerca de mi localización– ¡Es Yui!, ¡no estoy soñando! _

_A lo lejos reconocí a Corrector Yui en su traje elemental de viento. La muchacha destrozaba energéticamente todos los densos copos de nieve que se interponían en su camino haciendo girar su báculo como si fueran las hélices de algún helicóptero. Detrás de ella le seguían la marcha el Instalador y el Regulador._

_Me emocioné tanto al ver que decidió retomar su cargo y viniera a rescatarme. Me sentía tan feliz de verla de nuevo, ¡no podía soportar la idea de morir y separarme de ella! _

_Me puse de pie y empecé a agitar mis brazos como un niño eufórico, intentando acaparar toda su atención._

_War Wolf: ¡Yuuuiii!, ¡Yuii holaaaa!, ¡Yuuuuiiiiiiiii!_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Pulgoso!_

_IR: ¡Finalmente te encontramos!_

_Ellos se detuvieron frente a mí mientras yo rebosaba de felicidad._

_War Wolf: ¡Yui!, ¡amigos…!_

_La expresión de la chica cambió a una más triste tras parpadear. En aquel instante sus ojos brillaban intensamente, se veían lagrimosos ayudándome a sacar la conclusión de que estuvo llorando anteriormente._

_Corrector Yui: Pulgoso… quiero decirte que estoy… –Iba acercándose más hacia mí. Estaba seguro de que iba a abrazarme y pedirme perdón pero desgraciadamente pisó algo enterrado en el manto de nieve y cayó delante de mis narices– ¿¡A quién se le ocurrió enterrar esto aquí!?, ¡es peligroso! –Se quejó mientras sacaba del suelo un objeto largo._

_IR: ¡Miren eso!, ¡es un esquí!_

_Control: ¡Debe haber alguien abajo!_

_El Regulador y la Inicializadora comenzaron escarbar entre la nieve. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Haruna inconsciente._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Haruna!, ¡resiste por favor!, ¡resiste Haruna! –Dijo desesperadamente mientras intentaba reanimarla._

_War Wolf: ¡Espera, usa mi poder para derretir el hielo! –Propuse mientras le instalaba mi prisma de color verde._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Buena idea! –La muchacha flexionó su brazo dejando que el prisma se introdujera en el interior de su com con para luego comenzar la descarga— ¡Traje elemental de fuego descargada! –Realizando sus elegantes malabarismos apuntó a la inmensa colina de nieve—¡bomba de fuego! –Cuando logró derretir la densa capa, aparecieron en nuestro capo visual numerosos usuarios que no pudimos lograr rescatar antes. La joven reconoció a uno de sus amigos entre ellos –¡Takashi!_

_War Wolf: ¡Ustedes lleven a estas personas al refugio!, ¡necesitan ser atendidos!_

_IR: ¡Pero nosotros queremos acompañarte hasta la cima de la montaña!_

_War: ¡No podemos dejar estas personas a su suerte!_

_Corrector yui: ¡Es cierto!, ¡encárguense de Haruna y Takashi, por favor!_

_La inicializadora y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Pulgoso, vamos!_

_War Wolf: ¡Yuuui, recuerdaaaa!, ¡no soy pulgoso!_

_Insistí irritado al comprobar que todavía no había abandonado su dañino vicio de llamarme mediante esos ofensivos apodos._

_IR: ¡Yui, lobo, contamos con ustedes!_

_Y resultó ser que ahora, hasta el Instalador se le dio por llamarme de otra manera._

_No apresuramos en avanzar hasta la cima de la montaña. Mientras empleábamos toda nuestra energía para poder llegar a nuestra meta, la muchacha hablaba en solitario._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Tengo que restituir el daño que causé!, ¡lo haré!, ¡acabaré con el virus!_

_War Wolf: ¡Yui!, ¡no estás sola!_

_Le recordé para que me tuviese en cuenta. De ningún modo permitiría que se encargara de ese conflicto ella sola._

_Corrector Yui: Sí, gracias… _

_Para nuestra mala suerte, el suelo comenzó a temblar y una enorme manta de nieve espesa se aproximaba amenazadoramente hacia nosotros para enterrarnos vivos._

_War Wolf: ¡Cuidado Yui!, ¡avalancha!_

_La muchacha se detuvo y apuntó con el centro de su báculo hacía el objetivo._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Bomba de fuego! _

_Su ataque abrió un camino entre la avalancha separándola con eficacia, sin embargo, la nieve comenzó a juntarse de nuevo y no pudimos salir de esa. Intenté aproximarme a ella para abrazarla pero no tuve tiempo, la nieve se echó encima de nuestras cabezas y nos dejó fuera de cualquier actividad._

_No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes, recostados en el suelo. Pero afortunadamente logré recuperarme a medias y me volví a incorporar._

_War Wolf: Agh… ¿estás bien Yui?—Al no obtener respuesta doblé mi cuello en su dirección para mirarla. La pobre chica permanecía inmóvil en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y sus labios medio abiertos dejando mostrar su mandíbula muy apretada por el dolor y el frío. Estaba gimiendo y no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra –¡Yui!—Me asusté como nunca y como pude tomé impulso para levantarme._

_Me acerqué a la niña y la alcé en brazos. Ella no era pesada pero yo me sentía muy débil, aunque no podía permitirme echar la toalla y dejarla así, asique comencé a andar hasta buscar alguna colina de hielo donde poder reposarla y así frenar un poco la ventisca. A cada paso dado más se intensificaba mi agotamiento. _

_Tras aproximadamente unos quince minutos de caminata, desorientado en medio de la nada, logré hallar un lugar no precisamente cien por cien seguro, aun así la reposé delicadamente en el suelo._

_Estaba totalmente inconsciente. Me sentía lleno de dolor y desesperanza. Con las orejas bien aplastadas miré hacia el suelo y comencé a hablarle, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no podía escucharme._

_War Wolf: Sabes…no creo que yo vaya a salvarme, pero… voy a salvarte a como dé lugar._

_Levanté mi brazo y concentré todo el escaso poder calorífico que poseía para crear una pequeña esfera de fuego y así poder aproximarla a su rostro para propinarle algo de calor. Al menos de ese modo evitaría que sus vías respiratorias se congestionaran._

_¨Esto bastará… Yui estará bien. Alguien tiene que rescatarla a tiempo¨_

_Me acosté al lado suyo mientras miraba el cielo a punto de romper en llanto. _

_¨Lo importante es que ella este bien. Mi querida amiga…¨_

_No estaba muy seguro de si ocurriría un milagro, había llegado hasta el punto de creer que los dos moriríamos congelados. Una muerte fría pero no solitaria… porque si ese era mi final, al menos moriría a su lado, como un honorable guerrero._

_De repente escuché una maquiavélica carcajada cerca de nosotros e inmediatamente me incorporé mientras comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. Desplacé mi brazo por la espada de la chica para aproximarla y pegarla a mi cuerpo._

_War Wolf: ¿¡Ah!?_

_Observé en estado de shock como una mujer de piel azulada y vestida con un bikini negro se aproximaba a nosotros mientras surfeaba literalmente entre las avalanchas de nieve._

_Freeze: ¡Wahahahaha!, ¡WAHAHAHAHA! –La pelirroja disfrutaba el momento como lo haría cualquier surfista en una playa –¡Hola!, ¿también ustedes vinieron a divertirse?_

_War Wolf: ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO!?_

_Freeze: ¡Ahhh!, ¡pues no sé por qué no lo harías esto es lo máximo!_

_War Wo__lf: ¡No seas insensible!_

_Freeze: Pues yo vine buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo pero no encuentro a quien ofrecerle mis servicios, ¿algún problema?_

_Me volví a sentar agotado al lado de mi protegida._

_War Wolf: No tengo energía…_

_Freeze: ¡Vaya!, yo tengo un poco de chocolate, ¿no quieren? –Dijo más fresca que una rosa mientras me enseñaba una tableta de chocolate envuelta en papel de aluminio._

_Aquella loca colocó aquel dulce entre mis manos y se alejó a una distancia considerable para retomar su extraño pasatiempo._

_Mientras ella no miraba examiné la chocolatina que sostenía entre mis manos. Era poco, asique debía ser sabio en administrarlo. No entendía por qué una tableta de chocolate nos ayudaría a recuperar energías… pero si Freeze lo pensó sería por algo._

_Intenté partir la tableta y me di cuenta que estaba muy dura y congelada por la temperatura. Cuando logré partirla me guardé mi parte para después._

_Miré muy nervioso a todas partes mientras mi corazón marchaba como una autentica máquina. Comencé a diagnosticar la situación: no iba a introducirle algo así a la boca. Además, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía la atragantaría, pues ahora mismo la niña no estaba capacitada para masticar, aún seguía desmayada._

"_Entonces, se me ocurrió algo…"_

"_Nadie me miraba, nadie iba a ser testigo…"_

_Clavé la vista en sus labios que aún estaban entreabiertos. Lucían algo secos por el frío y expulsaba vaho tanto por la nariz como por la boca. _

_Mientras le daba mil vueltas al asunto, me introduje la chocolatina en la boca y comencé a derretirla en el interior. Cuando la chocolatina ya estaba bien ablandada por la saliva me acerqué a sus labios para comenzar a administrárselo de la forma menos legal que a un caballero se le podría ocurrir. _

_Elevé un poco su mentón con una de mis manos y presioné suavemente sus mejillas con mis dedos para abrir más el orificio bucal, luego, acerqué mi hocico tímidamente a sus labios e introduje mi lengua rozando primero sus labios y luego entrando en contacto con su lengua. _

_Lo hacía todo muy despacio, intentando procesar cada sensación, que resultaron ser muchísimas: aumento de la presión arterial, aumento de temperatura corporal, respiración agitada, pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi estómago seguido de un extraño cosquilleo. Lentamente esparcí el dulce líquido junto con mi saliva para ayudarla a digerir la sustancia. _

_Y así pude sentir como automáticamente ella comenzó a tragar el chocolate derretido mientras empujaba suavemente su lengua más hacia adentro. _

_En un arrebato de pasión comencé a explorar todo su interior, acariciando suavemente su lengua, su paladar y rozando sus dientes. Luego comencé a enredar mi lengua con la suya mientras ella dejaba escapar un suave gemido. Aquello fue suficiente para erizar cada uno de mis bellos._

_Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que todo el frío que nos rodeaba resultaba totalmente insignificante al detectar cómo ese calor interno tan abrasante aumentaba al compás de los segundos. Mi mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Los nervios me estaban traicionando y no podía detenerme._

_Sí… ese fue mi primer beso. No creo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo intenso y apasionado que fue. Me excité descomunalmente mientras fantaseaba con que algún día aquella pequeñaja correspondería todos mis ardientes deseos. Fue el beso más delicioso y único que pude tener y me lo callaré para siempre… _

_Lamentablemente no tuve más remedio que despegarme de sus dulces labios. Estaba convencido de que si se llegaba a recuperar antes del tiempo previsto y me descubría, seguramente se apartaría asqueada de mí, me daría más de un cachetazo y me habría iniciado como en los viejos tiempos, enviándome al mismísimo infierno._

_Pero no me preocupé del todo. Estaba decidido a pagar el precio por aquel tentador deseo._

…

Yui al leer esto se quedó totalmente de piedra. Su boca no estaba más abierta porque no podía abrirse más allá de sus limitaciones. Sus ojos miraban desorbitadamente las hojas mientras sus temblorosas manos sostenían la tapadura con una evidente tensión en su sistema nervioso.

Ella, hasta ese entonces, creyó que su primer beso había sido robado por ese descontrolado programa de software que intentó intimidarla en la playa de las aventuras submarinas cuando la acorraló en el interior de una cueva. Y ahora resultó ser que ese sinvergüenza le robó de todos modos su beso en la red de ski.

Cerró el libro de un solo golpe y se levantó decidida a ajustar cuentas con aquel desubicado y perverso ser del mal.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Wahh!, ¡menudo beso francés!, ¡se lo coló justo en ese momento, ahí de cajón!

Demonios, si es que la escena donde se supone que War Wolf está reanimando a Yui, no la muestran en el anime. Habría sido censurada (?)

Por favor, ruego que me disculpen si han encontrado algún que otro error en el capítulo anterior. De vez en cuando paso a revisar y corregir, porque no me basta con cuatro lecturas para detectar los fallos… u.u

**En respuesta a mi Alba:**

Sí, al comienzo da la sensación de que ese monologo mental corresponde al Corruptor War Wolf, pero luego uno ve que no xD

Y esos calificativos están bien. En parte y en cierto modo los lobos son animales territoriales, va de sobra decir que Yui es como de "su propiedad" cuando él está bajo la apariencia de War Wolf. Y oportunista xD… ya has visto, le pegó un morreo cuando menos uno cabe esperar en un momento tan dramático y a la vez heroico (?)

Y hablando de besitos… (?)

Me muero de curiosidad por saber qué opinas acerca del _Capítulo 22: Computer Lesson 3_ de la historia _When our heartbeats synchronize_. Ese capítulo fue casi completamente dedicado a la primera escena de beso de nuestros Correctores y quería saber si le di ese "toque" especial a ese momento donde se suponía que cierto jovencito iba a asesinar a cierta jovencita xD

Y bueno, ahora pronto sabremos qué es lo que va a hacer Yui con Synchro, ¿lo castigará como se merece?

Respecto a la forma en que le entregó el regalo. Si te lo explico ya te va a sonar lógico, son los gestos seductivos de su alter ego… Ya sabes que Yui a veces suele reaccionar a como lo haría su malvado reflejo.

Y Synchro ahí estaba exactamente como una bomba a punto de estallar *pervertido e.e * xD

En ese episodio aunque War Wolf sea difícil de leer mediante expresiones faciales, en cierto modo sus acciones y diálogos ayudaron mucho. Y ni qué decir del sueño que tuvo…a pesar de su desenlace, era un sueño muy ROMÁNTICO e.e. Otra de las cosas que juegan a favor del personaje es el OST, justo en esos momentos de mayor angustia sonaba la canción _War Wolf no kunou_. O sea que en el OST del anime hay un track dedicado exclusivamente a este personaje y encima es una canción melancólica… interesante ¿no?

Para mí ese es uno de mis episodios preferidos también… Hay demasiadas cosas por comentar sobre este apartado de la historia. Y espero que parte de ella la haya reflejado en este capítulo de mi fic.

Además tienes toda la razón, es un personaje con tendencias suicidas respecto al sacrificio por el bien de los demás, especialmente por Yui. De hecho ya sabes que al final del anime a él no le importó morir si sabía que habría una Red Com donde NO estaría Yui…

Y hablando del último episodio…Juro que me eché a llorar cuando vi como los programas fueron capturados y utilizados como herramientas a manos de Ryo Kurokawa. Dios, al verlos a todos en ese espejo negro transparente, rogándole a Yui que los eliminara, mientras Ryo usaba sus poderes para atacar a las tres Inicializadoras... Y la escena en la que War Wolf se arriesgaba a todo antes de ser capturado, aproximándose a Ryo para destrozarlo con sus propias manos… la impotencia del personaje en esos momentos. Uff, ¡fue único ese episodio! (y el abracito de los dos n0n y.. y… cuando Synchro se presenta a Ai Shinozaki, se muestra claramente que rodea a Yui con su brazo, los dos ahí juntitos gahhhh)

Okay, yo también me callo…que empiezo a comentar y no paro xD

Hasta el próximo capítulo, querida, un abrazote n.n

PD: Me alegro que te guste mi fanart n0n


	24. Why War Wolf changed his mind? (3)

**Capítulo 24: Why War Wolf changed his mind?**

**Part III**

* * *

…

**No importan las circunstancias que vivamos, ella y yo fuimos destinados desde el principio para ser adversarios. Pero nosotros peleamos sin dañarnos, siempre nos vencerá el amor.**

**Corrector Synchro**

…

* * *

Balanceaba las piernas en el vacío, sentado en el borde de la valla del paseo marítimo mientras observaba con atención la brillante estrella que colgaba en su cuello. Una estrella dorada, como la primera que lo inició y terminó destrozado en el castillo de Grosser. Una como aquellas que perforaron su oscuro cielo después de infectar la página Galaxy Land plagándola de errores y en una de ellas apareció la silueta de la valiente heroína lanzándole su decurso acerca de que era un amargado incapaz de divertirse en un parque de atracciones.

Era un objeto que simbolizaba según la señorita Kasuga "todas las disculpas" que ella le debe.

"**Ahora los dos tenemos algo que nos identificará por lo que somos**"

¨¿Y qué somos?, amigos ¿verdad?, ¿segura?¨

Intentaba buscarle un porqué a su actitud.

¨¡Me estabas desabrochando el uniforme!¨ se ruborizó. Nadie lo negaría, ella lo estaba seduciendo, ¿y por qué?

¨¿Acaso gustas de mí, Yui?¨

Ella casi pega aquellos labios en su cuello mientras su imaginación comenzaba a volar hacia el infinito.

¨¡Qué tonto soy!, ¿cómo va a ser posible?, tan solo lo hizo para engancharme la cadenita al cuello…¨

…

*trrrrrr trrrrrrrrrr trrrrrr trrrrrrrrrr*

Un ruido de ruedillas repasando el asfalto peatonal llamó su atención, simplemente porque entre todos los ruidos ese es el que se le quedó memorizado. El ruido se detuvo y él giro la cabeza para toparse con unas delgadas piernas. Inmediatamente levantó la vista y ahí la reconoció.

¨Katherin Black¨

Katherin: ¡Hola Synchro! –Dijo alegremente la americana mientras se inclinaba suavemente hacia él y le sonreía de orea a oreja.

El Corrector se puso de pie y se giró para mirarla.

Synchro: ¿Hablas japonés?

La joven asintió tímidamente.

Katherin: Pero no _level_ avanzado. Yo sé que tú hablas japonés –Sonrió al recordar la escena de los días anteriores.

Synchro: No necesitas hablar japonés, tengo ese idioma instalado en mi programación pero mi idioma es inglés por _default_.

Katherin: ¡Estoy practicando!

Synchro: _Why?_

Katherin: Mi papá viajó a Japón y voy a visitarlo muy pronto– Explicó dando saltitos de alegría con sus pesados patines.

Synchro: _Where are you from?_

Katherin: _United States!_ –El Corrector desvió la mirada desinteresado por aquella conversación. En verdad no es un programa muy social, pues para él los únicos humanos a los que realmente escucharía solo son Inukai, Yui y como mucho Ai Shinozaki. En cuanto a Haruna, solo se relacionaba con ella porque Yui quiso, de otro modo no colaboraría con ella. La joven al ver como el programa iba cortando la conversación buscó un tema para volver a hacerlo hablar –Los Correctores son softwares que se encargan del mantenimiento de la realidad virtual, ¿no? –El Corrector asintió—Creo que existe un foro de fans de los Correctores, yo me voy a registrar.

Synchro: ¿Un qué…? –Pero no terminó, ya que la chica ya se había desconectado.

Place: Place: Real World; United States; New York; Clearance Hospital

La señorita Black se quitó la URV y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente apoyándose de unas muletas. Estuvo en coma durante un mes. En el tiempo que recuperó la conciencia sufrío graves trastornos de reconocimiento, estuvo dando muchos problemas al personal.

En sus días de coma estuvo como unos veinte días bajo cargo del Dr. Toho. Pero el médico tuvo que partir temporalmente a Japón, asique no tuvo la oportunidad de ver la recuperación de su paciente.

El Inspector Ethan Black viajó también a Japón al recibir noticias sobre extraños movimientos relacionados con el caso _Astray_. Ella se alivió de saber que el peligroso sujeto que asesinó a su amiga Jane y la torturó a ella, estaba ahora mismo bajo rejas.

Aún seguía internada en el hospital, en plena rehabilitación. Se agobiaba mucho allí dentro, asique el único modo de despejarse era conectarse a la red de Dream City.

Hace poco se enteró de la existencia de los programas Correctores. Tenían bastante popularidad entre los usuarios de Internet y es que ellos trabajaban de cara al público y resuelven mucha clases de problemas.

Últimamente pensaba lo divertido que fue conocer a uno de ellos. Parecía humano, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo es y aun así le gustaba. Pero hoy lo notó distante, quizás no tenga una función específica para interactuar con los usuarios de la red, pero en sus ojos había algo más que solo procesamientos y seguimientos binarios, parecía que tenía una personalidad fuertemente forjada

¿Un programa de computadora con personalidad?

Eran cosas muy complicadas. No todo el mundo es capaz de admitir como un programa puede ponerse a la altura de un humano. Algunos humanos solo los tratan por lo que son, por su naturaleza real, herramientas.

La mayoría lo hacen. Pero los Correctores solo cumplen con su deber, no se detienen a "socializar" con los humanos.

La joven tomó el ascensor y subió dos plantas más arriba y caminó hasta llegar a su habitación. Ya estaba bastante agotada del ejercicio que realizó en el paseo marítimo de Dream City.

...

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Esplanade

El Corrector volvió a adoptar la pose de pensador. Las últimas noticias que llegaron a su comunicador no fueron positivas. Era escandaloso descubrir que algún infeliz destrozó la computadora de su amiga y la acusaran a ella.

¨¿Y Yui?, ¿tiende a callarse los problemas?, ¿habrían más cosas que la atormentan y yo no sé nada?¨

Cerraba los ojos mientras profundizaba, pero fue evidente que notó un cambio en el espacio. Sintió un cambio de presión y como la sangre "bajaba" hacia su cabeza. Abrió los ojos ante la rara sensación y se encontró con que literalmente todo estaba invertido. El suelo estaba arriba y su cabeza boca abajo, veía a la aturdida gente al revés, los árboles al revés, todo… Pero nada había caído hacia el cielo, excepto el mar.

Ver caer toda esa masa de agua hacia el cielo era digno de sorprender a cualquiera.

¨¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!¨

La gente comenzó a hablar a la vez y los pájaros se desorientaron.

El Corrector se conectó inmediatamente a la base de reunión.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Control Room

…

**CONTROL**

El Corrector número uno estaba repasando un par de partituras hasta que escuchó un grito que le hizo pegar un salto, a punto de llegar al techo y clavar los dedos allí para quedarse enganchado como los gatos.

Control: ¿¡Qué quieres!?, ¡no estoy sordo, idiota!

Synchro: ¡Control! –Repitió mientras tomaba a su hermano por los hombros.

Control: Posta, ¿has venido a rayarme el disco duro?

Synchro: ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!

Control: ¿Ir a dónde a ver el qué?

Synchro: ¿¡Dónde está Rescue!?

Control: Creo que est…

Synchro: ¡Rescueeeeeee!—Salió disparando mientras traspasaba las puertas automáticas sin esperar a que el Regulador terminara de contestar.

El líder fue tras él mientras le gritaba.

Control: ¡Pero tú estás majareta!, ¡me recuerdas a cuando correteabas por el balneario casi completamente desnudo y llamabas a Yui histérico perdido!

Synchro: ¡Oye!, ¡no me recuerdes eso!, ¡fue muy traumático! –Dijo deteniéndose para empujar a su hermano contra una pared.

Control: ¡Fuiste un fastidio!, ¡arruinaste la partida de ping-pong que tenía con IR!

Synchro: ¿¡Y qué más daba!?, ¡estabas perdiendo!

Rescue: ¿Me llamaban? –Se asomó la Corrector por la puerta de la enfermería— ¡Ah, Synchro!, ¡no lo mates!, ¡ya sabemos que Control tiene el pico muy largo pero…!

Control: ¿Qué tengo qué? –El Sincronizador liberó el Regulador y se acercó rápidamente a la Reparadora.

Synchro: ¡Rescue!, ¡Dream City está invertido!

Rescue: ¿Invertido?

Synchro: ¡Quizás sea un virus!

Control: ¿Y cómo va a ser un virus?, el sistema que detecta anormalidades de ese tipo en la Red Com no activó la alarma.

Synchro: Tienen que venir. Quizás tu radar detecte algo…

Los otros asintieron y traspasaron al portal de acceso directo.

Place: Com Net; Dream City

Al conectarse Control se mareó nomas encontrar todo al revés y Rescue…

Rescue: ¡KYAAAAA!

Los Correctores la miraron alarmados y encontraron a la pobre con el vestido para abajo, mostrando sus piernas y su prenda interior. El Regulador y el Sincronizador exclamaron ruborizados.

Rescue: ¡RETIRADA!

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room

Rescue se sentó en una silla mientras sollozaba. No había vivido nunca una situación tan embarazosa como esa. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas medio cortados por la situación.

El Regulador se sentó al lado de ella y reposó cariñosamente la mano en su hombro.

Control: Ya pasó, Rescue… ¡no te alarmes tanto!, ¡no hemos visto nada del otro mundo…!

Rescue: ¡Me vieron!, ¡buaaaaaaahh! –Se tapó el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Synchro: Accidentes ocurr…

Rescue: ¡No lo puedo tolerar! –Sacó su spray y los roció ambos en sus caras –¡Son unos pervertidos! *snif*

Control: ¡Wahhh mis ojos!, ¡arde! –Se empezó a frotar los parpados.

Synchro: *¡Cof!*¡Rescue!, ¡para! *¡cof!*

La muchacha se levantó para irse a otro lado donde pudiera estar sola y tranquilizarse, pero Yui justo se conectó y tomó a la Corrector del brazo.

Yui: ¿Por qué lloras Rescue?

Rescue: ¡Yuuuiii!, ¡esos dos pervertidos me miraron cuando se me bajó el vestido!, ¡buaaaahh! –Abrazó a la humana totalmente desconsolada.

Yui: ¿¡Qué!?

Control: ¡No!, ¡Yui, no es lo que parece! –Se ocultó detrás de su hermano.

Synchro: ¡Fue sin querer, lo juro!

Yui: ¡Rescue!, ¡tranquila! … ¡tú ocúpate de torturar a Control!, creo que tenías una máquina de tortura por ahí…

Rescue: ¡Buena idea! –Dejó inmediatamente de llorar y miró a Control como un conejillo de laboratorio.

Yui: Yo me ocupo del otro desubicado… –Clavó su mirada asesina en el Sincronizador.

Los dos Correctores gritaron y salieron corriendo. Pero Rescue se adelantó y pulsó un botón de la pared. Una máquina de hacer cosquillas se activó y atrapó al Regulador.

Control: SYNCHRO, CORRE POR TU VIDA –Chillo mientras la máquina bloqueaba sus extremidades y unas manos robóticas se aproximaban a su cuerpo.

Synchro: ¡Resiste Control! –Dijo mientras lograba escapar para ir a la sala de control y desaparecer por el portal de acceso. Sin embargo, Yui lo persiguió y entró a la misma red que el pobre muchacho.

…

Place: Com Net; Fantasy Net

Synchro: Uff… por poco –Suspiró mientras se pasaba la manga del uniforme por la frente.

Yui: ¿Por poco qué? –Añadió haciendo sobresaltar al Corrector que volteó nervioso para mirarla – ¡Descargar traje elemental del cisne!

El Corrector no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mientras observaba como descargaba su traje. Cuando Corrector Yui terminó la descarga apuntó al Corrector con su vara. Synchro, siguiéndole el juego desenvainó su espada.

Synchro: Creo que teníamos algo pendiente, Corrector Yui. Pero no te preocupes, no te haré daño, solo… te voy a ganar limpiamente. Ya sabes… ¡nadie me derrota y sale airoso! –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras un flasback visitaba su memoria.

*Flashback on*

Situándonos en el año pasado, cuando nuestra protagonista estuvo reposando tras el extraño suceso de Dream City. Un joven Corrector acudió a cuidarla a petición de Rescue.

Cuando estuvieron juntos en la habitación de una de las instalaciones de la Red Médica, surgió un momento de tensión entre ellos. El Sincronizador aprovechó que su amiga llevaba la guardia baja para arrebatarle el libro de matemáticas y salir corriendo.

Yui: ¡Detente!

Synchro: ¡Yui, vuelve a tu habitación!~ ¿ah?

Desafortunadamente el Corrector fue vencido cuando pisó un jabón y resbaló dándose de bruces contra el suelo. La joven recuperó el libro y empezó a reírse de él mientras lo señalaba humillantemente.

IR: ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!, ¿por qué corren y gritan?, ¡dejen de armar tanto quilombo! –El Corrector salió de otra habitación y se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Yui: Synchro no sirve como enfermero ni como ladrón –La chica le sacó la lengua al Corrector que se incorporó dolorosamente del suelo.

Synchro: Uy, uy, uy… ¡a callar!

IR: ¡Vaya!, ¡veo que ya estás recuperada Yui!, ¡me alegro tanto! –El Corrector la abrazó.

Yui: Recuperaste tu energía muy pronto, ¿no?

IR: Sí, bueno es que debía desinstalarte el traje elemental… El Profesor necesita tu com con, para analizar las funciones del traje, asique será mejor que te desconectes y se lo des lo más pronto posible.

Yui: De acuerdo. Hasta luego IR, gracias por todo –Giró pare ver a su otro amigo que se frotaba el brazo debido al golpe que se dio contra el suelo –Gracias a ti también Synchro, ahora mismo seguiré leyendo mi libro–Se burló de él sacándole la lengua y bajando uno de sus parpados –¡Blehhh!

Synchro: ¡Ah!, ¿y a dónde vas descalza?

La chica se miró los pies desnudos.

Yui: ¡Pero…!, ¿y mis pantuflas?

Synchro: Te los quité y los dejé en la habitación –Se cruzó de brazos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación para recuperar las pantuflas.

Yui: **Vaya, te ves muy molesto… recuerda que la justicia siempre gana, perdedor.**

Synchro: **Ya ajustaremos cuentas, Corrector Yui.**

IR: ¿Me parece a mí o se comportan como en el pasado?

Los dos no respondieron, tan solo caminaban bien separados y mirando a lugares distintos.

*Flashback off*

Corrector Yui: ¡La justicia siempre gana! –Exclamó mientras recordaba lo que el muy sin vergüenza escribió acerca de aquel beso que él le robó a ella. Y luego añadió el estado de su querida amiga Rescue a la lista negra –¡Eres un desubicado, te voy a enviar al cesto de la basura!

Synchro: ¡En guardia, Corrector Yui!, ¡la batalla termina cuando uno de los dos quede desarmado!

Los dos se aproximaron y chocaron entre sí sus armas mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos. El corazón del Sincronizador comenzó a latir muy fuerte. No podía centrarse en la pelea, tan solo recordaba la época en la que ellos eran enemigos y luchaban el uno contra el otro… No podía negarlo, en ese momento añoraba esa época. A pesar de todo, su primera enemiga fue su primer amor y en parte… podía sentir cómo él, siendo un malvado Corruptor, era también importante para ella.

* * *

…

_**Ella se apartó de mí e iba distanciándose para aproximarse a la Red Blanca…**_

_**-¡Corrector Yui! –La llamé…**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿te faltó decirme algo? –Ella volteó para mirarme, sus ojos inocentes no eran capaz de leer mis sentimientos.**_

…

_**-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y así quedaremos a mano, empezaremos otra vez… -Sonreía apenado. Pues en verdad no era eso lo que quería decirle exactamente, quería decirle… lo que sentía secretamente por ella… pero… me iba a precipitar de más. Porque si lograba solucionarlo entonces… sí que me metería en un buen lío… tan solo… se lo confesaría si ya no hubiese más remedio.**_

…

_**Y cuando me estaba marchando con mis compañeros Corruptores…**_

_**¿Qué es lo que dijo ella?**_

_**Dijo:**_

"_**A decir verdad me gustaría volver a verte…"**_

…

* * *

Ella apartaba su varita para tomar impulso y atacar al Corrector, quien frenaba cada golpe con el filo de su sable. Sus movimientos más que bruscos y decisivos, iban al compás de la pieza musical de Tchaikovski.

Synchro: ¡Esta vez voy a ganarte! –Soltó el sable con una de sus manos y agarró la varita de la muchacha para después arrebatársela.

Corrector Yui: ¡…!

Era una escena similar a cuando se enfrentaron antes de terminar prisioneros en la casita de los dulces.

El Sincronizador lanzó la varita lejos de ella y soltó su espada para agarrar a la muchacha de la cadera y atraerla hacia él.

Synchro: He ganado… –Susurró en voz baja mientras se aproximaba a sus labios para besarla. Pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y le pegó un empujón para despegarse de él. Luego realizó una finta y escapó para recuperar su varita.

Synchro: ¿Qué? –Volteó sintiéndose completamente rechazado y a la vez confundido por la decisión de su amiga/enemiga.

Corrector Yui: Nunca hice trampa… pero si he de vencer a un tramposo, ¡no tengo más remedio! –¨Hiciste trampa… ¡me ocultaste la verdad!, ¡me robaste mi primer beso y no quedarás impune!¨ -¡Corrector inicio supremo!

El Corrector se tomó el ataque por sorpresa y fue lanzado por los aires debido al impulso de las estrellas doradas.

A lo lejos, mientras la joven observaba como el malvado volaba derrotado, pudo oír perfectamente su voz exclamando su típica frase de perdedor:

**¡Corrector Yui, esto no quedará asííí…!**

Ella sonrió triunfante. Ese era el modo perfecto de castigar a un villano de esa categoría, derrotándolo en un combate. Lo que los dos no esperaban es que el pobre iba a aterrizar violentamente en el bosque de arbustos espinosos de Maléfica…

¨¡Bien!, es hora de seguir leyendo…¨

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's house

En el mundo real ya era de noche, asique iba a leer brevemente y descansar. Se desquitó mucho en el combate y terminó algo agotada tras forcejear con el Sincronizador.

Pero algo no andaba bien… ¿él estuvo a punto de besarla otra vez?

Recordó esos fugaces segundos donde él la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos y la aprisionaba pegándola contra él. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, mirándola fijamente mientras susurraba su victoria y sus labios se aproximaban a los de ella peligrosamente. Un cosquilleo atacó su barriga mientras se imaginaba lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer…

Para ella era obvio que él estaba enamorado de ella.

¨**La evidencia en tus acciones**¨ pensó. Y ella también estaba enamorada de él…

Pero hasta ahora no hubo ni una sola declaración de amor. Quizás para el Corrector, expresar sus sentimientos mediante palabras era algo hartamente difícil de realizar… y eso a la muchacha le resultó terriblemente divertido. Ya lo tenía, tan solo debía aprovecharse de su actual situación para experimentar con él, estudiarlo, no poniéndoselo fácil vamos…

Tomó el libro y lo abrió por donde descansaba el marcador de páginas.

…

_Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ella se recuperase, mientras, yo me tomaba mi parte. El chocolate era genial, ¡no sabía que existían cosas tan deliciosas como esas!_

_Al rato comencé a sentirme mejor. Freeze se aproximó a nosotros y se recostó un momento en la nieve para descansar mientras Yui recuperaba la consciencia._

_Observé en silencio como abría los ojos y me miraba fijamente. No podía decir nada, estaba mudo. Ella no pudo imaginarse de lo que hice, pero… esa fue la única forma de adminístrale energía._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡ya estoy bien! –Sonrió inocentemente._

_Freeze: ¡No hay por qué!, me alegro que mis chocolates hayan sido de utilidad. Al venir aquí me preocupe pensando en cómo iba a ser esta montaña de verano, ¡pero miren cuanta nieve, es lo máximo!, ¡qué divertido!_

_War Wolf: ¡Es culpa de un virus!_

_Freeze: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿eso fue lo que pasó?_

_War Wolf: ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta…! _

_Freeze: El sujeto que estaba arrojando nieve en la cima de la montaña debe ser el centro del virus…_

_Yui y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo si lo había realmente visto, asique la pelirroja nos condujo hasta él._

_Freeze: ¡Ahí esta! –Señaló unos metros más allá._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Es un hombre de nieve super gigantesco!_

_El virus inmediatamente lanzó una helada ventisca contra Yui asique me apresuré en agarrarla y apartarla de ahí. La pelirroja se colocó en frente presumiendo de su gran resistencia._

_Freeze: ¡Ja, ja!, ¡qué divertido continuaa!_

_Corrector yui y yo nos quedamos de lado pensando que estaba realmente tocada de la cabeza. Entonces ella se volteó y me dijo:_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Yo me haré cargo de él! –De la nada sacó una extraña píldora y se la lanzó al virus pero este bloqueó el ataque con otra ventisca de nieve – ¡Oh no!, ¡la capsula!_

_Para colmo, el poder del virus era tan potente que terminó congelando a Freeze._

_War Wolf: ¡Freeze! –El virus volvió a atacar esta vez dirigiendo la ventisca hacia mí, pero desenvainé mi sable a tiempo y detuve el ataque – ¡Yui!, ¡voy a llamar su atención!, ¡atácalo cuando esté distraído! _

_La joven bajó a la superficie buscando a tientas la capsula._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Ah!, ¡ahí está!— Para nuestra sorpresa justo donde reposaba la capsula creció del manto un pequeño muñequito de nieve que le pareció muy gracioso– ¡Ahh qué lindo! _

_War Wolf: ¡Que no te engañe Yui!, ¡ese es el mismo virus peligroso!_

_Corrector Yui: ¿En seriooo? –Dijo mirándome incrédula. Para ella todas las cosas bonitas carecían de peligro._

_War Wolf: ¡No olvides tu papel como Corrector y acaba con él!_

_El virus potenció su ataque y termino congelándome a mí también. Cerré los ojos y permanecí paralizado durante varios minutos._

_Cuando el virus fue iniciado, el hielo que me aprisionaba desapareció. Agité mi pelaje para desprenderme de toda traza de hielo._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Pulgoso! –Dijo ella acercándose a mi mientras volaba._

_War Wolf: ¡Que no me llames…!, ¡felicidades Yui! –Ella se puso muy feliz y se ruborizó mientras sonreía nerviosamente._

_Entonces, los dos escuchamos unos gemidos y volteamos para encontrarnos con la pobre Freeze que terminó semienterrada en la nieve boca abajo. Pero no tardó en zafarse del problema._

_Freeze: ¡Agh!, ¡agh!, ¡ahh que calooor!, ¿¡qué clase de nieve es esta!?, ¡aquí no hace nada de frio!, ¡esto es desesperante! –Exclamó mientras se marchaba muy enojada dejándonos a solas una vez más._

_Corrector Yui: Oye… perdón por lo que dije antes… ¿Podríamos seguir juntos pulgo…?, amh… Synchro –Comentó mientras miraba apenada hacia otra parte._

_War Wolf: Llámame pulgoso si quieres –Ella volteó a verme sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir– A decir verdad ya hasta me está gustando tener este cuerpo._

_Corrector Yui: ¡Qué mentiroso!, ¡eres un vanidoso! –Bromeó mientras me pegaba codazos cariñosamente en la armadura._

_Los dos nos miramos y rompimos a carcajadas mientras mirábamos aquel nevado horizonte._

_Y así ha sido. Nos volvimos a reconciliar, porque desde que ella me pidió que siguiéramos juntos y me pidió perdón yo ya no me veía capaz de negarle nada. Que me llame como quiera, pero que no se marche de mi lado…_

_Por eso cambié de idea… Tan solo ella puede llamarme pulgoso, solo ella…_

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

**Respuesta para Albafica:**

¡Hola, hola! n.n

En este capítulo cambié un poco la dinámica… añadí algo de humor y tal.

Y respondiendo a tu amable review.

Es cierto que si Haruna no intervenía habría pasado algo. Y los otros super chismosos xD actuaron como marujas lol

Lo que anotó en el block tiene que ver con lo que hizo IR justo en ese momento. Le pegó el ojo desde que lo vio actuando raro la última vez y quiere averiguar su secreto.

Lo de Ai xD es que Control es verdad que anda muy en las nubes. Y Synchro es tan dulce ja,ja…

Posta, lo que describió en el diario fue un poco subido de tono pero hay que comprender que estuvo bastante justificado. Tenía que administrarle esa tableta dura de chocolate de algún modo que no la perjudicara… Pero ché, patadas, abajos y ahorcarlo woooh xD pobrecico, ¿no crees?, ¿qué le vamos a hacer si ese es su modo de expresarle su amor?

Lo de asaltador de cunas me mató XD. A ver, de edad es mucho más joven que Yui. Pero si hablamos de edad mental y física, parece de 20-24 años este Corrector lol.

Y sí, ahí se si divirtió bastante xD

El castigo resultará doloroso en cuanto termine entre los arbusto super espinosos del bosque de Malefica LOL

Respecto al episodio final, es cierto Yui sonrió y se SONROJÓ, vamos que motivos no le faltan al señor llamitas para no ser feliz.

No, no… haz los reviews más largos, por favor. Me gusta leer los reviews largos jaja.

Mira, en atención especial como lectora mía te dejo en mi perfil un vídeo estilo "Chobit" (¿conoces Chobit?) que te va a gustar (aunque se pasaron un poco por los colores xD) y te dejo un link con un fanart de otra persona que me inspiró para la escena del beso francés de los Correctores.

¡CHAN!

¡Espero que te guste!

¡Un abrazo y gracias por los reviews y por seguir mi historia!, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	25. Reset Appears

**Capítulo 25: Reset appears**

* * *

**...**

Abrí los ojos mientras sentía el ardor en mi piel, pero apenas podía distinguir algo, estaba atrapado en un bosque, colgado de unas gruesas ramas secas y espinosas. No sé si fue el dolor lo que me despertó o aquel tarareo… una voz infantil. Sé que alguien me encontró y se reía por alguna razón que desconozco.

-Oye…

-¿…?

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso jugar en el bosque de Malefica?

¨¿Por qué pensarían que alguien como yo jugaría en un lugar tan desesperante como éste?¨

-¿Quién eres?, identifícate.

-¿Solo te importa saber quién soy?, si no llamo a mi compañero para atenderte las heridas podrías terminar borrado.

-No intervengas. Quiero saber quién eres…

-Eso no importa, Asynchrony. Espero que te repongas pronto, me aburro y quiero jugar.

Una niña me estaba hablando, pero no podía identificar su aspecto. Llevaba encima una gran capa negra con capucha, lo único que podía ver eran sus labios, estaba sonriendo. Mi com con brillaba ante su presencia, era una extraña reacción.

No era una humana, era un programa… ¿un troyano?

Entonces oí otros pasos, otra persona, creo que un adulto con la misma vestimenta que la niña apareció ante nosotros.

-Buen trabajo, Fire.

-No hay de qué Reset, ¿vas a atenderlo?

-Sí. System necesita recaudar información. No necesitamos que esté consciente, pero sería una lástima que un defensor de la Red Com terminara eliminado. Ni una palabra de esto a la doctora, ¿entendiste Fire?

-¡Sííí!

…

* * *

Un nuevo día, nuevas expectativas, nuevas incógnitas le esperaban tras la puerta de la clase. No arrastraba el humor con ella, sus padres esa mañana también se mostraron fríos.

Hoy también llegaba tarde a clases. La desorientación la llevó a preguntarse qué materias le tocaban hoy y la respuesta aguardaba también detrás de la puerta del aula nº72, la golpeó y esperó.

La profesora Sayama, como siempre tuvo que llamarle la atención por ser tan lenta en llegar, pero los alumnos no clavaron la mirada en ella como siempre. No más dio un paso al frente sintió el ambiente cortado entre sus compañeros.

La profesora le hablaba y hablaba pero ella estaba como sorda, no escuchaba su sermón, caminó hasta la fila de asientos donde se encontraba su lugar, al lado de Haruna y Takashi, pero ninguno de los dos estaba. Se sentó, sacó sus cosas y miró al frente intentando centrarse en la clase.

Más tarde Takashi y Haruna se presentaron. Al parecer se demoraron en la cafetería que solía arrebatarse de gente por las mañanas a primeras horas.

Los dos la saludaron al sentarse en sus respectivos sitios. La clase de informática resultó ser muy aburrida con el manejo de problemas matemáticos que requerían el uso de la hoja de cálculo.

A la hora siguiente tocaba historia, pero el profesor faltó por asuntos familiares y esa clase la tuvieron libre.

Takashi: Agh, qué bien… ¡segunda hora libre!, ¿volvemos a la cafetería, Haruna? –Preguntó tímidamente a su novia.

Yui: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Takashi: Pero qué dices, será mejor que adelantes todo el trabajo acumulado durante estos días.

Yui: ¡Grr!, ¡Tontoshi!, ¿desde cuándo te preocupa el hecho de que haga mis deberes o no?

Haruna: Ya basta, ustedes dos. A mí no me molesta que venga Yui, pero nos prohíben salir del aula en hora de clases, ¿no lo recuerdan?

Takashi: Solo una escapadita –Juntó las palmas de la mano rogándole.

Haruna: *Suspiro* está bien, vamos…

Tanto Takashi como Haruna se levantaron del asiento y Yui les siguió, pero cuando se puso de pie todos clavaron la mirada en ella. Algunos escaparon sus carcajadas, otros simplemente pusieron cara de asco. Haruna se tapó la boca y Takashi se cruzó de brazos.

Yui: ¿Qué?, ¿¡qué!?, ¿de qué… se ríen? –Preguntó mientras miraba a sus compañeros que evitaban cruzar la mirada con ella.

Takashi: Tienes la falda completamente manchada…

La muchacha dirigió la vista a la parte trasera de su uniforme y se encontró con que tenía la tela llena de pintura verde y cola blanca.

Haruna: Yui…

La rubia no lo podía creer, tenía el asiento con paquetitos de papas fritas, chicles y esa sustancia viscosa que manchó su uniforme. Inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Hikaru: ¡Mira, está llorando como un bebé! –Exclamó en voz baja a su compañera Yuu Daishi.

Tomoe: ¡Ja, ja!, ¡qué pringada!

Ichitaro: ¿¡Se puede saber de qué se ríen ustedes tres!?

Yuu: Mira, mira… ya salió el gafitas a defenderla –Sonrió— ¿Acaso esa llorona es tu novia, Ichi?

Ichitaro: ¡Pero como se atreven! –Takashi frenó a su amigo tomándole del brazo.

Takashi: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Ichitaro: ¿Qué?

Takashi: Nos están provocando… ¡tenemos que ir a dirección!, ¿verdad Yui?, ¡¿Yui?!

Sus amigos observaron como la puerta se abría y cerraba, en señal de que la muchacha ya había salido corriendo.

Ella corría a lágrima viva por los pasillos y un profesor muy furioso salió para detenerla:

¡Oye, está prohibido correr por los pasillos!

¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!

El profesor atrapó a la chica para castigarla cuando la doctora Gladwyn apareció.

Dra. Gladwyn: ¿Sucede algo Makoto?, esa es una de mis alumnas.

Prof. Makoto: ¡Esta insolente estaba corriendo por los pasillos!

Dra. Gladwyn: Suéltela, yo me encargo de ella.

El profesor la liberó y se retiró a su aula refunfuñando.

Yui: P-profesora, yo…

Dra. Gladwyn: Veo que no estás pasando por un buen momento. Antes de sentarnos a hablar será mejor que te limpiemos eso…

20 minutes later…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School; Teacher's Room

Yui se encontraba sentada junto con la doctora en su mesa correspondiente. Sostenía entre sus manos un vaso de plástico con café que la mujer le había ofrecido amablemente mientras la niña lograba tranquilizarse.

Dra. Gladwyn: Esa mancha se ve difícil de quitar… -Dijo mientras clavaba los ojos en el com con de la estudiante.

Yui: Me mancharon la silla y arrojaron otros residuos.

Dra. Gladwyn: Ya veo, escúchame. Sé que estuviste suspendida por lo de la computadora y ahora viendo esto se ve claro que te la están jugando… ¿sospechas de alguien?

Yui: Casi toda la clase…

Dra. Gladwyn: Hablaré con tu tutora para que te dejen vía libre y puedas marcharte a casa, veré que puedo hacer por ti.

Yui: Gracias… -Sonrió aliviada de no tener que volver a la aula de las pesadillas.

La tutora se comunicó con sus padres. Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando en dirección con el director. Al final convenció a sus parientes de que lo que sucedió con la computadora fue una trampa, pero el director no estaba de acuerdo con su versión, aunque sí tomaría cartas en el asunto con los compañeros de su clase.

Yui pensó que había algo raro con el director, como si supiese la verdad, pero menudo lío armaría si lo acusara de mentiroso.

¿Conocerá el director al irresponsable que destrozó su computadora?

En ese momento tenía ganas de gritar y mandar a medio mundo al diablo, pero en lugar de eso pidió permiso para ir al baño un momento. En ocasiones como esas lo deseado era desaparecer y que mejor lugar que ir a un ambiente amigable en la Red Com.

…

El Compilador estaba en la sala de chat hablando con el Regulador, pero detuvieron su conversación al ver a la Inicializadora.

Control: ¡Yui!, ¡lamentarás haberle dicho a Recue que hiciese eso! –Golpeó la mesa y se levantó.

Follow: Ja, ja… todavía le duele la garganta de las risotadas que se pegó con aquella máquina.

Yui: Eso te pasa por mirón –Se cruzó de brazos.

El Instalador entró a la sala chat.

IR: Hola Yui, ¿qué hiciste con Synchro?, lleva días desaparecido…

Yui: Lo inicié.

Control: ¿¡Qué!?

Follow: No lo habrás…

Yui: ¿Qué pasa?

IR: ¡Yui ten más cuidado con el inicio!, ¡aparte de ordenar la ejecución de acciones correctas, puede también dañar al programa!

Yui: ¿Cómo que dañar?

Follow: Exactamente eso, ¿por qué crees que evitamos entrar en contacto con las estrellas del inicio entonces?

Yui: ¡No puede ser…!

Control: Tranquilo muchachos, lo conozco bien, tiene resistencia.

IR: Pero está completamente desaparecido…

El Regulador observó detenidamente su falda.

Control: Oye, Yui… ¿por qué tienes ese pedazo de mancha en el uniforme?

Yui: Otra jugarreta de los compañeros de mi clase… -Dijo mientras inclinaba el rostro.

IR: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿quién ha sido?

Yui: No lo sé aun… La clase en general se comporta extraña –Comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

Control: ¿Hablaste con algún superior?

Yui: Sí, con una profesora… También hable con el director junto con mis padres.

IR: ¿Y cómo fue?

Yui: El director no me cree cuando le insistí que yo no rompí la computadora, pero dijo que se encargaría de mis compañeros…

…

Place: Com Net; Dream City

Shitf miró a su hermano con intensiones de preguntarle "¿y ahora qué?"

System: Estaba seguro de que se te había caído el prototipo en el agua…

Shift: ¡Ya hemos recorrido todo y no lo hemos encontrado!, insisto, lo tiene Uninstall.

System: Bien, esto pinta muy feo. Ahora explícame cómo vamos a localizarlo y a quitarleselo.

Shift: No sé…

System: Bueno ahora restauro el sistema.

Shift había invertido la página de Dream City con la intensión de evacuar toda el agua del lago y del mar. Su hermano la había acusado de perder el prototipo en el agua, pero tras rastrear toda la zona lo convenció de que no era así. Su función era efectivamente restaurar los cambios no recuperables desde otro ángulo, pues Shift puede invertir el espacio pero no colocar el agua en su lugar correspondiente.

Shift: ¿Y qué hacemos?

System: Debemos elaborar un plan. No podemos presentarnos así como así ante ellos, debe ser por medio de terceros.

Los dos Correctores se deconectaron de la Red.

¿Lograrán recuperar el prototipo que reposa en el laboratorio del profesor Inukai?

¿Quién es Uninstall?

¿Hay un sexto Corrector llamado Reset?, ¿qué es lo que hará con Synchro?

¿Qué secretos esconde la academia Scroll?

_To be continued…_

**Rincón de atención especial al lector**

Synchro: Bueno, bueno. Aunque ciertos troyanos me hayan secuestrado, aún estoy disponible para contestar los reviews.

Empecemos por la única lectora que hasta ahora ha estado dejando amables reviews (¿qué amables?; ¡has estado despotricando contra mi persona, Albafica! e.e)

Veamos por parte, es muy cierto que cuando te peleas con una persona muy importante para ti, es imposible imaginarte tu vida sin ella. De hecho, creo que Yui y yo tuvimos otra pelea, más adelante cuando yo desconfié de la lealtad de Peace, pero fue una mricodiscusión.

En cuanto a mis conclusiones, espero que estuviese en lo cierto.

Hablando de la aparición de Katherin. No cabe duda que no logrará hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que siento por Yui, pero puede que cambie otros asuntos, que luego verás más adelante.

En cuanto al episodio 40, dios, iba a matar a Freeze. Ese día fue terriblemente traumático, pero debo ser sincero, cada vez que lo recuerdo hasta yo mismo me rio. A mí me da que ese episodio era un maldito fanservice, si es que aparecí en paños menores durante casi todo el episodio. Y no te voy a negar que quería impresionar a Yui, pero ya ves… me estrellaron contra la pared, me lanzaron todo tipo de objetos y Recue remató los ataques lanzándome su spray directo a la cabeza.

Me volví loco corriendo de aquí para allá por culpa del maldito virus Boggles. Y ya ni te cuento lo del cubo en la cabeza, por dios qué mala suerte tengo xD

La idea de terminar en la Red Medica con Rescue encima portando su pincita de depilar ya iba a ser el colmo :D

Lo de Dream City no tengo respuesta aún, pero sospecho que han sido los troyanos…

Y bueno respecto a la relación que tengo con Yui, sí… somos muy tooontos, ¡somos lentos!, pero así debe ser las cosa. Piensa que aún queda por narrar casi toda la segunda temporada en mi diario, la cuarta historia y la quinta… ¡bufff!

¿Por qué tan largo?, porque la autora quiere tocar diferentes puntos que se pueden sacar provecho al anime y en parte porque si hace una historia corta se quedaría insatisfecha.

El Instalador no sabe que lo estoy estudiando. Esto de sacar block de notas y escribir apuntes es en honor al pasado de la autora, que también refleja parte de sus experiencias en su vida. O sea, que esto de observar y apuntar fue sacado por nostalgia a un personaje de rol… Y en cuanto a eso de que yo voy por ahí "abusando de Yui", o seamos más directos, el por qué yo actúo robándole besos, es parte de la traumática experiencia de la autora, porque (no se lo digas a nadie (?) ) su primer beso fue robado: CHAN. Vaya, que a la autora se le va la mano usándome como personaje de la historia, los que hayan leído el manga de Corrector Yui, se habrán dado cuenta que soy un amargado de la vida…

Bueno, bueno… la autora está de acuerdo en que escribas tus reviews los más largo posibles. De vez en cuando estaré por aquí en el rincón contestando tus reviews, asique vigila tu vocabulario porque entre tú y la otra me están dejando muy por debajo del listón de "buena persona".

Dejo el diseño del Corruptor War Wolf: el traje elemental de tierra de Iuy.

Un saludo, y hasta el próximo capítulo, si es que a la autora le da la gana darme aparición o dejarme desaparecido por un tiempo e.e


	26. The seventh and eighth program

**Capítulo 26: The seventh and eighth program**

* * *

…

Place: The information is not identified

Odiaba ese lugar lleno de locos. Pero no son esos locos estúpidos… son inteligentes, muy inteligentes…

Hace unos minutos dejaron bajo la única abertura de aquellas rejas una asquerosa bandeja con un plato de plástico cuyo contenido se asemejaba al vomito de gato. La comida allí era magnifica, pero el hambre apretaba y no había más que eso…

Ha llegado a pensar que para salir de ahí de una maldita vez, podría dejar de comer y morir desnutrido. Pero aún seguía en pie una meta por alcanzar y no podía darse por vencido.

El compañero del frente lo miraba con arcadas.

-Tío, ¿vas a comerte eso?

Te apuesto a que mi materia fecal está más aceptable que esa escoria.

Pero no hubo respuesta, nunca la había. Tan solo lo dejaba hablando solo.

…

* * *

Place: Real World

Tal y como dijo Dahlia Gladwyn, aquella mancha fue muy difícil de quitar, quizás debería de obtener un uniforme nuevo.

Los padres de Yui estaban muy disgustados con el asunto, pero ahora la familia volvía a estar unida.

Su padre estaba muy desesperado por aquella situación anterior. La madre no sabía cómo encarar el problema, pues su hija jamás tuvo problemas de convivencia en su vida estudiantil.

Aquella tarde, a pesar de haber tenido una horrible mañana, la niña pudo almorzar en paz en su propia casa mientras sus padres intentaban animarla.

Habló con Haruna a través del correo electrónico. La pelifucsia le contó que el director se presentó muy enojado la última hora de clase, pero después de la intervención y el sermón que tuvieron que tragarse todos, todavía no había salido a la luz el o los culpables. Su amiga intentó darle ánimos, pero por correo no se animó a hablarle acerca de aquellos asuntos que ella vivió en silencio durante su cursada en la academia Scroll, quizás lo hiciese en persona.

A parte de tocar el tema de los conflictos en clase, también le envió los apuntes y trabajos que estuvieron llevando aquellas horas matutinas.

…

Place: Com Net

_Situándonos varios días atrás en la Red Com, tras el allanamiento del Sincronizador._

Arrastraban al secuestrado que yacía inconsciente, pero sus heridas habían sido tratadas inmediatamente por Reset, quien ahora mismo lo cargaba en sus espaldas.

Firewall: Reset, ¿por qué pones esa cara? –Dijo terminando de reírse de él.

Reset: Este programa es muy pesado, está sobrecargado de datos… me va a partir la espalda.

Firewall: No vas a dar esa imagen de debilucho frente a los últimos programas Correctores, ¿cierto?

Reset: ¿Últimos Correctores?

Firewall: La doctora estaba trabajando en los dos últimos softwares. Dice que son necesario ocho…

Reset: ¿Por qué?

Firewall: No sé, pero así será más divertido, ¿no crees? –Sonrió.

La Cortafuegos y el Reseteador ya se encontraban a unos diez metros de la entrada de la catedral en Dream City. Su base de reunión estaba allí dentro y era provisional hasta que Gladwyn terminara con los últimos ajustes del sistema de seguridad de su verdadera base de reunión.

Firewall: *Risita* ¡el último que llega tiene cara de gorila! –Salió corriendo para entrar.

Reset: ¡Oye!, ¡no es justo! –Se lanzó a la carrera picado por una infantil provocación.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en el interior de la gran arquitectura. Subieron las escaleras entre risas y burlas y llegaron a la habitación restringida.

Place: Com Net; Dream City; The Cathedral; Secret Room

Firewall: ¡Gané! –Le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

Reset: ¡Y claro!, ¿¡olvidas que llevo este programa a cuestas!?

Firewall: Pero eres más fuerte que yo, je, je.

Reset: Yo ya estoy viejo para estos juegos *puchero*

La Criminalista y el Registrador se encontraban allí con sus respectivas capas colocadas. Cuando los dos alborotados entraron mientras discutían ellos dos pidieron silencio.

Reset: ¿Qué pasa?

Crimeware: No hagan ruido, la doctora está trabajando.

Rec: Pronto conoceremos a nuestros nuevos compañeros… ¿Qué es eso que llevan ahí?

Firewall: Es el segundo programa Corrector de la primera generación, el Sincronizador –Dijo mientras jugueteaba con su puntiagudo cabello.

Rec: ¿¡Qué!?

Reset: ¡No pasa nada!, estaba en apuros asique tuve que resetearlo. Ahora ya no está malherido.

Crimeware: Pero no deberían haberlo traído, ¿y si se despierta?

Reset: No tiene energía, parece ser que ha sido incorrectamente iniciado –La Cortafuegos agarró una fibra negra y estaba pintando garabatos en la cara del dormido Sincronizador.

Rec: ¿¡Y qué vamos a hacer con él!?

Reset: Estoy seguro de que a System le servirá para recaudar información acerca del prototipo –Comentó mientras enviaba una señal al Restaurador y la Modificadora a través de su com con.

Rec: Pues debemos esconderlo, ¡si la doctora nos ve con este programa se nos cae el pelo! –Exclamó comido por los nervios mientras de limpiaba los cristales de las gafas.

Once minutos más tarde, System y Shift interrumpieron la búsqueda y se presentaron en la habitación restringida tras recibir la llamada del Reseteador.

System: Hmm, ¿cómo lo han encontrado?

Reset: Habíamos ido a conocer la Red de la fantasía…

Firewall: Entonces nuestros com con comenzaron a reaccionar y se pusieron en modo intermitente –Dijo al terminar de colorearle los parpados que parecían ojos de panda y empezaba a trazar una cicatriz en su frente.

Reset: Creímos que el prototipo estaba allí, asique fuimos a buscar. Mientras más nos acercábamos al objetivo, más rápido titilaba la luz de nuestros dispositivos y así fue como lo encontramos.

Shift: ¡Fire!, ¡eso no es el Paint!, ¡déjalo!

La niña negó rebeldemente con la cabeza mientras inflaba las mejillas y fruncía el ceño.

System: Busquemos un escondite –Chequeó visualmente la habitación.

Parecía la oficina de un jefe adinerado, muebles de roble, lámpara de telaraña colgada en el techo, muchas estanterías con libros, sofá tapizado en cuero rojo, una mesita de mármol con un cenicero de oro macizo…

Firewall: ¡En el armario!

El Reseteador y el Registrador agarraron al Sincronizador y lo escondieron en el armario mientras comprobaban si entraba allí.

System: Justo…

_**Chicos…**_

Una voz autoritaria se detectó detrás de la segunda puerta que comunicaba con la habitación. Ésta se abrió dando paso a la mujer de cabello corto y bata de científico. La doctora Dahlia Gladwyn retiró sus lentes polarizadas en fucsia y se acercó a sus programas.

Dra. Gladwyn: Vengan conmigo.

El grupo asintió y siguieron a su creadora hacia otra habitación. Era un gran laboratorio oscuro, iluminado solo por la luz blanca de una gran pantalla de monitor. Allí les esperaban los nuevos y últimos miembros.

El séptimo Corrector dio un paso y la doctora colocó una mano en su hombro. Era de cabello corto, con puntas sobresalidas y de color azul oscuro, pero no era visible porque llevaba puesto su capa con capucha.

Access: Soy el sexto programa Corrector, Access. Soy el detector de problemas y hago el diagnostico. Mi ataque elemental es la telequinesia.

Tras decir esto miró a Reset e intentó reprimir una risita burlona en vano.

Reset: ¿Qué?, ¿tengo cara de simio o qué?

Firewall: Supuestamente sí –Rio.

Access: Un hombre con el pelo largo… por un momento creí que eras una mujer.

Reset: ¡Cómo te atreves! –Apretó lo puños mientras rechinaba su mandíbula.

System: Reeeseeet, paciencia…

El Reseteador se cruzó de brazos fastidiado mientras se adelantó al grupo el último miembro, una chica de cabello semicorto y blanco.

Flash: Eh… pues yo soy el octavo programa Corrector, mi nombre es Flash. Soy la encargada de la eliminación de datos irrelevantes así como de los últimos datos registrados, mi ataque elemental es psíquico, puedo borrar los últimos procesamientos provocando una leve amnesia por segundos.

Dra. Gladwyn: Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, quiero dejarles en claro que aunque en poderes sean mucho más potentes que los de la primera generación, vuestros ataques consumen mucha más memoria y requieren de más tiempo para recuperarse, por lo que no pueden usar sus poderes continuamente ni a la ligera.

Shift: ¿Y quiénes son nuestros oponentes?

Dra. Gladwyn: No los hay, de momento. Ustedes forman la élite de rescate, en caso de que las cosas empeoren.

System: ¿Debemos cuidar de la Red Com?

Dra. Gladwyn: Eso es trabajo de la organización de la primera generación, pero pueden echar un cable apartados de ellos. Ahora deben encontrar el prototipo a como dé lugar.

Los Correctores intercambiaron desconcertadas miradas.

_To be continued…_

**Rincón de atención especial al lector**

Control: SÍ, POR FIN UN POCO DE PROTAGONISMO. Hoy quiero contestar yo a los reviews.

En respuesta a Cony: ¿Qué medidas habrías tomado?, el bullyng es un tema muy complicado de tratar. Yo los habría encerrado a todos en las mazmorras del castillo en la Red de la fantasía, pero los Correctores no podemos hacer tales cosas.

Bueno, la escritora se está últimamente atrasando en publicar, pero si estas liado con la universidad no lo notarías xD

La escritora está muy contenta de que sigas su historia y te anima a seguir. Un saludo de tu héroe siempre dispuesto a salvarte de cualquier peligro n.n

En respuesta a Albafica:

En este capítulo, _ellos_ han tenido más aparición. Encima la introducción por si confunde un poco, dejo en claro que se trata de la situación que está viviendo la misma persona que intentó llamar a Yui, pero no contestó al teléfono.

Yo creo que el amargado de Synchro no aparecerá muy activo en los capítulos, excepto cuando salga Yui leyendo el diario.

System y Shift son supuestamente los líderes de esa organización y es verdad que son bastante poderosos. Pero tienen sus desventajas.

Bueno respecto a lo que dijo Synchro, no le hagas caso. Es un perro rabioso y bastante ladrador, pero estás en todo tu derecho de expresarte como quieras, que si se queja, pues que se queje, libertad de expresión ante todo.

En mi opinión se merece haber terminado en el bosque de maléfica. Pero ya digo, no sé qué ha sido de él…

En verdad en la historia surgen tantas incógnitas que hasta uno pierde la cuenta xD

No te preocupes, la escritora tiene ganas de comenzar con las otras dos historias así que no va a quedar incompleta.

Respecto a lo del rol de la escritora, solo tomó una de las características de un personaje inventado por un amigo suyo en sus momentos de Rol. Para darte una idea el personaje era un psiquiatra y se llamaba Klause. CHAN.

Bueno un saludito, y cualquier problema no dudes en llamar al increíble, invencible y más sexy de los Correctores, o sea yo *wink*


	27. The ghost software

**Capítulo 27: The ghost software**

Pocos sabían que una noche como esta aparecería un programa problemático como lo era él, el software fantasma. Corren los rumores que es un programa de origen desconocido con habilidades tan asombrosas como desinstalar puertas de seguridad sin el uso de robar códigos, pero aparte, puede desinstalar más cosas de la Red Com. Es sin duda muy poderoso y misterioso.

Los pocos desafortunados que han logrado toparse con este programa han sido testigos de su aspecto, lleva un objeto metálico que cubre la parte superior de su rostro. También fueron testigos de perder objetos valiosos, de ahí que son desafortunados.

Los objetivos de este programa son objetos virtuales de alto costo, tal como ítems raros de juegos rol multijugador online cuyos players ofrecen numerosas y generosas ofertas para obtenerlos.

Uno de los casos más recientes fue el de una muchacha de melena fucsia, a quien todos conocemos por Haruna Kisaragi. Bien, pues ella esta noche lo conoció y fue así.

Aquellas horas tardías había quedado con Takashi en el parque de atracciones de Galaxy Land, tenían planeado divertirse toda la noche. Aunque no lo pareciera, ambos eran amante de los juegos online.

Hace poco ella consiguió un extraño ítem, un brazalete que aumentaban el ataque tres veces más que los otros y estaba bajo el precio aproximado de veinte millones de monedas de oro, el dinero de la Red Com. Esa noche lo llevaba puesto y pensaba mostrárselo a Takashi, pero el chico se estaba demorando un poco.

Los dos habían quedado frente a la noria, que en estos momentos estaba congestionada por una larga cola de visitantes. Miraba fijamente la luna en cuarto menguante cuando escuchó una energía extraña que hizo estremecer su corazón. Bajó la vista y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un extraño caballero que caminaba lentamente acercándose a ella con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. Su cabello rubio estaba totalmente peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca con una camisa negra de mangas largas debajo, una capa blanca, pantalones negros ajustados.

Uninstall: Luce usted muy hermosa esta noche, señorita –Dijo inclinándose cordialmente hacia ella mientras le arrancaba un sonrojo –Dígame, ¿no le parece que este maravilloso parque está muy iluminado esta noche?, impide que le admire con suavidad.

Aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, la respuesta yacía de sus manos. Como si fuese un hechicero alargó sus brazos y abrió bien los dedos de sus manos. Segundos después, todas las luces del parque fueron apagadas.

Ella ahogó un gemido de la impresión. Como de la nada, no había juegos de atracciones en el parque.

Un señor entre la oscuridad, vio brillar el objeto metálico que portaba en su frente y exclamó horrorizado.

**¡Es él, el software fantasma!,**

**¡ha desinstalado todos los juegos de la página!**

La gente comenzó a correr aterrorizada de ser víctima de sus agiles movimientos delictivos, pero la muchacha estaba tan aturdida que no logró reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando el caballero se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó con elegancia la mano de la muchacha para besarla y después desaparecer corriendo mientras los bots de seguridad intentaban atraparlo en vano.

Aquella imagen se le quedó grabada. Ver a aquel apuesto ladrón correr por el oscuro horizonte iluminado por las linternas oculares de los bots.

…

**Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room**

Control: Hmmm y dices que no se sabe su identidad aún… –Se acariciaba el mentón pensativamente.

Follow: Es increíble, hasta roba con estilo –Se burló de aquel gesto de galantería.

Haruna: Nunca he oído hablar de él, pero parece ser que bastantes usuarios cibernéticos saben de su existencia. Lo llaman el software fantasma.

IR: ¡Que desagradable!, ¡deberíamos detenerlo! –El Instalador estaba furioso por la noticia.

Control: ¡Oye, eso me toca decirlo a mí!, ¡muchachos!, ¡todos debemos ir a investigar!

Rescue: Pero todavía falta Synchro… Yo iré a buscarlo junto con Peace y Eco.

Control: Hermosa Anti, ¿puedes leer las predicciones de los nuevos movimientos de este ladronzuelo de poca monta? –Lanzó un guiño a la Predictora.

Anti: Veré qué puedo hacer… -La bella Corrector se enfocó en su bola de cristal para adivinar el futuro. En la esfera se reflejó la imagen del software fantasma frente al museo de obras virtuales de Dream City. Pero la imagen era un poco borrosa y no duró más de tres segundos.

Peace: ¿Ese es el canalla que te robó el brazalete?

Haruna: ¡Sí, vestía igual!

IR: Parece ser muy presuntuoso, debemos tener cuidado, puede desinstalar.

Control: Para eso te tenemos a ti, IR. Tú eres nuestro instalador.

IR: No estoy seguro de como resultarán las cosas…

Anti: Va a suceder en el museo de arte de Dream City, pero no estoy segura de cuándo, ni qué es lo que va a robar.

Control: ¡Vayamos a dar la alarma de todos modos!

Los Correctores asintieron y cada uno partió a la misión que tenían encomendado.

…

**Place: Com Net; Dream City; Cathedral; Secret Room**

La doctora se excusó con tener trabajo por delante y dejó solos a los nuevos integrantes con el grupo.

Flash y Access fueron casi bien recibidos por el grupo, exceptuando a Reset que se sentía especialmente cortado por el Diagnosticador.

Tuvieron una larga charla que conducía el tema del por qué habían sido creados.

Flash: Pero debe tener un buen motivo. No puede habernos creado así porque sí y dejarnos sueltos a nuestras anchas.

System: Eso no es del todo cierto. Tenemos prohibido dejarnos ver en público y relacionarnos con los Correctores de la primera generación.

Access: ¿Y eso por qué?

System: No lo sabemos, pero de momento cada uno de nuestros miembros lleva obligatoriamente una capa oscura con capucha para proteger nuestro reconocimiento visual –Informó a los nuevos entregándoles sus uniformes.

Shift: La doctora una vez me dijo que si los evitábamos nos ahorraríamos problemas y no saldríamos heridos.

Access: Pero no son argumentos concretos, algo no nos quiere decir.

System: No nos queda otra que averiguarlo por nuestras cuentas, de todos modos tenemos a uno de los suyos.

Flash: ¿Aquí? –Abrió los ojos incrédulo.

Firewall: ¡Está en el armario –Señaló entre risas las puertas.

Crimeware: Es hora de investigar.

Los Correctores se asomaron a las puertas. Entre el líder y Rec sacaron al sujeto que dormía con la boca semiabierta.

El Restaurador examinó al Sincronizador y levantó su brazo mientras señalaba su muñeca.

System: ¿Ven esto?, es un com con.

Shift: Es verde…

System: El mío es violeta, el de fucsia fucsia, el de Firewall rojo, el de Rec naranja, el de Reset es cyan, el de Crimeware es rosa, el de Access azul y el de Flash es dorado.

Firewall: Y las esferas de su comunicador son azules.

System: Nuestros comunicadores son para los hombres violetas y para las chicas fucsia.

Access: ¿Qué datos podemos extraer de este programa?

System: Supongo que muchos, debemos intentarlo.

El Diagnosticador examinó el com con y el comunicador y alzó las cejas confundido.

Access: Acabo de detectar un problema.

Reset: ¿Un problema?

Access: ¿Estas sordo?, sí, un problema. No podemos acceder a su base de datos fácilmente, hay un programa externo interfiriendo en el acceso de datos –El Reseteador infló las mejillas de aire a punto de estallar.

System: ¿Qué clase de programa?

Access: … –El Diagnosticador estaba buscando posibles interferencias y dio con una –Parece ser que es un Corrector de su organización, creo que se trata del Regulador de datos.

System: ¡Demonios!, ¡no podemos interrogarle así como así!

La Cortafuegos comenzó a dibujar otra vez en el programa trazando bigotes de gato en sus mejillas, a lo que el Sincronizador tomó como un estímulo extraño y frunció el ceño mientras despertaba.

Shift: ¡Aléjense!

Los programas retrocedieron y se colocaron detrás de ella y el Restaurador quienes alzaron levemente sus brazos creando una barrera defensiva.

El Sincronizador se levantó muy mareado y se frotó los ojos mientras se llenaba los guantes blancos con tinta negra.

Synchro: ¿Q-qué? –Miró confundido a todos lados y a los misteriosos encapuchados.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**_  
_

¡HE VUELTO!

D: Creo que me retrasé un poquito en la publicación (?)

En respuesta a Albafica:

Veo que todavía no te haces a la idea de quien está confinado y por qué, pero ya verás xD

Yui y Haruna deben hablar sobre ese problema, quizás así logren frenar la siatución. Aunque la autora ya sabe qué hacer al respecto (?)

El director está claramente encubriendo al culpable, ¿el por qué? ya verás. (?)

Fire-chan es una niña muy traviesa xD va a dar muuuchos problemas a los Correctores de la segunda generación y a los de la primera quizás.

"Pobre Syncrho no más que ser rechazado por su pequeña, ser mal inicializado, caer en el bosque de Maléfica, ser secuestrado, ser usado como tablero de paint y como broche de oro, ser escondido dentro de un armario, más mala suerte no puede tener y no creo que le pueda pasar algo más xDDD!"

Puede ir a peor c:

"Un día de estos se va a cansar y los demandará a todos por maltrato a su persona(? Otros dos programas se han sumado al nuevo grupo de correctores y por lo visto Acces es un tanto creido o por lo menos eso parece por la forma en la que se burló de Reset, alguien bastante explosivo... Se me hace que esos dos serán como hermanos, con sus altas y sus bajas en su forma de tratarse, o al menos por ahora eso aparentan por ahora... Habrá que esperar un poco más para conocer más a fondo a cada uno y la función que cumplirán en un futuro próximo junto con el misterioso artefacto que debe ser lo que define todo lo próximo que pasará más adelante. Me llama poderosamente la atención el lugar en el que se encuentran... justo como el sitio del sueño de Yui, ¿Tendrá algo que ver o solo es una coincidencia?"

Los sueños de Yui están bastante conectados con la doncella, con el guerrero y con el futuro y el pasado. La doncella atacó a Dream City desde lo alto de la capilla de la catedral, ¿recuerdas? y bajó para crear un seísmo provocando derrumbamientos.

Bueno, un saludo y lamento actualizar tan tarde D:

Ahora saqué a la luz a Uninstall jiji :3

;A; OMG

Agradecimientos a Clyo Eliphas Levi por añadir la historia a favs, me hace muy feliz n.n

And OMG

Cony, tus reviews siempre los leo primero en mi email, antes que aquí é.è será porque es guest.

Yui inició a Syn sin saber que terminaría en el bosque encantado xD igual ya habrá rozamientos con ese asunto.

Y me imagine a Control hecho un AssKicker y me morí de la risa wahh es que xD ese personaje siempre me hace reir uwu

Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que me sigas hasta el final, un saludo n.n

Y aprovecho para agradecer a todos mis lectores, que sé que hay más n.n ¡un saludo a todos y a todas!


	28. Escaping from the Secret Room!

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Bueno, hora de actualizar el perfil!, dejaré un link con el boceto de Stanislav (Aka Greymer), un boceto del cisne, un boceto de Uninstall y una representación del encuentro entre Synchro y Ai-chan en el bosque, ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 28: Escaping from the Secret Room**

Sin pensárselo mucho desenvainó su espada.

Access: Hmpf… -El programa comenzó a temblar, no del miedo, sino de la risa que le causaba semejante sujeto con la cara pintarrajeada.

Shift: ¡Así despierto da risa!, ¡ja, ja, ja! –Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los Correctores rompieron a carcajadas.

Synchro: ¿De qué se ríen?, ¿qué hago yo aquí y quienes son ustedes? –Señaló a los encapuchados de modo inquieto.

Firewall: Hahahaha, ¡nos reímos de tu geta!—Le señaló desafiante.

El Corrector se llevó una mano detrás e hizo aparecer un espejo de mano para reflejarse.

Synchro: WHAT THE FUCK!

Los Correctores volvieron a romper a risas.

Synchro: … -El Corrector guardó su espejo y alargó los brazos y comenzó a manipular archivos de textos holográficos – _Sincronización de datos completa:_ _Fecha actualizada a 15/06/23. Lugar: Dream City, Catedral. Software corrector versión 1.0 actualizado –_

Reset: ¿Qué ha hecho? –Susurró al oído del Restaurador mientras miraba al programa como si fuese un bicho raro.

System: Creo que hizo _syncing_. Como lleva días desactivado ha tenido que actualizar los datos…

Synchro: ¡Aun no me han respondido quienes son ustedes!

System: Mejor preguntémonos quién eres tú, este es nuestro territorio, ¿sabes?

Access: ¿Qué? –El líder le dio un codazo al Diagnosticador para que le siga la corriente. System pretendía dar la vuelta al asunto para averiguar cosas del programa.

Synchro: Oh vamos, por lo que pinta tú debes de ser el líder de estos encapuchados. No creo estar en posición de presentarme cuando algunos de los tuyos acaban de secuestrarme según los últimos datos registrados.

System: Sí, eres un programa sospechoso y queríamos averiguar tu origen.

Synchro: ¿Sospechoso?, ¿yo?, ¡yo soy un Corrector!, ¡los sospechosos aquí son ustedes ocultando vuestras identidades!

Shift: Parece que va a ser difícil, hermanito –Susurró la Modificadora.

System: Shh, calma –Le contestó y volvió a dirigirse al Sincronizador – ¿qué es un Corrector?

Synchro: Veo que sois un par de ignorantes, pero disculpadme, no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, ¡adiós! –El Corrector se giró para abrir la puerta pero se encontró en el camino con la pequeña encapuchada alargando los brazos para bloquear su camino – ¡Oye tú, a un lado!

Firewall: ¿No eres ni siquiera educado con los más pequeños?, ¡eres un incrédulo si piensas que voy a permitirte salir de esta habitación!

Synchro: No es mi estilo abusar de niñitas, no me obligues a apartarte.

Firewall: ¡Ji, ji, ji!, inténtalo.

System: ¡Fire, ten cuidado!

El Sincronizador intentó agarrarla delicadamente de las axilas para alzarla y apartarla pero no más tomó contacto con ella, la niña cruzó los brazos y usó su poder. Una extraña energía expulsada de su com con lanzó violentamente al Corrector hacía atrás, quien sin remedio alguno se chocó contra algunos muebles y tiró un jarrón con flores al suelo.

Synchro: ¿Q-qué fue eso? –Titubeó confuso mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Firewall: Así es como regula un cortafuego la entrada y salida de un programa de un área a otra en la Red Com –La pequeña rio traviesamente al observar la cara de incrédulo del Corrector.

Synchro: Ostias… un cortafuego de verdad… -El Corrector miró nerviosamente a todos lados buscando algún modo de escapar mientras algunos de los encapuchados se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia él. La Cortafuegos había bloqueado su desconexión de la página, pero debido al uso de poder debía recuperarse durante un determinado tiempo, por lo que un programa accedió a la habitación.

Los Correctores, quienes estaban amarrando al herido Sincronizador con unas cuerdas, se detuvieron en el acto no más vieron como la puerta se abría dejando paso a un codicioso ladrón que vagaba por la catedral en busca de objetos valiosos. Sin preámbulos alargaron sus caras con incomodidad. El ladrón se encontró de cara con los sujetos más inoportunos de la historia.

Uninstall: Oh… -Miró brevemente los objetos de la habitación y a los ocupantes de ésta. Todos estaban encapuchados menos un programa que parecía en aprietos, atado con cuerdas – ¿Un Corrector secuestrado?, ¡qué cosas!

System: ¿¡Y tú quién eres!?, ¡no tienes permiso para acceder a esta habitación! –Exclamó mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que lograse hallar una habitación que estaba teóricamente bien oculta en la catedral.

Uninstall: Yo, soy, tu padre (?) –La organización recreó un silencio polar que calaba los huesos a cualquiera –Vale, no tienen sentido del humor, ya me quedó claro… ¡Soltad a mi camarada o juro que volveré y me llevaré vuestra mesita de roble y el cenicero de oro macizo!

Crimeware: ¡Es el software fantasma!, pero… ¿por qué un malware estaría interesado en rescatar a un Corrector?

Uninstall: Es que al ver como se pintó la cara pensé… ¨me cae bien¨ y punto –El ladrón chasqueó los dedos desinstalando el sistema de iluminación para así cargar al aturdido Sincronizador, animándolo a levantarse. Los dos salieron corriendo de allí sin ver absolutamente nada – ¡Cuidado!, ¡aquí hay escaleras! –Los ojos del programa comenzaron a desprender una luz dorada que los ayudó a distinguir los escalones y bajar la escalera con más agilidad mientras los programas detectaban los dos focos de luces a cierta distancia.

Synchro: ¡Tus ojos son como linternas!

Uninstall: Detalle de la casa, ja, ja…

Shift: ¡Deteneos! –Gritó mientras le pisaba los talones a los participantes del campeonato que iban en los dos primeros puestos de la carrera.

Uninstall: ¡Señorita, tenga cuidado con las escaleras!

Shift: ¡Grrr!, ¡no te hagas el caballero! –Desafortunadamente pisó mal la capa oscura que la cubría – ¡Kyaaa! –Y rodó escaleras abajo.

Software y Malware salieron fuera de la catedral. El Sincronizador miraba exhausto el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Uninstall: Este área está descubierto, ya puedes desconectarte –El malware se esfumó de la nada.

Synchro: ¡Muchas gracias!, pero… ¿quién…?, ¿oh? –Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que su rescatante no estaba allí. Aquel extraño programa lo empujaba de tal modo mientras corría a gran velocidad que no era de extrañar terminar así de agotado. Pero no disponía de mucho más tiempo, porque los encapuchados ya estaban asomándose a la entrada de la Catedral, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que desconectarse de la página.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la autora:**

Ja, ja, ja…es un malware curioso. No, en serio, me agrada mucho que te haya alegrado el día así :D

Es un antihéroe y aparecerá bastante en la siguiente historia. No creo que vaya a robarle ningún beso a Yui ;D, peroooooooo… le echó el ojo a Haruna ja, ja…

e.e Amo a Kaito Kid, soy una fan suya… mis tres personajes a los que tanto admiro son Kaito Kid, Phoenix Wright y Synchro n.n ¡los adoro!

"¿Coqueteará también con las otras correctoras?"

Obviamente sí, y pobre de Haru… xD

"Si se llega a enfrentar con los correctores, habrá una gran batalla... pero de presentaciones y de estilos entre Control y él, si es que no me equivoco en cuanto a su personalidad xDD "

Más o menos, es presumido, pero más bien tira a ser chistoso, lo cual no le quita que es un gran enemigo.

"Aparece otro interrogante... -se arroja por la ventana, gritando gaymente- "

Me mataste, chiquilla xD

"Ya me lo creo, pero la forma en la que se expresa a la hora de hacer aquello y más siendo una pequeña muy tierna, se te hace imposible el creer que haga eso a propósito... la inocencia de un niño puede ser engañosa(?"

Es un angelito travieso uwu no tiene maldad alguna.

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente y digo que en ese lugar ocurrirá algo importante, no creo que sea pura casualidad que aparezca más de una vez. Los sueños de ellos es a lo que más hay que prestarle atención porque orientan a uno a imaginarse lo que se aproxima aunque no con exactitud porque puede desarrollarse de manera diferente pero no lejos de lo que aparece en los sueños."

Exacto, buena observación :D

"¡Un gran saludo! ¡No hay problema! Has tenido problemas que requerían su tiempo para ser resueltos y eso es lo más importante. Siempre la espera de los lectores es apremiada con un buen capítulo, que puede dejarte con más espectativas de las que se tenía antes(? ¡Hasta la próxima! Ciaooooo x333"

¡Bueh, eso intentaré como sea n.n hasta luego y gracias por animarme tanto y arrancarme las risas!


	29. Origin

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Saludos, saludos!

Me gustaría informar acerca de que soy una escritora que le gusta mimar mucho a sus lectores (?) dedicándole la atención que se merecen como mínimo por su agradable apoyo de seguir mi historia, opinar, preguntar etc.

He de decir que una usuaria de esta página (Clyo Elvis) aparte de marcar mi historia como fav, me agregó a su lista de autores favoritos, cosa que me emocionó mucho, hasta el punto de salir de compras dando saltitos por las calles, ¿vale? xD

Y su amable opinión (por MP) acerca de mi historia también me ha conmovido, más que nada porque yo soy una escritora novata y estos tres fics son mis primeros fics de un proyecto que voy y trabajando y dedicando tiempo en plan serio. O sea, que mi experiencia en escribir fics es totalmente nula :,D

Y para conmemorar este hecho de ser añadida a lista de autores favoritos no se me ocurrió otra cosa que dedicarle un fan art de CY a Clyo cuyo link dejaré en mi perfil, acerca de su pareja favorita y el de muchos de los seguidores de CY. Es una representación de Yui y pulgoso discutiendo :D

También aprovecho para decir que todavía acepto peticiones en cuanto a fan arts de este anime.

Eso es todo, ¡saludos!

**Capítulo 29: Origin**

* * *

_..._

_Algo me llamó la atención, ¿qué hacía Yaggy con todos esos libros?, estaba abrazando cuatro de ellos como si fuesen sus más preciados tesoros…_

_Me acerqué y le pregunté… Esa fue la primera vez que hablé con uno de mis compañeros._

_Su respuesta fue que mientras esperaba a Corrector Yui en la Red Gourmet, se aburría de tal manera que empezó a releer Guerra y Paz de Tolstoi y Don Quijote de la Mancha cuyo autor era Miguel de Cervantes. El tercer libro era aquel que estuvo manipulando previamente en la elaboración de su fracasado plan, un libro de Química. Pero había uno que no pude reconocer… se trataba del cuarto libro._

_Me quedé sorprendido, leía a una velocidad extraordinaria…_

_Ya que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la próxima orden de mi señor, le pregunté que era el último libro que sostenía… Era de tapa negra y tenía metida entre las páginas una pluma._

_Yaggy me dijo que el propósito de ese libro no era ser leído. ¿Y si no es para leer para qué es?... me pregunté. Pareciera que él me leyó la mente y me respondió diciendo que sus hojas estaban en blanco. Le pregunté qué sentido tenía guardar un libro que estaba en blanco, a lo que él me explicó que era un libro especial, era una reliquia maldita impregnada de magia oscura, entonces me contó que su dueño original fue un mago en busca y captura, y que esa pieza siempre iba con él, cuando lo ejecutaron dejó impregnado todo su poder en el libro._

_La verdad no sabía que cara poner, todo aquello me pareció una absurda leyenda fantasiosa…_

_El Corruptor se rio y me dijo que lo estaba mirando como si él fuese un estúpido, por lo que yo asentí, entonces, él me dijo que antes de juzgarlo experimente su poder y me lo entregó sin más, diciendo que en cuanto siguiese las instrucciones de ese libro, yo sería su dueño. Luego de esto se marchó con una gran carcajada. No supe a dónde se fue, pero no me importó… me sentía especial en ese momento, no sabía por qué…_

**Cita del diario de War Wolf**

**...**

* * *

Place: Real World; Kasuga's house

Una mala noche, así se resumió su momento nocturno. Algo inquietante. Hace poco alguien la comenzó a visitar en sus sueños. Una desagradable sensación marcaba ardientemente las entrañas de su cuerpo, esa sensación de que lo conocía, pero no del modo tan profundo que ella imaginaba.

Todo comenzó con ese pequeño incidente en el supermercado, cuando miraba con atención las estanterías rebuscando el azúcar impalpable que su madre le había encargado comprar. Sí, justo en ese momento el chocó con aquel hombre de ojos grises quien observó en silencio como los numerosos sobres de cafés de distintas marcas y variadas elaboraciones terminabas apilados desordenadamente en el suelo.

Luego volvió a verlo cuando paseaba con su amiga Haruna en la ciudad buscando un vestido para la fiesta que organizó Control en su enorme auditorio. Había cruzado de refilón la calle que daba con una cafetería. A través del cristal, mirando con despreocupación volvió a encontrárselo: estaba sentado en una silla mirando con suma concentración una cartilla de la cafetería hasta que sintió como los ojos de esa niña se posaban a velocidades vertiginosas en los de él y aquel hombre respondió automáticamente con un guiño. Ese acto fue suficiente para revolverle el estómago y retorcerle el corazón del disgusto, salió corriendo arrastrando a su confundida amiga llevándosela lejos de allí.

Por casualidades mucho tiempo después, su amiga Haruna la citó ignorando que estuvieran en tiempos de clases para hablar con ella dando un paseo en la ciudad. Ambas terminaron dentro de esa cafetería y él las atendió. Haruna bromeaba con que aquel hombre no paraba de mirarla.

Esa mirada era el elemento clave que provocaba que su corazón se desbocara y despertara por la madrugada sin casi aliento, a veces sudando, otras veces con el frio instalado en su piel.

Los últimos casos que recordaba con claridad eran dos.

El que seguía por orden de su memoria era la vez que despertaron en la biblioteca y salieron a comer algo. Allí volvieron a encontrarse con el mozo que insistía en que pasaran a tomar la merienda, pero ellas rehusaron por escasez de tiempo. Justo la respuesta fue mucho peor que aquella mirada fija anterior, era una mirada de odio y decepción, era la mirada de un loco, de alguien con intenciones inhumanas que intentaban contenerse en esa sonrisa que por cortesía devolvió.

Y ahora sí, la última… la última "según sus trastornados recuerdos". Lo vio en la televisión bajo arresto.

Solo sabía, como dato real, que se llamaba Greymer. Su nombre estaba elegantemente bordado en el pañuelo de su traje. Pero lo que sabía, como dato no real, era que ese hombre era como un demonio que intentaba arruinar su descanso apareciendo de la manera más macabra posible.

Pero algo extraño sucedía, al cabo de los segundos olvidaba quién era, todo era muy borroso.

Entonces hoy a la madrugada ya estaba en pie de vuelta sin saber el por qué. Eran tan solo las una y media de la madrugada y era definitivamente el comienzo del insomnio.

Se sentía inútil para volver a reconciliar su sueño. La angustia se acumulaba en sus venas como sangre que portaba acido en vez de oxígeno. Entre los problemas escolares y sus malos sueños, estaba terminando derrotada y atormentada, asique se le ocurrió leer el diario para consumir sus horas muertas en penumbras.

Mordisqueándose los labios, encendió la lámpara de la mesita y abrió el cajón para extraer aquel diario de tapa rojiza.

Supuestamente, casi siempre algo la interrumpía en sus ratos de lectura. Supuestamente ahora, cierto Instalador debería reclamar su presencia en el museo de Dream City, pero esta vez él no la llamó.

¿Será porque ya hay un Inicializador presente?, ¿será realmente eso?

Ella ignoraba lo que sus amigos estuvieran haciendo, ni siquiera sabía que había un programa stealer en la Red Com. En cambio, colocó el dedo índice en el marcador y lo sacó con cuidado mientras abría el libro para comenzar a leer.

…

_Fecha: 11 de mayo del año 2022_

_No se podría empezar tan mal una mañana como esta. Había madrugado y preparado mis informes para salir a la Red Detective y así encontrarme con el jefe en la estación del Expreso Oriente._

_Caminaba soñoliento (pues no había dormido bien) entre las personas que clavaban desagradables miradas hacia mí y no era para preguntarse el por qué cuando era obvio lo aterrador que sería encontrarte a un salvaje lobo en una estación de tren._

_Pero me daba absolutamente igual… o al menos eso pensaba, más bien intentaba reprimir alguna lágrima. Ser el centro de atención y el núcleo que inicia las conversaciones y cuchicheos entre los transeúntes que me señalaban a escondidas mientras se clavaban en las orejas del compañero para comentar algo sobre mí, ese es mi pan de cada día._

_¡Mierda!_

_En fin, me senté en un banco. Había llegado con ocho minutos de antelación a la hora quedada, pero me inquietaba que ese inútil llegara tarde y perdiéramos el tren para quedarnos clavados más de una hora esperando el siguiente._

_Pasaron once minutos y yo no paraba de moverme, caminaba de un lado a otro a la espera de que viniera._

_Pasado cuatro minutos, el tren despegó y él no había llegado aún. Suspiré fastidiado y apoyé mi maletín con los informes en el banco._

_Pasó dos horas y nada. Bien, genial, bravo, maravilloso. Me marché para buscarlo mientras fabricaba las frases de cólera que le lanzaría a la cara cuando me lo llegara a encontrar. Primero recorrí toda la estación, no sea que ese bobo se haya equivocado de coordenadas, sin embargo quedó descartado y me fui directo a la base de reunión._

_Caminé por el ancho pasillo inspeccionando por encima algunas de las habitaciones hasta que decidí mirar en el último apartado, la sala de chat. La puerta automática me dejó via libre y entre reclamando su nombre, pero allí sólo encontré a IR, Rescue y a Yui._

_No me esperaba que ella estuviese allí, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla. Entonces no tardé en descubrir que llegaron noticias sospechosas a la base de reunión._

_Yui le contó a IR que Anti anduvo mandando a sus compañeros de clases a hacer locuras tipo "debes ir completamente dorado" o "debes vestirte como un tigre"._

_Yo por mi parte, les pregunté si habían visto a Control, porque me había dejado plantado en la estación, a lo que IR me comunicó que ellos tampoco lo encontraron. _

_Yui preguntó quién fue el último en verlo e IR nos contó que él vio cómo Control iba a ver a Anti. Aquellas palabras alarmaron a la rubia y nos sugirió que nos conectáramos a la red Fortune-Telling._

_Al traspasar el portal vimos todo muy oscuro y daba algo de grima. Al entrar a la gran casa de Anti, encontramos a Freeze haciendo cola entre una multitud de estudiantes. Ese sitio es para las consultas respecto a las relaciones amorosas, ¿acaso a Freeze le interesaba alguien?_

_Ella estaba muy nerviosa, se notaba a kilómetros que ocultaba algo pero se excusó con que solo había venido a disculparse con Anti respecto al suceso anterior en el que ella había infectado la Red._

_Cuando fue llamada para su sesión, tanto IR como yo detectamos que aquella voz no pertenecía a Anti. Luego, comenzamos a escuchar un gran alboroto en la habitación de atención privada al cliente. Nos apresuramos a entrar y Freeze nos dijo que la persona que estaba al cargo de la página no era Anti._

_El sujeto fue directo a atacarnos pero Yui se adelantó y descargó su traje elemental. Yo desenvainé mi espada y lo ataqué mientras le exigía una explicación. ¡Bajo la túnica nos encontramos con Control!_

_Al parecer estaba siendo controlado por un virus. Hablaba en falsete y parecía más afeminado de lo normal, por no decir que hasta era ridículo._

_IR comentó que Control puede controlar la información de tal modo que era casi imposible detectar un virus en la página web. De otro modo, mientras Control estuviese infectado, Rescue no podría detectar el núcleo con su radar y sería muy difícil._

_Para colmo, todas las personas que visitaban el sitio iban siendo infectadas una tras otra convirtiéndose en clones defectuosos de Control y Anti._

_El Instalador recordó que Control hoy estaba decidido a impresionar a Anti, y marchó a esta red vestido de gala. Incluso se colocó una rosa en el ojal para darle ese toque empalagoso y romántico. _

_Ese dato fue suficiente para hacer trabajar el desconocido coeficiente intelectual de nuestra Inicializadora, quien se le ocurrió una idea y me preguntó si podría olfatear donde está la rosa, así lo podríamos encontrar de inmediato a Control. _

_Aprobé su idea, pero me sentí verdaderamente como un perro, aun así lo encontré y Yui inició contra él restaurando el programa Corrector original. Luego salimos a fuera para librarnos de los numerosos clones que no dejaban de estorbar nuestros movimientos y Rescue pudo detectar el núcleo del virus, el cual resultó ser una muñequita que Anti solía colocar junto con un cartel para avisar cuando la página estaba disponible._

_Yui inició contra el núcleo restaurando la página y a los visitantes, quienes se vieron obligados a marchar por petición de Anti._

_Después de tanto tiempo, volvimos a verla. Lamentablemente, la popularidad de su página web se vio afectada en cierto modo por culpa del virus, pero no fue un resultado tan grave, ya que ella cargó con todas las responsabilidades intentando resolver todos los daños causados. _

_Tras lograr cerrar su sitio web nos informó de algo muy importante. Resulta que ella quería predecir los nuevos movimientos del virus y averiguar algún dato sobre su origen, pero justo cuando el virus estaba brotando en el sitio ella logró ver en su bola de cristal algo parecido al sol._

_Fue así como se inició la búsqueda de algo que se asemejara al sol, quizás pudiéramos obtener alguna pista acerca de ese misterioso virus._

_Estaba desesperado con esta situación…_

...

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Digital Art Museum

El Regulador había ordenado a Follow, Anti y a IR que se separaran en las distintas secciones vigilándolas cuidadosamente. El director del museo había sido informado e inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra, el problema es que no sabían cuál era el objetivo del ladrón.

Anti se dirigió a la zona de arte oscuro, Follow a la zona de arte medieval, IR a la zona de arte escénico y Control se quedó fuera vigilando las posibles entradas.

La peliverde paseaba asombrada entre la gran sala, admirando la macabra belleza de numerosas pinturas que allí reposaban.

Tras unos minutos de tranquila paz, la bella mujer frunció el ceño tras sentir un desagradable presentimiento. Repentinamente la luz comenzó a parpadear y cedió al descanso alarmando a la Predicadora que en esos momentos iba a dar la voz de alarma, sin embargo, escuchó unos tranquilos pasos que se acercaban a su presencia, acompañada de una voz medio robótica y medio humana.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus sentidos se refinaron ante la amenazante situación.

El malware arrastraba dos datos en su robótica cabeza. Aquel que hurgara en la biblioteca central de la Red Com y fuera directamente a husmear en la sección de leyendas urbanas pocos conocidas, podría de casualidad informarse acerca de la existencia del libro en blanco de Red Light, un tenebroso hechicero que había diseñado semejante objeto como obsequio para una preciosa muchacha de la alta clase de la cual él se había enamorado perdidamente.

Aquel malware androide estaba susurrando en modo narrador algo que le llamaba la atención a nuestra Corrector.

Uninstall: Atemorizada dejó el cuadro a cargo del director del Museo de Arte Digital. Temblando y aliviada de poder deshacerse de aquella obra que hace un mes había cuidado con cariño en su casa.

Anti: ¿Eres tú?, ¡quién eres en realidad!

Uninstall: Bella dama, ¿sabe usted acerca de la existencia de dos objetos que aparentemente no guardan ninguna relación y sin embargo son marcados por el mismo ente maldito? –Sonrió entre la oscuridad.

Anti: ¿Dos objetos malditos?

Uninstall: En verdad hay más de dos y todos ellos están seriamente relacionados entre sí. He venido aquí a por el cuadro del Bosque encantado, donde reposa la manzana blanca del caos –Informó mientras se acercaba más y más a ella entre la intensa oscuridad – Corre un rumor de hace pocos días. Todo data desde el mismo momento en que una dulce anciana encontró un hermoso y tétrico cuadro de origen desconocido en el cementerio de datos descartados de los Block de hojas. Dicen que la anciana visitó el lugar por mera curiosidad y al encontrarlo se enamoró perdidamente del cuadro, ella afirmaba que desprendía un aura mágico acogedor y decidió llevárselo a una pequeña aldea de Sweetland donde ella reside desde hace numerosos años.

Anti: Y entonces, ese cuadro termino refugiado aquí… ¿por qué?

Uninstall: Esta anciana era humana, pero su adicción por los dulces la arrastraron a vivir en una gran mansión edulcorada un poco más alejada del resto de casas. Aun así eso no fue impedimento alguno para los vecinos más próximos que fueron testigos de algunos de los sucesos que acarreaban los momentos nocturnos de la mansión –Detuvo sus pasos mientras intentaba concentrarse en hallar el cuadro entre la oscuridad, intentando detectar su mágica esencia –Lo que ella afirmó tras pasar los primeros días con el cuadro, fue que este desprendía un dulce aroma a manzana ácida. Aquel suceso no la alarmó, ella creía que era uno de esos efectos que guardaba la página web, pero algo en su mente le intentaba corregir acerca de su supuesto error.

El tiempo pasó y exactamente al comienzo de la segunda semana, la anciana comenzó a escuchar voces en la mansión. En aquellas noches en las que prefería pecar a escondidas de su familia en aquel territorio azucarado, solía quedarse a dormir allí tras darse un festín en las cenas, luego, en vez de sentir aquella sensación de energía y euforia, se quedaba profundamente dormida y solo despertaba cuando lograba escuchar la voz de una chica cerca de su cuello. En un principio creyó que era parte de sus sueños pero más tarde comprobó que el cuadro le hablaba incluso cuando estaba totalmente despierta y consciente, eso fue suficiente para abandonar sus actividades nocturnas en Sweetland.

Dos días después, todos los árboles muertos ilustrados pertenecientes al bosque, comenzaron a presumir de numerosos frutos de la misma clase que colgaban en los límites de sus desnudas y ásperas ramas, eran todas manzanas blancas.

A la tercera semana, sus nietas habían ido a visitarla a la red, ella les sirvió ensalada de frutas para la merienda. Creía haber puesto variadas frutas como kiwi, peras, naranjas…pero al servirlas, solo había manzanas. A las niñas no les importó ese inquietante detalle que provocó palidez en la anciana, dándole ese semblante de espectro. Cuando las pequeñas regresaron al mundo real, justo a la noche, se sentían más agotadas de lo normal por lo que descansaron para nunca más volver a despertar.

Aquellos sucesos convencieron a la anciana, era obra del cuadro. Atormentada, se conectó para averiguar lo que sucedía en la mansión. Cuando se introdujo en el living, donde había colgado con orgullo aquel extraño cuadro, la ilustración había desaparecido. Tan solo había un fondo negro y un mensaje escrito con sangre, el mensaje decía claramente "Red Light".

Y ahora bien… yo vengo a buscar ese cuadro, sé que lo dejaron aquí y que está aquí esperándome. Red Light es un hechicero que construyó una especie de libro cuyas hojas habían sido fabricadas con fibra de manzana, la fruta preferida de Alis Torkson, una chica de familia adinerada. La joven era amante de los libros y a veces escribía historias de terror. No se sabe cómo pero ellos dos se conocieron y estaban profundamente enamorados. Él decidió fabricarle ese libro para hacer que sus mayores deseos se hicieran realidad con tan solo escribir en sus hojas y también fabricó una pluma para su uso personal.

La familia recibió un chivatazo acerca de esa secreta relación y entró en pánico al descubrir que su hija se veía a hurtadillas con un fugitivo de la ley, un hechicero que empleaba magia oscura. Se sospechaba que él la hipnotizó y que estaba a punto de llevársela a un lugar conocido como "Eternidad" y allí entregarle su obsequio, pero eso jamás pasó, pues la muchacha logró romper su hechizo y asustada decidió seguirle el juego hasta traicionarlo para que fuera capturado y ejecutado. Red Light, cargado de odio y dolor, introdujo todo su poder en ese libro.

Pienso que si obtengo ese cuadro, podría obtener alguna pista para descubrir el actual paradero de ese libro… -El malware comenzó a reír malvadamente.

Anti: Ya veo, tus intenciones son claras, pero no te olvides que la Red Com es cuidada por los Correctores y no permitiremos que malwares como tú se salgan con la suya así de fácil.

Uninstall: ¿Y por qué tardas tanto en avisar a tus compañeros para pedir refuerzos? –Dijo extrañado mientras descolgaba el cuadro que tanto ansiaba.

Anti: No me venía mal recopilar cierta información acerca de ti, ¡que comience el espectáculo! –Sonrió mientras enfocaba sus dos manos en el com con que portaba en su pecho para avisar a los demás Correctores…

**_To be continued…_**

En respuesta a mi querida Alba n.n

¡Te gusta PW! *achuchón* dios, es que Phoenix es único e.e

No sabía que Unin te resultara un personaje carismático, pero en cierto modo es un buen antagonista… el que sea un payasote no le quita lo peligroso y agresivo que puede resultar ser pues, es malo pero a su estilo xD

e.e y tras leer lo de eso de que Takashi va a frenarle los pies, no sé… ahora estoy trabajando un dibujo de Haruna y Unin chan chan… eso sí, es rubio y tiene canas (¿?)

Uninstall: ¿¡CANAS!? D:

Alter Night: ¡CAAAAAAAAAANAS!

*Uninstall se echa a llorar*

A Syn le pasó de todo ewe… si es que siempre tuvo mala suerte, en el anime, los Correctores caen encima suya dos veces aplastándolo xD parece una maldición…

Firewall tiene también como poder el ataque elemental de fuego, pero es un fuego fatuo… ¡CHAN!

E incluso habrá un personaje cuyo ataque elemental es eléctrico, pero no diré quién es de momento.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima n.n


	30. Game over!

**Capítulo 30: Game over!**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting

El Corrector había llegado a la sala de reunión, pero para su sorpresa allí no había nadie.

Estaba urgido por comentarle al líder acerca de la aparición de aquellos extraños programas encapuchados y tuvo que conformarse con esperar.

Se dirigió a la sala de chat y tomó asiento ante la gran mesa redonda para después sacar su block de notas auxiliares y apuntar lo que más tarde dejaría escrito en el tercer volumen de su diario.

Comenzó a escribir mientras mantenía los músculos faciales bien rígidos a causa de la gran molestia que llevaba encima.

_No entiendo por qué, pero desde aquel forcejeo creo darme cuenta de algo: voy por el mal camino y no puedo forzar una situación cuando no lo amerita._

_Y lo peor de todo, es que me siento avergonzado de haber actuado así durante tanto tiempo…_

_Cuando una persona se enamora sufre cambios, normalmente psicológicos. Son cambios muy fuertes que modifican el comportamiento, el pensamiento y la personalidad._

_Y ya estoy cansado de actuar como Romeo. Me miro y siento como si hubiese llevado una vestimenta que después de tanto tiempo usándola, me hace dar cuenta que me queda mal._

_Se trata de eso, de estar completamente idiotizado por una niña que no se lo pensó ni un segundo en rechazarme. Darme ese empujón justo en un momento como aquel, un momento el cual yo pretendí hacer especial, fue el mensaje más claro que pude recibir._

_Y ahora me pregunto, ¿y qué fue de mí?_

_Todo ese tiempo actuando fuera de órbita, completamente enamorado. Es hora de bajar a tierra y centrarme. Necesito recuperar mi personalidad, aquella que me mantenía fuera de cualquier estimulo externo que me provocara dolor._

_Creo darme cuenta de que con ella no era cien por cien yo. _

_Ella me arrancaba la sonrisa que no existía en mi rostro de ceño fruncido y labios tensos._

_Ella me hacía soltar mis brazos cruzados y abrirlos en muestra de aceptamiento._

_Ella me inspiraba para ser chistoso, cuando en verdad soy un un pomelo que no encuentra el humor en ninguna esquina._

_Ella me enseñó lo que es socializar, pues para trabajar con los demás programas debía socializarme con ellos. Pero yo sé muy bien que odio la muchedumbre, prefiero trabajar solo, estar solo. _

_Gracias a ella pude llevar conversaciones más llevaderas, pero en verdad siempre optaba por los monosílabos o las frases contundentes._

_En resumidas cuentas, cuando ella apareció yo cambié, dejé de ser el mismo. Pero las cosas no se inclinaron a mi favor siendo un romántico que lanza suspiros por la vida, como un suicida que se lanza al vacío por tan solo un gesto de amor._

_Es verdad, no actué prudentemente. Pero hay una explicación: viví una situación extrema donde solo me rodeaba la soledad y la oscuridad, donde la única razón por la que creí que existía era para destruir… y claro, al conocerla y sabiendo muy bien como es, naturalmente apoyé toda mi fe y mi esperanza en ella, esperando que calmara ese dolor que arrastré por dos años. Ella era mi luz, era… porque veo que se alejó de mí y vuelve la oscuridad. _

_Entonces llega un momento donde uno comienza a enfriar la cabeza y analizar todo desde otro punto. Ahora me siento como siempre debí de sentirme, siendo el que siempre fui y el que debo de ser._

_Pero el que realmente sea un amargado, antisocial y marginado no va a cambiar el hecho de que la siga amando. Porque siempre la amaré, aunque ella no me corresponda… debo lidiar este duelo del modo más tajante y frio posible._

_¿Será posible?_

Tras dejar de escribir, suspiró decepcionado y se llevó la mano al cuello en busca del obsequio que ella le entregó. La sorpresa llamó a la puerta, ¡el colgante había desaparecido!

Abrió los ojos enormemente y se levantó revisando cada rincón de su uniforme con la fina esperanza de hallarlo atascado entre algún pliegue, pero no fue así. Un vuelco visitó su corazón mientras maldecía mentalmente.

Claro, eso es lo que sucedía cuando uno se topaba por desgracia con aquel malware, pero él no sabía quién era ni qué hacía, por lo que no sospechó de él. Tan solo se culpó a sí mismo y alarmado comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón donde podría haberse caído.

...

Place: Real World; Kasuga's house

Aun le quedaban un par de horas por delante y el sueño no se había decidido a volver todavía, por lo que pasó página para leer el contenido de la siguiente fecha.

_Fecha: 26 de mayo del año 2022_

_Este día no fue muy interesante al principio, pero ya adentrándonos más para la tarde, IR comenzó a hacer un gran ruido en todo la base de reunión para obligarnos a salir de nuestras respectivas habitaciones y reunirnos rápidamente en la sala de chat. Yo ya sabía lo que venía a continuación. Este pequeño programa siempre andaba detrás de las últimas novedades, los últimos rumores, ¡todo!_

_Me pregunto por qué nuestro líder no mueve un dedo frente a este asunto, supuestamente él debería de encargarse de todo ese trabajo._

_El instalador se fue directo a avisar a la Inicializadora acerca de que el virus Boggles estaba causando problemas de nuevo. La muchacha le hacía caso omiso, pero IR instaló en su computadora un despertador muy potente y ejecutó el programa para obligarla a levantarse._

_Inmediatamente IR nos contó que el virus había infectado la red de Planes para una vida feliz. Mientras lo hacía la muchacha entró a la base en pijama, despeinada y a punto de tirarse al suelo a dormir, aunque se colocó a mi lado y ya estaba atento de hacerle soporte antes de que se partiera la cabeza contra el suelo, pues tambaleaba mucho._

_Control: ¡Mis queridos amigos hay que acabar con él!_

_Rescue: ¡Claro!_

_War Wolf: ¡Sí!_

_Control: Ehehehe, ¡esto me gusta! –Pareciera que el líder recibiese un fuerte estimulo de grandeza y poderío al ver que por una vez apoyábamos sus ideas._

_Yui: Hm, zz…Zzz… -Pero la pequeña Yui ya se había quedado completamente dormida ¡y de pie!, no paraba de roncar…_

_Control: ¡Y TÚ YUI, DESPIERTA!_

_Al entrar a la red, el cielo estaba en pleno anochecer y nos rodeaba un viento insoportable que recorría las deprimidas calles de aquella gran ciudad. Los edificios estaban doblados como si fuesen gomas derretidas y los usuarios se encontraban profundamente deprimidos, detenidos en las calles, sentados en las esquinas, llorando y lamentando por sus desgraciadas vidas. Parecía un auténtico lavadero de cerebros._

_IR nos explicó que el virus enviaba visones desastrosos acerca del futuro de las personas._

_No mucho más tarde, Rescue indicó que el núcleo se escondía en el interior de un extraño rascacielos de inmensas escaleras. Apresurados por terminar con nuestras labores, nos pusimos en marcha y subimos para encontrarnos con otro espacio virtual con numerosas puertas._

_Propuse al grupo que nos separásemos para analizar puerta por puerta, a lo que el líder aprobó mi idea y partimos._

_Me acerqué a la primera que tenía más a mano y abrí la entrada. A dentro solo había una pequeña habitación oscura y vacía cuyo suelo, paredes y techo estaban cubiertas con baldosas cuadradas de color azul y blando. Fue entrar allí y sentirme muy deprimido. Consciente de que el virus pronto nos afectaría a nosotros también, me marché de allí inmediatamente y comencé a explorar el resto de puertas._

_IR y Rescue localizaron el núcleo del virus, el cual se encontraba reunido en una habitación donde Yui había entrado. Me apresuré a buscarlos, pero cuando los encontré ya era demasiado tarde, Yui estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño a causa del virus Boggles. _

_El Instalador y la Reparadora estaban arrodillados en el suelo intentando reanimarla, pero un hombre de piel pálida y ojos sobresalidos, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia una oscura esquina._

_Perdidamente nerviosos comenzamos a analizar la esquina, pero no había rastro de ella ni del virus. Aturdidos comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo, desesperados por idear algo que nos ayudara a rescatar a nuestra amiga, sin embargo, se oyeron pasos ajenos cerca de la entrada de la habitación. _

_Nosotros volteamos a ver qué era y vimos una sombra acentuarse en el suelo. Yo había desenvainado mi espada convencido de que se trataba del virus, pero no fue así. Corrector Ai había llegado._

_Ella nos preguntó qué había ocurrido con el virus y la pusimos al corriente de lo sucedido. Corrector Ai comprendió e intentó entablar comunicación con ella a través de su com con al igual que nosotros, pero el virus estaba impidiendo que ella se comunicara con nosotros._

_Pasado unos cinco minutos, el com con de Corrector Ai logró establecer una conexión._

_Corrector Ai: Parece que tenemos acceso al otro espacio, voy a iniciar… ¡Corrector iniciar ya!_

_Las estrellas de su báculo destrozaron el suelo de la habitación e inmediatamente bajamos. Estábamos en el interior de un gran estadio con infraestructuras para el desarrollo de algún famoso concierto._

_Yui se alegró de vernos, pero nos miraba muy confundida y actuaba como si hiciera mucho que no nos veía._

_Corrector Ai le dijo que debían iniciar el espacio virtual lo más rápido posible. Al hacerlo, el público había sido desintegrado y así pudimos localizar el núcleo, que en ese momento se sentía acorralado y asustado._

_Control le informo que Yui estuvo dentro de un espacio virtual donde el virus recreo la realidad y yo le expliqué que ella no llegó a iniciar el virus a tiempo, y el virus la arrastró hacia un espacio fantástico falso. _

_Rescue señaló el núcleo del virus, un hombre corpulento con lentes polarizadas. El com con de Yui y de Ai lograron hacer una fisura en el espacio virtual, pero esto no podía ocurrir mientras Yui no estableciera comunicación con nosotros y el virus lo sabía muy bien, por eso prolongó su estadio en ese mundo distrayéndola para que no activara su com con. El núcleo estaba asustado y tenía miedo de resultar iniciado, pero una vez más los Correctores habían triunfado._

_No podría estar más perturbado con los distintos efectos que causaba ese virus, sea quien sea el que creó este virus, debía ser definitivamente alguien del equipo de administración de la Red Com, pero… ¿quién?_

…

Yui: Ryo Kurokawa… -Murmuró la niña tras recordar el último enfrentamiento con el virus Boggles.

…

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Digital Art Museum

El ladrón sonrió y echó a correr tratando de no llevarse a la mujer por delante.

Anti: ¡Control!, ¡en la zona de arte oscuro!, ¡deprisa!

Como el viento llevándose las hojas del otoño, con violencia y habilidad, el Regulador subió las escaleras a toda máquina, cruzó el pasillo, entró a la zona y se adalantó a Uninstall bloqueando su frente. Follow fue a informar del problema de la iluminación que no fue detectado en la sala de control para así lograr devolver la luz al gran salón.

Uninstall se detuvo bruscamente para no colisionar con el Regulador y aferró a su lateral el cuadro con el extraño mensaje. Control sonrió triunfante, y como estaba Anti observándole, no tardó en pasar a las pomposas presentaciones.

Control: ¡No podrás huir de mí, malvado villano!, ¡yo soy Control, el gran héroe de todos los tiempos, el protector de los indefensos, el defensor de la justicia, el invencible y único…!

Uninstall: Sí, sí… ¿puedes apartarte de mi camino, por favor? Gracias –Dijo mientras desinstalaba las escaleras de los diferentes pisos.

Control: ¡No me interrumpas! – El Corrector desapareció y apareció frente a él con la intensión de asestarle una patada para inmovilizarlo, pero sin querer atravesó la pintura destruyéndola casi por el centro.

Uninstall: ¡Rayos!, ¡la única pista que tenía! –Apretó los dientes impotente y se hizo a un lado para huir por la ventana más próxima, pero el Regulador corría más rápido que él, asique logró agarrarle de la capa y tirar hacia atrás.

Control: ¡Te dije que no puedes escapar de mí…! –Sonrió triunfante, aunque inmediatamente sus labios se torcieron al escuchar una voz chillona no muy lejos de allí.

**¡Aaaahh, qué lindo, yo la quiero, la quieeeroo!**

Uninstall divisó a la mujer con cierto dejo de pánico, pues ésta también iba a abalanzase contra él.

Anti: ¡Control, cuidado! –La Corrector corrió para apartarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Control: ¿Ehh?

*¡Paf!*

La otra mujer apartó a Control con un gran empujón incrustándole el codo en el estómago de tal modo que el pobre justiciero se dejó caer al suelo del dolor y sin poder inhalar oxígeno.

Manami: ¡Yo quiero esa mascaraaaaa!–La profesora Manami Sayama había recibido la noticia de que el fantasma haría aparición en el museo y fue tal la euforia, que ningún vigilante robótico pudo detenerla. Ella era la gran pesadilla de Uninstall, desde que lo vio de casualidad hace dos semanas atrás, vive obsesionada con quitarle la máscara platinada, porque ésta brilla tanto como la dentadura de su difunto abuelo.

Uninstall: ¡Tú otra vez noooo! -Intentaba sacársela de encima empujándola hacia un extremo pero ella se aferró a su cara como un gato.

Manami: ¡DÁMELA!, ¡ES MÍAAA!, ¡Buaaaaaaaaaahhhh! –La mujer se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

El ladrón aprovechó que la Predicadora andaba intentando animar al Regulador y la mujer aficionada de su máscara estaba en pleno berrinche para recoger el destrozado cuadro y salir por la ventana. Con habilidad trepó las paredes, mientras los bots de afuera lo iluminaban con sus linternas desde el piso de abajo.

Bots: ¡Alerta, alerta!, ¡el ladrón se escapa!, ¡localización: techo del museo! -Exclamó comunicándose mediante transmisores con los demás vigilantes robóticos de la zona. Numerosos bots se dirigieron de camino a la terraza del museo, pero el malware había desinstalado las estructuras de las escaleras y el motor de los ascensores.

Cuando Uninstall llegó a la terraza, sonrió complaciente mientras cálculos matemáticos se procesaban en el interior de la computadora que trabajaba como su cerebro y así alcanzar saltar la distancia adecuada hacia el edificio más próximo.

*¡Bip, bip, bip, biiip!*

Uninstall: Listo –Retrocedió un par de metros del borde para tomar impulso, pero…

**¡Alto ahí!**

La voz de la joven lo obligó a voltearse. Detrás del programa estaba de brazos cruzados la muchacha de cabello fucsia alisado hacia abajo y lucía un rostro muy serio.

Uninstall: Vaya, vaya… ¿cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí, jovencita?, creí haberme cerciorado de desinstalar todas las vías que conducen a la terraza –Contestó mientras se paseaba la mano nerviosamente entre sus cabellos.

Haruna: Estuve aquí desde el principio, ¡es hora de que abandones tus actividades delictivas y devuelvas todos los objetos robados o me veré obligada a detenerte!

Uninstall: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, no podrás detenerme, ¡no estás al nivel para enfrentarte a mí! –El ladrón corrió y saltó llegando eficazmente hacia el otro edificio, luego se volteó para volver a verla desde lo lejos.

Haruna: ¡No me subestimes!, ¡descargar traje elemental! – La muchacha descargó los ítems correspondientes al traje elemental del ángel: sus zapatos rosados sujetos a cintas ajustadas a sus delgadas piernas, su falda con trazas de plumas blancas, su top de mangas cortas con sus alas de ángel incorporadas en los omoplatos, sus comunicadores alados, su gran gorro y su báculo con esfera en ambos extremos – Corrector Haruna, ¡lista! –La Inicializadora saltó hacia el otro edificio sin ninguna dificultad e inició contra el programa, pero éste logró esquivar sus estrellas a tiempo.

Uninstall: Valiente y decidida, pero ya te dije que no estás al nivel de enfrentarte a mí…

Corrector Haruna: Lo único que sabes hacer es huir y esquivar ataques –Dijo soltando una risita mientras se llevaba la mano a sus labios. Luego volvió a tomar decidida su báculo y apunto hacia él – ¡Corrector iniciar ya!

El malware volvió a esquivar las estrellas pero en vez de alejarse se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Uninstall: ¿De verdad crees estar en lo correcto, preciosa? – El malware la inspeccionó descaradamente de arriba abajo, intimidándola. Tras realizar un escaneo completo de su cuerpo, exclamó –_Run program!_ –Sus ojos empezaron a iluminarla como dos focos amarillos de luces. Ella pudo observar detalladamente el proceso de desinstalación del programa interno de su traje elemental correspondiente a su com con. En los minutos restantes se observó boquiabierta con su uniforme escolar de nuevo.

Haruna: ¡No puede ser…! –Musitó.

Uninstall: Ya estás fuera de juego, Corrector Haruna, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! –El malware reía como un desquiciado mientras aplaudía el incómodo acontecimiento.

Haruna: ¡No me rendiré!, eso es lo que suele decir Yui… ¡te detendré a como dé lugar!, ¡no permitiré que sigas perjudicando a los usuarios de la red de ese modo!

El malware negó con el dedo índice y emitiendo un ruido.

Uninstall: Hay que aprender a perder, Corrector Haruna. Aunque realísticamente no seas perfecta para mí lo eres, pero este no es el momento adecuado para demostrarlo –Tras terminar su frase se inclinó rápidamente a ella y besó su frente dejándola en shock. El malware aprovechó su estado de confusión y logró escapar riendo malvadamente a lo lejos, recorriendo como un fantasma los oscuros recorridos de la nocturna ciudad de Dream City.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

En respuesta a Albafica:

Greymer está en prisión, es el personaje que está encerrado entre rejas el cual describí más o menos lo desagradable que es su instancia allí, entre los compañeros que le rodean, la asquerosa comida que recibe y tal… :D

Sí, es un libro muy macabro e.e el responsable es Yaggy por haberle dado ese libro tan peligroso a nuestro pulgoso, aish…

En parte sí fue influenciado a recrear esa escena, casi todo está muy relacionado con el pasado del creador y la aristócrata.

Control estaba totalmente gay ahí xD me morí de la risa cuando se supone que iba atacarlos y se tropieza, si te das cuenta no es la primera vez que tiene problemas de ese tipo, suele caerse… es algo torpe ewe

Yo creo que Uninstall no es el tipo de persona que iría a camuflar sus canas comprando tinte, más bien lo robaría (¿?)

Uninstall: Silencio T.T *sollozo*

Me alegro que te hayan gustado mis fan arts, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirme algo específico n.n

Uninstall puede desinstalar el traje elemental, poderoso ¿no? Lalala

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n


	31. Scroll Academy's problems

**Capítulo 31: Scroll Academy´s problems**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room

Tras los últimos acontecimientos, casi todos los Correctores se habían reunido para debatir acerca de los sucesos que cada uno llevaba para comentar.

Rescue: Synchro, estuvimos buscándote por todas partes. ¿Qué te ha sucedido en la cara?

Synchro: No lo sé ni quiero saberlo. Como encuentre al responsable, juro que le regalaré la última versión del Photoshop completa y en español con virus incluido –Gruñó.

Freeze: Ahora sí que eres toda una calamidad –Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Synchro: Nah, voy a la moda...

Rescue intentaba frotarle el rostro con un trapo empañado humedecido con alcohol.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y dices que fuiste secuestrado por unos programas extraños que iban encapuchados? –El profesor había calmado su toz y se encontraba saboreando un té inglés.

Synchro: Sí, y uno de ellos es un cortafuego. Lo interesante es que antes de eso me encontraba en un estado deplorable, pero al despertar incluso mi uniforme que estaba hecho añicos lucía completamente renovado –El Corrector intentaba hablar, pues Rescue le frotaba con mucha fuerza un pedazo de algodón en las mejillas para borrarle los "bigotes de gato".

Peace: ¿Y cómo lograste escapar de un cortafuego?

Synchro: Me parece que no logró bloquear la entrada de otro programa, un enmascarado.

Control: ¿¡Llevaba una capa!?

Synchro: ¡Sí!

Anti: ¿Hablaba similar a un vocaloid?

Synchro: Sí, era medio normal y medio robótico…

Haruna: ¿Aparentaba alrededor de los 28-30 años?

Synchro: Sí, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y se le veía algunas canas. Ojos cafés, capa blanca, una camiseta blanca con otra negra de mangas largas, pantalones oscuros y zapatos.

La Inicializadora se cubrió el rostro mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Control: ¡Es un programa delictivo!, ¡a noche asaltó el museo de Arte Digital de Dream City!

Synchro: ¿En… serio? –Esta vez cerraba los ojos mientras el alcohol limpiaba sus parpados y la frente de Frankenstein.

Prof. Inukai: Haruna, ¿era un programa de funciones básicas o avanzadas? –Preguntó a su sobrina que parecía esquivar el tema.

Haruna: ¿A qué te refieres tío?

IR: Se refiere a si era un malware con funciones básicas o parte de características avanzadas como interactuar con los usuarios y actuar como un humano, o sea, con inteligencia artificial avanzada al igual de los Correctores…

Haruna: Sí, parece un malware avanzado…

El profesor apartó la taza de sus labios a punto de escupir el té.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Esto es alarmante!

Follow: ¿Qué ocurre, profesor?

Prof. Inukai: ¡La Red Com no dispone de numerosos programas con inteligencia artificial suficiente para emular el comportamiento de un ser humano, son muy pocos los que han logrado obtener en su configuración características humanas…!

Synchro: Pues creo que los encapuchados también parten de esas características, profesor…

Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Hmmm!?

Synchro: ¡Oh…!, ¿no será qué…? –Se levantó de la mesa casi tirando la silla al suelo.

Haruna: ¿Que qué?

Synchro: ¡Es posible que me haya robado mi colgante de oro!

Anti: ¿Un colgante de oro?

Synchro: Eh… un…un regalo… ¡es muy importante para mí! –Dio un manotazo a la mesa haciendo tambalear la taza de té del profesor.

Haruna: A mí me robó un brazalete valorado en veinte millones…

Synchro: ¿¡Bromeas!?, ¡hay que atraparlo!

Anti: No va a ser tan fácil, pero estaré pendiente de sus nuevos movimientos. Si logro predecir algo, prometo que los avisaré a todos.

Haruna: Disculpen… -Interrumpió levantándose del asiento- Me he conectado momentáneamente, pero he de asistir a clases.

Rescue: ¡No hay problema!, ¡que tengas un buen día! –Sonrió amablemente.

IR: Haruna… –El Instalador se acercó a ella y la tomó de un hombro con sus tres dedos metálicos largos.

El Sincronizador carraspeó y el Regulador le clavó la mirada.

Haruna: ¿Sí? –Ella se volteó para mirar al mapache robótico.

IR: Eh… bueno… vigila que no le ocurra nada a Yui, por favor.

Haruna: Descuida, estaré atenta. No se preocupen, ¿vale? –Sonrió para calmar a su amigo.

IR: Gracias, Haruna –Sonrió ya más aliviado.

Haruna: ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Prof. Inukai: ¡Cuídate, Haruna! –El profesor inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y se dirigió al Sincronizador –¿Qué es lo que querían?

Synchro: Me habían acusado de ser un programa sospechoso y querían saber qué era exactamente un programa corrector…

Prof. Inukai: ¡Hmmm!

…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School

A causa del insomnio, el tiempo sobraba a su paso. Desayunó antes de que sus padres se levantaran. Se vistió y se marchó hacia la Academia Scroll para llegar más temprano que el resto y asegurarse que nada extraño le esperase en el asiento.

Cruzó los hermosos jardines, que en aquellas horas tempranas se encontraban iluminadas por numerosas farolas. Había salido tan temprano que aún estaba medio oscuro el cielo y el frío se dejaba notar junto al viento.

Sus pasos se escuchaban como ecos entre las escaleras y los largos pasillos. Eran sus ruidos los que recorrían cada rincón, cada aula.

Las luces de los pasillos estaban encendidas, pero las clases estaban oscuras. Ella llegó a la suya y empujó la puerta corrediza para entrar.

El salón y la oscuridad se combinaron de tal modo en su mente que comenzó a imaginarse por momentos que cada mesa y silla eran lápidas de un extraño cementerio y los espíritus reinaban en silencio. Recorrió con la mano la pared para hallar el interruptor y encender las luces de las lámparas empotradas al techo. Una vez pulsado el interruptor, las luces comenzaron a aparecer una por una, parpadeando en un principio y quedando fijas un poco más tarde.

Caminó hacia la fila de asientos de su sitio correspondiente y se sentó apoyando con desanimo la cartera en un gancho colocado bajo un lateral de la mesa. Luego, encendió su computadora.

Mientras se iniciaba Linux, unos pasos se asomaron a la entrada del aula llamando la atención de la joven. La puerta se volvió a correr y entró su amiga de confianza, Haruna Kisaragi, quien al verla sonrió.

Haruna: Buenos días, Yui, ¡hoy viniste muy temprano! –Comentó mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

Yui: Sí, no pude dormir bien…

Haruna: Yo tampoco –Suspiró.

Yui: Bueno, ahora podemos hablar acerca de eso… ¿no?

La pelufucsia asintió.

Haruna: Hace pocos años que nos conocimos y estoy muy agradecida de que seamos amigas. Cuando llegué aquí me costó mucho socializar, saber que soy bastante tímida… –La rubia asintió indicándole que siguiera –Pero gracias a ti, pude conocer y entablar amistad con Reiko, Akiko, Takashi, Ichitaro… Pero a decir verdad, ellos son los únicos incluyéndote a ti que están apartados del "circulo".

Yui: ¿Apartados del circulo?

Haruna: Sí, es decir, es como un grupo cerrado y excluido de la clase. Tú nunca has tenido problemas con nadie ni ellos... Pero el resto de la clase sigue el rumbo a un grupo de chicas, las Blue Tears. Muchas de ellas se relacionan con bandas criminales y de mal augurio que pertenecen a otros institutos. Esta escuela tiene bandas estudiantiles enemigas con otras…

Yui: ¿Quiénes pertenecen a las Blue Tears?

Haruna: No conozco a todos sus miembros ni a la dirigente, pero entre ellas están Hikaru y Tomoe. El resto de la clase les hace caso porque temen meterse en problemas con estas peligrosas bandas, es en definitiva un monopolio.

Yui: Vaya… no imaginaba que ocurriera esto, eso explica el comportamiento generalizado de toda la clase.

Haruna: Creo que hasta el mismo director fue amenazado, de lo contrario, todos estos conflictos no tendrían lugar en la Academia Scroll. Creo que está relacionado con el lavado de dinero que tuvo el centro para llegar a ser lo que actualmente es, una de las academias más prestigiosas y caras de Tokyo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró la mujer de cabello corto y bata blanca.

Prof. Gladwyn: Buenos días, señorita Kisaragi y señorita Kasuga. Hoy se animaron a madrugar por lo que veo –Las muchachas saludaron a la profesora –Sé muy bien que ahora no les toca clases de inglés, pero creo que me olvidé un pendrive y lo necesito…

Haruna: ¿Lo ha perdido?

Prof. Gladwyn: Espero que no y que solo me lo haya olvidado en algunas de mis clases… A propósito, ¿cómo se encuentra, señorita Kasuga? –Preguntó mientras revisaba en el cajón del escritor de profesores.

Yui: Todo bien, muchas gracias profesora Gladwyn…

La profesora negó con la cabeza tras revisar bien los cajones, pues no puedo hallar su pendrive allí. Se alejó del escritorio y se fue por la puerta mientras se despedía de ellas justo cuando las campanas sonaron indicando que las clases habían comenzado. Un ruido de fondo perteneciente a los numerosos estudiantes que ingresaban al centro, marcaban sus pasos entre las escaleras y los pasillos para o bien ingresar a sus aulas o quedarse en los pasillos durante un par de minutos, pues bien sabían que debían estar dentro del aula y sentados antes de que llegaran los profesores.

La clase nº72 se llenó inmediatamente. Algunos compañeros evitaban mirara a las tempraneras y otros les clavaban los ojos de modo despreciable. Más tarde entró la profesora de Informática y tutora de los alumnos presentes, la señorita Manami Sayama.

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie, como era costumbre cada vez que ingresaba algún directivo o profesor del centro y se volvieron a sentar a petición de la profesora. Ella lucía algo triste, pues en la Red Com perdió por segunda vez su oportunidad de quitarle la máscara a cierto programa.

La clase se desarrolló de forma extraña, pues no era muy común ver a Manami tan triste y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar el problema.

Yui se olvidó del mundo y retomó su lectura en busca de la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, quería saber si lo que sentía él por ella estaba expresado en el diario de modo lo suficientemente explícito como para alarmarla y hacerla sonreír.

Apoyando el libro en el teclado, comenzó:

_Fecha: 3 de junio del año 2022_

_El Instalador había abierto un blog de opinión para el usuario de la Red Com, en donde se aceptaban todo tipo de quejas y sugerencias. Aquí estaba la fuente de todos los chismes y rumores que él llegaba a recolectar e incluso a veces él mismo se iba a investigar y adentrarse en el meollo del asunto._

_Era como un apasionado de la información, siempre atento a las últimas novedades, las páginas más populares y las nuevas que surgían._

_Muchos usuarios conocen el funcionamiento de un programa que ayuda en el mantenimiento de la computadora desechando numerosos archivos que congestionan la máquina, como por ejemplo, el CCleaner. En un caso más familiarizado al nuestro está Eco, el pequeño Corrector encargado del mantenimiento de la Red Com._

_Pues bien, según nos comentó el Instalador, la Red últimamente estaba siendo bastante descuidada. Al parecer, Eco había abandonado su puesto por desconocidas razones. _

_Pensamos en ir a buscarlo y averiguar que ocurría, pero él mismo se presentó ante nosotros en la sala de chat._

_La razón por la que había estado fuera de servicio era porque Nettie, el dinosaurio acuático que se encarga del cuidado del lago de la red de experiencias naturales emocionantes, había desaparecido y estuvo buscándolo durante días. _

_Yui se conectó y pudo lograr enterarse de la desagradable noticia de nuestro compañero._

_Eco estaba muy deprimido y nosotros le acompañamos en el sentimiento, sabíamos perfectamente que Nettie era su mejor amiga. _

_Control pensó que como Nettie era un programa alguien la habría borrado. Él nos comunicó que los usuarios de internet últimamente desechaban y borraban continuamente los programas que consideran obsoletos._

_Eco entró en desesperación y tuve que separarlo de Control tras darle un ataque de rabieta. Yui quiso quedarse más tiempo con él, pero debía marcharse porque se había conectado cuando en el mundo real estaba a punto de terminar el recreo de la Academia Scroll._

_Desafortunadamente no teníamos pistas para ayudarle con la búsqueda, pero más tarde Yui se comunicó con IR pidiendo ayuda. Ella oyó rumores acerca de que en la red de Drácula había un dinosaurio fantasma._

_Al instante comprendimos que podría darse la posibilidad de que se tratara de Nettie, pero Eco ya había marchado en su solitaria búsqueda en otra red, por lo que nos fuimos sin él. _

_Al conectarnos fuimos inmediatamente conducidos en medio de un espeso bosque en plena noche. Comenzamos nuestra búsqueda entre los espesos matorrales para ver si encontrábamos a Yui, pero detuvimos nuestros pasos de inmediato tras notar la presencia de otros seres en la red. Control, Rescue y yo nos quedamos quietos en silencio para descubrir sobre qué dirección estábamos detectando aquellos ruidos._

_A lo lejos, entre la niebla, pude distinguir dos figuras humanas que corrían despavoridas por el bosque. A pesar de la niebla que las envolvía logré identificarlas como las amigas de Yui del mundo real, pues ya las había visto anteriormente cuando era un Corruptor en una isla desierta de la red de Aventuras submarinas._

_Reiko: ¡Por favor, amigo!_

_Akiko: ¡Ayúdanos!_

_Pero la chica de pelo verde al verme de más cerca comenzó a gritar como una loca._

_Reiko: ¡U-un hombre lobo…!, ¡estamos perdidas!_

_Las dos chicas frenaron el paso y cayeron desmayadas del susto delante de mis narices._

_War Wolf: ¿Por qué tienen que juzgar por la apariencia?, ¡no les haría daño! –Sin embargo ya fue demasiado tarde, estaban inconscientes en el suelo._

_Anotamos las coordenadas donde reposaban aquellas humanas y continuamos buscando a Yui. No muy lejos de allí la encontramos en apuros. Me llevé un gran susto al verla, ¡tenía un león encima!_

_War Wolf: ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! –Exclamé mientras empujaba a la bestia con todas mis fuerzas._

_IR: ¡Aquí estamos!_

_Rescue: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Corrector Yui: ¡Amigos!_

_Rescue Control y yo rodeamos al león. Abrió sus fauces dejando entrever sus colmillos de forma amenazante y logró hacu_

_Control: ¡No podemos dejar que siga suelto!_

_Rescue y Control salieron tras él y yo me volteé para mirar a IR y Yui, ya que los dos no habían dado señal de reacción alguna._

_War Wolf: ¡Si ahora lo dejamos escapar seguirá siendo un peligro para los humanos!_

_Ellos reaccionaron y fuimos tras aquel extraño león. Cuando logramos acorralo al borde de un acantilado, Nettie salió a la superficie y nos atacó golpeando tremendamente el agua. Justo después de aquel ataque, el dinosaurio acuático y el león desaparecieron._

_Fuimos a la base de reunión a contarle lo sucedido a Eco y al profesor, pero el niño no nos creyó, es más, para colmo nos acusó de mentirosos. Sin embargo, el Instalador había grabado la escena y ejecutó el reproductor de video para enseñárselo mientras el profesor revisaba ciertos registros en su computadora. La evidencia fue tan clara que Eco terminó más perturbado que antes._

_Cuando Inukai volvió, introdujo una disquetera en la computadora empotrada a la mesa y se proyectó un holograma del león. Nos informó que ya sabía que era exactamente aquel animal. Se trataba de una mascota de software reciente._

_Eco estaba tan aturdido que decidió ir el mismo junto con nosotros a investigar acerca del extraño suceso. _

_Al volver a la red, Eco comenzó a llamarla a gritos mientras yo rastreaba pistas. Finalmente hallé sus huellas y lo encontré escondido entre unos arbustos, pero inmediatamente salió. _

_Eco creía poder manejar la situación y le pregunto a la mascota si sabía algo de Nettie, aunque éste le gruñó y fuimos a atacarlo. Para nuestro asombro, Yui nos detuvo._

_Fue entonces cuando aquella humana volvió a dar muestra de empatía y afecto por los programas de software. Sin importarle el riesgo que podría haber corrido, se acercó al león diciendo que no era peligroso y que solo actuaba a la defensiva porque estaba abandonado y asustado. Muy lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo y el león comenzó a lamerle la cara en señal de afecto._

_Una lección que debía guardarme y llevarme a casa. Pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, habíamos sido rodeados por numerosos animales del bosque. Todas esas criaturas eran software de mascotas. Finalmente Nettie apareció y le contó a Eco que se quedó en el sitio para cuidar de todos los animales._

_Control sacó la conclusión de que todas esas mascotas de softwares se refugiaron en esa página al ser desechadas por los humanos. Después de esto, Rescue detectó un nuevo brote del virus y los animales empezaron a ser infectados uno por uno. Nettie también fue infectada y me pegó un gran latigazo con su cola lanzándome algo lejos._

_Corrector Yui instaló el traje elemental de aire y logró alcanzar al león para iniciarlo, pues el núcleo estaba en su interior. Los animales que hasta ahora estaban intentando atacarme se me lanzaron para lamerme las orejas y el pelaje… Fue una situación bastante incomoda._

_Ahora que los problemas se habían resulto y un Corrector más se unió a nuestra causa para localizar el virus Boggles, creí que Yui se quedaría un rato más, pero desgraciadamente sus amigos del mundo real la estaban llamando, asique ella tuvo que retirarse repentinamente._

_Supongo que no está del todo bien decir esto, pero pude lograr ver el lado positivo de este virus… Mientras brotase, Yui estaría allí para iniciarlo y yo podría pasar ese rato con ella._

_Qué difíciles son las cosas…_

…

Haruna: Yui… –La chica apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

Yui: ¿Sí? –Ella despegó la vista del diario para mirar directamente a Haruna.

Haruna: Será mejor que leas después, la segunda clase ya comenzó y sabes muy bien como es el profesor Aikawa…

Yui: _Ooops!_ –Cerró y escondió el libro en su cartera y decidió olvidarse un rato del diario para lograr concentrarse en clases de Historia, otra de sus asignaturas preferidas, aunque el profesor Aikawa no era uno de sus profesores preferidos.

A la tercera hora, en filosofía, la pequeña rubia permaneció tan absorta en la clase que no se había siquiera dado cuenta de que le estaban pegando chicles entre los rizos y no lo descubriría hasta más tarde.

En la última hora, en clases de inglés, la profesora Gladwyn logró encontrar el pendrive y justo cuando estaban finalizando el horario instaló un nuevo programa de Listening-Writing que pensaba llevar a cabo para las siguientes clases y aclaró que eliminaran el viejo programa porque tenía algunos bugs que podrían perjudicar el funcionamiento de las máquinas.

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

Yui regresó extrañada a casa, ya que creía que hoy le ocurriría algo en clases, pero todos estaban más apaciguados que de costumbre.

Sus padres no estaban en casa pero dejaron el almuerzo preparado. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de comer, estaba preocupada por lo que le podría haber pasado al Sincronizador, pues llevaba tiempo sin recibir noticias de él, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo muy grave?

Se fue a su habitación y encendió la computadora para revisar el correo y eliminar el programa anterior de inglés. La bandeja de entrada no presentaba novedades, cosa que la alivió, asique seleccionó el acceso directo del programa Listening-Writing 1.0 y le dio a eliminar. Luego, bajó la vista para sacar su disquetera de color amarillo e insertarla en la torre mientras en la pantalla del monitor se abría una ventana ajena cuyo mensaje oral hizo que se sobresaltara del susto.

**¡No, no, no!**

**¡Así no!**

La voz que inmediatamente desvió la acción de la chica calló de inmediato justo cuando ella volvió a clavar la mirada en la pantalla con cierta confusión. En la ventana abierta estaba el Desinstalador con los brazos en jarra, apoyado en una moto mirándola fijamente.

Uninstall: ¡Saludos, Yui-dono!

Yui: ¿Quién eres tú?

Uninstall: ¿Yo?, yo soy el encargado de la desinstalación de programas en el sistema operativo.

Yui: ¿El Desinstalador? –La chica miró con extrañeza la moto en la que éste se apoyaba lleno de orgullo—Oye, ¿pero esa moto no pertenecen al personal del correo electrónico de la Red Com?

Uninstall: Eh… ¡Ah, ja, ja!, lo tomé prestado –Yui entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con cierta sospecha – ¿Pero cómo pretendes eliminar el programa de ese modo?

Yui: ¿Qué programa?

Uninstall: Ay, ay, ay… no te enteras. Acabas de borrar un acceso directo del programa, no lo has desinstalado, todavía sigue en tu computadora.

Yui: ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cómo lo elimino entonces?

Uninstall: Agh, siempre tengo que estar explicándote las cosas…

¨¿Siempre?¨ se preguntó la muchacha aun confundida.

Uninstall: Mira, debes irte a _inicio_ y entrar al _Panel de control_… –Yui iba a seguir las instrucciones con el mouse, pero el programa salió de la ventana y lo hizo él mismo – Luego te vas al apartado de _Programas_, ¿ves?, abres la primera opción _Programas y características_ y te aparecerá una lista, buscas el programa Listeining-Writing y le das al botón desinstalar…¿No es difícil, cierto?

Yui: ¡Ohh, muchísimas gracias señor!

Uninstall: De nada, espera que termino de realizar el proceso de desinstalación… –El fantasma comenzó a pasar numerosas ventanas plagada de textos –Listo… ¡Uy!, ¡pero cuantos programas inútiles tienes aquí!, ¡menuda perdida de espacio!, ¿a quién le interesa tener el buscador Bing o el Toolbar de Babylon?, ¡te los desinstalo ahora mismo!

Yui: Ah… bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?

Uninstall: Soy Uninstaller, pero me gusta más Uninstall… en fin, ya me voy, ¡mándale un beso a Haru-chan de mi parte!

Yui: Ah… ¡espera!

La ventana se había cerrado y el programa ya no estaba allí.

Yui: Qué raro…–Mencionó mientras se acariciaba los dorados rizos de la cabellera.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

**Warning: **He dejado el pedido tuyo, Clyo, en mi perfi. Pero como ya te dije, estoy convencida de que los trajes elementales que describiste en tu fanfic no coincidirán en absoluto con el dibujo que hice según mi interpretación. He añadido color para orientarme según tu descripción, en fin… espero que te guste :3 ¡un saludo!

**Respuesta a Alba:**

Ese episodio fue muy popular o.o a todo el mundo le gustaba la canción de Yui… ¿Love Email?, en los comentarios todo el mundo quería conseguir esa canción xD A mí en general me gustó el episodio porque ese fue uno de los ataques más cool del virus Boggles.

Yo también opino que Yui como cantante sería genial xD

Cuando la profesora Manami apareció, debía ser un momento wtf xD pero en verdad esto hace referencia a la naturaleza del personaje en sí. En el anime, la profesora aparece en los lugares menos insospechados, (tarareando y dando brincos en el desierto), (apareció en el campo de girasoles y encima la lio bien llorando como una niña pequeña). Y sabemos muy bien lo infantil y caprichosa que es… jeje. Y la máscara, simplemente la quiere porque brilla tanto como la dentadura dorada de su abuelo xD

Uninstall es poderoso, aun así no puede abusar demasiado de su poder, tiene sus limitaciones :3

Quien necesita un tratamiento fácil es el pulgoso xD que tenía la cara llena de tinta jaja…

Un saludo y hasta el próximo cap n.n

**Próximamente: **Fan art de Haruna y Uninstall y fanart de Control y su versión 1.1.

A continuación dejo una pequeña referencia sobre los nombres y diminutivos que pertenecen a cada personaje para que no haya confusiones.

**Referencia**

Control: Regulador o Controlador (versión 1.0)

Synchro: Sincronizador (versión 1.0)

Anti: Predicadora (versión 1.0)

Eco: Conservador (versión 1.0)

Rescue: Reparadora o Protectora (versión 1.0)

Peace: Archivador (versión 1.0)

Follow: Compilador (versión 1.0)

IR: Instalador (versión 1.0)

System: Restaurador

Shift: Modificadora o Editora

Crimeware: Detectora

Rec: Registrador

Firewall: Cortafuego

Reset: Reseteador

Access: Diagnosticador

Flash: Eliminadora


	32. Mrs Stylus?

**Capítulo 32: Mrs. Stylus?**

Place: Real World; Office nº14

Reposó la taza de leche en una tablita que había en el escritorio mientras tomaba aire y su otra mano guardaba la cajetilla de antidepresivos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego se frotó los ojos, pues la cantidad de luz que invadía la oficina era tremenda y apenas podía distinguir alguna letra del texto que permanecía quieta en una abierta ventana del escritorio de su monitor.

Inseguro, volvió a chequear la hora de su reloj de cadena tras apretar el botón de seguridad que mantenía la tapa cerrada. Cuando la tapa ya estaba completamente apartada de su campo visual clavó atentamente la mirada en su reloj para comprobar que ya había pasado el minuto del tiempo exacto con el cual vivía obsesionado por cumplir rigurosamente durante su largo periodo de medicación. El segundero corría tranquilamente y tranquilamente cerró la tapita para después guardar el reloj.

Minucioso, quisquilloso, cuadriculado, conservador, meticuloso, obsesionado, perfeccionista… así era él, el empresario bajo la barra de identificación de su tarjeta especializada para miembros de la empresa Workright, una barra que acompañaba un serial de números… el suyo era el 64998217, pero se le abreviaba bajo el número 64, pues la empresa se manejaba así, nadie se refería al otro por su nombre u apellido, solo por la barra de su carnet de identificación empresarial.

En fin, número 64 alargó sus brazos y estiró sus manos haciendo tronar cada uno de sus dedos, pero antes de comenzar con su trabajo, examinó detalladamente su oficina. Todo, absolutamente todo debía estar de la misma forma, el que hubiese algún cambio alteraba su humor sobremanera. Había expresamente prohibido que algún personal del mantenimiento entrara a su oficina, lo cual no significaba que aquella espaciosa habitación estuviera hecha un asco, pues él mismo se encargaba de su rigurosa limpieza. Amaba la limpieza, la puntualidad, trabajar, el orden y la soledad.

Rondaría los treinta años, fácilmente reconocible por los seres más cercanos a él, quienes lo ven como un hombre pulcro de ojos anaranjados, cabello oscuro y barbilla. Quizás, a la larga a uno le empiece llamar la atención que una persona tan arreglada y obsesionada por la presentación exterior de su cuerpo se dejara barbilla, pero así era, aun así era muy cuidadoso. Aunque lo que nadie puede pasar definitivamente por desapercibido, conociéndolo o no, es efectivamente el color de iris de sus ojos, eran naranjas.

Odiaba la tecnología y se debía de tragar que ella formara parte de su rutinario trabajo como empresario. Usaba el navegador lo justo y necesario y solamente solía visitar el foro de su empresa.

En el foro, él no era llamado 64, si no Stylus, su subnick informal de la red. No tenía Facebook, odiaba las redes sociales… pero podemos decir que su verdadero nombre (entre nosotros) es Stylus O'Connor.

Y volvamos a lo que nos atañe, se aseguró de que cada cosa estaba colocada exactamente en su lugar. Las cortinas verdes oscuras estaban sujetadas del modo que a él le gustaba, dejando a la vista una enorme cristalera de tres metros de largo y cinco de ancho. A través de ella, los edificios de la urbana ciudad no llegaban ni a rozar su altura, se podía observar los diminutos peatones con cierta dificultad, las largas columnas con sus respectivos balcones y ventanales, las calles transitadas a todas horas, cuyos colores más vivos eran los de los propios semáforos, las numerosas tiendas y algunas palomas estancadas por ciertas esquinas de cada rincón. Si se alzaba un poco más la vista, se dejaba atrás las puntas de los edificios más largos atrás y se centraba en un panorama más hermoso, como lo es por naturaleza el cielo.

Ahora eran las seis de la tarde y tres minutos pasados. Ese día no tenía tanto por laburar, ya que ya había adelantado trabajo en sus madrugadas no muy lejanas.

Desvió la vista a la enorme estantería repleta mayormente de carpetas y archivadores. Las motas de polvo allí no existían, ni tampoco en algún otro rincón de la oficina. Miró a continuación el ficus que yacía en la esquina, bajó los ojos al suelo de tatami, cuya alfombra verde de gran tamaño acaparaba todo el centro, pero no llegaba a cubrir todo el suelo por completo. Por último, examinó su enorme escritorio, cada papel apilado correctamente según su fecha, el teléfono inalámbrico, un enorme libro y su estuche con utensilios de oficina. También había un cenicero, el cual procuraba no utilizar… Hace unos meses que hizo una tregua con el tabaco y se obligaba a no caer en la tentación.

Quitando ciertos detalles, era al fin y al cabo un oficinista empresario. Poco y menos se sabía de su familia. Pero su vida no era normal, no…

Tomaba antidepresivos, tenía citas con el psiquiatra… No estaba loco, tan solo destrozado.

Este hombre arrastraría un extraño acontecimiento una vez vaya a visitar Dream City, pues conducía un plan en mente, uno que quebraría la cabeza a más de uno y yo espero que por su bien, los Correctores hicieran algo al respecto para… **detenerle **a tiempo.

...

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

Yui se quedó pensativa mirando el monitor. Había olvidado tras unos segundos lo que debía hacer, instalar el nuevo programa para la clase de inglés.

No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Un programa extraño tuvo acceso a su computadora y manipuló el _Panel de control _como Pedro por su casa. No solo se atrevió a desinstalar cosas en su máquina, también se refería a ella con suma confianza y naturalidad, como si él la conociera a ella, ¡sabía hasta su nombre!, ¡sabía que tenía una amiga llamada Haruna!

Pero entre la incertidumbre estaba ese característico diminutivo de alto respeto hacia su persona, -dono, Yui-dono.

¨Yui-dono… ¿no había alguien que me llamaba así antes?¨

A pesar de que solo intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, ella tenía la cruda sensación de que ya conocía a ese programa… ¿pero cómo?, ¿y por qué?

Un estruendoso ruido volvió a sacarla de su sumergido pensamiento. Algo no muy lejos de su habitación se había caído. Giró la silla giratoria a la vez que su tronco y sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Se levantó y se asomó para tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta para salir, agachó cuidadosamente el tronco y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

A la derecha se encontraba el comienzo de las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo, a la izquierda en el techo, la trampilla que conectaba con la azotea estaba abierta a la par, la luz del interior de la azotea estaba encendida y parpadeaba con insistencia, abajo en el suelo del pasillo, había una caja milagrosamente intacta. Supuestamente la trampilla de la azotea se abrió por arte de magia y una caja cayó al suelo sin ser siquiera dañada ni volcara su contenido desparramándolo por el suelo como debería de ser.

Yui: ¿Mamá?, ¿papá? –Interrogó buscando una explicación lógica para dicho fenómeno – ¿están ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Ahora la cuestión era saber cómo se había abierto la puertita, como se encendió la luz y cómo ha caído esa caja al pasillo. Si hubiese una forma de averiguarlo, esa era yendo directamente a la zona de las incógnitas.

Bajó al piso de abajo y se fue directo al armario de herramientas para extraer de su interior unas escalerillas que la ayudaran a llegar al techo. Con cuidado lo transportó subiendo al segundo piso de nuevo y apoyó las escaleras en la pared del fondo del pasillo para subir. Una vez arriba asomó la cabeza por la trampilla.

La azotea era un lugar bastante descuidado, nomás acercó el rostro, el polvillo se intentaba introducir en sus fosas nasales. Subió de inmediato y largó un inevitable estornudo. Allí aparentemente no había nadie, solo un montón de trastos viejos y cajas de mudanza con numerosos objetos en sus interiores. El pestillo de la luz de la azotea se accionaba bajando levemente una cuerda que colgaba del techo, el mismo acto servía para apagarla. Sacó una pequeña escalerilla y se subió encima para lograr alcanzar la cuerda y accionar el interruptor.

*Click*

Listo, ahora la oscuridad volvía a dar presencia. Tanteando en la oscuridad, gastando cuidado de no tropezar con algún obstáculo, volvió a asomarse por la trampilla y bajar las escaleras. Cerró la puertita y bajó. Luego clavó la mirada en la caja, era bastante grande y pesada, no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que su padre regresara para subirla porque si lo hacía ella, estaba cien por cien garantizado de que se caería.

Se sacudió el polvo que se le había pegado a la ropa y volvió a su habitación. Antes de visitar a sus amigos y averiguar algo del programa extraño que apareció en su computadora, decidió leer un poco más del diario, era el momento perfecto, nadie podría interrumpirla.

Automáticamente se sentó en la silla del escritorio y sacó el diario que había guardado en su maletín del colegio para retomar su lectura una vez más.

_Fecha: 6 de junio del año 2022_

_Hoy la mañana fue totalmente anormal, la base de reunión parecía un auténtico frigorífico. Estaba ya por irme al Centro Vacacional, porque el frío que hacía era insoportable. Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme dos sopresas en la sala de chat._

_La primera es que Yui estaba allí y yo ni siquiera detecté la colonia que suele llevar puesta, un perfume cítrico de limón. Mi olfato era tan fino que siempre me daba cuenta de cuando estaba o cuando no. La segunda fue que en un rincón de la sala de chat estaba la ex Corruptor Freeze._

_Rescue: Freeze ha vuelto a quedarse sin trabajo, con este van catorce empleos perdidos…_

_Control: ¡Uyyyy lo siento mucho Rescue!, PERO SABES QUE NO PUEDES TRAERLA A ESTE SITIO, ESTE LUGAR ES SOLO PARA LOS CORRECTORES. _

_Rescue: Pero…_

_Yui: ¡Cuando Freeze se siente deprimida el ambiente se vuelve helado!_

_War Wolf: ¡Sí! AAAAAAAAAATCHÚ._

_Yui: Por favor, anímate Freeze, pronto encontraras un trabajo que te va a gustar…_

_Freeze: Creo que volveré a la escuela._

_IR: ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste que quieres ir a la escuela?_

_Control: Ya se volvió loca -El Regulador retrocedió mirando a la mujer con desconfianza._

_War Wolf: ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?_

_Rescue: ¡Oye!, ¡me parece buena idea!, ¡si vas a una escuela y consigues un certificado eso te ayudará a conseguir un mejor empleo!_

_War Wolf : ¡Es verdad!_

_Frezze: ¿Eh?, ¿es cierto?_

_IR activó la computadora empotrada a la mesa y comenzó a navegar por una página que recogía información acerca de distintas instituciones y escuelas desde las más básicas hasta las más especializadas. Freeze eligió una escuela secundaria absolutamente normal bajo el motivo de que el acceso no dependía de ningún examen y le fascinaba el uniforme escolar. Control, IR y yo no sabíamos que cara poner cuando descubrimos que Rescue también se anotó como alumna para vigilar que Freeze no se escaquease de las clases y estudiase seriamente._

_Nos reunimos de nuevo en la sala chat y empezamos a debatir acerca de la verdadera aspiración de Freeze, era en veredad un programa bastante extraño, su habilidad era congelar a los programas, pero aparte de eso... ¿había algo más?_

_Yui decidió investigarla por lo que… ¡también se anotó en la escuela!_

_Intenté detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde y nomás pisó la zona restringida cuyo acceso es solo para estudiantes, una ola de profesores se abalanzaron contra ella sermoneándola de llegar tarde a clases… nuestra pobre amiga fue confinada en una aula obligada a trabajar todas las actividades retrasadas del momento. Yo tan solo quería visarle que esperase a que terminara las clases… esa escuela secundaria tenía fama de ser muy estricta._

_Cuando las clases terminaron solamente Rescue pudo salir y ella nos dijo que ni siquiera Freeze sabía cual era su habilidad secreta. De repente su radar comenzó a captar la actividad de un nuevo brotes de virus Boggles._

_El Instalador y la Reparadora se adentraron en el instituto y Control estuvo a punto de entrar, pero lo detuve y cayó al suelo. Me pregunto que ocurría y le dije que el colegio estaba restringido y solo podían acceder el personal y los estudiantes. El Regulador se negó e iba a intentar a ingresar pero yo lo sostenía del brazo terminando por discutir con él hasta que finalmente me convenció._

_Salimos corriendo y abrimos el portón del edificio a toda pastilla, pero sin sentido alguno terminamos por caer a la piscina. Tras un gran chapuzón salimos aturdidos de la piscina y tomamos otra puerta que nos condujo directamente al pasillo del segundo piso, pero por desgracia, Freeze estaba corriendo y nos chocamos con ella, aunque se libró de mí y salió corriendo inexplicablemente._

_El Regulador estaba tan aturdido que comencé a arrastrarlo de un lado a otro mientras buscaba con desesperación a Yui, ya que estaba temiendo que terminara lastimada, ya que las conexiones del colegio estaban mezcladas y cada zona redireccionaba a otra muy distinta._

_Agotado me detuve en un gran ventanal y comencé a llamarla. Gracias a dios se encontraba en la terraza. En seguida se le ocurrió un plan y le pidió a Rescue que le dejara usar su poder. Yui usó restaurar agua y una enorme cantidad comenzó a invadir cada rincón del colegio abriendo puerta por puerta, luego se marchó con Corrector Ai, parece que ya lograron el modo de localizar el núcleo del virus_

_Cuando salimos sin problemas esperamos a ver que le ocurría a Freeze porque tardaba en salir, cuando salió la vimos muy cabizbaja y nos contó que la habían expulsado porque sus notas eran pésimas._

_Cuando yo era Corruptor también ignoraba que habilidades escondía ella, pero ella lo sabía… lamentablemente desde que la Red Com se restauró, ella perdió todo tipo de datos acerca de su persona. Ella se veía como el reflejo de un programa sin importancia, una inútil… ojalá pudiera ayudarla a recordar._

…

La muchacha dejó de leer y miró al techo.

¨Claro, Freeze en verdad podía detectar los virus pero no lo sabía, estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando en empleos de bajo costo y que requerían gran esfuerzo, pero siempre terminaba despedida por algún acto torpe suyo o por la presencia del virus Boggles… Y ahora quién lo diriía, terminó con el mismo destino de Wan-chan, ahora ella es un Corrector, el noveno programa corrector¨

La muchacha cerró el libro y lo dejó en un rincón de la cama. Llegó la hora de conectarse a la red…

…

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Cathedral

La Modificadora se frotaba continuamente la pierna cuyo raspón fue inolvidable tras la caída por las escaleras.

Reset: ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te atienda?

Shift: ¡NO!, m-me da vergüenza…

System: Debes tener más cuidado hermanita… *suspiro*

Shift: ¡Grrrr!, ¡es que ese idiota justo me distrajo cuando bajaba las escaleras!, ¡ese…ese…!, ¿ese…? –La Modificadora se quedó perdida en silencio mientras intentaba recordar algo.

Access: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shift: ¡Creo… creo que…!

System: ¿Qué?

Shift: ¡Ese enmascarado es Uninstall!

System: ¿¡Qué!?

Crimeware: ¿Uninstall no fue el programa que te robó el prototipo?

Shift: ¡Sí!, ¡es él!

Rec: ¿Y cómo sucedió exactamente? –El Registrador tomó asiento y entrelazó las manos.

Shift: No sé cómo pero… -Miró al techo mientras recreaba los recuerdos en su mente y los narraba – Resulta que hace un tiempo, la doctora Gladwyn me dijo que cabía la posibilidad que nuestro Inicializador habituase la red de Dream City y fui allí para buscarla, por eso me llevé el prototipo conmigo. Saben muy bien que mientras el elegido no se coloque el objeto no sería un Com-con, estaría inactivo…

System: Sí, por mera seguridad. Esos aparatos no pueden estar en funcionamiento hasta que terminen en la muñeca de sus respectivos dueños.

Shift: Entonces me puse muy nerviosa y partí a la red para buscarla, estuve todo el día allí. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo me detuve de pie en el paseo marítimo, bajo una farola… En ese instante vi como una especie de silueta negra caminando a lo lejos, a cada paso que daba, las farolas se apagaban, era…tenebroso. Me entró el miedo y le pregunté qué o quién era… y tan solo soltó una risita mientras se quedaba quieto. Luego, una ráfaga de viento sopló de tal modo que los cabellos se me cruzaron en la cara y aquella presencia me dijo entre risitas "Uninstall. Ahora si no le importa, me llevaré el prototipo, hay que estar enfermo como para permitir que se salgan con la suya… La organización secreta algún día será reunida y los aniquilaremos. No lo dudes, la Red Com estará en nuestras manos ". Luego corrió hacia mí mientras me apartaba los mechones de la frente y desapareció, era…como un fantasma.

Firewall: Me dan miedo los fantasmas… *sollozo* -La niña dejó asomar unas lágrimas entre sus brillosos y hermosos ojitos.

System: ¡Debiste avisarme e iba contigo!

Access: Hay algo que no me cuadra…

System: ¿Hm? –El Restaurador dirigió la vista al semblante del Diagnosticador.

Access: Si es verdad que ese enmascarado es Uninstall, no concuerda con los pocos datos que tenemos recopilados sobre _ellos_.

Rec: Es verdad, según mis registros, Uninstall no debe de tener aspecto humanoide, debe ser un… _robot_.

Shift: Es un androide…

Rec: No…no me refiero a eso…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Acabo de subir un fanart de Haruna y Uninstall :D, después de ver esto Albafica, ¿qué me dices?, ¿se ven lindo juntitos? e.e

Takashi quemaría mi dibujo ewe…

Respondiendo a tu review, el creador de Uninstall será revelado muy pronto, teniendo en cuenta que esta tercera parte de la historia ya solo le queda redactar los 16 episodios restante del anime y dejar de basarme tanto en él para tomar un rumbo muy diferente a la historia.

En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se comporta Mrs. Pulgas con Yui.

Para mí el episodio de Nettie fue bastante realista, siempre que Eco protagoniza un episodio toca temas muy miserable por parte de los seres humanos y que nos ayuda de algún modo a concienciarnos con la gravedad de nuestras faltas.

¿Uninstall hermano lejano de IR?, no vas muy lejos de la verdad, aunque con el final del capítulo 32 ya tienes bastantes pistas acerca de este extraño programa.

Lo de Synchro como animadora, gracias…lo dibujaré tal cual lo has descrito así nos echamos unas risas xD

Uninstall como vocaloid, raro raro (¿?)

Bueno y en este cap presenté a un personaje más extraño de lo normal, un empresario… que a primera vista no pinta nada con la historia pero xD, en fin… las sorpresas las tengo reservadas.

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo cap querida n.n

En respuesta a Clyo:

¡De verdad!, ¡me encantó tu dibujo de la Gothic!, dibujas muy bien n.n

No te preocupes si eres mala dejando reviews, es cuestión de soltarse y ver cómo te sientes tras leer un cap :3

Estoy muy contenta de haberte ayudado y siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites n.n un abrazo amiga.


	33. The Risk

**Capítulo 33: The Risk**

* * *

...

A finales del año 2012, las hojas de otoño reposaban en las calles y a veces pasaban desapercibidas hasta que algún caminante las pisaba y las hacía crujir recordándoles la temporada.

De vez en cuando alguna traviesa nube precipitaba dejando en los rincones terrestres algunos charcos de agua donde las hojas más doradas y bien formadas, se paseaban tranquilamente flotando dentro de ellos.

Aquel 22 de Diciembre se había pronosticado lluvia, por lo que nuestra pequeña Ai no podía salir al parque a jugar con su madre para pasar una agradable tarde. Además de precipitaciones, también estaba pronosticadas bajas temperaturas y fuertes vientos.

La pequeña Ai tampoco estaría muy entusiasmada de pasar una tarde en el parque con su mamá, ya que con ella siempre pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y quería estar también en compañía de su papá.

Sería alrededor de las una y cuarto de la tarde cuando la jovencita se encontraba jugando con unos títeres en su habitación hasta que su madre abrió la puerta y la interrumpió.

Azusa Shinozaki: Cariño, ven al comedor que vamos a almorzar y despídete de papá porque ya se va a trabajar –Dijo acercándose a la pequña y agarrándola del brazo para sacarla de allí.

Ai: ¿Papá no se queda a comer con nosotros? –Los ojos de la pequeña de clavaron en el rostro de su madre, un dejo de tristeza se reflejaban en sus pupilas.

Azusa: No cariño, tiene mucho laburo y se quedará a almorzar con los compañeros de su empresa.

Shintaro Shinozaki estaba arreglándose bien la corbata y terminando de colocarse correctamente una larga bata blanca de científico, su atuendo común para el trabajo. Cuando vio a las dos féminas acercarse al comedor, el padre se agachó para hablar con la pequeña.

Shintaro: Cariño, será mejor que te abrigues, hace mucho frío. Hoy va a llover, pero estoy seguro que en un futuro, existirá un mundo maravilloso donde el tiempo lo podremos controlar y donde muchas sorpresas te aguardarán.

Ai: ¿Y tendrás tiempo libre?

Shintaro: ¡Claro que sí! –Acarició la mejilla de la pequeña.

La pequeña sonrió. Un mundo de fantasía donde el tiempo, los fenómenos atmosféricos, todo, se podía controlar, ¿qué clase de lugar sería aquel?

Azusa: Cielo, luego me reúno contigo en la sala de comunicaciones, suerte.

El señor Shinozaki hizo ademán de comprensión y se despidió de las dos diosas de la casa para partir al trabajo.

Azusa era la asistente del señor Shinozaki, pero debía quedarse a cuidar de su hija hasta que la tía no regresara del centro.

...

Place: Real World; Com Project Corp

Después de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, debido a que la carretera estaba apestada de tránsito, Shintaro logró encontrar aparcamiento en el microcentro, cerca de la instalación de su empresa Proyecto Com Corp. Allí se reunían los científicos más brillantes afiliados a la tecnología aplicada a la Informática avanzada.

Abrió la puerta de su Mercedes y la cerró. Luego se sacudió la bata y recorrió las dos calles de distancia mientras sacaba sin preocupación su paraguas azul marino para frenar las amenazantes gotas de agua que deseaban humedecer su cabello castaño oscuro a toda costa. Tras ser reconocido rápidamente por el portero quien saludó cordialmente a este señor, Shintaro pasó una tarjeta magnética en el lector del portal para después entrar.

Una joven recepcionista alzó la vista de unos papeleos que tenía entremetidos en el cajón y que pensaba acomodar para mirar al señor Shinozaki.

Recepcionista: Buenas tardes, Dr. Shinozaki. La Dra. Gladwyn le espera en la sala de administración.

Shintaro: ¿Es urgente? –Alzó las cejas algo asombrado mientras guardaba su tarjeta en un pequeño sobre de plástico con la intención de meterlo en un rincón estrecho de su cartera negra de cuero.

Recepcionista: Parece ser que sí –La joven mujer miró a su izquierda con cierto temor y se levantó de su silla para esquivar el escritorio y asomarse al oído del Sr. Shinozaki y susurrarle—Creo que hay revuelos…

Shintaro: Ay señor, qué le pasará ahora a esa chiquilla… -Suspiró mientras sacudía el paraguas desprendiendo las rebeldes gotas que se aferraban por naturaleza a la tela impermeable.

Recepcionista: Permítame –Dijo alargando el brazo para tomar el paraguas azul marino y colocarlo en un casillero bajo llave detrás del escritorio –Le deseo éxito este día.

Shintaro: Gracias y buen provecho, dentro de cinco minutos te vas a almorzar, ¿me equivoco? –Sonrió.

Recepcionista: Sí –Devolvió el gesto y retomó su postura anterior en la silla de su escritorio mientras observaba de reojo cómo el científico partía cruzando el pasillo para tomar el ascensor que se encontraba al final del Hall.

Las puertas automáticas se cerraron tras pulsar el botón P3 que conducía a la tercera planta. Ya se iba mentalizando el caos que le esperaba en la sala de administración.

No más se abrieron la puerta se encontró cara a cara con un compañero suyo, Mike.

Mike: ¡Shintaro!, ¡yo que tú me volvía a casa!

Shintaro: ¿Es por Dahlia?

Mike: Sí, la está liando parda otra vez y el profesor Inukai se está tragando todo el marrón… ¡Yo me piro, tío!

Shintaro: ¡Oye, que tu turno aun no ha finalizado!, ¡le tienes miedo a una mocosa que es menor que tú! –Protestó mientras agarraba a Mike del abrigo.

Mike: Que sepas que es todo culpa tuya y de Inukai –Respló fastidiado mientras era arrastrado hasta la sala.

Shintaro: ¡No me digas!

No muy lejos de ellos, sin necesidad de entrar a la sala de administración ya se escuchaba el vocerío que estaba pegando Dahlia Gladwyn a algunos de los programadores y a un director.

**¡Son unos inconscientes!**

**¿¡No te das cuenta el lío que puede causar ese maldito capricho tuyo y el de Shinozaki!?**

(Blah, blah, blah…)

Shintaro: ¡Hombre!, ¡pues tenías razón! –Dijo parándose en frente de la puerta.

Mike: Tengo miedo, ¡es capaz de lanzarte una taza de té hirviendo a la cara!

Shintaro: Para eso me equipé del mejor escudo del mundo, tú –Se burló mientras abría la puerta.

La doctora Gladwyn aporreó la mesa con ambas manos bien abiertas. Numerosas hojas revolotearon de aquí para allá y un vaso de plástico con café (que por cierto, se había enfriado a esas alturas porque su dueño temblaba en un rincón) murió en una silla.

Dahlia: ¡SHINTARO!, ¡ahí estas!, ¡NO ME AVISARON QUE EL FUTURO HOST DE LA RED COM IBA A TENER "PERSONALIDAD"!, ¡EXPLÍCATE!

Shintaro: ¡Pfff!, ¡es un proyecto buenísimo!, ¿te imaginas que en el futuro seamos capaces de tener a nuestra disposición programas casi humanos?, ¡será un éxito mundial!

Mike se escondió detrás de él.

Dahlia: ¿¡Pero acaso tienes paja en la cabezota!? ¡Tú desconoces lo peligroso que supondría ver sueltos programas semi humanos!, ¡a este paso la inteligencia artificial será tal que la tecnología va a imponerse al ser humano!, ¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?

Prof. Inukai: En lo absoluto, no vamos a crear seres completamente humanos, encontraremos la forma de que estén controlados y limitados.

Ryo Kurokawa: Es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Emuladores humanos virtuales, es absurdo… con que tenga su propia consciencia es suficiente para que cometan negligencias tales como negarse a funcionar como programas e incluso querrán ser superiores a los propios humanos.

Prof. Inukai: El Host de la Red Com debe disponer de la inteligencia suficiente para dirigir un mundo virtual que refleje al real. Debe ser como un gobernador moderado.

Dahlia: ¡El simple hecho de que tenga sentimientos humanos y que sepa razonar es lo suficientemente necesario para crear un monstruo!, ¡los humanos no somos santos!, ¿se imaginan el daño que podría causar un programa que se revele contra su misión principal!, ¡NOS JUGAMOS EL TIPO!. La Red Com va a estar sustentada por el manejo de la conciencia de las personas, borrar la consciencia es sinónimo de asesinato… ¿y quién demonios se hará cargo de una posible muerte por "¿ineficiencia de la función mental añadiendo coma?", ¡serán puro vegetales!

Prof. Inukai: Insisto, aun es un proyecto muy joven. Pero habrá que trabajar codo a codo para evitar un error de ese calibre, debe haber un modo de equilibrar al programa para que no se vaya de los límites impuestos.

Dahlia: Ojalá se den cuenta de lo peligroso que es todo esto… -La mujer suspiró disgustada y se marchó dando un portazo a la puerta.

…

* * *

_Volviendo al presente, año 2023_

En la red serían alrededor de las dos de la madrugada y aun así, era común ver a cierta cantidad de usuarios conectados.

Pero hay ciertas páginas web que no son tan visitadas en horas tardías e incluso que son totalmente abandonadas, tales como foros o viejos blogs. Pero el lugar que el Desinstalador eligió para sus momentos "pasivos" no era nada más ni nada menos que la Red del Conde Drácula.

El programa atravesaba con tranquilidad el espeso bosque para llegar al castillo. Mientras avanzaba observaba en silencio y con absoluta seriedad los árboles, animales nocturnos y distintas clases de arbustos que se cruzaban en su camino. Las luciérnagas y distintas luces verdes fosforescentes se distinguían en distintas partes del bosque. Los grillos, eran los que más ruido producían, aunque de vez en cuando alguno que otro animal gruñía o emitía distintos ruidos.

A pesar de lucir tranquilo estaba realmente incómodo en sus pensamientos. Su base de datos estaba organizada de forma distinta desde hace ya un tiempo. Se llevó una mano al cabello y presionó su nuca con la yema de los dedos, aun percibía un poco de dolor punzante. Algún tremendo porrazo de había dado en algún momento, pero no recordaba qué pasó con claridad.

La otra mano y parte de su brazo sujetaban el destrozado cuadro que logró sacar del Museo de Arte Digital. No estaba en absoluto contento con el resultado, la inseguridad lo acompañaba desde el mismo momento en el que el Regulador terminó por arruinarlo.

¨Si un objeto se daña demasiado, ¿pierde energía?¨

Tras pasar las pesadas puertas de hierro del castillo, cuya dimensiones eran de tres metros de ancho por siete de alto cada una, la luz de la luna o de las extrañas criaturas del bosque ya no podían serle de ayuda para guiarse asique comenzó a emitir las luces amarillas de los prismas que llevaba implementado en la cuenca de sus ojos.

Caminó al fondo rechazando la posibilidad de dirigirse a los pasillos de los extremos o subir las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso y se detuvo frente a una enorme mesa para un total de comensales de treinta personas aproximadamente. Tomó asiento y reposó el cuadro en la mesa para comenzar a examinarlo. El fondo ileso era negro, se podría leer algo así "Re… …ght".

¨Genial…¨ sacó un papel bastante arrugado donde había anotado tres cosas en la computadora "El libro de hojas blancas, la pluma y la manzana de plata". Esos tres objetos más allá de que fueran mágicos o no, guardaban una energía incalculable, él buscaba esa energía para emplearla en un proyecto. Tan solo tenía en su poder la manzana de plata, que era bastante pesada.

Rozó los dedos en el lienzo. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que el cuadro no era en sí un objeto creado por el propio hechicero la pintura exterior era muy reciente. Con una pequeña espátula raspó la pintura negra para comprobar la edad de la pintura que había debajo, tampoco era vieja, ese cuadro había sido creado el año pasado posiblemente. Entre la pintura, que era básicamente óleo, había unas pequeñas manchas que logró localizar cerca de una esquina, era pintura roja. Se aproximó a las manchas para detectar qué tipo de olor tenía, además se percató que la textura era distinta y la examinó cuidadosamente con una lupa.

¨¿Lo habrá pintado una mujer?, esto es esmalte de uñas…¨

Aparte de lo mencionado anteriormente, no logró encontrar nada más. Parecía que se había metido en un callejón sin salida.

El dolor punzante comenzó a martillear su cabeza de tal modo que no pudo evitar quejarse en voz alta. Cansado, dejó el cuadro encima de la mesa y se marchó **a la base de reunión de los Correctores.**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting

Al día siguiente, los Correctores regresaron de una intensiva búsqueda acerca de los programas encapuchados.

Control: ¿Alguna novedad?

Los demás Correctores miraron agotados al suelo y Rescue se dispuso a negar con la cabeza…

Rescue: Al parecer nada… Synchro dijo que estaban en la catedral de Dream City, pero no hemos logrado hallar ninguna habitación como la que él ha descrito…

Synchro: Yo estuve intentando localizar al enmascarado, pero no he logrado averiguar nada –Se tronó los dedos mientras añadía –Juro que me las pagará, ese colgante es muy importante…

El Instalador entró a la sala de chat, parecía bastante agotado.

Control: I.R, ¿traes noticias?

I.R: ¿Qué? –Alzó la vista aturdido para mirar al Regulador.

Control: ¿Has averiguado algo del ladrón o de los encapuchados?

I.R: Ah… eh… no, me quedé dormido, je, je… –El Instalador se ruborizó avergonzado por su falta.

Synchro: Qué raro, tú siempre sueles estar atento a las últimas noticias…

Rescue: ¿No te encuentras bien? –La bella chica se acercó al Instalador para revisarle la cabeza.

I.R: Sí, sí… Es que últimamente me quedo muy dormido por la noche…

Haruna: Chicos… tengo un problema –La presente que más bien parecía ausente, rompió su inmenso silencio para comunicar algo que la tenía bastante preocupada.

Todos callaron y miraron a la pelifucsia que observaba con ansiedad su com con.

I.R: ¿Qué ocurre, Haruna?

Haruna: No puedo descargar mi traje elemental…

Control: ¿Se te ha estropeado el com con?

Haruna: No… el…el software fantasma me desinstaló el programa corrector, solo puedo usar el com con para conectarme a la red.

I.R: ¡No puede ser!, déjame verlo… –El Instalador examinó el com con y apartó la esfera transparente.

Control: ¡Menudo canalla!

I.R: Se lo tendremos que decir al profesor, seguramente puede recuperar la información e instalarla, no te preocupes Haruna.

Haruna: No… mi tío ha empeorado y su salud no está muy bien que digamos. No es momento de matarlo a trabajo –La muchacha estaba a punto de llorar debido a la extraña situación de Inukai, pero IR colocó sus largos dedos en una de sus manos.

I.R: Anímate Haruna, ya verás cómo se mejora pronto, la otra vez se veía bastante bien. Tan solo esperaremos, recuerda que podemos llamar a Corrector Ai y a Yui para cualquier emergencia –El mapache cerró los ojos de un modo tierno dando la impresión de que sonriese.

Synchro: Qué dulce –Comentó burlonamente y sacó su block de notas para anotar algo.

El Instalador envió una mirada corrosiva al Sincronizador, pero su molesto reflejo se desvaneció al clavar la vista en el artefacto que estaba utilizando el otro Corrector para escribir.

¨¿Una pluma?¨

**¡Holaa chicooos!**

Una voz familiar algo chillona interrumpió a los Correctores.

Control: ¡Yui!, ¿cómo estás?

El Sincronizador clavó la mirada en la muchacha. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía y la examinó detenidamente con cierto disimulo.

Yui: ¡Bien, hoy la clase se prestó bastante tranquila! –Sonrió.

Synchro: Yo no diría eso… -Se cruzó de brazos.

Yui: ¡Oh, Synchro!, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ¡estuvimos preocupados por ti! –Se ruborizó, pues no se esperaba encontrar con el programa en la sala y se conectó medio desarreglada.

Synchro: Y yo me pregunto qué te hicieron en el pelo, tiene algo verde y de textura pegajosa por detrás.

El Instalador se asombró con la capacidad de observación del Sincronizador. No tardó ni medio minuto en detectar algo que medio mundo ha pasado desapercibido.

I.R: Cuánta atención le dedicas –Le clavó la mirada a Synchro mientras se acercaba a Yui. El Sincronizador frunció el ceño molesto –Es verdad Yui, eso parece hmm…

Synchro: ¿Chicle quizás?

Yui: ¿Eh?

La otra Inicializadora se acercó a Yui y miró detenidamente sus rizos.

Haruna: ¡Es verdad!, ¡qué groseros! –Se llevó una mano a la boca.

Synchro: Y el uniforme está manchado… No han cesado los problemas, ¿verdad? –Miró fríamente a Yui.

Yui: Pues… parece que no.

Synchro: ¿Hablaste con alguna autoridad?

Yui: Sí hablé con el director… pero no me creyó, aunque hay una profesora que me apoya.

Haruna: Ah, sí… la profesora Gladwyn, ¿no? –Sonrió.

Synchro: ¿Dijiste Gladwyn? –Abrió los ojos como platos.

Yui: Sí, es nuestra nueva profesora de inglés. Es algo estricta pero se nota que en verdad es una buena persona.

Synchro: ¿Y sospechas de alguien?

Yui: En general, la clase se está portando muy agresiva conmigo… -Miró al suelo medio triste.

Synchro: ¿Antes eran así tus compañeros contigo? –El Corrector empezó a anotar en su block de notas.

Haruna: No, Yui jamás tuvo ningún rozamiento con ellos.

Synchro: Entonces, es posible que en tu clase haya algún "punto de control"… Interesante. Veré qué puedo hacer por ti, Yui –El Corrector se dio media vuelta y se desconectó de la sala de chat.

El cisne se quedó algo asombrado con la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Control: Creo que está medio loco… ¿Cómo piensa ayudarte si es un problema que se recrea en el mundo real?

I.R: ¡Pché!, quizás solo quiere hacerse el interesante.

Yui: Se ve muy serio, ¿le ha ocurrido algo malo?

Control: Ni idea…

¨Lo que dijo Control tiene sentido, ¿cómo puede un programa ayudar en un problema de ámbito social en una escuela del mundo real?¨ pensó el cisne.

Yui: Disculpen, pero voy a desconectarme y quitarme esta cosa –Se señaló algo disgustada el pelo.

Haruna: Espero que salga o tendrás que cortarte el pelo…

Follow: Ya de por sí lo tiene corto, ¡suerte Yui!

I.R: Sentimos que estés pasando un mal rato en la escuela, ojalá pudiéramos ayudarte…

Yui: No importa –Sonrió– Ya verán cómo se soluciona todo, ¡hasta luego!

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House

Tras despertar oyó voces que provenían del piso de abajo, eran sus padres que habían llegado al fin.

La joven bajó la escalera y los saludó.

Yui: ¡Papá, hay una caja en el pasillo que se ha caído del desván!, ¿podrías subir y guardarla?

Shinichi: ¿Una caja que se ha caído del desván?, ¿cómo es posible eso? –Volteó para verla medio perturbado.

Yui: No lo sé… Oh, mamá, ¿puedes ayudarme a quitarme un chicle del pelo?

Sakura: ¿¡Un chicle!?, ¿cómo fue eso?

Yui: Sin querer apoyé la cabeza en un banco donde había uno pegado –Sacó la lengua y se dio un golpecito en la nuca fingiendo despiste para no preocupar de más a sus padres.

Sakura: *Suspiro* La próxima vez fíjate bien dónde te acuestas… -Dijo mientras se colocaba unos guantes y sacaba una tijera-Estas porquerías no salen tan fácilmente…

La chica al ver la tijera tragó saliva. Llegó la hora de llevar un sombrero o una gorra para disimular el cabello más corto que de costumbre, aunque más tarde se le ocurriría una brillante idea que llamaría la atención a más de uno.

Aquella tarde, después de cortarse el cabello y darse un buen baño, se retiró algo deprimida a su habitación.

Todo iba mal. El acoso en clases no había cesado después del sermón del director y Synchro se mostraba más serio de lo normal. No notó que se alegrara de volver a verla… ¿quizás estaba enojado porque ella lo inició?

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y continuó con su lectura.

…

_Fecha: 11 de junio del año 2022_

_Los ataques del virus Boggles se volvieron más interesantes. Ahora los brotes se ocultaban en bóvedas bajo contraseñas impidiendo así que los Inicializadores lograran localizarlos y exterminarlos._

_Todo comenzó cuando los brotes del virus comenzaron a distorsionar los gráficos de la Red Com de tal modo que todo se mostraba borroso y desfigurado, especialmente en la red de espías. IR nos avisó que el virus se comportaba más agresivo en esta página por lo que acudimos de inmediato._

_Tras recorrer la red de espías, Rescue comenzó a detectar el núcleo del virus. Estaba en el interior de una bóveda y no podíamos acceder si no de cifrábamos la contraseña._

_Yui se mostraba algo ansiosa por ayudarnos, pero lo cierto es que en estos casos Corrector Ai resultaba ser más útil, porque Yui no sabe cómo usar correctamente una computadora e IR se lo hizo saber. Control añadió que ella era muy lenta escribiendo._

_Más tarde volvió pidiéndonos ayuda para aprender a escribir más rápido en el teclado afirmando que nosotros eramos muy buenos en eso._

_El Instalador no se sentía muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema, pero yo me ofrecí amablemente para ayudarla, pero antes de hacer nada quería comprobar cómo escribía. No podría haberme arrepentido más de lo que ya estaba, escribía tan, PERO QUE TAN DESPACIO, que Rescue, Control e IR terminaron dormidos y yo estaba a punto de lanzarme desde un precipicio de la desesperación que me entró._

_Los Correctores tras despertar le aclararon que todos nosotros habíamos sido programados con esos conocimientos, por lo que no sabíamos realmente cómo enseñarle._

_Pasado ocho días virtuales, el virus Boggles volvió a brotar en la misma red. El núcleo volvió a esconderse en una bóveda bajo contraseña y nos llevó largo rato descifrarla, aunque gracias a la ayuda de Corrector Ai pudimos obtener el número final de la clave._

_Yui se apresuró en iniciar, pero el núcleo logró esquivar el ataque y huyó escondiéndose en otra bóveda con el mismo código que antes. Corrector Ai estaba a punto de escribir la contraseña cuando el virus la bloqueó encerrándonos y acorralándolos a todos entre rejas. Intenté torcer las barras pero fue inútil, asique I.R instaló su prisma corrector en el com con de Yui para que pudiera descargar el traje elemental de tierra y así usar la fuerza bruta para doblar dichas rejas._

_La primera barrera la abrió sin problemas, pero la segunda estaba protegida con electricidad de alto voltaje. Afortunadamente tenía accesible el teclado, ella era la única que podía escribir la contraseña. Corrector Ai tenía muy buena memoria y se encargó de dictarle la contraseña que constaba de 46 dígitos._

_Escribió sin problemas "YUeklon", luego tras tener que escribir "2teHA;F" le entró la duda de dónde se encontraba el punto y coma y se equivocó. Su error accionó una doble trampilla en la celda donde nos encontrábamos prisioneros. Del techo empezó a descender una placa con enormes púas metálicas con la intensión de aplastarnos. _

_La tensión aumentó pero Yui no se dio por vencida y continuó escribiendo la contraseña._

_Los siguientes dígitos eran "byRl18:00" y tecla Control "18:30PMl.e/ONgAlqmiR!". A pesar de que escribía bastante rápido, nosotros ya estábamos en el suelo haciendo resistencia contra la placa, un poco más y terminábamos todos borrados._

_La verdad es que terminé muy asombrado con el resultado, ¿cómo es posible que Yui haya aprendido tan rápido a usar el teclado?, ¿acaso alguien pudo enseñarle?_

…

Yui: Ai… a pesar de su frialdad ella me ayudó muchísimo. Incluso me aguantó en el ensayo de la obra de teatro, ciertamente es una gran persona –Sonrió.

…

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro's House

El Corrector había permanecido largo rato sentado en su sillón de meditaciones. Había logrado calmarse e incluso controlar su ira en la sala chat. No había cosa que le jodiera tanto que enterarse de que Yui andaba sufriendo acoso en la academia.

Tras unos minutos ideando como abordar aquel problema y erradicar el conflicto se levantó del asiento y sacó un aparato semejante a un transmisor, sólo que éste enviaba mensajes de textos y recibía estos tras una leve impresión.

Deslizó el teclado del aparato y tecleó a gran velocidad.

_Hola, Caín. Hace mucho que no hablamos._

_Sé que ahora estás en Japón y necesito de tu colaboración para resolver un pequeño inconveniente. Quizás te parezca raro que aborde un tema como éste, pero prometo compensarte bien por el trabajo. Al parecer, tu esposa está trabajando en la famosa Academia Scroll._

_Ella tiene una alumna que se lama Yui Kasuga. Pues bien, necesito que le eches un cable. Al parecer está sufriendo de bullyng y las autoridades no presentan cargos contra los responsables. Me gustaría que le des una sacudida al director y saques a la luz al responsable de semejantes actos._

_Un saludo, Shoryu._

El Corrector sonrió.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Primero he de dejar mi agradecimiento a una lectora (Una Ravenclaw, HarleyQuinn18) por añadir mi historia Why she wasn`t a Corruptor like me? A favoritos n.n Es toda una alegría para mí, muchas gracias.

En respuesta a Clyo:

Me alegro que te gusten los trajes elementales, pero te recuerdo que yo no los he diseñado, tan solo me he guiado de la interpretación que tenía acerca de tu descripción.

Un saludo amiga :)

En respuesta a Alba:

Tienes toda la razón, Stylus O'Connor debería de estar con personas que lo apoyasen…

e.e Si quieres agarrar a Unin y someterlo a interrogatorio está ahí *señala detrás de un sofá* ahí escondido está e.e ve a por él (¿?)

Por cierto, e.e yo también habría cerrado la puerta y dejarlo todo ahí tal cual xD Me habría muerto del susto ._. me entraría la paranoia de que hay un fantasma y todo (¿?) y dices que la doncella podría estar detrás de todo… chica lista uwu

A mi ese episodio me mató de la risa cuando Freeze recibe "una carta de amor" y se emociona a lo loco y cuando va al patio detrás de los cerezos y se encuentra con su jefe dije CHAN XD y pasan unos estudiantes "Uyy ¿Freeze tiene novio?" y lo congeló con la mirada :B super bestia la tía xD

Je,je Control y Synchro con uniforme de estudiantes *babas* oh dios… ¡que cukis se verían!. Control obviamente sería el chico popular pero a Synchro le pega ser más el sabelotodo de la clase xD

Yo también opino que Haruna se ve bastante bien junto con nuestro villano de la temporada e.e… Así que he creado un monstruo que los adora ¿eh?, ¿crees que terminarán juntos?, ¿y qué pasará con Takashi? O.O aquí hay tema xD

Ja, ja, ja xD ¡te vas a entrar en la historia para golpear a los protagonistas!, ¡qué loca estás!... ahora se van a ocultar OWO

Uninstall es todo un interrogante ewe en cuanto al proyecto que lleva a cabo, en cierta ocasión roba para joderles la existencia a los usuarios de la Red, pero va detrás de un objetivo. De hecho he escrito una escena que es para morirse de la risa de lo vil que puede llegar a ser xD. Y sí, Uninstall pertenece a una organización… Y si hablamos de su objetivo, es tan increíble que dejaría sorprendido a más de un lector, además de que en eso se va a basar la argumentación de la última historia.

Si fuera vocaloid lo pondría a cantar Harder, better, faster, stronger de Daft Punk +_+ sería kawaii

Bueno, un saludo y abracito. Hasta el prox cap cuidateee n.n


	34. The context of the memories

**Capítulo 34: The context of the memories**

…

_*¡Riiiiiing!*_

_El odiado despertador,_

_necesita un poco de amor…_

…

_Y si sonríes,_

_los atascos son mucho mejor~_

…

_¡Ese señor!,_

_¡que es el jefe de tu sección!~,_

_¡No es tan malo aunque parezca un gruñón!_

…

_¡Es mucho más fácil estar tan sonriente!,_

_cuando hay… nueve millones en tu cuenta corriente~_

_¡Escúchanos!,_

_(¡Escúchanos!)_

_¡nos ha tocado!_

Aquella inesperada musiquita despertó eficazmente a la dormilona que había fundido su cuerpo con las sabanas. Aquel pacto de paz y placer se fue al carajo en cuanto aquella canción, cuyo amable Instalador configuró para activarse en dicha hora, se activó.

Fue tan improvisto que pegó un salto y caminó hasta el monitor con los ojos cerrado como los chinos animados y con el mouse cerró el reproductor de música.

_Y la verdad todo se ve desde otro lado~_

…

_¡Es much…!_

_*click*_

El enorme rostro de un mapache electrónico apareció en pantalla de muy buen humor.

I.R: ¡Buenos días Yui!, ¡guardé mis esperanzas en este nuevo sistema de desperta…! –Pero su rostro alegre se tornó serio en cuestión de segundos y miró a la malhumorada joven, cuyas sabanas se enredaron en su pierna y se estiraron rozando el suelo – Eh… *ejem*, ¿te cortaste el cabello?

Yui: *Bufido*

I.R: ¡Te ves muy… eh…diferente!, ¡je, je!

Yui: Lo sé… odio mi pelo… *snif*

I.R: ¡P-pero Yui!, ¡no te compliques la vida, ya te crecerá el pelo!, ¡no como a los Correctores!, si a Anti por alguna extraña razón alguien le lograra cortar el cabello, ¡no le podría crecer!

Yui: Aun así tarda en crecer… -La muchacha se apartó del monitor y tomó su uniforme para vestirse en el cuarto de baño.

I.R: ¡Yui, espera! *¡Paf!* -La puerta se cerró brutalmente.

Al dar un par de pasos tropezó con un objeto que provocó su inesperado aterrizaje en el suelo.

¨¡Uy, uy, uyyy!, ¿qué?¨ se levantó dolorida mientras clavaba los ojos en el culpable. La caja que supuestamente su padre había guardado en el desván volvía a aparecer en el suelo del pasillo. Debido al tropezó, un lateral de este materia acartonado terminó con una gran abolladura. La caja estaba volteada y su interior se desparramó en el pasillo. Lo que había antes adentro eran numerosos libros viejos, entre ellos, estaba el diario maldito.

¨¿El diario de Wan-chan?¨ se preguntó mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

El verano pasado vivió una desagradable experiencia durante las noches, creyendo que el libro provocaba efectos poltergeist, susurros, risas a mitad de la madrugada, objetos cambiados de lugar, pasos en el pasillo, luces que se encendían solas y un sinfín de inexplicables hechos. Ella decidió esconder el libro y ahora recordó que lo había metido ahí. Tragó saliva ante la incertidumbre y guardó el diario en la caja, ya volvería a hablar con su padre…

Se adentró en el baño y se desnudó para colocarse el uniforme con malas ganas. Luego se miró en el espejo para encontrar alguna forma de acomodar su cabello y que éste quedara de algún modo estético, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula… la mancha de su uniforme desapareció de inmediato mientras un cajón del armario con toallas se abrió dejando a la vista una plancha de cabello.

Lo miró fijamente por un momento…

¨Si me plancho el cabello se alisará más y no se verá tan corto…¨

Decidida agarró la máquina y dio paso a un experimento. El cambio de look fue tan grande que se inspiró para delinearse los parpados y colocar rime en las pestañas. Para finalizar, se colocó algo de colorete en las mejillas y se colocó una gorra negra… Se veía irreconocible y así es como asistiría a clases aquel día.

Tras bajar al segundo piso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había demorado arriba por lo que saludó a su madre y salió corriendo con una tostada entre los dientes, pero alguien la detuvo por un momento.

Shun: ¿Yui? –Miró asombrado a su vecina. Habían coincidió en el mismo hecho, salir de casa para partir a cumplir con su deber del día.

Yui: ¡Hola Shun!, ¡perdona pero llego tarde! –Cortó la conversación tan pronto como sus piernas se lanzaron a la carrera.

Shun: ¡Te queda muy bien el cabello lizo! –Gritó desde lo lejos mientras se despedía con una mano.

Yui: ¡Gracias! –Contestó mientras doblaba en la esquina.

…

Place: Real World; Scroll Highschool

La puerta del aula nº72 se abrió bruscamente y una abrumada jocencita entró sin aliento. La profesora de inglés despegó los ojos de su monitor y los alumnos interrumpieron su actividad para mirar a la recién llegada.

Prof. Gladwyn: Señorita Kasuga, ¿usted cree que son estas horas las adecuadas para llegar a clases?, le he puesto falta –Sermoneó a la muchacha mientras modificaba la lista de alumnos y cambiaba la F de falta por R de retraso.

Yui: ¡Lo siento mucho profesora! –Se inclinó avergonzada por su defecto tan común como lo era la impuntualidad.

Prof. Gladwyn: Siéntese. Ahora mismo estamos trabajando la página 13 del archivo pdf que envié ayer por correo electrónico.

Yui se marchó a su lugar correspondiente mientras miradas sorprendidas, enamoradas o celosas se clavaban en su nuca, pero ella decidió ignorarlos, tan solo caminó mirando fijamente al suelo para evitar cruzarse con aquellos ojos.

Prof. Gladwyn: Bien, como seguía: aquí se implementa nuevo vocabulario… -La puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse interrumpiendo nuevamente a la doctora Gladwyn. Ella giró fastidiada el rostro para dirigiste a quien fuese que haya abierto la puerta –Rogaría que por favor golpease antes de… -Las fruncidas cejas de la mujer se arquearon exageradamente al chocar sus ojos con otros verdes que la miraban fijamente –¿Ca-caín?

Un hombre de estatura alta y cabello castaño claro, con camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón café oscuro, entró a la clase y se acercó a la profesora.

Caín Gladwyn: Hi there, sweety –Sonrió.

De fondo se escuchó un claro "Uuuuuuuhhhhh" seguido de silbidos provocadores.

La señorita Daishi levantó la mano y preguntó en voz alta:

Yuu: Profesora, ¿es su novio?

La profesora miró al suelo mientras el rubor se dejaba notar en su rostro y luego volvió a mirar al señor que había clavado la vista en la chica cuya atrevida pregunta fue ahogada entre el silencio.

Prof. Gladwyn: ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El señor de ojos verdes llevó su mano al bolsillo derecho del pamtalón para extraer un papel de texto imprimido. La mujer lo agarró y leyó rápidamente, luego clavó su vista en Yui al igual que él seguía su mirada y observó a la muchacha también.

Cuando los ojos verdes del detective y los risueños de Yui se cruzaron, un extraño flashback se produjo en la mente de ambos.

***Flashback on***

Place: Real World; Subway

La señorita Yui Kasuga había emprendido su viaje para ir a la empresa de su padre. El temor la acompañaba pues sabía que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas allí afuera y sus padres aún no habían regresado. Decidió optar por tomar un medio de transporte bastante rápido, el subte, pero se encontró con que los servicios habían sido cancelados. A su alrededor habían numerosos médicos forenses y agentes de policía.

La muchacha observaba el lugar con cierta incertidumbre hasta que se llevó una sorpresa: sintió que alguien la sujetó firmemente del hombro y la volteó. Así fue como se cruzó cara a cara un joven medio alto de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro. Él la estaba mirando fijamente… se trataba del detective Caín Gladwyn.

Yui: ¿Ah, quién es usted?

Detective Gladwyn: Oye niña, ¿qué haces aquí?, no puedes entrar, ¡vuelve a tu casa! –Su acento inglés se percibía bastante marcado.

Inspector Black: What is happening here? –Intervino el Inspector encargado del caso Astray.

Detective Gladwyn: Esta jovencita se ha saltado la barrera de bloqueo impuesta en la escena del crimen.

Inspector Black: Hmmm, she can understand us?

Detective Gladwyn: I don't think so… she speak Japanese…

Inspector Black: Oh… *ejem* ¿documento de identificación? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

Yui: ¿Eh?, ¿son policías?

Caín: No. Yo soy detective, mi nombre es Caín Gladwyn… y él es el Inpsector Ethan Black. Ahora respóndame, ¿Qué hace usted aquí, jovencita?

Yui: Emh… eh… quería tomar el subterráneo, necesito ir a la ciudad… –La joven estaba totalmente ruborizada y apenada. No se esperaba encontrar a la policía de Estados Unidos allí… había olvidado la noticia que le había contado su padre aquella mañana –Disculpen, debo marcharme…

El señor de cabello anaranjado la agarró del hombro también.

Ethan: Hold it!, pedí documento, ¿usted no oírme? –El señor se mostraba muy serio.

Yui: Ah… –La niña se llevó asustada las manos a los bolsillos, pero los tenía vacíos – I'm… s-sorry… I d-d-… –Intentó recordar cómo hablar y expresarse en inglés –I don't own my document right now…

Ethan: Hmmm, irresponsible!

Caín: Let she go… I don't think she were here for something related with our case.

El inspector la miró fijamente poniendo a la joven más nerviosa mientras los dos hombres la miraban fijamente. Tragó saliva dificultosamente… estaba segura de que se había metido en un buen lío.

Ethan: Ok!

Yui: ¡Gracias! –La niña salió de allí corriendo muy nerviosa.

***Flashback off***

La estudiante se levantó de su asiento mientras el corazón le palpitaba brutalmente en el pecho. No entendía por qué ni cómo pero aquellas imágenes que aparecieron como un carrete de película en su mente se veían demasiado reales como para que fueran producto de su imaginación. No entendía muy bien el contexto de aquel recuerdo. No recordaba cómo había terminado en el subte, pero allí estuvo alguna vez en su vida y allí conoció al detective… y sin embargo ¡no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo sucedió aquello y por qué!

El detective frunció el ceño mientras una voz masculina se reproducía en su mente, un recuerdo con cierta conexión con el reciente flashback… aquella voz sonaba como un eco entre sus memorias.

_**He, he, he…**_

_**¡HEHEHEHE!**_

_**Estúpido detective, ¿de verdad creen que han ganado el juego?**_

_**¡Hahahaha!**_

_(Detrás de la línea de seguridad pintada frente a las rejas, una habitación de hormigón asfixiante y maloliente, donde la oscuridad era el reino donde vivía el prisionero. El corte de luz fue suficiente para producirle una taquicardia al detective, pero con una linterna iluminó su rostro. Allí se encontraba, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas levantadas y flexionadas, con esa sonrisa, esos ojos metálicos impactantes y esos cristales, gracias a los cuales podía mantener una lectura a distancia, reflejaban la luz de la linterna)_

_**Yui…Yuuuui…¡YUIIII!**_

_**¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAHH AHAHAHAHAH!**_

…

El recuerdo se detuvo ahí ayudándole volver al presente. Despegó la vista de la muchacha y volvió a mirar a su esposa.

Caín: ¿Le importaría que me lleve a la señorita Kasuga?

Yui: ¿Y-yo? –Se señaló con cierta inseguridad.

Prof. Gladwyn: Sí, adelante –Asintió. ¨Seguro que podrá ayudarla… Aunque… ¿quién es Shoryu?¨ se cuestionó mientras observaba a la muchacha y al detective retirándose del salón.

_To be continued…_

**Rincón especial del lector**

**(hackeado)**

Uninstall: ¡Wiii hemos hackeado el rincón especial del lector! *O*

Stalker: Okay… ewe ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

Uninstall: Stalker, supuestamente tú no apareciste en la historia

Stalker: Da lo mismo, apareceré en la siguiente parte C:

Ransom: ¡Psstt!, ¡chicos, miren!

*Los Corruptores echan un vistazo al lugar donde señala Ransomware*

Uninstall: ¿No es esa la computadora de Alter?, ¡echemos un vistazo!, ¡quizás encontremos información comprometedora! (¿?)

Stalker: Tiene el Skype abierto, ¿miramos?

Uninstall: Seguro que encontramos mensajitos de ella y su pretendiente ji, ji… *abre el Skype*

Ransom: Parece que ella no usa Skype, ¡no hay registrado apenas mensajes!

Uninstall: LOOOL epic xD

*Los Corruptores encontraron una ventana de conversación real del Skype*

Stalker: Dios, menuda troll o.o *leyendo*, vamos a mostrarle a los lectores la conversación de Alter y una tal Asha, por cierto, las tías estaban hablando en inglés.

**Alter Night** ha compartido detalles de contacto con **Asha Freedman**.

_[01/08/2014 2:44:45] Alter Night: who are you?_

_[01/08/2014 2:45:06] Asha Freedman: I'm 23/F looking for someone to talk too..._

_[01/08/2014 2:45:39] Alter Night: Where did you get my email though?_

_[01/08/2014 2:46:06] Asha Freedman: My real name is Amanda and from Cali, can i ask u something?_

_[01/08/2014 2:46:15] Alter Night: Go ahead_

_[01/08/2014 2:46:46] Asha Freedman: Do you like big booty girls with big tits? lol seriously cuz thats what i have. Is that too much for you to handle?_

_[01/08/2014 2:47:27] Alter Night: Seriously, this is enough for me to decide block a random contact like you. Don`t waste my time anymore._

_[01/08/2014 2:48:00] Asha Freedman: ok this is really turning me on, i wanna show you what i'm wearing right now.. is that ok?_

_[01/08/2014 2:48:41] Alter Night: I think you are a little stupid... well good bye, and get a life._

_[01/08/2014 2:48:55] *** __**Alter Night**__ bloqueó a __**Asha Freedman**__ ***_

Uninstall: Qué bot más pervertido :c

Alter: ¡Ustedes!, ¡LARGO DE MI ESPACIO! –Saca la motosierra y los Corruptores salen corriendo mientras chillan del miedo.

Alter Night: Chicos, tengan cuidado con ese bot que anda por ahí acosando usuarios (¿?) Esa conversación fue real uwu y obvio yo no sabía que era un bot hasta que investigué un poquito.

Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad por la canción del principio les dejo un link en mi perfil para que lo escuchen. Es el tono de mi despertador xD

En respuesta a Alba:

Dahlia estaba en contra de que se crearan programas que emulen a los humanos y sin embargó creó a los Correctores de la segunda generación, ¿raro no? :3

El cuadro no es falso, surgió un tétrico cambio cuando la señora lo poseía, antes estaba El bosque encantado y luego el nombre de Red Light.

El dolor de cabeza sí tiene que ver con su "modificación física y psicológica" y en verdad voy a demostrar más tarde el cómo es que el mapache es nuestro villano owo.

Creo que hay algo de tu review que no entendí, creo que se te entremezcló texto x.x

OWO Lo de Haruna y Uninstall es un tema a debatir…en verdad todo es posible y si te soy sincera, Takashi no es un personaje del anime que realmente me haya simpatizado (de hecho no lo hizo, me cae algo gordo xD) y con eso ya te puedo dejar entender que es posible que Uninstall despierte interés en Haruna.

Uninstall es uno de los antagonistas más suaves que hay dentro de su organización. Mantiene su modo de ser respetuoso y amable hasta cierto punto al igual que lo es cierto Corrector. Modifiqué su actitud de serio y autoritario por lo contrario, payaso pero sarcástico.

¡Bueno, un saludo y hasta el próximo cap! n.n


	35. Bad news

**Capítulo 35: Bad news **

Place: Real World; Office nº14

Una débil visión se reproducía en su mente, una visión que en sueños cobraba más fuerza que despierto. Tan solo se imaginaba como se adentraba a un edificio, tomaba el ascensor y se dirigía a la terraza, luego caminaba con las lágrimas chorreando por sus mejillas hacia el borde.

¨Salta… vuela, se libre, libre de esta tormenta… Salta al vació donde el fin nunca se ha conocido, salta para ver como el tiempo se detiene a tus ojos y como el mundo se para. Salta para olvidar aquel pasado manchado de tristeza, para detener estas lágrimas que sin razón regresan…¨

Aquellas palabras parecían ajenas a su mente, como si las percibiera llegando del exterior, como si alguien se las susurrara dentro de aquella habitación.

Se asomó a la cristalera y volvió a correr las cortinas verdes como cada mañana tempranera, luego apoyó las palmas de las manos y el rostro en el cristal. El vaho evaporaba el cristal y lo retiraba frotando la manga de su atuendo para el trabajo y así poder ver con detenida atención los diminutos edificios y los vehículos cuyos dueños madrugaron para circular tempranamente en la ciudad del sin descanso.

Entonces un sentimiento familiar, una sensación de alta rabia recorrió sus venas de forma extraordinariamente rápida, aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo. Un impulso lo obligó a voltearse para volver a su escritorio… ¿para trabajar?, no… para trabajar no, sino para agarrar la silla giratoria, levantarla y lanzarla contra el cristal.

_¡Crash!_

El cristal resistió semejante ataque pero terminando algo quebrado, asique el señor O'Connor lo volvió a repetir una y otra vez hasta lograrlo.

Una vez destrozado, el sonido de aquel material quedó grabado en su mente, era un ruido comparable al que emitió su corazón cuando su hijo murió y se separó de su esposa.

Un recuerdo lejano y cercano a la vez, tocó a la puerta de su mente y ésta sin querer darle paso se abrió. Aquel verano del año 2016, encontraron el cadáver de su hijo Takeshi O'Connor en el interior de un contenedor de basura. El cuerpo había sido hallado por una señora del barrio que había madrugado temprano para sacar la basura. La señora testificó que un anillo suyo se resbaló y cayó en el interior de una se las bolsas de residuo que arrojó en el interior del conteiner. Cuando la mujer metió disgustada el brazo para recuperar las bolsas extrajo sin querer otra bola cuyo interior, pesado y tétrico la obligó a gritar como una desquiciada… Allí se encontraba la cabeza del niño desaparecido, el cual la policía había estado buscando sin detenimiento tras recibir una denuncia de desaparición.

Los detalles que obtuvo la policía tras una extensa investigación eran estos: Takeshi O'Connor, de 10 años de edad, había sido secuestrado, violado, torturado y descuartizado por unos contactos que habían dado con él a través de un chat de internet. El cuerpo fue empaquetado en numerosas bolsas con otros residuos y arrojado a un contendor de un barrio que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de donde la familia O'Connor vivía.

Aquel doloroso recuerdo lo condujo a asomarse al enorme ventanal. Tras apoyar un pie y ambas manos, resultó herido por varios pedazos de vidrio que si incrustaron en su piel y atravesaron la carne.

¨No más dolor…¨ pensó… ¨¿Y si me lanzo al vació en la red virtual?, ¿sentiré dolor…?¨

Entonces, tomó el virtualizador y se conectó.

…

Place: Real World; Scroll High School

Habían salido al patio que yacía despejado, puesto que los estudiantes estaban prisioneros en sus respectivas aulas. La incomodidad de la rubia se notaba a trasluz con tan solo observar las expresiones de su joven rostro.

Al finalizar la pequeña caminata en silencio, tomaron asiento en un banco de piedra. Ella miraba atentamente el suelo mientras inhalaba profundamente y así lograr articular alguna palabra.

Yui: ¿Es usted detective?

Caín: Veo que te acuerdas de mí –Dijo mirando al cielo –Seguramente no te trajiste el documento de identificación.

Yui: No veo el por qué llevarlo al colegio… -Cruzó las piernas.

Caín: Uno nunca sabe lo que le puede ocurrir. En los casos más graves, si te llegara a pasar un accidente y no estés precisamente capacitada para hablar, ¿cómo se te identificaría?

Yui: ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Caín: ¿Conoces a Akira Shoryu?

Yui: No…

El detective frunció el ceño. Su cliente le mandó a resolver el problema de un tercero y este tercero no conoce a su cliente. Encima, el mensaje de su cliente no dio detalles de si realmente conocía a la muchacha, pero sabía en qué colegio estudia, cómo se llama y el problema que acarrea entre manos.

Aquella incógnita le hizo pensar que aquel caso valía la pena, pues había sido interrumpido justo cuando se halló el cadáver de un conocido de su esposa. El receptor comenzó a imprimir un texto, un mensaje del señor Shoryu… por lo que, después de que se determinara que aquel incidente era un suicidio, partió a la Academia Scroll para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caín: Es un señor que me envió para que resolviera tu caso, los cargos caen bajo su cuenta. Bastante raro, tú no lo conoces a él y él si te conoce…

Yui: Jamás he oído ese nombre. Además, ¿a qué caso se refiere?

Caín: Realmente estos no son los tipos de casos que me dedico a resolver, pero mi cliente es buen amigo mío y por eso lo he considerado aprovechando que estoy en Japón. Sufres acoso en clase, ¿no es así?

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par. Pocas personas sabían acerca de su problema, los directivos del colegio, su clase, sus amigos reales y virtuales y por último su familia. Pero aparentemente ninguno de ellos parece tener alguna relación con este señor. La incógnita no podría ser mayor.

Yui: Sí… -Se ajustó la visera de la gorra hacia abajo ocultando sus ojos ensombrecidos.

Caín: Necesito que me des todos los detalles posibles.

Yui: ¿Le importaría si se lo digo más tarde?

Caín: Claro, será mejor que vuelvas a clase, ¡pero espera! –La agarró del hombro frenando así su paso –Necesito tu número de teléfono o el correo –El detective sacó su block y una lapicera para entregársela a la muchacha.

Yui: Claro –Dijo apuntando brevemente sus datos y entregárselo –¿Cómo se llamaba?

Caín: Caín Gladwyn. Cualquier detalle no lo dejes escapar, necesito que haya constancia. También hablaré con tus amigos y con algunos profesores. Puedes marcharte –Ordenó mientras recibía el block de vuelta.

Yui asintió aturdida ante el inesperado encuentro de aquel día y marchó nuevamente a su clase.

Place: Real World; Scroll High School; Classroom

Takashi: Pss… Haruna, ¿no crees que Yui está tardando mucho? –Preguntó en voz muy baja.

Haruna: Un poco, ¿sabes quién era aquel hombre?

Takashi: Parece recién sacado de una película americana.

La tardía alumna interrumpió a los dos estudiantes tras regresar a tiempo para no perderse por completo la clase de aquel día. Aquellos dos no dudarían en preguntar al respecto una vez terminaran las clases.

Prof. Gladwyn: Señorita Kasuga, ahora mismo estamos trabajando los ejercicios de la página 30 –Comunicó mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y chequeaba la hora en su teléfono móvil. Así fue como se dio cuenta que su marido le había enviado un sms a la mañana temprano…

¨¡¿Q-qué?!¨

La estudiante asintió y volvió a su lugar correspondiente.

…

_Some hours later…_

Place: Com Net; Dream City; Cathedral; Secret Room

Shift: ¡Doctora Gladwyn! –Chilló –¡No hemos podido…!

Dahlia colocó el maletín de trabajo encima de la mesa de roble no más llegó a la habitación secreta.

Dra. Gladwyn: Sí lo sé… Había contado con que fuera un buen Inicializador, pero no encontró el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar ni para encontrarse con la misión que le tenía encomendado –Suspiró disgustada después de recordar el sms.

Flash: Aun hay archivos recientes, he evitado que se borren. También he recopilado cosas sobre su perfil, era usuario en un foro de su empresa.

Rec: Yo he registrado algunos datos, tales como su aspecto…

System: …

Shift: Si hubiera llegado a tiempo… –Comentó mientras abrazaba a su hermano, ocultando las lágrimas en su túnica negra – Podría haber evitado la tragedia invirtiendo el espacio…

System: No es tu culpa…

Dra. Gladwyn: Lo Correctores tampoco tuvieron tiempo de actuar… No se preocupen, si aún quedan datos, podemos reconstruirlo, claro… ya no será un humano.

System: ¿Reconstruir?

Dra. Gladwyn: Flash, Rec, necesito vuestros datos. No será el original, será una copia trabajada y armada sobre el ente original, un programa basado en un humano. El profesor Inukai hizo algo semejante con el Host de la Red Com… Grosser posee parte de la conciencia de Inukai, es como su "yo" convertido en un programa.

Reset: Pero entonces, ya no seríamos ocho Correctores…

Dra. Gladwyn: Seguirá siendo un Inicializador y también un programa corrector.

Shift entrecruzó una mirada de incertidumbre con Reset.

Dra. Gladwyn: El problema es que me llevará tiempo crearlo…

…

Place: Com Net; Dream City

La tercera Inicializadora se encontraba en Dream City de pie y en silencio. Estaba en compañía de la Reparadora, que se había quedado estancada con ambas manos pegadas a las mejillas y los ojos lagrimosos, el Instalador, quien cerraba los ojos recordando la última vez que vio un archivo "humanoide" siendo eliminado y el Archivador, el cual miraba al suelo con desánimo. Anti había presentido el hecho pero nadie llegó a detener el problema a tiempo. Aquella vez la misión de los Correctores fue marcada como _unsuccessful_ y debía de ser reportada al líder.

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chatroom

Control: ¿Qué dicen?, ¿¡un humano se ha suicidado!? –El Regulador dejó de escribir su partitura y miró escandalizado a Ai Shinozaki.

Anti: Es la primera vez que ocurre semejante acto en Dream City…

Ai: Se ha oído casos de personas que han muerto por coma indefinido o estados decadentes de los síntomas típicos de exceder el tiempo de estancia en la red, pero nunca ha ocurrido nada así.

La inicializadora, ante el silencio formado en la sala, comenzó a recordar con detalle como un hombre de frac oscuro asomaba por el borde de un precipicio y abría los brazos como si quisiera volar. Entonces se dejó caer hacia el vació mientras unos misteriosos encapuchados se asomaban a la zona.

Peace: Aún hay más, allí estaban también los encapuchados que había descrito Synchro, pero se habían retirado y no sabemos a dónde pudieron ir…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Alter Night: ¡Meeec!, ¡al fin actualizo! owo Me retrasé bastante y cierta persona ya sabe por qué ewe *cof cof*

Uninstall: Es que las mujeres cuando se enganchan a hablar, duran horas y horas -w- –El Corruptor está atado a una silla.

Alter Night: ¡Calla!, ahora que te atrapé, le dejaré a Albafica hacer lo que quiera contigo (¿?)

Uninstall: ¡NOOO!, ¡no quiero que me travistan! D:

Alter Night: *Poker face*

Uninstall: No puedes ser más odiosa, ¿cómo se te ocurre poner a un hombre como un Inicializador?

Alter Night: A ti lo que te gusta es ver a las Magical girls transformarse, pervertido uwuU

Uninstall: Claro :c

*Alter le da un coscorrón a Unin* -w-


	36. Caught in Com Net!

**Capítulo 36: Caught in Com Net?!**

**...**

_La historia se rescribe…_

Place: The information is not specified

La temperatura marcaba los cuatro grados Celsius y aun así la gente se disponía a salir, lloviera o no, allí no se conocía la quietud.

Sentado en una silla de patas largas que asomaba a la barra yacía un hombre temido por sus espectadores con el simple hecho de ser tan solo mirado por éste.

Once y media de la noche y el local estaba abierto para él y otros que no conciliaban el sueño… pero… ¿acaso él dormía?

La lluvia no cesaba y los ruidos de fondo se escuchaban muy suaves pero se captaban con nitidez.

_Qué vergüenza…_

_¡Me da lástima, en serio!_

_¡Shh, que te va a oír!_

…

_Ja, ja, ja… míralo. No es humano, es un programa y aun así…_

_Él es una mentira, los sentimientos son emulados, no son reales. _

_No siente._

_( __**No sientes**__…)_

_No existe._

_(__**No existes**__…)_

_No vive…_

_(__**No vives**__…)_

_No ama…_

_(__**No amas**__…)_

Despegó la taza con capuchino y golpeó el culo de éste contra la barra de madera. El impacto provocó que el líquido desbordara por la taza y salpicara la base.

¨¿Y si soy real?

¿Y si me han engañado?

¿Y si son ellos los que se equivocan?

¿Qué pasa si no son reales?

¿Por qué no puedo amar, sentir, vivir o existir?

¿Por qué?

Contésteme, doncella…

¿Será usted la única capaz de estar de acuerdo con que ellos mienten?

Los humanos mienten, ¿Por qué no mentirían ahora que niegan mi realidad?

Yo soy real, usted es real…

Doncella, usted representa mi realidad, usted me hizo sentir vivo.

Pero, ahora no está usted aquí conmigo, ¿dónde está doncella mía?

Necesito que esté a mi lado, necesito su poder. Usted es mi gran poder, necesito sus fuerzas para acabar con ellos, para acabar con este dolor.

...

No había motivo para permanecer allí, debía salir y buscarla bajo esa tormenta. Él lo sentía, sentía el dolor de la doncella cual sincronizado estaba con su tristeza.

El mesero sacó un trapo húmedo y repasó la barra consumido hasta las entrañas del miedo. El cliente no era común, desprendía terror y miedo a los más prójimos. Sus ojos ambarinos congelaban la sangre a uno, era una mirada que te conducía en sueños a un bosque profundo en donde perecer y morir de angustia y terror.

El guerrero Asynchrony, conservaba su dolor en el interior y por fuera lo expresaba con astucia y maldad, con intención de dañar.

_¡Y tan solo hace el mal para no ser lastimado!_

_¡Y tan solo mata para no ser humillado!_

_¡Tan solo descarga su ira contra los otros!_

_(…)_

_Pero es débil…_

_(__**Eres débil**__…)_

_Cree amar a una humana…_

_(__**Crees amar a una humana**__…)_

Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba permanecer impasible a esos comentarios.

¨¿Qué saben ellos?

Todo ruin y perverso ser puede amar…

Amar no es sinónimo de paz y bondad…

Amar no es solo cariño.

Amor no es algo bueno, ¿por qué el amor está concebido como un concepto positivo?

Yo amo y deseo, sueño con poseerla, quiero que sea mía.

Oh doncella, yo la amo… Usted me pertenece.

Amo el odio, amo la maldad, amo la oscuridad, la destrucción, ¡la muerte!

Y usted es todo eso y mucho más, doncella… Usted es la lujuria, la astucia, la picardía, el daño, el terror, la posesión, el egoísmo, el egocentrismo, le inteligencia, la clave.

Yo soy tu dueño, Iuy. Solo yo…

¡SOLO YO!¨

Un trueno interrumpió su monologo mental.

**Suficiente**.

Aquellos ojos que lo observaban con disimulo se desviaron.

**Cobardes**.

Sus lágrimas pudo sentir, ella lloraba, la doncella lloraba.

**Búscala**.

El guerrero derramó sus lágrimas en aquellos escasos minutos de sus sueños.

**Despertó**.

Y ahí se encontraba, amargado de ser juzgado. Aquellas voces, aquellos espectadores eran intocables, de lo contrario habría sacado su sable y los habría descuartizado antes de que pudieran ser oídos. No los podía dañar, no tenía control de la situación.

-Necesito un carruaje –Ordenó al mesero mientras miraba con irritación la salida. Aquella tormenta parecía tan fuerte que parecieran agujas trasparentes deseosas de atravesarlo no más diera un paso fuera del área seguro. Ni siquiera su pesada y resistente armadura lo protegería de aquella precipitación, ni siquiera le protegía del frío.

-A-a-ahora mi-mi-mismo señor –Musitó mientras inclinaba la cabeza y buscaba al conductor al salir a fuera. Unos minutos más tarde regresó empapado hasta los huesos y retomó su trabajo –En seguida vendrá u-u-uno.

El guerrero examinó sus lentes polarizadas. Era tal la humedad que terminaban empañadas al momento de terminar siendo limpiadas. No las iba a necesitar de todos modos, pues aún estaba oscuro y debía guiarse por su visión nictálope. Las guardó con mucho cuidado y se asomó a la salida.

Afuera el frío dejó de existir, pero la humedad seguía presente. Encima de una gran avenida cuyo suelo estaba compuesto por numerosos ladrillos de piedra grisácea, se encontraba el negro carruaje. Era como una pequeña casita con una puerta al centro con ventana y una ventana más a cada uno de sus laterales. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de color negro y en su interior había instalado dos asientos más parecidos a sofás, de color rojo y bien acolchados. La parte frontera del carruaje estaba compuesta por un asiento metalizado, dos farolas colgantes enganchadas a un pequeño techo saliente que acobijaba un poco al conductor, cuyo fuego se mantenía alimentado a base de gas, el conductor y cuatro caballos negros.

-Indíqueme su destino, señor.

¨…¨

El guerrero no sabía exactamente como indicar el camino, pues realmente pensaba dejarse llevar por su intuición.

-Siga recto por esta avenida, yo le avisaré cuando ha de detenerse.

-Como usted desee, señor –Contestó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras el pasajero subía a bordo.

El chasquido de la puerta sonó cuando el seguro de ésta se ajustó al cerrarse.

La lluvia se detuvo y el caballero corrió una de las cortinas para observar su exterior mientras escuchaba los pasos de los caballos a su ritmo casi invariable, luego examinó el asiento que inevitablemente terminó empapado. Sin importarle mucho retomó su observación al exterior, las zonas portaban grandes antorchan que iluminaban el paso y su luz se reflejaba en el húmedo y resbaladizo suelo de piedra. Así fue como creyó ver una sombra a lo lejos, se iban aproximando a quien sea que fuese. Al verla más cerca comprendió que se trataba de una alma oscura errante, una hermosa niña que buscaba un destino en particular, era ella… era su doncella. Pero la niña no vio quien la observaba por la ventana del carruaje, ella tan solo retrocedió esquivando los caballos mientras pisaba por error un charco del suelo que salpicó parte de su ya mojado vestido.

El caballero ordenó al conductor detenerse de inmediato, pero los caballos frenaron tras doblar una esquina. Él salió dejando la propina en el asiento para adelantarse a la apresurada doncella que caminaba con pasos decididos para doblar y perderse en otra esquina.

Se adentró en un enorme y hermoso jardín que daba con la parte frontal de una gran catedral gótica y con ella las 12 de la noche acompañaron su presencia como si las campanas de la catedral le dieran la bienvenida.

-¡Esperad!, ¡doncella! –Exclamó al ver como la niña apretaba los pasos para adentrarse al lugar sagrado. Se apresuró en alcanzarla y la agarró del brazo.

Ella volteó aturdida para observar quien se atrevió a tocarla y detenerla. Sus ojos mostraron asombro e inquietud al contemplar los ojos del licántropo penetrar en los de ella de forma invasora.

Numerosas gotas de la reciente lluvia brillaban colgando de sus ondulados y negros cabellos de reflejos azules. Sus labios se mostraban tímidamente abiertos ante la sorpresa. Sus ojos parecían a punto de dejar llover lágrimas de dolor y angustia, pero el guerreo se acercó y colocó su mano cubierta por su metalizada armadura en la mejilla de la joven de piel pálida tal cual espectro reflejaba como todo había muerto en su interior.

Un relámpago se largó con todo su esplendor e iluminó por poco instante los rostros de aquellas dos almas en pena. Luego, tras un silencio corto, un trueno prosiguió y así fue como comenzó a llover de nuevo y como las voces volvían a aparecer.

¡Wah, míralo!,

¡ese estúpido programa se está haciendo el romántico con esa humana!

*risas*

¡Qué pena me da!,

aquella niña no debería de hacerle caso.

(…)

Personas extrañas aparecían de todos lados para rodearlos, los señalaban y se morían de la risa allí mismo. Pero la música llegó para apaciguar aquellas carcajadas y la doncella comenzó a cantar mientras tomaba con firmeza la mano del guerrero.

**Iuy:**

_Hay…quien…nos…ve mal…_

_¡no creen…en ti…ni en nuestro amor!_

…

_Pero si…nos…quieren separar…no…podrán _

_porque solo es entre,_

_solo entre_

_¡solo entre tú y yo!_

**Asynchrony:**

_¡Y en nosotros!_

**Iuy:**

_¡Solo entre tú y yo!_

**Asynchrony:**

_¡Y en nosotros!_

**Iuy:**

_¡Nuestro amor no destruirán!_

_¡No lo harán!_

_(¡Haa!)_

…

_¡Solo entre tú y yo!_

Los dos caminaban abriéndose paso entre los mortales, adentrándose en la catedral. Una vez en el interior de ésta, se acomodaron en el centro y comenzaron a bailar sin despegar la vista el uno del otro. El malvado ser entrelazó cariñosamente los dedos de su mano izquierda con la mano derecha de la joven, su brazo libre rodeaba con alta posesión y egoísmo la cintura de aquella niña mientras sus rostros quedaban extremadamente cercanos.

A su alrededor, las velas brillaban calcadamente, ambientando ese lugar, como si todo estuviese previamente planificado para ellos.

Comenzaron a moverse lateralmente combinando con pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, de vez en cuando giraban o se separaban momentáneamente para volverse a unir bajo el ritmo feroz de aquella canción tan extraña.

**Asycnhrony:**

_¡Y en nosotros!_

**Iuy:**

_¡Solo entre tú y yo!_

**Asynchrony:**

_¡Y en nosotros!_

**Iuy: **

_¡Aunque nos quieran separar!,_

_¡no lo harán!_

_(¡Haa!)_

_Solo entre tú y yo…_

**Asynchrony:**

_Y entre nosotros…_

**Iuy: **

_¡Entre tú y yo!_

**Asynchrony:**

_Y entre nosotros…_

**Iuy:**

_Nos amamos los dos…_

**Asynchrony:**

_Y entre nosotros…_

**Iuy:**

_Entre tú y yo…_

La lluvia luchaba contra la música para hacerse oir, quejándose entre rayos y truenos, intentando tomar protagonismo en vano, ellos solo sabían que en ese momento ellos dos existían. Nadie podría interrumpirlos ni arruinar su oscuro romance.

Las velas que iluminaban el interior de la catedral iban apagándose una tras de otras, como si el viento de la tormenta penetrara por momentos al interior del palacio sagrado y soplara cada llama con celos ilimitados.

**Asynchrony:**

…

_Si…te…van a…dañar…_

_¡No…lo van… a… lograr!_

_Porque yo…_

_¡no… voy a…dejar…que te hagan algo mal!, _

_¡algo mal!,_

_¡algo mal!_

_¡Solo entre tú y yo!_

…

_¡Y en nosotros!_

**Iuy:**

_¡Solo entre tú y yo!_

**Asynchrony:**

_¡Y en nosotros!_

**Iuy:**

_¡Nuestro amor no destruirán!,_

_No lo harán…_

_(¡Haa!)_

Ya casi la oscuridad era total, el final se aproximaba. La oscuridad iba a invadirlos por completo, apagando el volumen de la música por cada vela quebrada en agonía, desprendiendo con ella un aroma de cera consumida por el temor.

**Asychrony:**

_¡Ellos no…pueden ver… lo que hay…!_

_¡entre tú y yo!_

_Sostente… junto a mí…_

_¡no lo lograrán!_

_..._

**Iuy:**

_¡Es solo entre los dos!,_

_¡solo entre tú y yo!,_

_¡este amor no matarán!,_

_¡no lo harán!_

…

_-_No lo harán jamás –Susurró aquella dulce voz juvenil cuando la oscuridad se proclamó absoluta en el gran salón.

Una sonrisa ajena a las de ellos se abrió camino entre la oscuridad tras romper en una cruel carcajada.

Entonces aquella risa frenética interrumpió ese momento tan mágico y especial, una voz grave que penetró en cada muro del palacio sagrado impregnando cada material con un interminable eco.

La doncella asustada se aferró a la armadura del guerrero mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos escarlata. Terminó por ceder completamente y abrirle las puertas al temor incondicional mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la altura de los oídos y presionaba su cabeza con frenesí.

**¡NO!**

**¡Matadlo!**

…

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Syncho's home

El Sincronizador abrió los ojos tras sentir como el corazón volvía a presentarse agitado después de aquel grito. Se separó bruscamente del teclado. Una pequeña molestia le obligó a pasear la yema de los dedos en las mejillas, percibió sin dificultad cómo tenía marcas de los botones del teclado prensados en la piel.

Ese fue el segundo sueño en el que ella aparecía y... él. La antítesis de ambos...

Con sumo nerviosismo abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un papel guardado.

_Detalles sin confirmar:_

_Nombre: Iuy._

_Tipo: Malware._

_Clase: Corruptor Inicializador._

_Ataque elementales: Danza infernal, ondas sísmicas, lluvia ácida, presión atmosférica._

_Ataque especial: Sonido._

¨¿Por qué Yui empleó la música en modo combate?, no entiendo por qué su traje elemental me recuerda al de la doncella. Pero el empleo del sonido es una característica de mi personaje... La doncella puede hace numerosas funciones a partir del sonido, ya sea tanto para dañar, destruir, componer música o ensordecer. Es un ataque elemental único que había sido desarrollado con la intención de seguir en lucha si su com con rojo se estropeara... ¿Es posible?¨

Colocó inquieto la hoja en la base del escritorio y sacó otro papel.

_Al parecer Yui sufrió un ataque por parte de unas ondas sónicas dañinas de origen desconocido a través del comunicador. El ataque le provocó hemorragia auditiva seguido de otros desagradables síntomas._

_Rescue también reportó la aparición de unas alas de fénix en la espalda de la Inicializadora, pero se perdió total rastro de este fenómeno._

_Hay indicios de que haya percibido dicho ataque anteriormente, posiblemente esa sea la causa de la cual se aquejó el día que fue a visitar Dream City por primera vez._

_Investigación pendiente: el libro._

_..._

Place: Real World; Outside in the street

**¿Y bien?**

Yui: ¿Qué? –Levantó la mirada del suelo.

Takashi: ¿Por qué vas vestida así?, ¡el pelo liso te queda fatal! –Rio mientras miraba a la rubia de forma burlesca.

Haruna: ¡Takashi! –Agarró el brazo de su amigo sentimental en modo de protesta.

La niña de cabellos rizados infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño para exterminar al chico con sus ojos.

Yui: ¡Si no te gusta, no mires Tontoshi!

Haruna: Ya basta ustedes dos... –Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Yui: Desde que terminaron las clases no se han despegado de mí, ¿qué no era que les gustaba la privacidad y partir juntitos hasta vuestras respectivas casas?

Haruna: Es que queríamos preguntarte... ¿quién era ese hombre y por que te citó?

Takashi: Sí, tenía pinta sospechosa... –Se llevo los brazos hacia atrás usando sus manos de soporte para su cuello.

Yui: Es un detective.

Sus amigos se detuvieron de inmediato y miraron incrédulos a la rubia.

Takashi: ¿Te metiste en líos otra vez?

Yui: ¡Oye!, ¡eres tú el pillo que busca problemas todo el rato! –Protestó mientras le clavaba el dedo indice en la frente a su contrincante.

Haruna: ¿Pero qué quería?

Yui: Está interesado en el caso del acoso que estoy cargando a mis espaldas... Alguien lo contrató aunque... –Hizo una pausa para reflexionar y prosiguió –No sé quién es, pero me conoce.

Haruna: Ojalá pueda resolver todo este desastre... –Juntó las manos reuniendo todas las esperanzas.

Yui: Le di mi número de teléfono y el correo, supongo que pronto me llamará y le contaré todos los detalles –Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.

…

La niña regresó a su casa sin problemas, pero se negó a almorzar. Tenía revuelto el estómago, había algo que su mente intentaba recordar pero cada vez que llegaba a esforzarse un calambre la atacaba.

Subió al segundo piso y regresó al primero para leer en el sofá del comedor, estando sola se sentía muy inquieta. Tenía la sensación de que algo acechaba en el pasillo.

Encendió la televisión y bajó el volumen para concentrarse en su lectura. A estas alturas dudaba encontrar alguna evidencia de los sentimientos que guardaba el Sincrinizador hacia ella en aquellas páginas, pero no le molestaba recordar aquellos días. Se lamió la punta del dedo y abrió las tapas del libro para pasar página y extraer el marcador de libros.

...

_Fecha: 15 de junio del año 2022_

_Parece que Yui llevaba dándole vueltas a un asunto y nos pidió que investigáramos a una chica llamada Ai Shinozaki. Yo sabía que era la muchacha que participó en la obra de teatro con Yui… _

_La hada afirmó que Ai Shinozaki se había expresado de un modo que aludía a que tenía ciertos conocimientos con las actividades de los Correctores y el virus Boggles en la red._

_I.R empezó a comparar cierta información de Corrector Ai y Ai Shinozaki para averiguar si se trataba de la misma persona, pero la alarma soltó informando un problema en la red Globo de papel. Rescue avisó de que no se trataba de un brotes de virus pero yo los alenté a seguir, pues no siempre el conflicto es alguna infección viral, ¡pueden haber numerosos problemas diferentes!_

_Supuestamente en esa página existe un juego on-line donde los usuarios descargan su estrés mediante un combate sin violencia usando bastones de papel. Pero allí nos aguardaba una enorme ciudad destruida al completo. Los edificios, semáforos y demás artefactos estaban totalmente arruinados._

_Unos robots de vigilancia se nos acercaron y nos comunicaron que ciertos visitantes tuvieron peleas y causaron desastres en la red. Los vigilantes afirmaron que el problema yacía de los abanicos de papel. Aparentemente parecían inofensivos pero cada uno cumplía una función bélica específica, se podían alargar y cortar objetos, disparar balas, explotar, entre otras. El responsable que fabricó esos abanicos era capaz de crear cualquier tipo de arma._

_Para averiguar más detalles del fabricante, nos adentramos en la sala de control de la página y buscamos conexiones con personas que han reportado quejas al respecto y que sabían quién vendía dichos abanicos. Las descripciones físicas que aportaron los testigos fueron dibujadas por Yui… el resultado nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, era nada más ni nada menos que Peace._

_Tras semejante noticia partimos directamente a la red que cuidaba nuestro compañero y en el camino fue inevitable que yo discutiera con Yui, aunque claro… I.R intervino para detenernos. La verdad es que ella se dio cuenta que a estas alturas yo seguía guardando algo de desconfianza a mis compañeros… Después de saber lo que me ocurrió a mí o a Control, ya me espero cualquier cosa, pero Yui es muy confiada y arraigada a sus amigos._

_Cuando localizamos su casa, una pequeña cabaña rodeada de barrancos y numerosos caminos, entramos y descubrimos que ha estado ausente varios días. Pero pudimos hallar una pista muy sospechosa, Peace apareció fotografiado en una revista, se mostraba caminando en la avenida peatonal principal de Dream City. Obviamente, los Correctores no pueden ser fotografiados por motivos de seguridad._

_Pasado los tres días virtuales hubo un nuevo aviso, esta vez el problema era en la red de Batallas de robot. Control y Rescue se encargaron de detener a los jugadores que usaban robots y yo intentaba desviar sus ataques mientras I.R desevacuaba a los demás usuarios llevándolos a una zona segura._

_Pero para colmo brotó el virus Boggles en la misma red y Freeze fue infectada. Además, habían dos núcleos y si no eran iniciados a la misma vez, no podríamos eliminar el brote. Como cabía esperar, Corrector Ai se presentó y las dos Inicializadoras solucionaron el problema aunque había algo que nos llamó la atención._

_Peace apareció en la red y capturó a una copia suya. Su intención era someterlo a interrogatorio, pero la copia estaba programada para autodestruirse en cuanto fuera capturada, por lo que volvimos a perder pistas acerca de misterioso virus._

_Finalmente cuando reportamos lo sucedido al profesor, éste nos contó que era posible que un pirata cibernético haya accedido al banco secreto de la Red Com y haya robado datos de Peace para crear una copia dañina… Pero claro, para llevar a cabo tal cosa se necesitan conocimientos especiales en computación._

_¿Será el creador de esa copia el responsable del virus Boggles?_

_..._

Yui pasó a la siguiente página y releyó la fecha una y otra vez. Aquel día era bastante memorable, aun recordaba a cierto licántropo haciendo escándalo en el balneario y el desastre que provocó el virus Boggles. No más iba a empezar la hoja, un sonido proveniente del teléfono móvil interrumpió su actividad, se trataba de un mensaje sms y aunque se marcara como número desconocido, el remitente dejó su información en el cuadro de texto.

"Llámame, no tengo saldo. Caín."

¨Qué cara más dura¨ pensó la muchacha mientras entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba a modo de queja.

...

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting

Ai: ¿Encapuchados?

Control: Son programas de origen desconocido, no sé por qué pero me huelo que tiene algo que ver con ese suicidio.

Ai: Iré a investigar –Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó la falda del uniforme.

Peace: Ya hemos rastreado varias zonas de Dream City y no hemos hallado pistas sobre ellos.

Ai: Si han aparecido recientemente es posible que no anden muy lejos del microcentro, echaré un vistazo al rededor de la avenida principal.

Anti: ¡Espera! –Agarró a la Inicializadora –No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento, ten mucho cuidado, los encapuchados no son los únicos programas sospechosos que vagan por la red, hay alguien más...

Ai: ¿Alguien más?

Anti: Es otro programa el cual tampoco tenemos identificado y parece ser que se encarga de robar pertenencias a todo ser que se encuentre en la red, lleva una máscara y una capa.

Ai: Descuiden, si lo encuentro no dudaré en iniciarlo.

Control: No es tan fácil como parece...

Ai: ¿Eh?

Control: Tiene la capacidad de desinstalar, de hecho, ya desinstaló el programa corrector de Haruna...

La muchacha que hasta ahora se había mantenido seria y firme, demostró desconfianza y ansiedad ante la alarmante información.

Peace: Iré con ella e intentaremos capturarlo –El Corrector se tronó los dedos.

Control: Cualquier cosa no duden en pedir refuerzos.

Los dos Correctores asintieron.

…

Place: Com Net; Dream City, Candy's Park

Las ocho y cuarto de la tarde ya avisaba a los incansables niños que pronto debían desconectarse de la red o marchar a alguna estancia de la red para pasar la noche con sus padres.

En el mundo real era cierto que los parques y las plazas solían ser muy frecuentes para la juventud, pero los parques de Dream City más que un lugar de ocio para niños, era casi plenamente un punto de encuentro para las madres charlatanas que acarreaban el cotilleo del día. Y una de las ventajas era que los parques virtuales eran más seguros que los reales, pues estaban configurados para amortiguar todo tipo de accidentes que puede llevarse un niño por delante.

El parque caramelo era muy frecuentado por los niños porque en él habían árboles pertenecientes a la red Sweetland que habían sido instalados cerca de los bancos y sus atracciones estaban hechas con dulce resistente. Habían numerosas flores de azúcar y el aroma que predominaba en el ambiente era de chocolate fundido... sin duda alguna, un lugar no recomendado para diabéticos.

Las madres insistían a los muchachos para marcharse porque la temperatura estaba bajando y cada vez oscurecía más.

-¡Un momento, mamá!, ¡por favooor!

-Está bien, cinco minutos más y nos vamos...

En una esquina del parque caramelo, había un gran arenero y en él, un grupo de niños preescolares se encontraban sentado entre la arena mientras intercambiaban cromos de digimon.

-¡Wow la figurita de Antylamon tipo virus es muy rara!, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

Un muchachito de cachetes inflados y colorados miraba a su amigo con suma envidia mientras éste sostenía orgulloso el cromo del digimon sagrado.

-Je, je la encontré ayer aquí en el arenero, ¡que suerte tuve!

El afortunado (y no tan afortunado) se repasó los mocos de la nariz con la manga de su sudadera mientras dejaba al cachetón examinar con ojos soñadores su hallazgo.

**-¿A ver?**

Una voz algo grave y robótica se abrió camino entre el grupo de preescolares. Los niños levantaron la vista extrañados para encontrarse con un hombre sumamente sospechoso que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras alargaba el brazo y le arrebataba el cromo raro al niño de cachetes gorditos.

Uninstall: ¡Oh!, ¡OH!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡hace días que estaba buscando este cromo!

-Oye tú, ese cromo es mío, ¡devuélvemelo! –El mocoso se enganchó a la capa del software.

Uninstall: ¡Ni hablar!, ¿qué puede entender un mocoso de 7 años acerca de la pasión de un verdadero coleccionista?, ¡Oh!... me quedo con vuestros mazos de cromos –Sonrío malvadamente mientras le arrebataba los cromos a ambos muchachos. El resto de chicos observaban al malvado software con la boca abierta mientra el mocoso se echaba a llorar y el niño de cachetes inflados corría a su madre.

-¡Mamáaaaaa!, ¡ese señor nos quitó los cromos de digimon! –Gritó mientras señalaba al software.

-¿Qué? –La madre dejó de hablar con su vecina para mirar desconcertada a su hijo y luego dirigir su mirada hacia la dirección que apuntaba su dedo indice –¡Oiga!, ¿qué está haciendo?

Uninstall: ¡Ups!, es hora de partir~ –Comenzó a correr mientra el numeroso grupo de niños chillaba y lo perseguían junto con las marujas detrás.

-¡Detente!

-¡Mi cromo, mi cromo!, ¡Buaaaa!

-¡Sinvergüenza!

El desinstalador se adentró en el área verde de Dream City que conectaba con los parques, un denso bosque el cual Eco le guardaba mucho cariño. El software era tan rápido y ágil que no tardó en hacer que el grupo de perseguidores le perdieran el rastro.

Uninstall: Uff, por poco... –El programa se metió la mano en un bolsillo interno de su capa y extrajo su propia colección de cromos y comenzó analizar los que acababa de robar –Repe, repe, repe, ¡nolo!, ¡nolo!, ¡nolo!...¡que suerte!, repe...

(Nota: Nolo = no lo tengo, repe = repetido)

-¡Ahí está!

Un robot de la zona había detectado un revuelo en el parque e inmediatamente avisó a los Correctores que pasaban cerca del área por casualidad.

El desinstalador miró fastidiado al robot, porque habían interrumpido su revisión de cromos. Pero al momento detectó la presencia de una humana conocida y un Corrector.

Ai: Así que tú eres ese programa que anda robándole a los usuarios, ahora vas a ver –La muchacha desarmó su postura de brazos cruzados y alzó el brazo para iniciar la descarga de su traje elemental, pero...

Uninstall: ¡Ai!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Se acercó vertiginosamente a la chica y la tomó de la muñeca con ambas manos –Tan hermosa y seria como siempre –Sonrió.

Ai: ¿De qué me conoces? –Apartó aturdida la mano y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el com con en la muñeca izquierda –¡Ah!, ¡mi com con!

Peace: ¡Como te atreves, canalla! –El Corrector creó una arma que dispara redes de captura y apuntó al programa.

Uninstall: ¡Ya es tarde!, ¡me quedo con este com con!, ¡adiós!~ –El Desinstalador guiñó a la Inicializadora y pegó un salto hacia un arbusto para luego volver a perderse de vista.

Ai: ¡Oh no!, ¿¡dónde se metió!?

Los tres presentes miraron desesperadamente hacia todos lados, pero estaba tan oscuro que era imposible saber hacia qué dirección se fue dicho malhechor.

Ahora que Ai no poseía com con, no podía volver al mundo real al menos de que lo recuperara... ¿logrará conseguir su com con de vuelta?, y si se queda atrapada en la red com, ¿qué sucederá con ella en el mundo real?, ¿¡podría su vida peligrar!?

_To be continued..._

Bueno owo, me tardé bastante en actualizar xD pero al menos lo hice...

Para los curiosos, la canción del principio fue modificada pero, solo en referencia al género xD dejo el link en mi perfil.

**En respuesta a Alba**:

Los motivos por el cual Dahlia elegió a ese empresario y todas las incognitas que tengan que ver con estos dos personajes, no las contestaré, más si se verá más adelante, en la historia. Ahora se podría decir que no es solo Magical Girl xD

Pobre Unin-san, ya me lo travestiste xDD

**En respuesta a Clyo: **

¿Jugar a operación?, ¿no será algo bélico y sangriento, no? XD


End file.
